Déception
by Hannah B-san
Summary: Light and Tsuki are equal in almost every single way. They know each other almost better than they know themselves. The twins, together become Kira and Tsuki struggles with her humanity as more of the innocent die. With twisted romances and ill-timed friendships, Tsuki only hopes to be useful and willing to make sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

**I have obsessive issues, I obsess over sibling stories. I believe it has to do with how easy it is to make, the character is half made, if you have background that the readers are familiar with, then it's easier for you to make a likeable character. It's overused but for a good reason. Now the whole twin thing, hehe, I'm just weird.**

 **This chapter is like a prologue, it's to introduce the character, Tsuki.**

 **Chapter 1: What's Up People**

 _ **Is the meaning to living boring?**_

Often whilst looking at the clouds, I can see hope. Hope for a more exciting future. Hope for conquering every obstacle in my path. Hope for world peace. No, not that one, then the first one wouldn't occur. That was more important than anything else.

I believe my brother would prefer world peace, however he could want the same as myself. He was one puzzle I couldn't possibly solve, even though I knew him the best; I can tell when he lies, when he's genuine, or when he's fake. He can do the same for me. I know my brother like he knows me, and we know each other like a mathematician knows equations. I sometimes wonder if he can solve my own puzzle of a mind. I hope not, that wouldn't be fair.

As I think, he stares out the window of our classroom. He often does, and never pays attention. Why bother? I know I don't. However, if a teacher complained about either of us and our lack of attention, we were quick to recite the lesson word for word. They gave up on trying to catch us off guard by now, which saddened me, as it added a bit of challenge. Brother of course liked to not be bothered by the teachers.

So, if it wasn't obvious by now, we are two smart teenagers. Not just smart, I find that insulting, we're two genii. We're the top of our class, well, he's the top this week. I'm sure I'll make up for it next week. That's one difference between my brother and I, he's very competitive while I don't care. I don't like to be thought of as anything but a genius, but I also don't care if I get a lower grade than my brother or even someone else worthy of such a feat. I knew I was smart and that my brother and I were equal, I didn't need a test score to tell me that.

I wouldn't say we were equal on everything.

He was tall, handsome, and charismatic. His brown hair, several shades lighter than our parents and younger sister, swept across his forehead just above his eye. His eyes were constantly contradicting themselves, one second a nice shade of brown and the next almost red. He claimed my eyes were the same, but I don't believe him. His height was tall for an average Japanese male, and many of his _friends_ had to look up at him. He wasn't gigantic though, just taller than our classmates.

I was tall, fairly pretty, and apathetic. My hair was the same shade as my brother, it stopped about mid-back. I was very much determined to believe that my eyes were just sepia, no scarlet hue in sight. I was tall as well, I could look my brother in the eye. I remember a time when someone tried to pick on me because of my height, 'giant' I believe is what they said, they quickly stopped when both my brother and I easily made them feel twelve inches tall.

So, maybe we were similar in many ways.

Except personality, he cared what people thought of him and I didn't.

The bell for the end of school rang and my brother and I got up to leave. Our classmates flocked to us, like bees to honey. I don't understand why they insist on including me in their conversations, it's my brother that knows what to say without sounding condescending.

"Yagami-chan, Yagami-chan," Someone called and I turned to the voice, finding a short girl trotting up beside me. "Yagami-chan, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help out at the tutoring sessions. One of our tutors dropped out last minute." The girl asked, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I have other responsibilities to attend to." I answered only half genuine. I never will understand how my brother was so good at masking his genuine feelings from others.

"Oh, it's alright, Yagami-chan," She nodded and turned to my brother as we walked. "Um, Yagami-kun, would you be interested in helping at the tutoring sessions?" She bit her lip, nervousness dripped from her tone and her very posture. Hmm, no wonder she came to me first, she was a fangirl.

My brother put on his award-winning smile and looked to the girl. I could practically see her melting in my brother's palm. "I would love to help, but if it is today I will have to decline. Tsuki and I have important matters to address."

"O-Oh, um, it's okay, we understand. Thank you, for your time." She blushed and scurried off. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder if you were someone important in another life, Light." I stated dully. His smile gone, replaced by an amused smirk, my brother chuckled.

"Who do you suppose?" He asked. I imagined he was someone like Tojo Hideki or even Mussolini. I don't voice those thoughts, it would be bad for his image if he was provoked. He was a Saint at heart, I know.

"Julius Caesar, or maybe Nero," I shrugged. He chuckled again, adding a roll of his red-brown eyes. In the afternoon light, they were rubies.

We walked in silence. It was always a comfortable silence. Getting lost in our own thoughts, yet still not without company. I sometimes wished that we were psychic, like the twins on cheesy sitcoms or movies, we could read each other's thoughts. If I could do that then my brother would no longer be the only puzzle I couldn't solve.

However, logic won out, being able to read Light's mind would make life that much more boring. Because solving Light's puzzle was the most entertaining thing in my life.

Our home was in sight, two-stories and completely normal.

We went in, slipping our shoes off and Light called to our sister and mother, announcing our arrival. Only a second later, Sayu bursted into the front hall and brought us into a bone-crushing hug. I smiled fondly down at her, Light laughed at her antics. "Welcome home, Onii-chan, Onee-chan."

"Hello, Sayu, how was school?" I asked.

What was interesting, was I was more willing to force polite conversation with family, but Light felt it was unnecessary. I felt forcing politeness with the public was unnecessary. In the end, it was I who dominated family oriented conversations.

"It was great, will you be joining Okaa-san and I in watching TV tonight?" Watching TV was something that I did a lot with Sayu and my mother. I didn't mind there company, even if the shows were mind numbing.

"Not tonight, Sayu, maybe tomorrow," I patted her on her shoulder and my brother and I headed upstairs.

We went into our respective rooms. At one point in our childhood, we shared a room, but as we grew older we both found it a better idea to have separate rooms. We still spent a lot of our time together, in almost unhealthy amounts, but we appreciated the option of being alone in our own space.

I dropped my bag onto my bed and stripped off my uniform. I immediately replaced it with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, my docks swapped for a pair of fluffy green socks. My brother always made fun of my love for these socks, never in spite, just because it was odd. I wasn't exactly a colorful person with a colorful personality.

I started my homework, working on equations and writing many essays in both Japanese and English. I finished in an hour and got up from my desk chair and left my room. I went straight to Light's room right next door. He was clicking away on his computer, from the looks of it he was reading a news report.

"Hello, brother," I greeted and plopped myself on his bed. He hummed in greeting not looking away from the article. I could see the boredom on his elegant features and smirked. "Hey, Light, what if we just left." He paused.

"What do you mean?"

"After we finish school and university, we just left Japan, left Asia. We could go to Europe and drink tea with the French or British, or we could go to America and eat pizza and sub sandwiches. We could just be imperfect for a few years, become tourists." I smiled wistfully. I didn't actually want to leave like that. When I retired from a prosperous career in law, yes, I would definitely travel the world. Nevertheless, the idea of dropping everything and leaving to foreign lands sounded appealing.

He scuffed, "Are you being serious?"

"No," I answered honestly, "But what if I was."

"No matter how interesting that sounds, I think I'll save the traveling for my retirement years or for vacations." He replied amusement coloring his tone. It was sometimes scary how alike our thoughts were.

"I agree," I yawned and just watched him as he continued to read about the news. "The world isn't a very nice place anyway." I mused. He looked up and his brows came together.

He didn't say anything, just went back to his task.

Light, of all people, knew about my random thoughts. Sometimes I couldn't keep them in, he was the best person to spew this kind of stuff to, he never cared or commented. Light just listened. I appreciated that.

But… it was true, the world _isn't_ a very nice place.

 **000**

The next day went by just the same. Except I decided to doodle instead of letting my thoughts run rampant. I drew flowers, faces, designs, patterns, and every once in awhile I would attempt to draw my brother's face. It was utter crap of course, I had no talent in art, none whatsoever.

Before I could think of something else to sketch out, a paper was pushed onto my desk. I turned to see Light looking like the picture of innocence and boredom rolled into one. I looked down at what he gave to me and found a crossword puzzle. It was drawn in pen and on looseleaf paper, there were twenty words needing to be solved. I got to work.

I had completed fifteen of the twenty when the last class had come. The puzzle turned out to be in three different languages; French, English, and Spanish. I cursed him for using Spanish, he knew it was my least favorite of the three languages we knew, four if you counted our mother tongue.

I tucked the puzzle into my bag and headed off with the other girls.

Light and I had only one class we didn't share. That was gym. The girls had a separate gym class from the boys, ours was at the end of the day on Wednesdays and Fridays. The cold November air was a good reminder of the fall, so I and the class spent the time in the gym playing basketball. Yes, I understand I must sound like a girl who would rather not get sweaty or interact aggressively to anyone, but I loved sports. I don't know why, maybe because I didn't have to think. I could just play with the others in a mindless haze of sweat.

So, it didn't bother me that I had to go through the trouble of finding Light afterwards. It was worth it. I often questioned myself on why I had quit football*.

I found Light, outside. He was biting his lip, this worried me. He never revealed any kind of nervousness or anxiety in public. It made me quicken my pace to find out what had him so distressed.

"Light, what's wrong?" He looked up and released his lip.

"Hmm, nothing, why?" He sounded genuine. I didn't believe him for a second.

"Something is wrong, what is it?" I narrowed my eyes and he rolled his.

"I was thinking, probably getting caught up in my thoughts." He shrugged and I sighed. I wasn't going to push it, he would tell me eventually. I was confident in that.

The walk home was dull, Light was reading, no, _rereading_ one of his novels. I think it was something English, I didn't care enough to ask which one. I just got lost in my thoughts, no matter how random they got.

In those thoughts, my eyes wandered to my brother's bag. Sticking out of the shoulder bag was a black notebook. I racked my brain for a memory of my brother owning a black notebook, I found none. My brother owned blue notebooks, one red, and they were spiral. So, I didn't know what this was.

Again, I was sure he would tell me.

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter song: What's up People by Maximum the Hormone. You will recognize the song if you listen to it. :D**

 **For the sake of being a perfectionist and amazing (jk) the canonical plot will blossom in the very next chapter which will come very soon.**

 *** this asterisk represents a note from me= I'm not going to assume you all are stupid, but just to be clear, the football in which Tsuki is talking about is soccer to us Americans. I just don't want to be culturally stupid and call it soccer when the character is Japanese and this is first-person.**

 **REVIEW! pretty please ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The World**

 _ **Together we will soon Light the world.**_

When we got home, it was a repeat of the previous day. I went to my room and did as I always do, except my thoughts kept wandering to the notebook in Light's bag and the expression he had when I had found him in the courtyard. Again, I know he'll tell me. He always did, and if he didn't I would get it out of him. He just couldn't hide anything from me.

He tried, trust me, he did.

From his first low grade, an A-, to his first signs of puberty. No matter the issue, I always knew. It disturbed me how I did it. I'm sure it's not just me, it's most likely Light as well who keeps giving in. This strange occurrence was no different than any other.

Dinner was uneventful, Light was relatively quiet as always, he gladly spoke when spoken to that's it. I talked with mother about school and my plans for being a prosecutor. Light planned on being a detective like our father, which didn't phase me. I was too lazy to do the dirty work, but I cared enough to want the bastards to go to prison. We'd be a team, like always, my brother and I. Maybe one day, we'd finally part ways, I didn't count on it. Sometimes I feared I may not be able to function if Light and I weren't always at least in a one mile radius of each other.

We went up to our rooms, well, Light went to his and I followed him in. I was finished with homework, and I'd rather not be bored out of my mind alone.

That's it, though. He didn't say a word about the notebook or his actions from that afternoon. We just talked like normal, nothing more.

Now I was curious.

 **000**

The next day went the same.

And the next day, and the next day.

And the day after that.

It was on November 28, that he finally said something. It wasn't until the end of the day, but nevertheless he told me.

I was at my computer playing solitaire. I was agitated due to Light's delay in confiding in me. It shouldn't even bother me, because the oddity of Wednesday had passed quickly. Everything was very normal. I was still frustrated because I didn't know. He may not have done anything, it may have all been just a random moment in time, that would remain random and a mystery.

My thoughts halted when my door opened. I turned and Light was standing there in my doorway in shock. The worry in his eyes was evident and I got up immediately. "Come with me," He said and left towards his room again.

I followed more confused than ever.

He shut his door behind me and I sat on his bed. The TV was on, a notebook lay open on his desk. A pen was lying on the floor forgotten. This was odd, my perfectionist brother wasn't one to just leave a dropped pen lying on the floor. My worry soon took over my thoughts and I turned to him, allowing my own panic show on my features. "Light, what's going on?"

He didn't say anything at first, only handed me the notebook.

I took it and looked first at the cover, scrawled in white were the English words _Death Note_. I blinked and turned to the first page, a list of rules beneath the header _How to Use_.

 _The human whose name is written in this book will die._

I turned the page and written in my brother's neat and elegant writing was the name Kurou Otoharada. He actually wrote someone's name in this thing. Why would he feed into someone's stupid, ill-mannered joke? I gave him a look that let him know just that. I didn't even recognize the name.

"What is this?" I asked monotonously. He pointed to the television. I watched and it took a moment before I realized what the broadcast was about. A man had taken a preschool class hostage, but died. He had collapsed. The man's name was Kurou Otoharada. "Oh, Light, you do realize that it could be a coincidence."

"The rules state that the person will die of a heart attack forty seconds after their name is written. I counted, I'm not saying you're wrong…" He ran a hand through his hair and sat in desk chair. "It's just… how is this possible?"

"It may not be Light, there is no guarantee that he died from this thing." I stood and walked over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. "Why are you so distressed? This could be a coincidence. This isn't proof."

"If it isn't a coincidence, Tsuki, I killed someone." He answered, a rushed almost hatred in his voice. The hatred wasn't directed at me, it was pointed at himself.

"Light, it's a notebook. Even if it were real, that guy didn't deserve to live. He would've killed small children and innocent teachers." I assured him.

"Why are you the voice of reason?" He huffed. "I understand now, I would have needed more proof before I jumped to conclusions." His back straightened and he was back to normal. I sighed, feeling better knowing he wasn't panicked.

I looked down at the notebook and bit my lip in thought.

"I'm going for a walk, I'm taking this with me. Clear your head, Light," I offered and gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

He didn't stop me.

I put on a pair of beat up sneakers, most likely Sayu's, and donned a coat. I put the Death Note in an inside pocket and headed down the road.

Now I could freak out.

On one hand, if this was a prank, what kind of sick person would do something like this? It's so morbid. Were they going to get a laugh out of who hated who, if they got their hands on it again. Teenagers were stupid creatures, and curse the irony in the statement. I just didn't think anyone would go so far for a prank. It was so elaborate, well thought out despite its morbidity. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be hard to find out who would leave such a notebook somewhere for someone to then pick it up.

On the other hand, if this was real, the things you could do. Saving lives like the ones from the elementary school. You could be selfish and kill off celebrities and people you hated, make them die in the most painful ways possible. You could better yourself, kill off your rich parents to receive a large inheritance and never be questioned. The possibilities were endless. Curiosity could be quenched. Questions answered. You could save the world.

I shook my head of the strange thoughts.

It was dark, and I was nearing a store my brother and I used often to get books or chips.I went inside and ambled to the new arrivals at the front window. I picked up a random manga and read it.

I needed to get my mind off of this stupid killing notebook. That is, if it really killed.

 _Save the World_

It was so tempting.

A commotion outside caught my attention. A group of bikers were laughing and joking. They tugged at a girl's clothes, joking about having sex with the girl. She was crying. I recognized the head biker as Takuo Shibuimaru, a dirtbag. I glared at the disgusting face curled into a smirk. I glanced down at the book had picked up and thought of the Death Note. I looked around for a pen and found a pack on display, I opened it and wrote down Shibuimaru's name in the Death Note. He'll die in an accident.

The girl shrieked and broke free of the gang. She sprinted across the street, almost falling and barely regaining her footing. She was across the street and Shibuimaru was on his bike. He called after her and drove forward, crossing the street as she had. The difference, a trash truck slammed into him.

Screams of terror cried out, horror written on the biker's friends' faces and my own. I looked down and saw the words that came to life before me. I shook in fear and ran out of the store.

I ran as fast as I could until the screams were no longer in ear shoot. I slowed and found myself in an alleyway. I was breathing harshly, from running so far and from absolute shock and maybe fear. I clutched the notebook to my chest and stared forward, using the wall to support me.

It was real, not only have I seen it for myself. I wrote what would happen and it didn't miss a single detail.

This was real.

In my hands was a murdering notebook, but it wasn't the notebook that wrote down Kurou Otoharada and Takuo Shibuimaru's names in the book. That was my brother and I. We killed people. It was so wrong, but… I didn't push him. I judged him.

Judge.

 _Save the World._

My mind raced. It never did that, not without my consent. I tried to pay attention to its ramblings, but could only hear the echo of those three words. _Save the world._ Why stop at saving a few people, why not bring justice to those that evaded the law, like the law was a suggestion? Why not make this world better? Who better to do it than Light and I? Maybe just Light, he could do it all himself, he didn't need me. The idea was still great, someone to cast judgement on those that didn't deserve to walk free.

I had stopped hyperventilating and was the most calm I had ever been.

I began my walk back home.

 **000**

I walked up the steps; again, I was calm.

Light's room was the first door you'd see. I immediately opened the door walked in and handed Light back the notebook. He gave me a long look before opening the notebook. His eyes widened at the name written there. He looked up at me in shock. "It's real..." He whispered to himself mostly.

That calm only increased when he said those words. The answer to our boredom, the answer to our problems. This was it. I knew it, I felt it like someone was beckoning me to write another name. To write another worthless name in the notebook. We could make this world better. I felt it. Light looked me in my eyes and smirked.

"This power..." He paused and got up and walked over to me. He set the book on his bed and took my shoulders. "How do you feel about cleansing this world?"

"I like the way you put it, brother." I smiled.

"Starting with criminals." He addressed.

"Save the world." I finally voiced and he smiled. I paused. Once we began, there was no turning back. We would be killing hundreds, maybe thousands. Many would take us as hypocrites. I wouldn't blame them, but it wasn't like we had any other choice. This was it. The thought of the bigger picture, to bring peace. To serve as a god would. To protect. It was heartwarming. I looked into Light's eyes then and I had my real answer ready. "It'll be you and I until the end. We can't turn on each other, we must work _together._ Or this will leave us as nothing but murderers. You and I. Always."

I brought my hands up to rest on either side of his head.

"Always, it's set then, this is it. We'll use the notebook to kill criminals, evil and disgusting criminals. I'll deal with that part, seeing as I picked up the book, but you'll be just as important. Just as valuable." He assured and rested his forehead on mine, eyes closed. I sighed.

"Deal,"

Our lives would never be the same. I cannot say the same for Light, but it is because of boredom that I am in a partnership to cleanse the world of the evil residing in criminals. In the end my arbitrary reasons were not born from justice. Desperation, excitement, _anticipation._

 **000**

Light took over the killing of criminals. Dozens of criminals dropped dead of heart attacks. I was happy, excitement was finally occurring and a better world would be the effect of such excitement.

It was a lot to take in, to understand. Did I worry that a strange power such as this would destroy our morality, corrupt us? In a sense. I believe if we keep our eyes on the goal at hand, we won't lose sight of the outcome, the _real_ purpose for doing this. The reason why so many murderers, rapists, molesters, and so on were now dead. Their purpose in the grand plan. A plan thank nagged at me.

I want to save the world, but not everyone wanted this, I know. However, with these doubts, there will be obstacles. Would we have to kill these obstacles? Would they even be guilty of anything but trying to stop us? They might be innocent. Good intentions. For some reason, which I could not distinguish amongst an onslaught of emotion, my heart felt weak. It was the thought of killing innocent people. Could I do it? Could Light? Somewhere in me knew he would.

Light had given me a page of the Death Note, for emergencies. I tore off a bit of it and put the scrap in a piece of jewelry I sometimes wore, a locket Light got when we visited the United States a while back. The silver locket was big enough to hold the scrap. I tore a bit more of the page and put it in my wallet. I wonder what would force me to use either scrap. I didn't dwell on these thoughts, only pondered them when nothing of interest floated into my mind.

Over the next five days, things were normal, I watched Light write in the Death Note until I would have to retire to my room for rest. I wished I could do something, but just witnessing the acts was enough to sate my boredom. Then Ryuk arrived. He was the original owner of the Death Note, a shinigami, and already made it clear that he would be of no help to us. He was there to watch, observe, that was it. I didn't mind, Light and I were fine without his help. Light could even do it by himself, so having us both working together would make us an unstoppable pair.

I didn't dislike the shinigami, other than his obsession with apples. It was frustrating to be getting apples, three to five at a time, mom and Sayu have asked me and Light why we appeared to be eating so many apples. It was very annoying, actually.

Aside from that, I no longer felt the depression that lurked not far from the boredom plaguing my every thought. Light appeared to be in the same euphoric state. That is until two days later.

I was in my room, doing homework and looking into my father's police files. It was easy enough to do, and it freed up Light's time. He could continuously write in the Death Note while I could keep him informed on the opinions of law enforcement and the public. Such as our name, Kira. The English word for killer. Which I didn't like, Light was amused by it though.

My TV was on and that's when the reporter announced, "We interrupt this program to bring you a message from the ICPO."

The man that came on next was what shocked me the most, after introducing himself as Lind L. Tailor he revealed that he was the famous detective L. This fact amazed me, I was an avid follower of L. I always kept my eye on world events, crimes mostly, to see if he would take a case. He fascinated me and I was a bit of a fan, which could very well be an understatement. I was a bit honored to have gained the attention from L, but then he said, "What you're doing is evil."

He didn't understand, was a god supposed to be merciful 100% of the time? Sacrifices were needed, why couldn't he see? I ran a hand through my hair and was about to get up to talk to Light when Lind L. Tailor paused. I turned and saw he was clutching his chest, he was choking on his very breath. I blinked and he collapsed onto the desk. So, Light was watching the same thing.

Dread consumed me. How convenient. This was too good to be true, to be able to kill L so easily and L couldn't be so stupid as to appear before the world when someone or multiple people were killing off criminals in such strange ways. That dread spawned from this very train of thought. I didn't doubt if my brother really started thinking, he would realize it too. I still ran to his room and saw him standing before the TV that now possessed only a single black letter on a white background. His hair was ruffled and Ryuk was cackling.

"He tricked me..." Light growled lowly. I didn't feel like correcting him, he probably wouldn't take kindly to it at that point.

L taunted us. Told us to kill him. We couldn't and it almost felt like he knew it. He was laughing, I didn't hear it, but I just knew he would be if I were in the room with him to witness it. The thought didn't disgust me, only seemed to fuel the rage in my veins and that of Light's.

It ended, L declared he would find us. Told us that he knew we were in Japan and in Kanto, of all things that were said this was the most humiliating. Light sat with his head in his hands, I knelt before him.

He didn't look up and I felt the rage shift within me. This wasn't about an obstacle, this was about a plague. One of many, or at least seven. The setback would be survived, we would come out of this, especially my brother. I wouldn't let someone like L take him away. This was our choice and our job, we couldn't let this go unfinished. I couldn't allow it, and Light especially couldn't.

I pulled Light hands away and looked at his red-brown eyes. His expression blank. "You do realize that we'll win against him, right?" I whispered.

It took a moment before he grinned. "We will find a way to kill him, he's nothing compared to us." He assured. There were those words, kill him. L was an obstacle, a plague, but he was innocent. He only wanted to catch a killer. But my brother's smile allowed me to forget about that fact.

"Of course," I smiled and squeezed his wrists which were still in my hands. His grin softened and he leaned forward, he placed a kiss on my forehead and stayed like that. When we moved to go back to our respective tasks, I don't know.

That was the first of many challenges, and we lost this battle. However, we weren't fighting a battle, we were fighting a war. That war we would surely win.

 **Song mentioned: The World by Nightmare**

 **I understand this sounds super rushed. However, in the anime and manga that whole message from L really did occur only two days after Ryuk arrived. I could make up events but I don't have anything in particular to write in between L's message and Ryuk's arrival. I will when it comes to other events like the days during surveillance and such.**

 **I'm really really sorry if you don't like Tsuki. (Isn't that name über creative *note sarcasm*) I'm in no way trying to make her sound smarter than Light. If anything she's equal to him in intelligence. You'll notice some features that make her a tad weaker than Light. He probably sounds OOC it'll get better in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The songs really do relate to the chapters, in fact you might even be cheating if you listened to them before reading :P. BTW I don't want to force my tastes on anyone, but it would probably make it easier to relate to the story and Tsuki if you looked the songs up.**

 **The beginning of this will be a bit boring, sorry… O_O**

 **Chapter 3: Day of the Dead**

 _ **I ask and give none, nope, no forgiveness.**_

Living with the idea that you could be a murderer or a savior in the same sentence is difficult. If I were to dwell on such thoughts, I might end up going insane, at a much faster rate than I already was. Still, the thoughts stuck. I and my brother were saviors, but murderers as well. It made things complicated, and I had more important things to worry about. One of those things was beating Ryuk at video games. Doing this allowed Light to concentrate and I rather liked having someone else to hang out with, despite the monster appearance.

He was only a little more interesting than Light or my thoughts.

I would never say my company was better than anyone else's, but I couldn't escape my thoughts like I could escape someone's presence. Did that make me narcissistic or self-centered? I suppose, if we're looking at the dictionary definition.

But meanings were never black or white, unless the word was word or book. Those would always be what they were. A book is a book. A word is a word.

The day after my victory over Ryuk, Light and I walked home, this time not in silence.

"This is good, you know?" I said. We hadn't discussed anything about L, other than that original declaration a few days prior. He paused for a second and his eyes narrowed when he caught on to what I was talking about. Red slits, I could find no topaz.

"How, might you suggest, is this good?" He countered.

"He's acknowledging that we're not a force to be reckoned with. L doesn't choose just any case, Light. He's picky." I explained. He softened a tad, enough so I knew he saw my point.

"I understand that, but it isn't like he's acknowledging our presence and accepting. He had challenged us, he expects to win." He went on. I nodded, but I still felt that by starting this battle sooner rather than later would be a lot easier to take on than if L had waited longer.

"I think it's better he made himself prominent now, rather than if he had waited a few months." I said aloud.

Light didn't add anything, only nodded in acknowledgement to my words.

"You know, there may come a time in their investigation where L and the police will not agree. If we found out about this disagreement, we could exploit it and drive a rift between them. It's too soon to say that they are disagreeing right this second, but I can tell it will be soon." I decided to change the subject. Light would prefer this kind of topic of conversation anyway.

"Yes, distrust will most likely develop. The police won't trust L because he doesn't show his face and he goes by a fake name. L won't trust the police, this may be due to our close observations of the investigation. Our ability to evade their traps, once those traps start to develop again. We already tripped once." Light sighed in frustration at that.

"I was thinking the same thing, of course L probably already doesn't trust the police, he appears to be a rather paranoid individual. Will he suspect two of us?" I asked.

I was glad that we strayed to a more secluded path to our home, our usual route would be crowded and our conversation would cause eavesdropping and suspicion. It was rather funny that I mentioned L being paranoid, when Light and I are acting just as paranoid.

"It depends, if we make even the slightest slip he will. If we continue like this, he would only suspect one. Not saying he would suspect _us_ as duo just yet." Light clarified. I nodded.

"Out of thousands of people, we still have a chance of being out of the clear for now. We just need to make sure we can fight face to face when that moment comes." I added and we went back into our usual comfortable silence.

 **000**

Light's time was taken up by Sayu. She required assistance in her math studies. I would help her, but I locked my door, which indicated I wished for her not to enter or bother me. Light did the same, but his privacy was over-looked quite a lot more than mine. I suppose it had to do with my being a girl and Light being the boy. Men, I suppose, didn't need the privacy women needed. This thought irked Light, and amused me.

Ever since the broadcast, I've been glued to my father's and the NPA progress in the Kira case. L's notes were not accessible from there. Anything he might have suggested was not indicated in the files. Everything was just an omnipresent tally of what they knew so far.

I wondered what L was thinking, if he was revealing _everything_ he knew to the NPA. It would surprise me, but I still wanted to know what he thought. I wanted inside his head as much as he wanted inside mine or my brother's.

My readings only got me one thing, that every noteworthy clue they had before seemed to be it. Everything of value was censored and this worried me, this was one of our only ways to stay a step ahead. Without it, it would be difficult to anticipate their next move. Which would force Light and I to resort to more _personal_ means, our father.

Mother called us down to dinner, I beat Light and Sayu to the dinner table. Dad sat at his usual spot and greeted him warmly before taking my seat. "Hello, otou-san, I'm glad you were able to join us."

"Yes, I'm happy about that as well. How're your studies?" He inquired as per usual.

"Very well, how is the case?" I asked in return. He chuckled at my antics.

In our seventeen years, Light and I never hid our obsession with Dad's job. We often helped him with cases and have been the reason for a case being solved on more than one occasion. This caused Dad to trust us with his case information.

"It's the same, it's a hard one, but we have narrowed the suspects down to a student. The times that the killings occur happen in the same hours of a student." He offered.

I almost stopped breathing, almost allowed my eyes to widen in shock and fear. My expression remained blank. I had to say something or he would notice my change in attitude. "That's impressive, did L suggest that?"

"Hmm, why yes he did," He nodded with a bitter smile on his features. I would scrutinize that expression later, I need to eat and tell Light about my findings as soon as possible.

He and Sayu joined us at the table, followed by my mother. The conversation was benign, meaningless, but normal. I would never take normalcy for granted in this lifetime. I would have to tonight, because I couldn't bring myself out of my thoughts on the case.

Finally, Light and I excused ourselves and headed back to our rooms. I went straight into his and overheard Ryuk chuckling, "That must be convenient, having your dad as the chief of police." I ignored him.

"They've deduced that Kira is a student. It's because of the timing. It fits to well with a student's schedule." I exclaimed and sat on Light's bed and stared intently at him. He smirked.

"This is an easy fix, however I doubt it will alleviate their suspicion." He shrugged.

"What would that be?" I narrowed my eyes and returned his smirk.

"You'll see,"

The subject was dropped and he opened the Death Note. He began writing and I moved my eyes over to his bookshelf. His many novels and old school books added to his perfect student and son persona. My own room wasn't like this. My books were stuffed in boxes in my closet and my bookshelf was full of more books, as well as a few of Sayu's manga. She didn't have a bookshelf big enough in her room. I didn't mind, it was as if she collected hentai or the like.

"Light, will the world ever know who Kira is?" I asked out of no where.

"I have no idea, it all depends on where this leads us. We may never be able to reveal our identity to the world." He offered me a smile, one that told me he was amused and saddened by the idea. I was too. We would never get credit for it, only Kira and Kira was almost fictionalized.

"Will we succeed in this lifetime?" I went on.

"I don't know," He admitted.

"I don't know if I've ever heard you say that before." I laughed.

"Don't get used to it." He warned with a mock glare. I laughed once again and saluted my agreement.

 **000**

I have already stated that my _job_ in this partnership was to do research. I had to see where the police were and where the public was. My life was the computer, Light was a bit busy keeping up with appearances, and I was on the computer. In a matter a few months I could take a computer apart and put it back together ultimately making it better. I could hack into every one of the officer's accounts in the NPA, the accounts of most of the FBI, and our own government's. I have been almost caught, they just never found my footprint.

It was on one of these scourges that I met a hacker, thousands of miles away. He went by Falcon and he knows me as Nero. I have no idea why my hacker name was a Roman emperor, I believe was researching Roman rulers at the time for school.

He messaged me.

 _Y r u hacking into the Brit gov?_ He had typed directly to my computer. I doubt he knows who I am, but I was paranoid after that and _fixed_ the problem. I fourteen at the time.

 _Who are you? How did you discover me?_

 _I saw ur footprint. Who r u?_

 _Call me Nero for the duration of this conversation. I do not suspect we'll be conversing again._ _Also, I was bored._ I typed back more curious than worried.

 _Call me Falcon, funny, I msgd u for the same reason._ His text-talk was driving me up the wall, but I didn't care all that much. Of course, now I bother him about it all the time, simply because I consider the hacker my friend. And it was nice to have a friend, outside of my family and the fans.

Quickly, having finished homework and updated myself on the case, I typed to him.

 _Hey, haven't heard from you in a while, how are you?_ I only had to wait a few minutes before he replied.

 _Yea, I was wondering where u were. I'm good, u?_

 _I'm alright, hacked anything new or just the same things?_ I chuckled at that. He complained about the lack of hard firewalls to crack. He had gotten into almost every single firewall there was to get into. It made me wonder if he had attempted L's.

 _Nope, wut about u?_

 _No, how's England?_ We knew where we lived, at least the country. Both of us were too paranoid to divulge much more than that.

 _Raining, how's Japan? I heard there's a serial killer._ My gaze narrowed at the words. Kira wasn't a rumor, anyone that knew about Kira knew that it was no mere rumor anymore. Kira was very real. So, why was he being so casual and nondescript?

 _Yes, Kira, thoughts?_

 _I have none,_ is all he put. _What about you?_

 _I've been keeping tabs on the case by hacking into the NPA database. However, most of the info is of no use anymore. I suppose it has to do with the famous detective L's censorship._ I wondered how Falcon would react to L. Did he care? Did he know anything about L besides him being the world famous detective?

Then it hit me, his grammar was really good.

 _Who the hell are you? Otherwise, I'm leaving and will find a way to block Falcon from this computer and chat._ I typed furiously.

 _Woah, I'm sry Nero, my friend took my laptop._ The reply came faster this time. _Don't block me! I swear I'm not tryn to b sketchy._

 _I thank you for your atrocious grammar, otherwise I would have shot my mouth off to a stranger._ I replied, _That is if you're not just someone trying to replicate Falcon's grammar._

 _I swear it's me, Nero. Not like I can prove it tho,_ I sighed.

 _I think I need to go, maybe I'll message you later. Depends on if I care for my privacy. By the way, I only know as much about Kira as the last legitimate file the NPA had. In case you're paranoid. Goodbye, Falcon._ I closed the window and shut my computer down. I was sure if he was desperate enough he'd just open it again.

I ran a hand through my hair and realized something then. I can't be so careless. I was Kira along with my brother, I can't talk about the case like that, even if I am being nondescriptive. It's too big of a risk for Light and I.

I feel like I had just messed up anyway, even if I shut the chat down, defended myself in the best way possible. I feel like if that wasn't Falcon and it was someone else, I could've just gotten myself into a lot of trouble. I could never do that again.

Falcon was my friend, I believed that much. I just… I cared about my brother and I's safety more than a friend I met online. He would understand. It was just too risky. It''s just, now, I have no one else. Only Ryuk and Light.

It got lonely being a picky genius.

I pushed thoughts of Falcon and my impending loneliness from my mind. I could take up online gaming, or social media, like Myspace. I shuttered at the thought, I'd probably bang my head against a wall if I resorted to making superficial friends on a social media website or gaming. I would stick to my solitaire and solitude. Besides, at this point in our quest, Light was the best company around.

With that thought, I got up and went to his room. He was doing homework, which honestly shocked me. I picked up the Death Note that was sitting in the drawer next to him. The drawer could be locked, but he didn't have it locked just then. I opened it and read the names he had added.

My brow raised at the realization. He hadn't written in it today, for good reason.

 _Akio Masamune dies of cardiac arrest 6:00 am, 10 December_

 _Daichi Usagi dies of cardiac arrest 7:00 am, 10 December_

 _Eric Brodowski dies of cardiac arrest 8:00 am, 10 December_

It went on just like that, twenty-three times and another twenty-three times the next day. Light was correct when he said it wouldn't do much for taking the heat off of the student profile. I started laughing and he turned with a smirk on his face already.

"You do understand how childish this is, right?" I chuckled. He rolled his eyes, back to that lovely brown.

"I wouldn't call it childish, but I do know that I'm being-"

"A smart-ass," I supplied and he frowned saying nothing. "A bit cocky too," This time my voice was colored with worry. Was he going too far? Yes, I'd say without hesitation, that my brother was going too far.

"Anyway, anything new on the case? I'd check myself but you're so much better at than I am." He gave me a teasing smile and I swatted at his shoulder. I translated that statement to; why do something when you could do it for me?

Not that I wouldn't do the same thing.

"No, nothing, Captain Light," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Tsuki," Ryuk interrupted, I smiled at what I knew he would say. "Video games?"

I nodded.

I never said anything to Light about Falcon. The subject would never be brought up.

 **000**

A few days later, Light and I had made a lot of progress and so had L and the Task Force.

Light made a false bottom in that drawer with the lock. What was special about it was if you didn't go through the proper measures the desk, and most likely the person trying to get into the desk, would burst into flames. He had been missing for most of that afternoon, I had been worried because he left without saying a word to me. When I put it like that, it sounded very controlling, but if you knew how we worked it wouldn't sound so strange.

I was very impressed, however not surprised Light would go through such strenuous measures to keep someone other than him and myself from touching it. I would do the same if it were I that kept the Death Note. I wasn't so I didn't think about that sort of thing.

That same afternoon, I took my computer and Light's apart, I switch up the hard-drive and traded certain parts. I put them back together in working order before he got back. I just couldn't chance Falcon or his _friend_ from messaging me again. I wasn't being overdramatic, call me that all you want, but I wasn't. My brother's safety was on the line, any measure of protection wouldn't be considered overreacting.

Light only asked me once why everything he had saved on his computer was erased. Thankfully he wasn't angry only frustrated that he wouldn't have any saved papers to print and use for other projects. He also took my excuse, which was that I was bored and my computer was acting slow.

It usually wasn't so easy to fool my brother. I suppose it was because of how lame the act was.

"Ryuk, what is the shinigami realm like?" I asked one morning I was waiting for Light to finish his shower. The shinigami just looked down at me from munching on his apple.

"A boring, desolate wasteland with dry and ashy apples." He answered with a shrug. I slumped in disappointment.

"Are all shinigami like you?" I went on.

"What do you mean?"

"Apple-addicted and bored,"

"Oh, no, not every shinigami is addicted to apples and most are content gambling and writing in their Death Notes once every 30 years." He answered.

"What happens if you don't get apples apples consistently?" I continued not missing a beat, my curiosity was a deadly one.

"My body twists and I do handstands." He replied. My eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Well, we'll have to make sure we never see you do that." I shivered from the disturbing information.

We only had to wait another minute for Light to come out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looking perfect as always. I smiled and grabbed my bag as he grabbed his. We left for school, normal. Yes, just normal Japanese teens that killed hundreds of criminals everyday behind closed doors.

Light and I never spoke in the mornings, we'd be too lost in our thoughts. He was much better at staying aware of his surroundings, however. He often had to prevent me from walking into traffic or getting hit by the train.

"Hey, Light, Tsuki, I know I said I wouldn't say anything to help you and I wouldn't take sides, but this is really bothering me." I paused in my thoughts for a second but continued walking. Light appeared to as well when I glanced over for his reaction.

"What?" I whispered.

"You know we can't answer you while in public." Light added in a hiss.

"I know, it's just this is creeping me out." I wouldn't even bother touching the irony in that sentence.

"What?!" Light and I hissed.

"Someone's following you,"

We would've stopped in our tracks and looked around, thankfully, we didn't.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Day of the Dead by Hollywood Undead**

 **Um, so, this is so boring to me. It is literally no fun. But, it** _ **will**_ **get interesting really fast. I promise you that, to whoever is still here… -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**For** _ **Homestuck and Harry Potter fan**_

 **This is where Tsuki actually begins to be sort of relevant… *crying***

 **Fun fact, Daikoku is the academy Light goes to and it's all male. Yeah, I chose to ignore this for convenience. :D sue me**

 **Chapter 4: There for You**

 _ **In your masterpiece beautiful, you speak the unspeakable phrase**_

I find it hard to concentrate and I wonder what my brother is thinking. Is he as much in a panic as I am. We shouldn't even be a suspect, we're too convenient. What I mean is, we're just the kind that could be easy to blame. We were _too_ perfect for our own good. I chewed on the tip of my eraser the entire time, just thinking. It would be obvious at first. We'd be normal, but one slip and he'd report to L. There was no doubt at this point that it was L. I would've found something on the NPA's files.

I couldn't help but wonder if Light's plan would be to murder him. I wouldn't censor the word this time, because if Light and I killed someone like this stalker, we'd be murderers in cold blood.

The day couldn't end sooner.

I waited for Light to come out and immediately we started walking. We didn't say a word to each other. Our faces were blank. Ryuk's wings actually made a soft noise when he flapped them. I was a little shocked to realize that we were _that_ quiet. I wish it was one of those silences that was welcome, but it surely wasn't. I wanted to fill the silence, desperately with something. I wanted to stop thinking about the person following us.

I didn't though.

I greeted mom and Sayu as always. We went to our rooms as usual and I changed into my comfortable clothes only to hurry to Light's room. He was staring out the window, the curtains drawn. He'd leave for cram school in a couple of hours, I would stay behind to watch TV with Sayu. Just completely normal. I hated it then.

"What do we do with this information?" I asked quietly standing just behind him. "Do you plan on killing him?"

"We'll be able to seem innocent for a while, but not for long before one of us slips. We'll do something that incriminates us." He explained evading the question and answering it all in one.

"We don't know his name and I can't hack into L's database, at least not without getting caught. We don't know what agency this cop represents. It'll be hard." I am not sure why I thought this would change my brother's mind. I suppose desperation would take away some of my genius. I frowned deeply.

"There are other ways, Tsuki, you should already know that." Light turned to see the expression on my face. One that must've shown my hesitation. My reluctance to take an innocent life. He frowned and waited a second before speaking. "You do realize this goal of ours requires sacrifice. Their death is for a higher cause."

"I know, but he's not doing anything wrong. Just his job." I pleaded. He sighed and took me by my shoulders. I can't explain why killing, or being a witness, hundreds of criminals meant nothing to me. Yet, killing this cop was so different. Maybe I was a hypocrite, I think many would believe this.

"He's just in our way, he will die for a good cause. A cause you said you would be there for. You said we'd stay together, Tsuki." He looked at me, his gaze serious. If he were faking his desire for me to stand next to him, he would feign sadness. He was being openly dead serious. And he was right. I couldn't turn my back now, especially not on him.

Why this? And why now? I nodded.

"I understand, you're right," He smiled, genuinely smiled and held me close. He hugged me to his himself and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. The stinging in my eyes didn't subside.

"Ahem, um, guys," Ryuk's gravelly voice spoke up cautiously. "Yeah, I just thought I'd mention something about the Death Note."

"What is it, Ryuk?" Light asked, and he still held me and I wasn't planning on letting go.

"Well, how do you think shinigami are able to kill without any issues?" He started. Honestly, why couldn't Ryuk just come out and say it? He had to beat around the bush.

"What is it, Ryuk?" I demanded.

"I was getting to it." He complained.

"I'll give you two apples if you get to the point." I bribed.

"Shinigami eyes," He answered quickly, "With my eyes I can see a name and lifespan just by looking at their face." I shared a look with Light and he seemed thoughtful. It was so strange, the idea, but it made a lot of sense. It saved shinigami a lot of time, not that they needed to be any lazier.

"What is your point?" Light pressed.

"A Death Note owner can get these eyes." Ryuk exclaimed smugly, I narrowed my gaze awaiting his catch. There had to be something a human had to do, so what? "If that human trades half of his remaining lifespan. So, if you were to live for another forty years, you would only live for another twenty years, if you were to only live for another twelve months then you would only live for another six months."

I almost laughed and looked back up at Light. He shared my sentiment. "No thanks,"

At least Ryuk had taken my mind off of the stalker just outside and the _sacrifices_ to come.

"Wha- why? All you would have to do was get a good look at his face." He slumped, I suppose Ryuk didn't like giving out information without at least something in return. I released Light and headed towards the door.

"I'll get your apples, Ryuk." I told him and left.

I went downstairs grabbing three apples. Mom was somewhere else in the house, Sayu was flipping through channels, and Dad was still at work. I was glad I wasn't stopped to chat, I don't know if I could put on a mask just then. I am shocked to admit that, that I have very little control over myself right now. I don't know what I would say, what I would do. That's terrifying me, the lack of control.

I try to shake that off and enter Light's room.

He's already seated back at his desk, but not writing. He's in thought. It doesn't shock me all that much. I toss two of the apples to Ryuk and take a bite of the third. He almost protests but opted for eating his fruits.

I bit into the apple again and Light turned. "Tsuki, how far do you believe this book can go?" He seemed so casual, I almost thought he was talking about a textbook.

"I am not sure, I haven't officially written in it."

"Hmm, yes, but you actually wrote out the cause of death." He went on, "I just thought you'd have some idea."

"I just put ' _dies in car accident.'"_ I shrugged. He nodded and turned back to his desk. I sat on his bed and just watched him.

If anyone could figure out how to get the name of their shadow and kill them, it was Light. Which sounded like I should be terrified to be in the same room as him, hardly, I was just scared _for_ him. It did scare me how far I willing to go to protect my brother. I almost didn't feel like his partner anymore, more like his minion. I didn't blame him for this, which didn't do well for my case, I don't believe he thought of me as a minion. I wonder if _he_ knew how far I willing to go for his sake. I would kill for my brother.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Light started writing again. I didn't go over to see what, I just laid back and stared up at his ceiling. I threw away my apple core and curled onto my side.

I could only hope that I would be rid of this black cloud that had formed above me by tomorrow.

 **000**

The next morning, I found that I had fallen asleep in Light's room. I was still on his bed in my jeans and t-shirt, the covers had been pulled up over me. My brother was lying on the floor with pillow. I smiled down at his sleeping form. I suppose having to go to sleep on the floor instead of in his bed caused him to oversleep, or he had stayed up too late. I doubted that.

I sat there looking at him. He looked very innocent while asleep, who didn't? I just couldn't believe that inside that mind was Kira.

After about five minutes, I reached over and shook his shoulder. He grunted and his eyes creaked open groggily. He sat up and winced, I felt a pang of guilt run through me. "You could've just woken me up or slept in the bed. It is a queen size."

He rubbed his eyes and looked at me, "No, it's fine, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." I scuffed.

"Well, come on, we have things to do and people to see." I climbed out of his bed and went to the door.

"Maybe you'll let me shower first," He called before I shut his door. I shot him a smirk and left.

I got my clothes together and found Light had taken the shower first. Instead of waiting outside the door I went back to his room. I had a few minutes and went to see what he had been doing the night before.

My brows came together.

He had done a lot, each death was complex and some appeared to be impossible and other's just very strange. One entry had a criminal writing in his own blood a pentagram, another had several different prisoners write suicide letters. Another had one man dying on top of the Eiffel Tower. I caught on quickly, he was testing the limits of the Death Note.

It made sense, since I was of no help.

I closed the book when I heard him come in.

"What are your thoughts?" He asked me.

"I know what you're doing, not quite sure why." I admitted. He smiled and chuckled a bit. He put on his uniform jacket and said, "I will tell you once I see the results."

I shrugged and went to take my own shower.

I started to wonder how this would get the name of the man. Did he plan on getting a criminal to ask and then die on the spot, wouldn't that seem a little idiotic? There was no way Light could get the name from the criminal without looking incredibly suspicious. Besides, that would be against the Death Note rules.

I brushed that theory off and went on to a different one. However, all ended up either incredibly stupid or highly improbable.

Light was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps and we set off out of the house and towards school.

Our walk was in silence again. We separated at the school gates, something we rarely did, but it would make things easier for us. I went in search for something to do, anything would be just grand. I still had ten minutes until the start of school, and if I couldn't talk with Light and Ryuk followed Light around, I had to find something. I found it in the library, one Haru Ito. If I actually had a registered fan club, Haru Ito would be the president.

I approached him easily, and without much warning. "Hello, Ito-kun," He jumped.

"H-Hi, Yagami-chan, you scared me." He chuckled nervously, "Um, is there something you need?"

"I just wanted someone to talk to." I replied giving him my best smile. It must have been successful because he was blushing and grinning right back.

"Of course, Yagami-chan, but where is your brother? Is Yagami-kun sick today?" He tried to look worried, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. This didn't bother me, it was rather cute.

"No, he is here today, he is talking with his friends." I explained. "Would you like to walk me to my class?"

"Oh, um, sure! I'd love to!" His grin returned full force and I thought I'd be blinded by how bright it was. This was too easy, I am not sure why I thought this would be difficult to find someone to talk with.

"Thank you, Ito-kun, and please call me Tsuki," I offered and started out of the library. He followed eagerly, much like a puppy. Again, cute.

"Okay, then call me Haru, Tsuki-chan," He countered. I giggled, yes, giggled. I was not someone who giggled, but one must giggle in order to sound like a normal teenage girl.

"Alright, Haru-kun,"

We talked about what I would deem as superficial, but none-the-less entertaining. I don't believe I said meaningless chit-chat was a complete waste of time, maybe I did. At least, I required something to waste time.

Once we got to the class, he separated from me and went to his own class. I took my usual seat next to Light and class started. Maybe engaging in this chit-chat before and after school would allow me to avoid speaking with Light. Haru wasn't the worst person to talk to, he was smart and was very kind. I could put up with it for now until we got rid of the stalker currently lurking outside the school.

I realized during class that I had never finished the crossword puzzle Light had made. I took it out and began working on it. I finished soon after, and began creating my own, deciding to make it tad more difficult by using number instead of words. That took me about a twenty minutes, I passed it to Light and he smirked before beginning on it.

The rest of the day was over with sooner than I thought it would.

Light and I again went our separate ways. He walked with friends, I went in search of Haru. I found him strolling towards the gates. "Haru-kun," I called and popped up next to him. He smiled.

"Hello, Tsuki-chan,"

"Would you like to walk with me?" I gave him my most innocent expression, a coy smile and a tad widening of the eyes. He melted, and it felt good having that kind of power. I was so used to Light being the one to melt people.

"Of course,"

The walk home was much like the walk to my classroom that morning. He said goodbye and walked in the direction of his own home and I went inside only to be bombarded by a hyperactive sister. "Onee-chan! Who was that? Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

I chuckled.

"No, Sayu, he's a friend," I assured, I could see the disbelief in her eyes and almost laughed again. "I promise, when I do get a boyfriend you'll be the first to know."

"I better be!" She set her mouth into a line of determination and I smiled at her endearingly.

After that I went upstairs. The routine was as usual and I went to Light's room after changing. I found him grinning like a madman.

"Light?" I frowned in confusion.

"It worked, everything except the Eiffel Tower," He supplied. I nodded.

"So, I won't have to walk home with Ito Haru after this?" I asked. I felt a bit guilty, but that's all Haru was, someone to back up my normalcy. Also someone to talk to when my brother could not.

"Not after this weekend, do you want to hear it?" He asked as if I would say no, I rolled my eyes.

"Of course," I sat at my usual spot on his bed and listened to him explain.

He told me about how he would get a convict drug addict to hijack a bus tomorrow, and explained what would occur. He and a date would be sitting on that bus, which meant the stalker would be as well. Once the hijacker boarded and began, Light would get the stalker to tell him his name and then Light would drop a piece of Death Note. From there, the man would probably _hallucinate_ and run off the bus to get run over. It was a foolproof plan and very impressive.

I just had one thing to add.

"I'll do it," He paused and looked at me incredulously.

"No, the man could still do something to harm the passengers. I don't want you in that situation." He argued and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes for a second time.

"That's unlikely, just let me do it." I pressed, "That way, when you go to get him to tell you the other names of the agents, it will be unlikely anyone could point the blame at either you or me. You wouldn't be there at the bus jacking and I wouldn't be present when you get the guy alone." I didn't add that I wanted to be helpful in some other way than just keeping him up to date on the task force.

"It's not unlikely, Tsuki." He persisted stubbornly.

"Yes, it is, Light." I countered, "I promise, I'll be fine, I will do exactly what you said you would do. It'll be fine." Light and I stared each other down, as if a staring contest would decide who would win our debacle. He huffed.

"You're so stubborn." He grumbled.

"Pot-kettle," I shot back. That was one of my favorite American idioms. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Fine, Ryuk could you follow Tsuki tomorrow?" He turned to the Shinigami lounging behind me on the bed.

"Sure," He shrugged and bit into an apple he had obtained earlier.

"Great, I'll go call someone," I smiled and got up to do just that. Not before planting a kiss on my brother cheek. "I'll be safe, Light."

He hummed, but added nothing.

 **000**

I don't go on dates. Let's just make that clear.

Light went on many, simply to keep up his appearance. I have only been on a few for the same reason. Two of those dates were double dates with my brother. Something about the girl having a brother with a crush on me. It turned out he was a perverted jerk, he ended up getting a face full of soda and a black eye courtesy of Light. I still laugh at that particular memory.

Anywho, my point is I don't date. The school knew this, my fan club knew this, so of course Haru Ito was shocked when I called him to ask if he wanted to come with me to space land the next day. He agreed enthusiastically and it was set.

The next day, I walked by myself to the bus stop I had told Haru to meet me at. I wore my hair in braid, a pink sweater, a black skirt, and my black coat. The scrap of Death Note was tucked into a pocket, and a pen in a different pocket. Ryuk flew next to me and I waited at the stop for about five minutes.

Haru jogged up next to me and apologized profusely about his tartiness I brushed it off. It wasn't like he had missed the bus, which would have been disastrous as it would've been pointless for me to go to space land by myself.

We got on to the bus as it pulled up. Haru decided it was okay to talk my ear off. I was skilled at being an absent listener, I nodded and added anything that might be of help, but my mind was somewhere else.

I realized, that I could feel my heart pounding.

I didn't even realize that I was scared. Was I scared? Was this fear that cause my heart to pound out of my chest. It was relentless, I worried that the entire bus could feel my heart palpitations.

I was scared or I was nervous. My thoughts raced as Haru continued chatting as if he couldn't at least see the inner battle on my face.

I realize now, that it was fact that I would be the cause for an officer's death. I even had to force myself to look anywhere but at the stalker that was boarding the bus. I forced myself to actively engage in a conversation with Haru, just to attempt to get my heart to slow down.

It was the stop after the next that Kiichiro Osoreda entered the bus. He didn't wait another second before pulling out a gun and pointing it towards the bus driver. He yelled and made demands that I didn't pay attention to, instead I scribbled a note onto another piece of paper and showed Haru.

 _You distract him, I can grab the gun._ Haru gasped, as well as the agent sitting behind us.

"No, don't, it's too dangerous." The man warned in a harsh whisper. I narrowed my gaze. "Don't worry, I'm an officer, I'll handle it.

"Why should I believe you? You could be an accomplice." I'll never know how I was able to keep my voice steady but it did. The officer nodded and pulled out his wallet. He showed me his ID. I read it quickly.

He was an FBI agent by the name of Raye Penber. I believe what I felt next had nothing to do with excitement. My heart stopped pounded, I think it stopped entirely. I could feel my heart breaking for this man.

I don't believe it would be the last time either.

 **000**

When I got home, I went to my room and said nothing to anyone in the house. I just went straight to my room and took off my coat.

I would tell Light later what the man's name was, I would surely not forget it. It was echoing in my mind and shuttered at the relentless thoughts.

A man was going to die, a man who really didn't deserve to die. He was going to die because of me, because he was ordered to shadow Light and I. Of all people, he was ordered to shadow us. He didn't even know of his misfortune. He had no clue that showing me his ID would equal to writing his own name in the Death Note.

I laid back on my bed and started crying.

Hysterical sobs racked my body. I couldn't stop even if I actually tried to. It would be my fault, not even Light's. It would be mine.

I killed someone who didn't even deserve it.

 _What happened to saving the world, Tsuki Yagami?_ My own voice taunted. I wished it had just not said a word, because it was right.

This was partially my idea. I said it was a good idea, that we would save the world from the horrible criminals that littered it and dirtied it. It was such a beautiful world and we were just cleaning it up. Why couldn't people like L, Dad, and Raye Penber realize that. We were protecting the world!

Another sob escaped me.

 _Sacrifices have to be made_. That was my brother's voice. That's what we wanted, that's all we wanted was to make this world a better place.

Gods of the New World.

I didn't have a choice, I had to get over it. I had to understand that sacrifices were imperative. We just had to make sure that we wouldn't let them die in vain. The tears slowed. A few escaped, but all and all my sobbing had subsided. I was still curled onto my side and I had to wipe off more tears. I didn't even want to see what I looked like right now.

After another minute or so, I got up and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and changed into the usual t-shirt and jeans. I left my hair in a braid and went to Light's room. He was sitting at his desk and he turned around as soon as he heard me entire his room. His face was a portrait of worry. He got up and took a hold of my shoulders.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He demanded, his voice rushed. I was surprised to hear him sound so worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, nothing happened. I just decided to change." I assured. He looked unconvinced, "The stalker's name is Raye Penber, by the way." I smiled and he didn't seem at all relieved.

"Tell me if something is wrong, Tsuki." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me. "Please, don't hold back."

I returned the gesture, "I'm fine, Light. I've never been a witness to death you know. I don't count the biker, because I saw Osoreda's blood, I saw his mangled body. It's kind of traumatizing, Light." I smirked up at him.

"I don't believe you, but I won't push the issue." He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "I'll handle Penber."

"I assumed," I teased.

"I love you, Tsuki, I'll never hurt you or want you to get hurt." He said quietly.

"I love you too, Light, and I wouldn't want to hurt you either." I replied just as quietly.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: There for You by Flyleaf**

 **Can I just say how ironic the song is, it's actually more like a devotional song. You probably understand if you're a fan of Flyleaf, if not now you know.**

 **Also, can I just say that Tsuki and Light are creepy close. I mean K and L (reference to a previous story) were pretty close, but Tsuki and Light… O_O damn. Borderline incestuous.**

 **There's a reason for it though!**

 **Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, um, this story is twisted. Hence the angst. I am warning you now, it's going to get more twisted before I can untwist it.**

 **Oh, give me a shout out if you recognized the songs before I tell you at the end of the chapter. :)**

 **WARNING: subject at the end of chapter, there are no sexual situations, no severe violence, just subject matter that some may not appreciate.**

 **Chapter 5: Battle Cry**

 _ **Nobody can save me now, the King is crowned, it's do or die.**_

Raye Penber was dead.

So, I was back to my computer. I hacked into the FBI files and found that they had sent twelve agents, they were all dead now. The FBI didn't hesitate to blame Kira, rightly so. I went a bit further, though, with Raye Penber. I wanted to know who he was, which was truly masochistic on my part. I just wanted to know if he had a family, a wife, or children. He didn't have any, only a fiance. Her name was Naomi Misora. She was a former FBI agent, she had quit in September. I assume in anticipation for marriage.

I felt for the woman, the pain she must feel having her husband be ripped from her so cruelly. I shook the thought away, I couldn't allow these thoughts to take over again.

I reviewed her file. She was a very good agent, accept for a forced vacation after an incident involving a child. This heightened my curiosity. I dug even further, only to find out that during this vacation, she investigated a case in LA. It was a serial killer, officially named the LABB murder case. It was quite a difficult case, and she had succeeded in preventing the suicide of the killer Beyond Birthday. Come to find out, L had sought her out, to be his eyes and ears. She still solved the case. That was impressive. The killer was intriguing as well, I wondered why the picture of the deranged looking man intrigued me so. He was bandaged up to the point that only half of his face was visible.

I was curious, but shrugged it off. I'm sure Light would find his file and this Beyond Birthday would be dead soon enough. I clicked off and went to check on the NPA.

My eyes widened at the information. It had been updated this very morning.

There was a mass walk out. Many men resigned from the Kira Task Force. I smirked, but the expression faded when I saw who remained. It didn't surprise, per say, that Dad remained on the task force. I just hoped that he would, then he wouldn't be a victim of the war between Kira and L.

None-the-less, five men remained on the task force. Out of about thirty or twenty to begin with. At least fifteen to twenty-five men would be spared, sixteen to twenty-six if you included my father.

However, now I was wondered where they were, I sent a text to my father to see when he would get home. He didn't reply. I called and I was sent straight to voicemail. Where could they've gone?

Then it hit me.

With only five men and limited sources, how else would L ensure the trust of the task force? By showing his face. It was a stretch to say the least, but it wasn't a complete unbelieveable.

I exited off and headed to Light's room.

"Hey, Light, there was a huge walk out at for the Kira task force today." I said immediately upon closing the door. He turned in his chair with a quirked brow.

"Is that so? How many are left?"

"Five, unless you count L, then six." I smiled, but it disappeared, replaced by a calculating stare, "The issue is, I can't get a hold of Dad. His phone is turned off."

"What do you suppose that means?" Light continued uneffected.

"It might be a bit much to assume, but I think they're with L." He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"That doesn't sound too far fetched, at least we don't have a huge task force to deal with. The numbers are dwindling." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

For the rest of the day, Light went to cram school, I stayed home and played around on my computer. It was rather uneventful, it reminded me of a usual day.

Except for the shinigami and the killer notebook locked away in Light's drawer.

It had been a few days since my initial breakdown. I had taken my own advice and forced myself not to care, as long as it went along with the plan to save the world, then I was fine. I had to repeat it a few times, and simply not think about the deaths of the FBI agents. Other than that, I believe I handle myself well now.

If I was truly desperate, I could remind myself that it really wasn't me writing all of those names down. Or that Light always knew what to do.

 **000**

The next day, I came down from my room to find Sayu arguing with Mom. It was something about taking something to Dad. Apparently Sayu didn't want the task and Mom was insisting. Without anything else to do, I interrupted with a clearing of my throat.

"I can do it," I offered. Mom sent me a grateful look and Sayu gave almost an identical one.

"Really, Onee-chan, thank you!" Sayu hugged me and handed me the paper bag.

"I just need you to take this to the police station for your father. He'll be staying at work a lot later than usual…" My mother paused, sadness in her gaze, "It's this case."

I smiled reassuringly and hugged my mother. "Don't worry, okaa-san, I'll take care of it." She smiled.

I left the two in the kitchen and slipped on my shoes, jacket, and purse. My purse held my wallet that had a scrap of Death Note. I heard someone come down the stairs and turned to see my brother. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking a change of clothes to Dad. I'll be back later," I informed and waved goodbye. I left the house and headed for the subway.

I remember times when Light and I would go the police station to surprise Dad or he would bring us to show us around or show us off. It was a lot of fun then. Light and I would take up residence at someone's desk and pretend to be detectives, even putting on badge. Once an officer gave us our own badges, I believe it was Aizawa. I frowned upon remembering that he was one of the officers that remained.

I push that out of my mind and let my mind wander to something else. It was something I haven't done since Light and I started this. I forgot how relaxing it was to just let your mind go and do whatever.

It wasn't daydreaming, just wandering.

The train stopped and I got off at my stop, still a little dazed. The police station was only a few blocks from the subway and I came up to it in a matter of minutes.

I shook off the random thoughts and went inside the station and paused. At the counter was a woman and from what I could hear, she was trying to get a hold of the Kira task force. She said she had information that could be helpful. I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head before straightening up and approaching the counter. I set the bag on the desk.

"Hello, I'm just here to drop off a change of clothes for my father, Chief Soichiro Yagami." I replied. He nodded and took the bag.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan, long time no see. Ah yes, I'll be sure to pass these along" He assured. "Are you helping with the Kira case?" The woman turned to me, and I froze. I recognized her. This was Naomi Misora, she was engaged to Raye Penber, she was a former FBI agent. I was blank and I quickly composed my thoughts.

"Yes, my brother and I plan to outwit L on this one," Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the shock on Misora's features.

"Ah, well good luck," The secretary smiled. "Is Light-kun well?"

"Yes, he's fine,"

The other secretary sighed. I glanced over and saw the apology on his face. "Just as I thought, there's no one. I can assure you, I will pass along the message." Misora shook her head in frustration.

"That's no good, I have to tell them in person." She persisted.

"Um, excuse me, but my father is heading the Kira investigation. I can deliver the message for you, his cell phone is turned off so I can't deliver it right away but," I paused giving her a sympathetic look, "A lot of people are scared Kira, so many have left the case."

"Tsuki-chan, you can reveal details about the case like that." The secretary chastised. I waved it off.

"It's well known rumor, besides, I believe we can trust her. She appears to be a wise woman, she is aware of the upset in the Japanese police department because of the deaths of the twelve FBI agents. She wants to be of help with whatever information she has, and it must be important and worthy to relay. If it weren't she would've just called. That's why she wants to speak directly to headquarters." I explained. I could see the shock return to her features, "Am I correct in assuming this?"

I made to go and she followed. "I am sure my father will check his voicemail and call back right away, if want to you can speak directly to him then." I gave her another warm and reassuring smile. She returned it.

"Really, that would be great." She exclaimed.

"Of course, I can't exactly hand my father's number to you, but if you want to speak with him using my phone." I paused with a giggle, "You would have to trust both me and my father."

She bowed, "Thank you."

The two of us left the building, walking down the street. My mind raced, and my heart pumped, it wasn't as severe as it was when I was speaking with her fiance. It was still unnerving.

This new feeling, was scary, it was thrilling. I felt powerful, like I dangled above her head the answers to life and death. It was like I held her life in my hands and I could easily crush it. It was an exhilarating feeling and frightening.

I didn't understand it and I ignored it.

"You know, you're very brave, wanting to take on the Kira case like this." I commended and she shrugged. "May ask for your name, I'm Yagami Tsuki. My brother's name is Light, it uses the kanji for moon and god, the name as mine."

"Maki Shouko," She answered. I wasn't shocked that she used a pseudonym, I had half of a mind to give her one, if she didn't already know that my father of Soichiro Yagami.

"Maki-san," I smiled, "Well, I believe that Kira is able to control their victims actions before they die." I gave her this, because the task force should already know, and why would I give her something willing that the task force or anyone wouldn't know.

"Me too," She returned my smile, "I also believe that Kira can kill using means other than heart attack."

My mind came to a hault. Of course she would make this connection, her fiance was killed by Kira, why wouldn't she investigate. She could've made the connection between the bus jacking and his death. That would be a giveaway if anyone paid attention or knew that Raye Penber was shadowing potential suspects.

She was more of a danger than her fiance… and I knew what I had to do. I was now painfully aware of the piece of Death Note in both my necklace and wallet.

"That's impressive, Maki-san."

"You see, an acquaintance of mine I believe met Kira." She continued. I quirked a brow at her.

"I'm sorry, but that would be rather difficult someone to believe. Wouldn't you just have the person who met Kira speak instead?" I asked and her expression took on one of sadness. I knew exactly who she was talking about. This wasn't good, I had no choice. I had to kill her.

"They are no longer of this world," She explained and that familiar ache in my chest reappeared.

 _Sacrifices are necessary._

 _Save the world._

That feeling of superiority returned.

"He was my fiance, an FBI agent." She went on to explain her theory of the bus-jacking. I was right in assuming she had made that connection. She was smart, very smart. She had to be for solving the LABB case and a few select others. It was a shame she quit. No use thinking about it now.

"I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your fiance." Again, I gave her a sympathetic gaze.

"Thank you, but that's why I have to talk to the task force in person. I need to tell them in detail about my theories." She explained. I paused, and she stopped to look back at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what you just told me. With your information, though it is solely your testimony, Kira will sure be caught soon." She smiled, and I felt anger, like she was taking away my power. It was battle, because I heard a distant echo of the same heart break that occurred only a week ago. "I think we should investigate that theory as soon as possible."

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely, have you told anyone else?" I asked, covering my bases. _Was I really going to do this?_ I rifled through my purse for the scrap of Death Note. I pulled out along with a pen.

"No, you're the first," She admitted and I nodded.

"Can you tell me the date and location of the bus-jacking?" I requested.

"Sure, 20th of December, in front of Asagao Hill." I jotted down her name.

 _Naomi Misora, suicide, 1 January, 2004. Commits suicide in such a way that nobody will be inconvenienced and her body will not be discovered. Dies by implementing this plan within 48 hours._

The feeling of power rushed me, full force. I almost felt my myself grin with these strange feelings. The nagging was muted. And I looked down at my watch, awaiting the forty seconds.

"Have you ever considered that Kira is more than one person, Maki-san?" I asked nonchalantly, gazing at my watch.

"Um, no, I haven't…" She said in confusion. "Yagami-san, why are you looking at your watch?" I looked up at her. 20, 21, 22, 23…

"Hmm, oh, just counting down to forty seconds." I shrugged. 25, 26, 27…

"Wha-Why?" She stuttered. I paused. 30, 31, 32, 33, 34…

"Because that's how long it takes for Kira's power to take effect." I explained and her eyes widened in shock, then horror.

"You-" She stopped. 40.

"Yes, I'm Kira," She nodded and blinked. "Is there something wrong, Maki-san?"

"I have to go do something…" She mumbled and left without so much as another word. I smirked and headed towards the train station.

The aching was almost nonexistent. I wondered if it was the Death Note. I wasn't the owner, but that didn't mean it couldn't do something to me. It didn't mean it couldn't pull a person in. Change that person's mind.

In that moment, I wondered if my eyes flashed red.

 **000**

I came home with a peaceful smile on my face. I took off my shoes, hung up my jacket and purse, and headed upstairs to Light's room.

He didn't turn, "So, how did it go?"

"Good, I took care of a problem along the way." I said. He turned with a confused expression on his face. "It's nothing to worry about, so don't." I assured and grinned.

He smirked and walked over to me. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"No particular reason," I replied.

It was wonderful, the little voice in my head, telling me that I was wrong. I couldn't hear it anymore. I giggled, because what replaced that despair was euphoria. I wrapped my arms around Light and the giggling fit wouldn't subside.

"You're scaring me," He teased and held me.

"God and Goddess, Light. Why have we never thought of that before?" I mentioned happily. "We can be the God and Goddess of the New World, you and me."

"I was thinking the same thing, is that what's got you acting so strange?"

"Probably," I pulled back and looked into his amused eyes, brown, just lovely sepia eyes. I again wondered if my gaze would be crimson. "Are my eyes red?"

"Right now," He nodded. I smiled again. "Yes, they're a beautiful shade of scarlet."

I don't know why, but I felt myself blush.

For reasons neither he nor I could fathom, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He froze, as did I. My cheeks were on fire, and felt pressure against my lips. My heart pounded and I very gently pressed back.

Why did we stay like that for so long, I don't know. I separated us. His eyes were wide and I'm sure mine were. I couldn't breathe.

"We can just forget that happened." I breathed and left before I could hear a reply.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons**

 **Umm, ahem, cough…**

 **Bring on the flames! I dare you!**

 **They reminded me too much of Chris and Cathy from Flowers in the Attic. Never heard of it? Look it up.**

 **I swear I didn't plan this.**

 **This does however add a lot to the story and will make things easier to understand in the future. :) *hides behind shield***

 **Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are still there. Please! Love me, senpai! Yeah I said it, you noticed me when you clicked on the story. XD**

 **Chapter 6: Stalemate**

 _ **Each time I challenge he responds, he takes the bait as if he's taunting me**_ **.**

L was aware of the skepticism from the task force. Though, he was also aware that it wasn't skepticism entirely. He knew that he was a bit thorough in his investigations. He even admitted it to himself. It's just, he had to be. He could leave no stone un turned and not one corner looked around. He had to stretch to every possible lead, though he was sure that some of the cameras were unnecessary. It was the Yagami household he was interested, specifically Light and Tsuki Yagami.

They hadn't gotten home yet, but from what Soichiro had informed they'd walk through the door any second. He bit into a cookie, awaiting the twins' arrival.

Sure enough, Tsuki and Light walked in and removed their shoes at the door as normal. Tsuki called out into the empty house announcing her and her brother's return home. Receiving no reply she turned to Light and he shrugged. The two went upstairs, like normal teens. Light stopped in front of his respective room and Tsuki in front of her room they both paused for just a second before entering the room. Light plopped onto his back and sighed.

Tsuki ran a hand through her hair went to the closet. She changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she paused in the action and huffed. She went over to her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it over and set it on the bed. L watched as she went back to her closet to change her shirt again. She swapped the short sleeved shirt for a long sleeved one and grabbed her jacket. She donned it and took the list from the bed.

L's eyes flitted to the feed from the hallway and observed her open Light's door, the teen looked up. "Light, I have to go to the market to pick up a few things. Do you want to come?" She asked and waved the list in her hand.

"Why? I have to study. You should too." He drawled and sat up on his mattress.

"Because I could get hurt walking these streets at night, you know." She pouted. He rolled his eyes, "Also, we're out of chips, consomme flavor."

He got up and walked to his closet to retrieve his coat. "That is an emergency," He smiled. She returned the gesture and they left the room. Upon closing the door, Light bent down and retrieved a piece of paper. He stuck it between the door and the doorframe.

"You're so paranoid, I and Sayu are the only ones to barge into your room. She'd never find anything that you're hiding." Tsuki teased.

"Yes, but it's good to know when someone does get into my room. Privacy, it's required for teenagers you know." He smirked. "Now when it's just me leaving the two of you alone I worry."

"Because I know all of your secret hiding places." Tsuki sent him a grin and slipped on her shoes, a pair of ratty tennis shoes. Light shrugged.

"I have nothing to hide from you, which terrifies me." She laughed and they were out of the house.

"They seem fairly close, Yagami-san." L noted.

"Yes, they've always been like that. I'm not sure what made them such good friends as well as siblings. I suppose it's because they're both smart." Soichiro explained.

"They are very smart, if their school records have anything to show for it." L agreed. He wondered if they were equal in their intelligence or if one was smarter than the other. It could also be that one was stronger in one area, while the other was stronger in another. Therefore, they balanced each other out.

However, though they seemed so natural, there was something forced about their interactions. It would be illogical to assume that it was do to the cameras without proof. It was still something to note for further examination. He couldn't help observing the oddities the twins shared. Tsuki and Light both had a routine. There was something habitual about the way Tsuki changed out of her uniform, and the way Light walked into his room. Again came the forced casualty. The only thing that was believable about Light was his interaction with Tsuki. Sadly, even some of Tsuki's movements and actions seemed prompted.

Maybe they were actually in a fuel that neither wished to address, that would explain the forceful.

After about twenty minutes, not only did the twins return but as did Sachiko and Sayu. Light greeted his other sister and mother, afterwards he went back to his room. Tsuki stayed downstairs. She sat with Sayu to watch TV. She seemed totally enraptured with the show on, so L flicked his gaze to Light, who was reading. He was reading a very dirty magazine.

"What? I can't believe my son would read such things." Soichiro mumbled incredulously. L picked up a chocolate resting on the coffee table.

"It's actually very normal for a male his age. So, this isn't very shocking." L assured, Soichiro stilled appeared very disgruntled but accepted this. L, however, didn't think it was normal for Light. It added to strange forced actions he had done since L first saw him walk into the house with Tsuki.

The aforesaid girl got up from the couch, apparently Sachiko had announced the dinner. Tsuki trotted upstairs and went straight into her brother's room, L now believed that this was just routine for the twins. He wondered if Light did the same to her.

Light looked up, and as if unashamed, looked back at the magazine. "Mother says dinner is ready, so put away the bad trash and come downstairs." She ordered blankly.

"Got it," He replied and closed the magazine, getting up. A grin appeared on Tsuki's face, she quickly snatched the magazine from her twin's hands. He glared and made to grab it. She ran from him with a devious sounding giggle.

"I wonder what Sayu would think of this, her onii-chan isn't so perfect now is he." She teased and made for the door. "I wonder what Okaasan will think, talk about a heart attack."

Light huffed caught her by the waist before she left the room. "You wouldn't dare."

"Tell me I wouldn't!" She laughed and struggled to get out of the hold. Light drug her from the door and move to hold her with both arms. "Let me go or I'll tell dad you stole the magazine. A night in jail would teach you."

"He won't believe you for a second time." Light growled still gripping her waist. She smirked.

"You know what they say, you stole once you'll do it again." She joked and threw the magazine on the bed. Light released her then.

"Yes, but I never stole anything in the first place. You were just mad that Marukawa-sensei called you Light that day." The twins left the room after Light put his magazine back in his hiding spot in his book shelf.

"Who did dad believe, you or me?" She reminded. Light rolled his eyes.

"I think he'd see through your lies now." He defended. She pouted. Sayu popped up, "What lies?"

"Nothing Imouto," Tsuki dismissed and the siblings went to eat dinner.

L glanced at Soichiro, who surprising was smiling. He must be amused, L certainly was. He just masked it better than the elder Yagami. "What did you do to Yagami-kun then?" He asked curiously.

"I made him sit in one of the holding cells for the night. He was fourteen at the time. I wish I could apologize without sounding suspicious." He chuckled.

"Are you surprised to hear you daughter would do something like that?" He went on.

"Not particularly, she's gotten out of a lot of things using that wit of her's. Light is the same, I just don't think he was willing to out Tsuki. Not that I would've believed him." Again the man laughed. It was nice to hear Soichiro talk about his children like this, and laugh. Maybe setting up cameras was better than he thought.

L reverted back to screens and watched the family finish their meal, all the while the TV played in the background. Once Sayu finished, she was back to watching a drama on TV. L called up Watari, "Tell them to show the broadcast." He asked.

"Yes, sir,"

L waited for the announcement to scroll across the screen. Sayu saw the banner first and animatedly told this to her brother and sister still sitting at the table. Light looked to screen, Tsuki turned since she was facing away from the TV.

"Hmm, it's a trick." She concluded and turned back to her brother.

"Yes, otherwise the ICPO are being stupid. There's no point in making this announcement if they're going to send them in, they should let them come in secret. Even those FBI agents investigating secret were killed. They'll meet the same fate." Light shrugged, his voice remaining noncommittal and uncaring. Tsuki nodded with a calculative stare.

"Yes, they're just trying to shock Kira into making a move." She agreed, but pursed her lips. "However, if Kira acted, which is doubtful, the result would be delayed as it would take quite some times to get the names and faces of all of those agents. That is saying we are correct in the idea that all he needs is a name and face." Light's brows raised, either impressed or just wildly shocked.

"I agree, even if he obtained all of those face or all of the names, he'd still have to take a while. Doing each individually or however way he does it. It would still take a considerable amount of time, especially if the agents have fake names." He added.

"Plus, they would have to get the permission from whatever government they are receiving the agents from. There is just no way, ever since the FBI incident, that they could get anyone to send in two agents let alone 1000. So, the idea is not to provoke Kira into acting, that we have established will not occur. The idea is to see what he thinks of the broadcast." She elaborated. Light nodded impressed this time.

"Are you suggesting that they are watching for his reaction not his actual actions?" He asked.

"Possibly, I just don't know how. It is possible that they have their eyes on a suspect." Tsuki's innocent face revealed nothing else but curiosity. The meaning by innocent described that she revealed no teasing behind her words. She wasn't joking about how stupid the ICPO was, simply deducing that this really was a trick. Light appeared to feel the same, his own _innocent_ expression was light and open. L didn't believe the expressions for a second, but he could disprove the legitimacy of them either.

"Oh, you guys are so smart." Sayu giggled. Tsuki smiled down at her sister.

After the Yagami dinner, Light went to the cabinet to grab the bag of chips Tsuki had put in their that day. Tsuki remained downstairs and watched TV with her sister and mother. Sayu teased Light about the chips. Tsuki defended, "I have heard that you can burn calories simply by using your brain." Sayu gaped.

"Really, is that why you can eat bowls of ice cream but gain no weight? Because you're smart." She looked hopeful and Tsuki giggled.

"I suppose, just look at me, I haven't done sports since I sports since i was thirteen." She laughed. Sayu joined in the laughter.

L blinked, he often said the same thing to Watari whenever he would try to get L to go outside and exercise. That would be his response, that and he knew capoeira and had to practice every once in while. This fact almost brought a smile to his face.

He sighed and took a bite out of another chocolate.

For the rest of the night, Light stayed up studying. Tsuki watched TV and later went to her room. She got started on her own work. She finished quickly and dressed for bed, cuddling into her covers and falling asleep. Not too long after that, Light stopped his relentless studying and went to bed as well.

All in all, L concluded that they were acting very normal. Tsuki was watching TV, Light had no way to get news of criminals from his room, as his TV and computer were off. So, they had an alibi, even L could attest to. Still, though, Watari entered the room with news of the death of two criminals.

That was more than a little disappointing.

 **000**

The next day, I took a piece of Death Note with me. I wrote in the slip names of ten different criminals to die. I had never actually done the judging before, accept for Naomi Misora, which didn't count as judging. It appeared that the euphoria that washed over me from writing her name down extended into now. Every single name, I felt empowered. I understood now why Light never asked me to do this before. it was just felt too addicting. One after another, evil souls now condemned to rot in Hell.

I had to then, we were to trade places essentially. Like yesterday, I stayed downstairs and watched TV with Sayu. Light stayed in his room to judge criminals, I hid a TV in the potato chip bag, he was able to write down names using his left hand and write and solve equations with his right. The perks of being ambidextrous, a talent we did not share. I am only right-handed.

The cameras weren't a surprise. We just hoped it wasn't specifically for us, that there were others. Though, we both silently knew that we were suspects, more so than the others if there were others. All we could do was to steer the blame away from us.

It was easy to distance myself from Light. I had already been doing so. Our relationship had changed, we never spoke of _it_ , but still we never really hugged or comforted each other like we usually did. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I love the feeling of being held, like the closeness calmed me. That fact wasn't abnormal in twins, but certainly not common. It felt like I'd be overstepping boundaries now, I assume he felt the same.

It was disheartening, but I hoped we'd move on so things could go back to how they were between us. I missed my brother.

"You need to study for the entrance exams coming soon," Light said as we walked home. I rolled my eyes.

"I will, but really I don't plan on getting top score." I shrugged.

"What do you mean, we always get top score." He furrowed his brows, truly confused. I almost laughed.

"I just don't want to be mistaken again, or you to be mistaken. I hate it when announcers get confused and announce us as Tsuki and Tsuki or Light and Light. It's not fair, and very rude." I huffed and glared at him when he chuckled.

"I see, well I suppose that makes sense, but it's silly to lower your score so you don't have to be announced with me." He chastised, something he did often when I didn't care enough.

I just blinked at him and shrugged again. He shook his head in frustration but added nothing. He instead pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to me. I scanned it and saw it was a list of high profile criminals soon to be killed by Kira. We had come to the decision that minor criminals shouldn't be the only ones to die during the surveillance, or else that would raise suspicion. So, the plan was for me to kill off the high profile criminals while doing my homework, once Light left for cram school, he would then start writing down the names of criminals on his way to and from the school. This would allow me to do something to take the attention off of me, as in start doing homework or talk with my nonexistent friends. By passing the job off like this and without any sign of a discussion, L and task force would be unable to pinpoint blame. It would make us look innocent. At least we hoped.

Once we got home, I went to my room like always and Light went to his. He would actually begin working on assignments, preparing to go to cram school. I changed and sat down at my desk, I took out my notebooks and textbooks. As I read the texts, feet up on the chair and notebook with the pieces of Death Note resting against my thighs, I would write down the names I had recognized from the list, which had been thrown away in a random dumpster.

Light came in after an hour of doing this, "I'm headed for cram, Mom says dinner is ready." He informed and I nodded. I got up and closed the notebook. I set my things down and went down to the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Onee-san, can you help me with my homework?" Sayu asked me after dinner.

"Of course, Sayu, just let me finish up a few things." I said and she followed me to my room. This was good, it gave me an excuse to do something non incriminating, an alibi. I finished reading and wrote down a few fake notes. I put away my work and began helping Sayu.

We were twenty minutes into the work when she spoke up.

"Do you think Dad will be back soon?" Sayu asked suddenly. My mind went to the cameras in my room. I wondered if he was watching. I offered a sympathetic smile.

"I'm not sure, but we must understand that he is working diligently on a very dangerous case. I am sure once he has caught Kira, he'll be home and he will make it up to us some how." I explained. It put a small smile on her face, so I accomplished something in the statement.

I finished helping her, and she thanked me before skipping out of the room. By that time, Light had returned. I went onto my computer, and he would begin studying. Our work as Kira for the day was done.

I was only five minutes into checking my email when a chat box I was all too familiar with popped up. I frowned. _Nero, r u there?_

I debated on not answering. _Yes, I'm here, what do want Falcon? Unless you are not Falcon._

 _I swear I am, it rlly was my friend. He can b an ass._ I rolled my eyes.

 _I got that much, where is this friend now?_

 _He's out, somethin bout food._ I smiled. I did believe him, not because I had proof, but it did sound like him.

 _How are you?_

 _Good, u?_

 _I am well, anything good?_ I bit my lip and hoped the resolution on the surveillance was shit. I couldn't go into detail about hacking, because that would be put a damper on things if I was arrested for hacking instead for being Kira.

 _Nope, u?_

 _What's with the two word answers? Not that a letter can qualify as a word unless it's "a" or "I."_ I teased. My correction should assure him that I had forgiven him. Or at least make him laugh wherever he was.

 _A name could b a letter._ He defended shockingly.

 _Like mysterious detective L? That's a pseudonym,_ I reminded.

 _Yea, who cares, Falcon is a pseudonym. So is Nero._

 _Are you saying that a letter wouldn't make a good pseudonym?_

It took a moment for him to reply. _No, course not._

My smile widened, I tried not to laugh for fear of bringing attention to myself. It was nice to talk to someone. And if the task force saw that I was talking with someone online, that would add another thing to take me off the list of suspects. As long as we avoided discussing hacking.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Stalemate by Death Note the Musical NY demo (I know, I know, it's actually a good song.)**

 **Question for Author from Author: Is Falcon important? Answer: Not now, he will be in the future. For now it's kind of like a filler.**

 **Review! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have warned you guys time and time again this fic is twisted.**

 **Warning: Incestuous relationship**

 **To make you feel better here is a rhyme; incest is bestest.**

 **Chapter 7: Friction**

 _ **Can't take the pressure, so ease it off**_

The cameras were removed exactly six days later. It only took a week for this to happen, a much shorter time than I had originally thought. Light and I corresponded using notes rather than speaking for another day just to be sure the wires were gone as well.

Falcon and I spoke three more times since the last. I am still paranoid that it is Falcon, but it still seems it is.

With everything that has occurred, I believe that things have changed dramatically. Light and I were still distancing ourselves, leaving me empty and lonely. No one would understand, our peers were never quite on the same level. We were always above them, which left us with only ourselves for company. I felt like my only true friend had been ripped from me just because of a mistake. It drove me crazy, that all he would talk about now was the Death Note and he'd force some kind of conversation at the dinner table, for appearances sake.

Even Sayu noticed.

"Onee-san, are you and onii-san in a fight?" She asked me one night while watching the usual drama.

"No, why do you ask?"

"most of the time you usually go to his room after you change out of your uniform and spend the rest of night in, until you go to bed. I mean you guys are creepy close, but it's weirder if you aren't laughing at inside jokes or talking genius talk." She pouted. I rolled my eyes at the creepy comment.

"We're fine, Imouto, I promise," I assured, she seemed unconvinced but dropped the subject. However, her concern made me realize that we weren't pretending that _it_ never happened. We were avoiding it, that's all.

I felt so alone. At least he could pretend to enjoy talking with his friends at school. I refused to even acknowledge some people, I regret my reclusiveness now.

After the show was over, I went up to Light's room. I opened the door without knocking, like I always did and he turned in his chair as if he was expecting me. "We're being children, honestly we are." I huffed crossing my arms.

"I agree, our behavior is unreasonable." He nodded looking very calm, while I was a bundle of nerves.

"When I said we should forget that that ever happened, I didn't mean we should forget that we're each other's best friends." I went on, not agreeing but certainly not disagreeing with him. He smiled softly.

"Again, Tsuki, I agree, stop acting erratic. You're not being yourself." He spoke this gently, as if he believed loud noises would break me. I took a few breaths and nodded. He laughed softly, the smile unwavering. "Will I find anyone like you?" He breathed. I didn't know if that question was rhetorical, I took it as one.

"There is only one Yagami Tsuki," I smirked.

"That's what depresses me." He sighed, the smile dropped. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, I am not sure what he could be suggesting. It's worrying me. I say nothing. He continued, "You mentioned that day about being a Goddess, I'd be a God."

"Yes, that is what I said." I pursed my lips. The smile returned, it was nothing but open. His eyes were smiling, he seemed so content in that very moment. It was something I never saw in my brother, not absolute contentment.

"I could be _your_ God." He said and my heart started pounding outside of my chest.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked before my voice gave out too.

"I will be your God and you can be my Goddess. I'll never find anyone as worthy as you are. You're the only one I have ever been able to trust unconditionally. The only person I can say that I actually love." He got up and strode towards me.

"You realize that that is wrong on so many levels?" I stated in shock, how my voice was able to handle the conviction I don't know. He shrugged.

"Why would I want someone I haven't known for very long with not only my trust, but what I do?" He frowned and he was right in front of me. "I've known you my whole life, in fact we might as well share."

"Do you realize what you are suggesting." I whispered. He took ahold of my shoulders and planted a kiss on my forehead. I took that as a yes. "I love you, Light, I do. But we couldn't do this, it would be so wrong."

"I can't stop disagreeing with that statement." He gave me a serious look.

"Please," I breathed. He soothed me, bringing me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. His nose in my hair, a shade so close to his own.

Why did it feel like he already knew that my walls were breaking, along with my resolve? Why did it feel like he knew that? I believe in my heart, I am strong, but I felt very weak then. It broke my heart to even disagree, afraid to lose him, when my intention was to mend our broken bridge. Would this be the only glue, the only cement to mend it? If I asked myself, would it really be awful?

I never cared what people thought of me. I'm pretty sure I still don't. I'd be a hypocrite if I refused now, simply because I worried what people would think if they found out.

I looked at him. "Why now?"

"Why would I kiss back?" He countered. My lips twitched, in an attempt not to smile.

I didn't want to say it aloud, so words weren't used. Much like a week ago, I pressed my lips to his, this time I was sure in my move and this time, Light didn't hesitate to press back.

"Wow, humans are weird."

 **000**

Things got so much easier. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders, replaced by warmth. I feel like I'll never be alone again. I'll never be bored again. We would be unstoppable together. Every minute of everyday, I cherished. If I felt anymore love I would burst at the seams. It didn't, however, make me more open to others. I was still unwilling to put on a facade and pretend to be friendly, even if I rarely left Light's side.

I must admit, it hasn't been perfect, in fact it's been a bit uneasy. The feeling of dread I had not felt since I spoke with Raye Penber creeped back up my spine every once in a while. It was as if mending things with Light reminded me of humanity. Humanity, my apathetic nature would spout back with vengeance, that the criminals we killed obviously didn't know the meaning of humanity.

Sacrifices are required in every war. The enemy is either to be captured or killed off. That was life, we can't question it.

Yet, lately, that dread has forced me to.

Today, I have to ignore it. Light and I are leaving to go to the To-Oh entrance exam. Light is still attempting to convince me to put my effort into it, because if he and I know both know that we would get the highest score. I just don't want that.

I have said before that I'm not one for competition and especially in school. That's a good reason why Light and I never got into arguments that much as children, because I dislike competition. It is funny that I would say this, when I and my old football team were the best junior team in the state. I can't say that it's all me though, which answers that right there. Football is a team sport, it's not one person against another, it's a team effort. I've always had an appreciation for teams, except in school, those give my peers in school an excuse not to do work.

The sport had done a lot for me though, such as opening me up a bit more without my brother present. It also served as a good way to spend time with my dad, he loved taking me to football games, still does. At that thought, my heart aches. Would my father not come home if he still hadn't caught Kira? I hoped not.

My mind was off in the clouds, this shouldn't surprise my brother, he squeezed my hand to get my attention. We stood outside of the school, ten minutes before testing began. Light had been a stickler for being on time, he hated being too earlier and hated being late. It annoyed me, I preferred being early to everything not matter how early.

"You'll do your best right? Don't intentionally miss something, Tsuki, please." Light pleaded. A flash of annoyance crossed his features when I shrugged.

"I get tired of the comparison,"

"You won't be compared if you score the same thing as I do." He argued. My brother's eye twitched slightly, betraying his annoyance to onlookers.

We were about to enter the room for the exam and instead of saying anything, I just planted a kiss on his cheek and walked in. I didn't need to be close to hear his irritated huff.

I took a seat next to my brother, an aisle separating us. I glanced down at the supplies; a test booklet, one answer sheet, an eraser, and two pencils. The test was supposed to be one hundred questions, which would even take me and brother about a half an hour.

As soon as the teacher told us the test had begun, I began reading over the test. Light would surely be starting his test, no having to or bothering to look it over. I wouldn't either, but I had to figure out which questions I could answer incorrectly so I wouldn't look suspicious. I've done this before, our first year of Daikoku I refused to be called up with Light again and purposely got a lower score than he did.

My thoughts were interrupted, by the procter. "You there, student #162, please sit normally." Out of curiosity and boredom, I turned and saw Light had as well. Staring at him, was the strangest person I had ever encountered. Messy hair, baggy shirt, and more than likely baggy jeans. He was barefoot, but tennis shoes lie forgotten beneath him.

I shook my head and turned back in my seat.

My brother finished in another five minutes, the strange young man seemed to have finished at the same time. If not a little earlier than Light. I finished five minutes later, simply to assess my wrong answers. They were honest mistakes that would earn me a lower grade, for this I was satisfied.

We were dismissed shortly after.

I wondered to myself about the guy. He finished so quickly, but had not a single worry line to indicate he was some kind of idiot that had given up. there was something more about him, something that reminded me of my brother.

My brother and I were out of the building when someone called me. "Excuse me! Miss," Briefly, I thought that the proctor had caught me slacking on purpose. I turned to see the strange man again.

He approached with a blank expression. "May I help you?" I asked, not caring that I sounded dull.

"I couldn't help but notice something during the test." He said.

"What would that be?" I inquired, now sounding curious, though still bored.

"You went over the questions, thoroughly read them before actually beginning the test. Yet, you put wrong answers for a few of those questions." He explained, his voice mirroring mine. My eyes widened slightly. "I was wondering why you would do this? It seems you put enough correct answers to get in. It appeared you could've gotten all correct."

"What makes you think I did that on purpose? Who would purposely get a question wrong?" I laughed, rolling my eyes for good measure. A thumb made its way to the man's lips.

"You would, I just do not know why." He stated simply. I looked to my brother for an answer but he was quiet, and not giving anything away.

"That isn't really your concern, now is it?" I sniffed.

"You're correct, I was just curious. I apologize for intruding, I am Ryuga Hideki." He didn't sound sorry, but I brushed it off. It was curious he would share a name with a celebrity, it wasn't impossible, but still interesting.

"It's alright, I'm Yagami Tsuki and this is my brother Light." I gestured, and Light smiled politely. "Well, I suppose we'll see you at the entrance ceremony, Ryuga-san."

"Yes, I believe so," He nodded and walked away.

I narrowed my eyes at his retreating figure. Confusion as well as irritation bubbled inside of me.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Light reassured me. He gave my hand a squeeze and I sent him a smile. "He's strange though, I'll give him that."

"Hmm, yeah," I agreed.

 **000**

January 21st, I was watching the news and looking at police records. I was looking at the FBI records, to see if L had contact them again. I had two windows open on my computer. One was to the agency and the other was a shopping sight, I wanted a laptop, my oversized desktop was getting to be a bit out of the way for certain things. Laptops are a bit easier to create firewalls for. I had enough saved up to get one.

I looked on the FBI site, and found a list of American criminals killed that day. One caught my eye, Beyond Birthday died of a heart attack only three hours ago. The name I remember, he was the man that Naomi Misora caught with L. The man's records were now available due to his death.

He was a genius, IQ of 186. He was definitely odd as well, the only requests made were to get jars of jam and to speak with L, that particular request was denied every time. It made me wonder what his fascination with the detective was, I know I had one, but I didn't have urges to create the perfect murder in order to stump the detective. I bit my lip and saw that his body was being sent to his last known residence. An orphanage in Great Britain.

I went further and found the orphanage unlisted. The only association the orphanage had was with the inventor Quillish Wammy. I tried looking forward into the inventor but found nothing, he had walked off the face of the earth. There was nothing to even give a clue as where my search would lead me.

I huffed in frustration and decided that was enough with the FBI files.

Instead, I got up and went to my brother's room. He watching TV, pen in hand but otherwise relaxed. He looked up and smiled when I came in. "Hello, Tsuki,"

"Hey, I hacked the school, you and that Ryuga character are the top two. You'll be giving a speech at the ceremony. I'm second," I informed and passed the bed to sit on his lap instead, it was much more comfortable. His arm snaked around my waist.

"Fantastic, I'm still upset that you did that." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, but it's done now. I just wonder how that guy caught me." I pursed my lips. Light's brows furrowed for a second in thought.

"He's obviously smart, and he was looking at us before." He stated, "It may even be possible he wanted an excuse to talk to you." He grinned and kissed my clothed shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, he seemed very curious, genuinely so. His apology wasn't even close to sincere." Light hummed in response. "Why are you in a good mood?" I demanded.

"I just am, can't explain it." He answered unhelpfully, and kissed my neck, just above my pulse. "Why are you so at ease?"

"I just am," I shot back with a smirk.

 **000**

At the entrance ceremony, mother forced me to look nicer than just my uniform. I ended up going in a black pencil skirt, topped with a red sweater. My hair, which is usually kept down or in a braid, was pulled into a bun courtesy of Sayu. There was a good reason why I hated anything that required nice attire. It was unnecessary.

Birthdays can be celebrated quietly with families and entrance ceremonies were completely useless. Hundreds of students go to college, especially in Japan. The usual wasn't a celebration, it was an achievement, I agree, but the ceremony was still useless.

Light picked up on my dampened mood.

"It will be over before you know it. Besides, the main event is a speech given by the two freshman representatives. One of them being me, I deserve our support." He chastised. I nodded.

"Not like you need it," I muttered. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "By the way, you look beautiful." With that he left for the stage.

I refused to admit that I was blushing. Not at all.

The speeches went well. I overheard many comments from the crowd. Women swooning over my brother, I didn't acknowledge the anger that sparked when this happened. I even heard a few praise Ryuga. A few of the boys were talking about them as well. One was criticizing Ryuga on being too casual, which is understandable even though I was envious that Ryuga could do this. I laughed at one comment about my brother being a sheltered genius, which I agree.

Light and Ryuga walked down together, I could see that Ryuga was speaking to Light. Light sat next to me, Ryuga next to Light. I acted as though I couldn't hear and smiled at my brother. He nodded and listened to Ryuuga.

"You've helped on many cases, and are now interested in the Kira case. I am very impressed by this and I am inclined to tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone. You're sister is excluded from this, as she appears to have the same abilities as you." At this I turned and faced Ryuga. He nodded in my direction.

I shared a look with Light and his face was a blank slate. I turned back to Ryuga, "We promise."I whispered.

I faced forward, to not cause unnecessary attention. I wondered what Ryuga Hideki would have to say. Why was he so familiar with mine and my brother's work?

"I just want to tell you that…" He lowered his voice, I inclined my head. "I'm L."

I froze, I felt Light have the same reaction. This was impossible, he's bluffing. Why would he put himself in danger just to introduce himself to us? This was stupid on his part, was it? I started to think, maybe it wasn't stupid. However, this was bad, he wouldn't just say this unless he had a good reason to. That reason could legitimately to invite us to help. That reason could also be that we're his number one suspects.

We couldn't lose our heads. Light certainly wouldn't, I wouldn't want to ruin it for Light. I took a silent breath. "If you are who you say you are," I started.

"Then you have nothing but our respect and admiration." Light finished calmly. I hated it when he did that, almost as much as I hated it when he would say something in unison. It annoyed me to no end. "Yes," I added.

"Thank you, the reason I have told you this is because I believe you two could be of some help to the investigation." I didn't believe all of that. I wanted to, just to relieve some stress. It probably wasn't all though. There was something else, I know it.

I glanced back at him quickly, he gave away nothing. he was even better at this emotionless mask than Light was. I couldn't suppress the amusement that developed from this thought.

Of course, if we did anything to him. If Light made the deal, which would not happen, we couldn't kill him. It would raise suspicions. It was sure now that my father has already seen him. If this was or was not L, he has ultimately saved himself for another day. Then there's the alias, if it wasn't an alias, there would be a good chance the celebrity would die if Light even thought of him while writing the name. The dead celebrity would be enough of a clue to convict at least one of us, if not both of us.

We could worry about this though, so what if we couldn't kill him? It didn't mean anything but force us to delay or be discreet when the time came. It would be difficult but I had faith in Light, and in myself, to get through this.

It's best just to calm down.

We left the ceremony and Light and I left calmly.

"Oh, Yagami-chan," I heard Ryuga call from behind me. I turned, a curious expression schooling my features.

"Yes, Ryuuga-san?"

"Would it be too personal now to tell me why you purposely lowered your score?" He asked, I could clearly hear the amusement in his still dull tone. I laughed.

"I suppose not," I replied, "The reason is, Light and I get compared a lot. I loath competition and the mixing up of our names. What with Tsuki being a unisex name and Light being an unusual one. It was in our middle school orientation that a teacher call on a Yagami Tsuki, I thought she meant me. She argued that I was not Yagami Tsuki. It took her to say it was a boy for me to be embarrassed and angry having to trade places with my brother."

Ryuga chuckled, a dry laugh, but amused nonetheless, "That sounds like a valid reason. As long as you know you are just as smart as your brother, it should not matter."

I sent Light an amused look and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I must be going, it was nice meeting you two. I hope we'll see each other again." He left, and headed for a limousine parked on the curb waiting for him. I was impressed, but if he was L then it really wasn't surprising.

 **000**

When we got home, we greeted our sister and mother. We went upstairs to change, but I went into Light's room.

The information we received today was pressing matter, one that had to be dealt with immediately. I went into his room and he was standing over his desk, his head bowed and shoulders tense. I knew just from this, Light was angry.

"Hey, Light," Ryuk said. I almost wished he hadn't. Light slammed his fists into the desk. I jumped at the noise.

"Dammit! He got me, damn L!" He growled. He sat in his desk chair, head in his hands. I approached quietly, not wanting to impose on him.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life!" He shouted and I wondered why Mom and Sayu didn't come up to see what the noise was. I understood why Light was angry, but I refused to anger him further. He'd get it out of his system eventually.

"Hey, why don't you just make the shinigami eye deal?" Ryuk interjected. I could've slapped him. Who knows what my brother would say in this state.

"Shush, Ryuk, that doesn't matter. We can't do anything to him right now. It'll incriminate us. For all we know, he's alerted the task force that if he dies soon it's our fault." I snapped, "A deal won't do anything to help us at this point."

"Yes," Light said, only a fraction calmer. I figured now would be a good time to actually comfort. I settled my hand on his shoulder. He breathed.

"He wants to get close to us Light, that's all. If he wants that, we'll do it." I assured and he exhaled.

Then he started chuckled, that chuckle turned into laughing, and then full blown cackling. My brother was cackling, and it reminded me of Ryuk's hyuking. A shinigami's laugh. A God of Death. I shook off the fear that had encroached on me.

"Yes, if it's friends he wants, we'll get him that." He sneered. "Now we'll be apart of the investigation, you may not have to hack as much." He turned in his seat to face me. his hands found my waist.

"Exactly, patience is key here, Light." I soothed combed my hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and rested his head against my stomach.

"I know, I know, I'm calm. Better than calm," He chuckled, "I'm great."

That dread I've been feeling, became rather suffocating in that moment.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Friction by Imagine Dragons (You'll be seeing a lot of them)**

 **So, you know how some pairings are just not necessary? Well, this one is. No matter how weird or how creepy it is. It is necessary for the plot.**

 **If this subject offends anyone, please, either understand that nothing hardcore will occur between the two or just move on to a different story. It would pain me to lose readers, but I'd rather have readers that like the story for what it is rather than readers that criticize or try to make me change it.**

 **Thank you and Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest 1: I laughed when I read that, because I was thinking the same thing. And thank you so much! Tsuki says Thank you too, if she cared. I actually took a Mary Sue test to see if she was a Mary sue, it was negative. But thank you Sooooo much.**

 **Bunny-chan: oh yes, there will be plenty of romance. Alas, this is angst, so more than likely you'll have to look for it. There's a good amount at the end of this one. Romance I mean.**

 **SlysSouls: I am tickled pink that you like the story! I'm glad you like the pairing despite the weirdness. There will be plenty of crazy for the pair. I'm just happy that like my story. It brings me great joy to know that my stories are liked.**

 **To the other earlier reviewers, thank you for your feedback. All reviews are appreciated and gushed over. And to my friend, you know who you are, thank you for the support. :)**

 **Chapter 8: Don't Stop**

 _ **The wretched blood runs through my veins… I am the lie that you adore**_

I was helping mom with the laundry. The weather outside was warm, the sakura blossoms seemed to replace any ounce of rain that may occur in the spring. It really was beautiful, it was days like these that I dragged Light out to parks and shops. Today, however, I was helping mom. I had also received a phone call from L. He requested to see me. I planned to meet him at a coffee shop after I was done helping.

I figured he would want to meet with my brother and I separately. He couldn't very well test us while we were together. I would do the same.

Once out the door, Light giving me the pep talk about not slipping and Sayu giggling about a date, I walked to the coffee shop Ryuga had told me about. It was only a few blocks away, and didn't require the train. I suppose he did that on purpose. For that I'm thankful.

The coffee shop was bright, and the outside tables were crowded with giggling teens and kissing couples. The inside wasn't as bad, and smelled wonderful.

I found Ryuga at one of the back tables and sat across the table from him. He didn't look any different, his knees drawn to his chest, and thumb at his lip. I smiled, "Hello, Ryuga-san,"

"Hello, Yagami-chan, may I call you Tsuki?" He added off-handedly.

"Sure, Hideki, even though that is just an alias," I giggled. He smiled and waved a waitress over. he ordered a coffee and a slice of cake. I ordered a coffee as well.

"Tsuki, I wanted to inform you that you are a suspect of being Kira." I coughed. Yes, I was expecting that, but that doesn't make it easier to swallow. He wasn't very kind about it either. I was starting to accept that L was a very blunt person. I could understand that too.

"You think I'm Kira?" I quirked my brow, and half-smiled.

"You and your brother, you only have about 1% possibility of being Kira while your brother has a 1.5% chance. I can guarantee you that if I conclude you are not Kira and if your deduction skills are as I suspect. I'd more than willing to have you work with me on this investigation." He assured. Though the percentage was low, it felt like too high already.

Even if the percentage is low, the fact that there is a percent allows him to limit my knowledge on the case and prevents me from meeting the task force. Though, I am sure I already know everyone on the force. Either way, he was playing a nice game.

"Well, that sounds good. I'd be happy to help you. Though can I ask you something before you begin testing me?" I said chirpily.

"Go ahead," He allowed. The waitress came back with our coffee and his cake. Almost immediately, he began dumping creamer after creamer in the coffee, followed by seven packets of sugar. I gulped.

"Well, I was just wondering, why do sit like that?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, I sit like this because if I were to sit normally, my deductive reasoning would by roughly 40%." He replied sipping his saturated coffee. I smiled.

"Really," I smirked. I was actually curious. So, I popped off my flats and pulled my knees up to my chest, in the same fashion as he was in. I rested my arms on my knees. It was more comfortable than sitting straight backed and proper. Thank goodness I'm wearing slacks. "I'm certainly comfortable. I suppose I can see the appeal of perching everywhere." I actually thought I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Then do you mind if we continue with a test of your deduction skills?" He proceeded.

"Okay," I shrugged. He took out a stack of photos and laid them on the table. "These are photos of suicide notes written by prison inmates, we believe that Kira controlled the victims to write them. Tell me what you think of them. Take your time, please let me know."

I looked them over. The dates on the back were off, in that order would be way off. In the order Light had written it, it would read _L, did you know, Gods of Death love apples_. I didn't write the notes, I just saw them. So, in a way, even if I told him a deduction he couldn't possibly say that I was Kira. In my mind at least, since I wasn't the writer of the notes. This was a rather silly test of being Kira and a good deductive reasoner. This wasn't it, there must be more.

However, I know another code in the note. This I added, simply for kicks. If you flipped the notes to the other side, they spell using the first letter of each word.

 _Death_

 _Isolated_

 _Eternal Longing_

You'd think it was a stretch, but I only had three notes to work with.

I wonder if L caught on to this. "Well, at first I read the taunt. Which is said when the notes are arranged like this." I switched them around to show him this, "It would say, 'L, did you know, Gods of Death love apples. If you arranged it the way the printing label has it, then it would mess the message up and become nonsense."

"Wrong," He said.

"Excuse me," I frowned.

"It would've been correct, but there was a fourth note." He produced the note in question. I narrowed my eyes. "You see you just assumed that was correct, knowing the message was incorrect, you went with that."

I glanced down at the note. Oh yes, _L, do you know, Gods of Death who loves apples have red hands._ That was sure, but the message messed up my message. Instead of just _Die L,_ it read _Die L B_. So, he didn't catch on, or it was that stretch I was talking about earlier.

"Hmm," I said, "You see, I didn't think I was correct because of how much of a stretch it was, but if you flip the notes and read the first letter of each word, it says 'Die L.' Add this note and it says, 'Die L B.' I'm probably wrong about that one though. Probably more so, knowing that there was another note." L didn't look visibly shocked.

He stopped his stirring, having added three more sugars, and looked at me blankly.

"Yes, I see what you would've thought. It is a coincidence." He nodded. "How would you go about catching Kira?"

I paused, I never thought like a detective. I could, don't get me wrong, I just had no desire to be one. So, I had to think it over for a second before answering, "I would trick him into revealing something only he would know, or that was never broadcasted."

"Impressive, I've asked many detectives the same question. It had taken them minutes to answer. You, well, you automatically came up with a scenario where the investigator is talking with Kira. You'll make a fine detective." L praised. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I don't plan on being one. I'm studying to be a prosecuting attorney." I negated and sipping my sugarless coffee. He actually looked visibly shocked.

"Really? I assumed you would follow your brother and father. There aren't many women in the field of investigating." He mentioned. I smiled, honestly sheepish.

"Yes, I just don't want to be by Light's side forever. The comparison is atrociously present everywhere I turn. I also don't want to do all the dirty work, putting the baddies away is enough for me." I answered honestly.

"Hmm, I can understand that."

"Though hearing you say that is nice, but doesn't that increase my chances of being Kira?" I bit my lip and lowered my legs, my butt getting numb.

"Yes, it's at three percent now. But seeing you work like this, makes me want to work with you even more. You're an impressive girl, Tsuki." He smiled, it was the cuteness smile I had ever seen. Next to my sister's grin when she was two. My inner girl was giggling like mad, I settled for a calm compliment.

"You have a sweet smile," I said genuinely. His eyes widened, I never thought I take such pleasure in catching someone off guard. Quickly the expression was gone replaced by narrowed eyes.

"I don't appreciate you trying to compliment me, softening me won't help you." He bit. My eyes widened. Did he really think I was just buttering him up? I would never use my sex to alleviate the blame from me.

"I understand, you're not used to being complimented, but I would never go so low. It offends me that you think I would be that way, I'm sure you know something about me. At least enough to know that I don't just spew out useless lies." I frowned and crossed my arms, "I may be a lot of things, but someone who uses people like that, no I'm not that." He softened.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm used to the deception. What with being a detective." He added.

"I get it,"

"Does this change you're mind about working with me on the case?" He asked.

"No, though it'd be nice if I could get some proof that you're L. We'll sort that out when we come to it I suppose." I offered him a smile, to assure him that I was no longer upset. "I think I better get going."

"Yes, I do as well, it was nice talking with you, Tsuki. I hope we can do this again." He said ever monotonous. I chuckled.

"Me too," We got up and I turned to leave the coffee shop.

"Oh, and Tsuki," I stopped and looked back at Ryuuga. He smiled that small smile, "Thank you for the compliment." I grinned.

"Your welcome," With that I left the shop and started home.

 **000**

I know I wasn't being genuine, I meant what I said about his smile. I just wasn't genuine in my personality, I was overly girly. I was too sweet. It doesn't feel good, knowing you were being completely fake with someone like L, who could see through any rouse.

When I got home, I went up to Light's room. He was reading one of the new textbooks we were assigned. He didn't look up when I came in. This didn't surprise me, it didn't mean I didn't wish he would turn around and greet me. I pushed that thought aside and sat down on his bed. This was when he looked up. "How did it go?"

"I went fine, he tested my deductive reasoning and informed me that I was a Kira suspect." I exclaimed, expression not changing from nonchalance. His eyes widened.

"He just told you that you were a suspect?" He frowned, "Just like that, and then tested your deductive reasoning?"

"Yes," I shrugged. He huffed and rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Anything else?"

"He invited me to join the Kira case." I continued. To this he grimaced and looked towards his window. My brows furrowed and I frowned. "What?"

"You won't be joining, you know that right?" He looked back at me, his face serious.

"No, I'm joining, I want to. He'll ask you the same thing, of course you'll accept. I want to help you." I explained to him like he was younger.

"No you're not, I don't want you to get in trouble or hurt. I know that _we're_ the culprits they're looking for, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't be in danger." He pressed, his features molding into an expression resembling a scolding parent. I glared.

"Yes, I am, you can't forbid me from going." I snapped.

"You won't, if I have to tell L myself, you will not go." He ordered.

Rage bubbled in my chest. Never had my brother tried to control me like this. The worst part about it was that I didn't know if it was because he cared about my well-being or if he was just worried I'd slip. This hurt more than being ordered around.

"Is me you care about or me blowing your cover? Do think I'll slip?" I growled. He shot up from his chair, looking more enraged than ever.

"How can you say that?! You know I care! I do worry you might slip, but they haven't deduced that there are two of us. They'll get suspicious they'll question me, but that's it. You would go to prison." He hissed the last part. I believed him, but that didn't make me less angry. I still disliked this side of Light, the overprotective side.

My glare didn't lessen and without another word I got up and left, slamming his door on the way out.

Once in my own room, I locked the door, something I never did. I was so mad with my brother, I didn't even understand the protectiveness. In a way, I still believed it wasn't me he was worried about. I believed him, what he said, but I couldn't shake the thoughts away. I didn't want to speak with anyone, especially Light if he did come and try to talk with me. I doubted it, he knew when I was through arguing. I would come to him, that was final.

I changed into my house clothes and opened the same textbook that Light had before.

 **000**

Light and L played a game of tennis. I wasn't there, I was still angry with Light. Besides, this was his test, not mine. I had no reason to be there. So I stayed home and did my assignments, helped Sayu with her's, and helped mom with household chores. The day was bland, until it wasn't. A call came in and I was the one to answer. "Moshi, moshi,"

"Hello, this is Aizawa, is this Tsuki or Sachiko?" A hurried masculine voice came through. I got very confused very fast, I hadn't heard from Aizawa since the last time we went to the station.

"Aizawa-san, it's Tsuki," I answered.

"Yagami-chan, it's your father, he's collapsed… heart attack." I almost dropped the phone, panic striking through me. Did we write his name down? Did someone else? I felt my heart start to pound. I could actually hear it in my ears.

I ended the call shortly after a quick affirmative and dialed the number I had memorized by now. He picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"It's dad he's had a heart attack..." I got out. Each word was came out shaky, I could barely control my breathing.

"Dad!" He gasped, I heard someone in the background but couldn't understand them.

"Light, it can't be-"

"No, calm down, I'll meet you at the hospital. It'll be alright," He ordered, but the meaning was there. Calm. I had to calm down.

"Okay," I ended it and rushed to the kitchen, mom was preparing to serve dinner and she turned. Her eyes widened at my panicked expression. "Dad had a heart attack, stay here with Sayu. I'm meeting Light at the hospital." I turned and walked out.

I put on the first pair of shoes my feet found, and pulled on a jacket in the same fashion. I didn't even realize I was still in ratty jeans, meant for cleaning and other chores, and a t-shirt for the same purpose. It wasn't like I had any time to change into something presentable. I couldn't even concentrate enough to think about my father. I just couldn't get over the aspect of heart attack. My father couldn't have been targeted by us, we would never kill our own father. It wouldn't be possible for someone to just target our father, if so he'd be dead and the rest of task force would go down. Why just stick with one murder when you can kill them all. Except L.

Or me.

Or Light. For the that I was thankful, to have someone kill my brother that way, I would never be able to be calm again. He was my other half. One cannot live with just one lung, I don't think I could live without him. I shook the thought from my head. I had to, or else I'd become hysterical, I had to maintain some kind of calmness for the passengers on the train to see.

I jumped off the train once it got to the right stop. My pace wasn't quite a sprint, but I still ran in some way to the hospital.

The hospital wasn't crowded but stress was high. I had to shout for the nurse's attention at the front desk. She directed me to the proper floor.

"He's in intensive care right now, you can see him once he's placed in a room." The nurse on the floor said and scurried off before I could protest. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. There were a few waiting room chairs. I sat in one, my body forcing me to relax. My legs still ended up bouncing. I just wanted my brother. Forget about our argument, screw the argument, I needed to hear it again. That this wasn't an act done by a death note.

I chewed on my lip while waiting him or the nurse that would tell me my father was okay.

He came first, Ryuga right behind him. Once Light saw me he rushed over to sit next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It can be it, Tsuki, he'd be dead by now." He reassured and tilted my head so I was looking at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for arguing with you." He shushed me, not even waiting for me to finish before I was held to his chest, his nose in my hair.

"You were right, I just feel like I need to protect you. I love you, Tsuki. You're my sister." He said quietly. I nodded and separated myself from him. That was when I realized tears had formed in my eyes. I blinked them back and turned to Ryuuzaki, who had perched in a chair opposite to us. His eyes were on the tiled floor, a finger resting on his lip.

"Hello, Ryuga, I'm glad that you came." My voice was steady, this didn't fully surprise me. He looked up.

"Hello, Tsuki, it's no trouble at all." He smiled, that small smile, as if to reassure me. It was a smile I couldn't help but return. A squeeze on my shoulder made turn towards Light. "Did you pass his test, Light?"

"He did," Ryuga answered for him. I was about to add something when the nurse walked in and saw me. She was the same nurse from earlier.

"You are Yagami-san's family?" She asked, Light and I nodded, "Alright,well, he is stable, it was just a minor one. He'll be right as reign in a few days. You can come and visit him now." She gestured for us to follow her. All three of us got up and started after her, until she stopped and looked pointedly at Ryuga. She narrowed her eyes.

"Family members only, sir," She stated harshly.

"He's our cousin," I intercepted, hand on Light's arm. She looked at me, a look a of disbelief on her features. "Cousin?" She sneered.

"Yes," Light added.

"He's much like a brother and a son to our father, it would bring him unnecessary stress to hear you wouldnt allow Hideki inside." I glared and reached for Ryuga's hand and pulled him along. The nurse's eyes widened and she nodded.

She opened the doors for us. "Room 120," She informed.

"Thank you," I nodded and stepped through the doors with Light and Ryuga. Once out of sight of the woman, I released my brother and Ryuga.

"Might I say, Tsuki, you're rather persuasive." Ryuga commended.

"I'm taking that as a compliment, though I believe it raises suspicion." I smirked. He scratched his head and shrugged. "No, just an observation."

After that, we headed for my father's room. He was there, lying on the bed, a tube hooked to his nose. He seemed frustrated, but relief replaced that once he saw us enter his room.

"Tsuki, Light, I'm glad you're as well, Ryuuzaki." He nodded to the man. I smiled and leaned closer to kiss his cheek. He smiled.

"Hello, Otou-san, how are you feeling?" I asked even though he would just lie.

"I'm fine, I'll be out of here soon." I nodded. "I'm sure it's the stress from the case. I have been pushing myself." He chuckled. I have always admired my father. Never once had he strayed from the true definition of justice. Someone I would aspire to be, if I actually had a desire to be a detective.

"Yes, as well as the stress of knowing your eldest son and daughter are Kira suspects." Ryuga added. It didn't really bother me knowing my father knew of the suspicions. However, it would bother the completely innocent Tsuki Yagami.

"You told my father that?" Light argued. I just plastered on an upset expression.

"Yes, I've told Yagami-san everything, including my being L." Ryuga confirmed. My gaze switched to my father.

"Yes, this man is L, we on the task force refer to him as Ryuuzaki to protect his identity." He affirmed. I took a deep breath and shared a glance with Light before we both looked to Ryuga.

"So it's true..." I whispered. This was him, L, the man behind it all. My father's, for lack of a better word, boss. For some reason, I wasn't surprised. If Light made the deal, L would be dead by morning. Except, I would tear up the death note, allow him to lose his memories, and forget all about this case before he ever thought about that. So, patience was key, something my brother had but sometimes he forgot he did.

"So, are they cleared as suspects?" My father asked, hope in his voice.

"When I say they are suspects, you should know it is very minor." He turned to my brother and I, "I'll go over this even though we've already discussed it. 12 FBI agents were sent over to Japan to aid in the investigation and we're instructed to follow members of the Japanese police and their families. They were all killed by Kira. One of these agents, Raye Penber, exhibited unusual behavior before he died."

I sat back in the hospital chair. "I suppose, if he was the agent to follow us, it makes sense for us to suspects."

"I find Light and Tsuki's deductive powers quite extraordinary."

"Well, with your identity confirmed, _we_ would be honored to work with you." Light stated and sent me a smile that I returned quickly.

"No, you two need to focus on your studies to become an attorney and police officer. You can certainly help once you've done this. I'm not sure why you would want to help now, Tsuki, you don't even want to be an investigator." I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone likes to bring that up."

"Besides, Otou-san, that could take years." Light objected. I nodded.

"We promised one of us, or both of us, would catch Kira and bring him to the death penalty." I declared, the determination on my face only half faked. Channeling emotions was easier than conjuring false ones.

"Listen to me," Dad said, "Kira is pure evil, we can all agree, but recently I have thought of it in a different light. The true evil is the power to kill. Anyone with this power is cursed. Not matter what our intentions were, no true happiness can be obtained by doing this."

The ghost of dread seemed to be haunting my mind. It felt like an anchor to a boat so many wouldn't allow to set sail. It crushed the feeling of power. I had to concentrate on my father's face in order not to crack and break down. For I still believed we were right, in some light we were right and they were wrong. The sacrifices were heart wrenching, but necessary.

"I completely agree, anyone with the power to kill is cursed." Ryuga agreed. That anchor must now be made of solid iron.

"I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble, I'll be back once the doctor let's me go."

Right when I felt my hand being squeezed, the nurse came in informing us that visiting hours were over. Reluctantly, I allowed Light to pull me from the room. We were outside, the cool air whispered into my ears. My mind blank, for once.

"Ryuga," Light called, "There must be something we can do to clear our name." I don't know why I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's not worry about it right now, Light, I'm sure he understands the pressure of being a suspect of Kira." I stopped him. My eyes drifted to Ryuga. He was looking at us.

"Yes, it would be the most awful feeling." He said distant expression on his face. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be a suspect that was entirely innocent. It was amusing when you were who he said.

"Oh, and Ryuga, I hope you realize we won't be able to help until our father is well again." Light explained. Ryuga nodded and entered his car. Soon after the car pulled off.

"I never thought of it as a curse. " I thought aloud.

"I would never believe it was. In fact, I've never been happier. We're making a perfect world." He smiled assuring me. He brought our joined hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. That small gesture brought a warmth back to me and grinned, much like an idiot, I suppose, in love.

 **To be continued...**

 **Song: Don't Stop by Innerpartysystem**

 **I don't care if the last part was cheesy, I was smiling with cuteness while writing it. I even went** _ **aw**_ **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**If I'm being honest, this chapter is boring. Sorry, just is… I'm the author I'm allowed to say that kind of stuff. :P**

 **But there's no angst or sad-stuff or brooding. I can even say cuteness, I know for this story? O_o**

 **Also why this chapter has an upbeat song for the title and subtitle! Yay!**

 **Chapter 9: I am the Best**

 _ **People who know a thing or two, they all know it so ask them… who is the best?**_

I suppose it wasn't smart to be perched in my brother's lap, when Sayu and mom were just downstairs. We had no plans to be caught, it was just nice to have his arms around me. I found the closer I was to Light the easier it was to think and to be calm. We were on his bed, the death note in my lap and Light's nose buried in the crook of my shoulder. He had been tracing patterns on my arm, as I wrote in the note. The TV was a quiet hum in the background, Light's breathing deep and even indicating that he was asleep. It made me smile, he stays up late on some nights now.

I closed the book, do for the day, and turned the TV up enough to hear whatever nonsense Sakura TV was on about. The anchor woman was moving on,this time her expression went scared. She was nervous, I was so busy analyzing her body language I almost didn't hear her say, "We are hostages of Kira."

My mind raced, but I was aware enough to shake Light awake, "Light, something's wrong." He looked up and I gestured to the TV which now portrayed a rough text that spelled _Kira_.

I didn't see his expression, I heard his intake of breath. At that point, we were glued to screen. We weren't intimidated or even phased, it wasn't us. This was an imposter, they didn't even sound very threatening.

I wasn't concerned, until we were directed to turn the channeled. That was when the faux Kira killed that channels anchor, because he expressed anti-Kira remarks and opinions. We would never kill for such idiotic reasons. People were allowed their opinions, the police wanted to bring us in. The people were free to think what they wanted, it wasn't fair to strike fear into everyone's hearts simply because they disagreed.

That's what I believed. I'm sure Light wasn't amused either.

After a few more moments, the anchor woman announced someone that someone was trying to get into the building. A view was given, and sure enough a man stood outside Sakura broadcasting building. He was attempting to get in, he poised his gun ready to shoot the doors open or break the glass. His body jerked, I recognized him. He was an officer that worked with my father. I hadn't spoken to him since the last time Light and I went to visit the Japanese precinct. He fell to the ground.

I gasped and made to get up, Light's arm snaked around my waist and prevented from doing so.

"They killed Ukita! We have to do something." I exclaimed.

"Tsuki, if we were to help we would ultimately let the police know that this isn't the real Kira and that we were it. It's alright, he died honorably." Light squeezed me in reassurance.

"You're right, but- Look! They're killing more officers." I didn't move, but my heart still sank as the bodies of a few more police officers fell. "They have the eyes. The shinigami eyes. There is no way they can get there names as quickly as this."

"I agree,"

Our attention was brought back to the TV, the broadcast on the building showed an armored car driving into the building. Glass flew everywhere, and we could get a look at the driver. I smiled, this person was smart. They must've caught on as well.

My phone rang, interrupting my appraisal of the person and I looked to see my mother's number. I flipped my phone open, "Hello?"

"Tsuki! It's your father, he's not in his hospital room. He's gone!" My eyes widened.

"I see, don't worry, Okaa-san, I'll call him. I'm sure he has a cell on him." I hung up turned to look at Light. His gaze was questioning.

"The man in the van in our father." I said evenly. He blinked but seemed unsurprised.

"Not surprising, if you think about it." I narrowed my gaze and thought, of course he was right. Who else would go to such measures? Especially after seeing one of his officers die.

"Of course you're right," I rolled my eyes and sat back against his chest.

The channel switched back to the faux Kira. He gave the police an ultimatum. So, in four days, we would get our answer. Most likely, we would hear from the Task Force, hopefully. That would be the best way to keep tabs on L and this other person, despite it making me sick to my stomach I begrudgingly have to call this one the 2nd Kira. Fool, they must think it is only one Kira in the first.

The real decision would be considered in four days.

"I don't like this, one bit, we need to find this imposter and get rid of him before he gets caught. That is likely." I explained.

"I agree we should find him, but he has the shinigami eyes. His power surpasses even ours. We could use this." Light countered.

"I don't like, we've been fine without the eyes. I don't want to work with someone willing to kill innocent people simply because they disagree with our point of view. It's wrong," I argued and escaped his grasp to glare down at him. How could he even suggest this?

"He could kill L for us, we wouldn't even have that blood on our hands. Suspicion would be cleared, Tsuki," He pressed.

"I understand, it makes sense, it's just… let's just wait until the police give their answer. They have a good idea anyway. Even if the police say no." I sighed, "I'm going to go take a shower. Goodnight, Light."

"Goodnight, Tsuki," He caught my wrist and pulled me down. He planted a chaste kiss on my lips, "Don't worry, no matter what, we'll figure out a plan."

"I know," I offered a smile that said I understood. I still disagreed with the idea of allowing this Kira to live another second. They tainted our views, the public may now believe that we're willing to kill innocents. That is just not true.

Not true.

Except in the case of Naomi Misora, Raye Penber, and the twelve FBI agents. I shook my head.

 **000**

Six days later, after the decision by the police. Light and I both got a phone call from dad, explaining that L, or Ryuuzaki, desired our presences.

Light was cocky as always, of course I was too, I just wasn't so blatant about it. He had an air of superiority that could intimidate the prime minister. I could see why he was so happy, we didn't need to request to be on the task force, L first invited us and now was asking for us. It was perfect, especially now that we weren't arguing about it.

The task force met at a hotel, which wasn't unusual. Light and I kept about a foot away from each other, his hands in his jacket pockets and mine doing the same. I didn't bother changing into a more formal outfit, as my brother, sticking with jeans and t-shirt. At least this time they weren't ratty and old. My hair was up in a bun held there by, pardon the cliche, chopsticks.

We were met in the lobby by Matsuda and escorted up the floor they were on.

The room was spacious and held four of the five members of the Kira Task Force, that including L. I didn't realize this before, or didn't note it, but if he didn't slouch he would be taller than my brother and I.

"Thank you for coming, Light, Tsuki." L held out his hand, Light shook it.

"It's no trouble," We chorused and stopped whatever it was we were about to say. I shot him a glare.

"Don't do that," I hissed.

"I didn't do anything," He shot back. I rolled my eyes and turned back to L. "We want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuga."

"I must ask you call me Ryuuzaki here,"

"I'm Matsui," Matsuda chirped.

"I'm Aihara," Aizawa greeted, as if he had never given me piggy back ride through the precinct with Light attached to his leg.

"I'm Asahi," My father said, I smiled but Light me to it.

"So, that would make us Asahi Light and Tsuki?" He smirked amusedly. L nodded. "Yes, but to keep things simple I will call you Light and Tsuki. Now, let's get to work. I need you two to look over videos that were not broadcast by Sakura TV, however I need you to do this separately."

"That's understandable, Light will wait in another room." I offered. He rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I'd go second?"

"Because ladies first," I shrugged.

"That's for opening doors," He huffed.

"I was born first," I threw at him. Funny, I know, but I was the older of us both. It never mattered to me, we still shared the same birthday and even name.

"By five minutes, but I give up anyway. I'll go second." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I smiled and just out of habit pecked his cheek.

"Thank you," I grinned. "Show me the tapes, Ryuuzaki."

He smiled, I didn't think he did that often, especially by the looks on the task force's face. However, he seemed to be doing the gesture more now. Maybe it was because of my compliment. Light was led to another room and given a headphones, his frown a tad deeper for some reason.

I wondered if L was doing this so as to avoid confusion and complication, or to avoid competition and comparison. Either way, I sat in the armchair in front of the large flatscreen. I crossed my legs and clasped my hands in my lap. "Tsuki, for security purpose you are not to take any notes and these tapes must not leave this room, including the contents."

I nodded, "Understood," With that he turned the tape on and stepped back. I watched the video, which was horridly done. I could vomit from the use of the name, the name that belonged to Light and I. This imposter isn't even intimidating, not even doing a good job at pretending to be us. Notwithstanding, I can't just say that. Not only would I sound like a Kira supporter, but Kira himself.

It struck me, also, as strange that no one had elaborated on the video. I won't say anything, as it's not necessary, I can say without a doubt that this is a test.

The video ended, and L walked up beside me, "So, what do you make of it?"

"Hmm, we have reason to believe that this is not the real Kira or the Kira that we know. I know this for two reasons; one, his victims are small time criminals and new casters and two it's been established that Kira needs both a name and face to kill. There is no way that Kira could obtain the names of the officers and the detective, Ukita. I assume he had a false name as well. Even if researched that quickly, Kira wouldn't be able to find his name in time. So, this is a different Kira. Though it pains me to say it, this is a second Kira." I interpreted and got up from the chair. My father's expression was a mix of pride and worry, gasps came from the other task force members.

If only they knew that I just used those excuses to explain why I thought there was a second Kira. I knew this was a second Kira because Light and I are the first. I don't doubt we'd make the same conclusions if we weren't Kira, but as of now, it's just our ability to lie that makes us geniuses.

"Yes, I completely agree, you see we came to the same conclusions." He admitted. I nodded.

"So, you knew this before." It was more a statement than a question, but L answered.

"Well, you see, having a second and possibly third opinion strengthens my own belief. This has been great help to us. I will explain the rest once Light hears this and makes his conclusions." Again, I nodded and turned to the door opening.

Light was led in again and handed me the headphones, "I'd ask how it went, but I'm sure you can't tell me." His smile was crooked, not a smirk but not a grin.

"Exactly, good luck," I wished and put the headphones on and went into the room he had been in.

It was a bedroom, and very large. The bed looked untouched, but a desk chair was sat not far from a table. I sat down and waited for my brother's explanation, which would probably not differ from mine. My worry was that he would, and it would increase suspicion. I'm not sure how, but wouldn't it be strange if two people came to the same conclusions, not a beat apart from each other? Probably not for us, but it just depended on how he explained his belief of a second Kira.

Maybe, I shouldn't have explained so thoroughly. I could've left room for Light to explain in his own way, now his answer could be the same as mine just worded differently.

A few minutes later, Watari lifted the headphones from my ears and gestured for me to follow. I went back into the room, Light smiled and Ryuuzaki nibbling on his thumb.

"So?" I asked.

"Your brother has come to the same result. He brought up a rather intriguing point, though. he stated that this Kira seems to lack the sophistication the original has, his way of communicating more abrupt than how the original would do things." L elaborated.

I grinned. "I suppose that's good news."

"Yes, well, now we have to focus our efforts on this Kira. They appear to be a Kira sympathizer," I internally winced, "He may even be willing to obey the real Kira. We could lure him into a trap posing as the real Kira."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Light chuckled.

"It's a shame we have to divert our attention from the real threat." I sighed forlornly. L glanced my way.

"Real threat?"

"Though this Kira has the ability to kill with just a face, which makes him dangerous, he's not nearly as smart as the first Kira. I'm not saying that we can't catch the real one, but he is more a of threat simply because of his easy evasion of being caught. This one we can trick, catch, and throw away." I groaned, "They'd probably even tell us how they kill, how one needs a name and face, and the other needs just a face. It's too easy."

"Hmm, I understand your disappointment, Tsuki, but we must look on the brightside. If we catch the second Kira, we'll found out how they kill as you said. That would bring us closer to understanding the real Kira." L assured. I smiled thankfully. "Now, Light, I want you to be the one pose as the real Kira." My eyes widened.

"You want me to pose as the real Kira?"

"Yes, you're the only one, besides your sister, who I believe could pull this off. I would ask you both to work on this as a collaborative effort but I don't want it to appear like two different voices. Now, can you script out something say by the seven o'clock news tonight?" L elucidated. I smirked.

"Light can pull that off, right?" I nudged him and he nodded, rolling his eyes. "You might even save L," I added this, which I knew would ruffle Light's feathers. Oh well, the more it seems we want to save L the better we look. There's plenty of time for the detectives demise.

"Yes, that would be nice." L added.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do." Light smiled confidently.

 **000**

That night Light's message aired, and if it weren't for the omitting L's death, I would've believed it really was Kira.

I suppose it's a good thing Light was the one to do it, or else I would have freely called the person out for being an idiot. I'm not sure it would incriminate Light or I, but it would get us in a bit of trouble with the second Kira. I looked forward to meeting them, only to rub in their face how stupid they were.

"If we meet the second Kira, I don't want them to know about you. I want them to remain ignorant of your involvement." I pouted at the words, internally, pouting wasn't a specialty of mine. Light was at his desk and was gazing blankly at the death note.

"I understand, it makes sense. I just don't want you to get hurt." I was sat on his bed, hair down and knees to my chest.

"I won't, something tells me this Kira is willing to go to great lengths to help us. I just think it would be good insurance to leave you out of it." He sent me a look that told me it was more than that. I smiled softly and got. I took my now usual seat on his lap. "I already said I get it, I love you, Light."

"I love you too," He kissed me.

I was calm again. Even though I had a bad feeling he'd want to keep this Kira around for the his eyes, I knew I had to understand his point of view. I was sure he'd do something to ensure that the second Kira wouldn't kill anymore innocent people.

The next day, the second Kira took the bait and sent in a reply which we intercepted. It first said it was grateful for the reply, that he would do whatever Kira asked. Of course, if this person was at all smart they would insist on seeing L. No matter.

I felt Light tense with what appeared to be anger or annoyance. I touched his arm and quickly whispered in his ear, "He'll obey orders, that's all that matters." He relaxed and nodded, obviously his thoughts were the same as mine.

"You don't have the eyes," I stopped and we both looked to the screen. I desperately wanted to throw something at the laptop. The idiot literally just referred to the death note, he was lucky that there was no way they could reach the conclusion of a notebook. I still had to restrain myself from glaring, Light was in shock. "We can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other."

I glared.

"Shinigami?!" Matsuda and Aizawa exclaimed.

Fucking Idiot.

All thought vanished when L screamed. It wasn't quite a scream, a holler of shock and fear. His hands were thrown into the air, and I gasped, now gripping Light's arm in worry.

He fell from his chair, landing on his bottom on the floor. I released my brother and went to his side. His gaze was filled with nothing but fear. It actually broke my heart, seeing him so frightened. It was understandable, something unknown and unheard of was unthinkable and scary.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" He whispered hoarsely. I reached forward and placed a hand on his cheek. He blinked and his gaze shifted to me.

"It's more than likely code for how they kill, Ryuuzaki. Shinigami don't exist, they're nothing but creations from the imaginations of writers and Japanese folklore." I soothed. He nodded.

"You're probably right, it's just-"

"It would be terrifying to think this would be the work of shinigami or shinigami power." I admitted with a small smile.

"Exactly, Ryuuzaki, shinigami don't exist. Listen to yourself," Light scuffed, I looked at him, almost angry he would be so rude. His expression however was composed, too composed.

"I remember something that the first Kira had written in the notes, suggesting the existence of shinigami." L stated, turning. "I agree with Tsuki, the from their message the word shinigami means something pertaining to their way to kill. Something only they know about."

He got up and fixed his overturned chair, and climbed back in it. I got up as well, walking back to stand by Light's side.

"Yes, by saying to show their shinigami to each other the second Kira may mean to demonstrate their power to each other." Light agreed.

"The original Kira wants L dead, yet this Kira was willing to forget about the extermination in favor of meeting the real Kira. That must be their actual agenda." I went on. "We can't ask for them elaborate, then they'll know that we're an imposter."

"We'll let the two Kira's work things out themselves. Either the first will send a reply to prevent a meeting or to ask something of the second Kira. The first Kira may not say anything." L conveyed, "Which would lead to the second Kira either replying again, or something else. We'll just have to see, it will be interesting."

"I can't disagree, Ryuuga- pardon me, Ryuuzaki." I chuckled.

 **000**

That morning, Light and I sat down at the same cafe he had taken L. We had a coffee.

"What are we going to do? Officially, I mean, do you agree that this guy is a liability. We can't trust him." I whispered. He sat back, thoughtful.

"I agree he's a liability, but for right now, we do as the task force says. We'll do nothing and wait for another reply. Depending on that, we'll meet the second Kira and decide what to do from there." He planned and took a sip from the black coffee. I nodded along. "I know you don't want to work with him, but it could be beneficial for us to have the eyes. This person could kill L or at least give us his name."

"I know, I know, I just can't get over the blatant disregard to innocent lives. Worse now, it's all for attention." I growled and gulped down the rest of tea. Light sent me an amused smile.

"We've already agreed that he's not the sharpest, compared to the work we've done thus far." Light explained.

"Yes, we have, which would make them manipulatable. I suppose that's why I'm fine with not having to deal with them face-to-face. Otherwise, I might give them a piece of my mind." I huffed, causing my brother to laugh. He took my hand and brought it to his lips, placing a featherlight kiss on my palm.

"I don't know what I'd be without you."

"An ass with no friends," I smirked. He rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway.

I knew there was no arguing with Light, honestly it wasn't worth the argument anyway. Light wasn't wrong, I just disagreed because I already didn't like this _second Kira_. I still turned my nose up at the label. I'd prefer the false one, the imposter, anything else.

I couldn't exactly go up to L and ask him to stop referring to the second Kira as Kira. That would be close to a confession on my part. I was no idiot, more than what the second Kira could say.

On May 12, Light and I got a call explaining that they had received a reply, this one being a video and a journal entry. I was curious, to be honest, and I wondered what this would do to my opinion of the false Kira.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: I am the Best by 2ne1**

 **I just thought I'd let ya'll know that the next few events won't be very angsty. It'll be serious, most definitely, but you won't being wanting to wring my neck or anything. Hehehe…**

 **IMPORTANT: Updates will be weekly from now on. I will update again this Friday, but from then on it will be weekly. I'm sorry, it's just when I began I had eight chapters done. You've caught up with me. I also don't want this story to be rushed.**

 **Review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A bit of a timeskip. You'll catch on pretty quickly, so I don't think I have to explain.**

 **I could've written out the planning, diary entry scene, but that's boring and I'm lazy. I have more plans for this trip than I do for that part anyway.**

 **Also, I don't consider this a very angsty chapter either. More like just serious.**

 **Chapter 10: Everybody's Fool**

 _ **Have you no shame?**_

Aoyama was bustling, like the usual. Matsuda and I, along with a few friends, were walking along without any issues. Light didn't accompany us, I insisted this. He would join Aizawa in Shibuya, I would cover the Aoyama trip with Matsuda. It was decided a week or so ago, and we already had a plan.

I kept my eye out for notebooks, specifically black ones. Thankfully, I found none out in the open. My goal, or Light and I's goal, was to find the second Kira before they found us. We had an idea that they would be somewhere around the Blue Note, so I tried keeping an eye on the club. Ryuk was floating along, Light promised him apples to follow me instead of him for today. It might confuse the second Kira in someway. It was inevitable that they'd narrow it down to the group if they did see us, and their shinigami informed them of Ryuk's presence. Eventually, as the day waned, I decided I needed a break.

"Matsui, let's get some coffee, you guys can wait here." I ordered politely. They nodded, like zombies they were, just follow you wherever you go, except with chipper faces.

"Alright, Tsuki-chan," I smiled and went into the cafe we were nearest to. There weren't many people in there, the only thing crowding the place was the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I didn't look around much.

I was passing one of the patrons, when I heard my name. "Yagami Tsuki," The person wasn't calling to me, I heard question in the voice but not a request for attention. Then I heard, "Matsuda Touta," My eyes widened.

I turned to the girl, she possessed shiny, black hair cut in a bob and a pair of glasses. "Excuse me, miss, but did you call me?" She turned to me, her blue eyes wide in shock.

"Um, no, sorry,"

"Are you sure, because I was certain you said my name." I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if I recognized her in anyway. I came up with nothing.

"Oh, I did, I just recognized you. Yagami Tsuki," She smiled sheepishly. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at the girl. I don't believe she'd recognize Matsuda, I could see me, but not him. HIs name was fake even in the NPA databases.

"Do I know you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh no, I just know _of_ you. You're popular," Her smiled was incessant. I had to face the facts, this was the second Kira. I couldn't doubt myself. How else would she know both my name and Matsuda's real name?

"Hmm, alright, can I get a name since you know mine?" I put on a smile, one of amusement.

"Oh, um, Amane Misaki." She replied and bowed her head. I nodded and went back to the task at hand, getting coffee. Matsuda didn't say anything about the exchange until we left the shop.

"Did you recognize her?" He asked, "That was really weird," I went over in my head what would be the best course of action. I could tell him the truth and say I didn't recognize her or even know of her. I could tell him a lie, which seemed more suitable. I couldn't allow any suspicion to come on to the girl, Amane. Light and I had to deal with it first.

"Yes, I have heard of her. She's not in any of my classes though," I shrugged. He hadn't heard our names, it seems, this is good. It wouldn't surprise me if L informed him to keep an eye on me. It would get back to L that I had an encounter with a girl who knew my name. He had to believe that I have in fact heard of her. I couldn't allow him to look up any records on an Amane Misaki.

There would most likely be none.

 **000**

I got home late, evaded the questions Sayu and Mom threw my way and went up to Light's room. I plopped onto his bed ungracefully.

"I think I might've found the second Kira." I announced. I heard his chair spin.

"What?"

"I went into a cafe, she not only whispered my name, but Matsuda's as well. She knew Matsuda's name, his whole name. His records and public appearances all go by Matsui. There is just no way she would know that name. I could be wrong, she may know of me and may have known Matsuda when he still went by Matsuda. I just think that this isn't a coincidence." I sent him a look and he looked pensive. He nodded to himself.

"Alright, did you get a name?"

"I think it's fake, but it might possibly be Amane Misaki." I answered. He hummed. "What?"

"That sounds familiar, Amane. I feel like I've heard the name before." I pursed my lips in thought, the name was familiar. "Research the name." I suggested.

He did just that, typing away at the search engine. I peered over his shoulder to see his results. The first being the Amane Murders. A family was robbed resulting in the deaths of the mother and father, leaving the an only daughter. That daughter now was the famous Misa Amane aka Misa-Misa. She was a model and apparently had appeared in the magazine Eighteen a few months ago.

"That's fantastic,"

"Is it her?" He looked up at me expectantly.

"She was wearing glasses and had black hair, but the eyes are the same. Also, she had dyed her hair, the original color was brown so that's closer to what I saw. I can see that that is definitely the same girl." I sighed, "So, the second Kira is…"

"Amane Misa."

 **000**

We were with L and the others, it was the usual discussion. It was the anticipation that kept things buzzing. My mind raced for what the second Kira would say, if she would say anything. Did she suspect that I was Kira? More than likely. I didn't know if I was happy about that.

Watari came through, the W proclaiming his message. He fed L the video, all was silent. We froze at the words, "I have found Kira." So, she did think I was Kira. She wasn't wrong, of course, but that meant the plan to keep me out of the picture was over. Maybe we could reverse it, Light would be the one behind the scenes. The main goal was to keep the existence of two Kiras, save the second Kira, a secret.

It didn't mean I wasn't angry or scared, realizing that Misa knew I was Kira. I felt Light tense, he was angry. He was enraged. I didn't mind being the stand-in, but Light would. He'd hate it.

"So, they must have met without our knowledge." It hit me then, what if L suspected me? Matsuda was sure to have told him about the strange encounter with Misa. I hoped not. That was all I could do, hope.

"What about Amane Misaki, Tsuki?" Matsuda asked. I cursed him in my mind.

"I knew of her, but that was the first time I've ever spoken with her. It'd be easy to think a strange girl in a cafe was the second Kira, but in my opinion she didn't seem suspicious. Though, it wouldn't hurt to look her up." I added. My expression remained thoughtful, I could only be as open as possible.

"You're right, if that is the only suspicious character you encountered, then she is worth some research. You said she knew you from school?" L asked me.

"Yes, she said she had heard of me and saw me around campus." I confirmed.

It was fear, what I felt was fear. He could link her to the second Kira, that would incriminate me. I shouldn't have acknowledged the girl at all. I couldn't dwell on it though, if I did I'd become emotional. I hate allowing such things to occur.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." L bit into a pastry, chocolate. At this point, there was nothing we could say. Things would happen, we had to let things play out. I knew this, but I didn't want to be the reason we failed so early in the game.

I could Ryuk chuckling.

"Of course, they just said they _found_ Kira. That didn't mean that they made contact, he could've spotted him." L supposed. I was happy he wasn't thinking of just me, at least he wasn't saying it aloud. "I want to send a message to this Kira."

The aforesaid message aired that night. I was curled up on Light's bed. He hadn't said anything that might suggest he blamed me for this. I wouldn't blame him, I hated myself. I shouldn't have volunteered, if I hadn't we wouldn't be in this mess. Wasn't I supposed to be just as smart as my brother, I always had been. It just didn't matter now, the cards were on the table, the dice have been rolled. We just had to wait and see.

"Don't worry, it was a mistake. It wasn't something we should worry about. We just have to be careful from here on out." He assured, his expression was mask of concentration, still watching the message to the second Kira. Briefly, his eyes flickered to me, the warm brown giving me more assurance than what he had said.

"Why are you calm? It's you who worries and paces, not me." I pointed out, mind only focused on the events that have yet to happen.

He only smiled.

I didn't have the strength to return it.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, my sister's voice rang out. " _Light!_ " I heard her footsteps and seconds later she knocked on the bedroom door.

Light opened it.

"Some girl's here to give you an important notebook you left at school." She was grinning, like nothing was abnormal. I narrowed my eyes, could this be the second Kira? Why would she ask for Light if it was me she met? I got up and made to follow my brother.

"Alright, Sayu, I'm coming," He nodded and she skipped off. "Stay here,"

I huffed but did as he said, that is until he got downstairs. I followed after him. He stood in the doorway, Sayu was just a little behind him and mom beside her. I peeked around the corner to get a look at the girl, only to find exactly what I thought. Misa Amane.

Before Light or Misa could spot me, I went back upstairs to his room. Ryuk was lying on the bed eating an apple. "Who is it?"

"Go see for yourself," I snapped a little too harshly.

I went into the first place I could hide, the closet. I kept it cracked, to hear better and possibly see into the room. I heard footsteps, my brother's voice and the chirpy voice of Amane's.

I remained silent and still, crouched by the closet door.

"Please, sit," I saw my brother partially, gesture to his desk chair. "Oh, okay," Misa went to sit.

"How did you find me?" Light asked, from the soft creak and the sound of fabric, he must be sitting on the bed.

"Aha, I was right, you didn't make the shinigami eye deal." She enthused. I rolled my eyes. "With the shinigami eyes, you can see most people's name and lifespan, you can't see the lifespan of someone who possesses a death note."

"I've never seen you before," He reminded.

"I know, I met you sister. She had her lifespan, but Rem said she had a shinigami following her. I looked her up, and it said she had a twin brother with the same name." Any other day and I would've corrected her. However, I'm in a closet and neither her nor my brother know that am here. "I saw that you didn't have a lifespan… so, does that mean you're working together?"

"No, she doesn't know about the death note or who I am, I want to keep it that way. I don't want Tsuki involved." He said, his voice several octaves lower, giving him an almost scary effect.

"Oh, alright, I don't think she'd recognize me. I was in disguise." I heard a rustling. "See,"

"Hmm," Light hummed. "Well, now you've found me. But you were careless, what if you had been caught. You could've incriminated my sister."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I wasn't caught. Now that I'm here and I do as you say I won't be. I can be useful to you, don't you want me to see L's name? I could be your eyes. So…" SHe hesitated. My eyes narrowed despite not being seen. What was she playing at?

"So, so what?" Light gripped, irritation in his voice. I smirked, maybe he's agree to get rid of her.

"So, let me be your girlfriend!" I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep my gasp from being heard. The little bitch thought she could come in here and take my brother like that!? Just because she could be his eyes and had found him without really getting caught? Was she so used to people falling over each other to talk to her that she just assumed my brother would do the same? She had another thing coming. Light wasn't anyone else's but mine. He was mine. My brother, my love, my partner, and not her's.

Ryuk was cackling, of course he was. Out of everyone we knew, he was the only one that knew about Light and I. This was just the thing that would fuck that up.

I had bite my hand to keep from growling.

"Girlfriend?" I heard the confusion in his tone, not something I heard often which fueled my anger. She had no right to bring that out of my brother.

"Yes," She confirmed. I could just picture her now, confident. I wish I could get up and wipe that confidence from her.

"Impossible," I don't know why I felt relief, I knew he would turn her down. "My sister and are working with L to find Kira, she wouldn't hesitate to inform L that you and I were together. She's not an idiot, she'll recognize you. If she tells L, there'll be more suspicion."

"Why would she turn you in?" I was a little taken aback at being made some kind of bad guy, but I knew there weren't many options.

"She's an attorney in the making, a prosecutor at that. She'd turn in her own brother, if it meant justice was being served." At least he wasn't wrong. "I couldn't blame her," He got quieter, sad even.

"Well, I'll tell her I was at shoot that day, that's why I was in disguise." She offered.

"What about your fingerprints on the tapes?" Light interrogated.

"I had a friend in Osaka, she was into the occult. I suggested we make a fake poltergeist video. I had her do all the handling. I went in later to do the dubbing and the Kira icon." She informed. Any other time and any other person, I would be impressed.

"Where is this friend now?"

"Argh, why are you doing this to me? If you want me to kill her, I'll kill her." She was so willing to do it. In her voice, determination. She was so willing to kill an innocent person, someone who had done nothing wrong. I hated this girl that much more. "If you still don't trust me, than here. I'll let you hold onto my death note. You'd just be holding, so I would still be the owner and i'd get to keep my shinigami eyes. Isn't that right, Rem?"

I couldn't see or hear this Rem. I assumed she was talking about her shinigami.

"Now, I won't be able to kill you. And if I become a burden to you, you can just kill me." She ensured. I don't know why anyone would go this far for my brother or I. She was that much of a supporter, she would kill and be killed for the cause? It didn't mean that I liked her any, just curious.

"But, you could've hidden several pages of the note and have them hidden somewhere." Light argued.

"Uh, why are you so suspicious of me?!" She pleaded. I was getting rather irritated with her whiny voice. "I've already told you, you can use me I don't care. Why don't you trust me?"

I didn't care about his reason, but I had a whole list.

"Why are you doing this?" My brother whispered incredulously.

I peeked for just a second and saw her drop to the ground, head bowed. "Exactly one year ago, my parents were killed in a robbery. The man was caught and the trial dragged on forever. Then rumors started surfacing saying he was being set up. Then Kira killed him. To me, Kira is everything, I just wanted a chance to meet you so I could thank you for what you did." I heard her start to cry.

Was it so awful I felt no pity, it was sad. I knew this. But I wasn't close to being convinced to let her help, not because I didn't trust her. I didn't trust her character, she was too conspicuous. Didn't Light know this?

There was a moment of silence and I heard the bed move. There was soft footfalls. I peeked again and Misa gasped as my brother embraced her. I didn't see much else, because my vision clouded over with red. I clenched my jaw and bit hard on my thumb. He was an idiot, my own brother. What the hell was his reason for this.

"I understand, you've gone a long way to meet me and sacrificed half your lifespan to get those eyes. It means a lot to me, you've become my weapon." He said, voicing soothing. I physically restrained myself from getting up.

"I promise to help," She whispered and returned the embrace. In that moment, I could've gotten up and threw her out the window.

I rolled my eyes. I would get his explanation, it would be a good one. Otherwise, _I'd_ write her name down.

"So, can I see your shinigami now?" She asked, innocently.

"Hmm, alright, turn around." He sighed. I really just wished I was in my room, to brood or just not to listen anymore. "Okay,"

"Hey, how ya doin'?" I heard Ryuk's gruff voice. I almost forgot he knew I was in the closet.

"Oh, you're a completely different shinigami than Rem. It's nice to meet you." She greeted, as if he was a terrifying, seven foot tall monster. "Oh, and by the way Light darling, do you know how to kill a shinigami?"

I punched a boot, causing the small mountain of shoeboxes to tumble onto me. I didn't move. "Um, what was that?" Misa said.

"Hmm, well I knew those shoes would fall someday." Light laughed lightly, I still remained beneath the pile of shoes and boxes. "Now, did you just call me darling?"

 _Darling_ , as if.

"Fine, would you like me to call you Knight instead?" She was lucky I couldn't move. "'Cause you're like my knight in shining armor." She swooned, I could feel bile rise in my throat.

"Um, let's just stick with Light." He sighed. Ryuk laughed, boisterously.

The conversation went on like that, my anger rising. He had the gall to tell they were dating now. I couldn't make a single move, for fear of being caught. He'd hear my wrath soon enough. The fact she was talking about dates and love at first sight, that stupid pet name. I could just ring her neck.

I felt a hint of guilt trickle down my throat, I couldn't sink to her level. I couldn't fantasize about killing her, when obviously now my reasons were out of jealously and not for the cause. Yes, I do admit to being jealous, but I could assure myself that this girl was nothing. I was Light's, not her. If I ever have the chance, she'd know what I mean very quickly.

"I think you're forgetting that I have both notebooks now, and I could easily kill you." He growled, just after her argument. I was satisfied with this, until a gasp came from both Light and Misa. After a few moments, Light spoke again, "If you killed to protect her, you would ultimately die."

"That's right, you'd die from protecting me." Misa added.

What, so, they must be talking to the shinigami Rem. Is it saying that if Misa was killed by Light, then it would kill Light? If so, which I believe it is, then even _I_ can't kill Misa or he shinigami would assume it was Light. I glared into the blackness of the closet.

There was a knock at the door, and I heard it opening, "Light, it's getting a little late to have guests over." My mother's quiet voice said.

"Right, sorry Mrs. Yagami," Misa apologized.

With that the two left the room. I waited a second before leaving the closet and following my brother and Misa downstairs. He led her outside and to the front gate. Sayu and mom also outside, I went to stand with them. Sayu giggled. "Onii-san has a girlfriend," She twittered.

"Hmm, it seems so," I nodded and Light and Misa turned to the new voice that wasn't Sayu or mom. Misa's eyes widened a fraction. I smiled in greeting. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I was doing homework." I walked up and rested my arms on the gate door.

"I'm Yagami Tsuki, Light's twin, I hope you have safe travels." My voice was light and charming, you wouldn't even know that I had previously planned the girl's demise.

"Oh, um, thank you, it's nice to meet you." She returned my smile.

"Well, Light, aren't you going to walk her to the station?" I looked at him, innocently. He gave me a look.

"Oh, I'm fine," She brushed it off and turned to skip down the road. "Goodnight!" She chirped.

"She's cute," Mom praised.

"Oh, yes, positively adorable," I purred, my back to them, my expression was anything but happy. I snarl curved my lips into a disgusted expression. Light smirked upon seeing it.

"Hmm, I approve!" Sayu giggled.

The four of us went back inside, I said my goodnights to mom and Sayu and Light and I went back upstairs to his room. He turned to me, expectantly.

"Well?" He started. I glared and stalked over to him.

I pushed him down, my hand on his chest. He landed on the bed, on his back and I straddled his waist. My glare bore into him much like a blow torch. I bent over, hands on either side of his head. My hair flowed down like curtains.

I growled, "If it weren't for her shinigami, I would've written her name down. She's an idiot, I don't care she was able to evade all of those traps, she is an idiot to me. She is nothing but a set of eyes. They become unnecessary once she's caught. She'll crack under pressure, either that or L will gather enough evidence that wouldn't require her confession."

"All we have to do is get her to meet L once, we can kill him and the task force." He argued.

"You would kill dad just so we could kill L? I'd rather get arrested than kill our own father." I snarled, "That's out of the question, we were fine, we were on our way to getting something done without her. We don't need her. I _won't_ work with her, she has complete disregard to a human life. She was willing to kill her friend just to get ensure your trust."

"I know, I never said I wanted to kill our father, I don't _want_ to work with her. I just think it'll help us in the long run." He reasoned. A smirk formed on his features, "This could just be the jealousy talking."

I frowned. "Well, you're mine."

"That goes for you too, Tsuki." He smiled warmly, "You're mine." I huffed.

"I don't like her, she thinks she's your her boyfriend. I almost feel cheated on." I pouted, actually pouted, how embarrassing.

His smile widened and he lifted his head up to kiss me. "I've got it handled, Rem will be some trouble, but we'll figure it out. I promise,"

"I don't want to think about that thing killing you." I sighed and leaned down, putting our foreheads together. My eyes closed and I felt his warm breath on my face. He hummed.

"I won't let that happen, Tsuki." He soothed.

"I won't either," I promised. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I don't know if he distracted me on purpose, or not. Most like he did. I heard him say it, I knew we couldn't kill everyone else and not our father. He'd be heartbroken, but he would know it was us and he would turn us in. In fact, he'd probably kill us.

I was heartbroken, just thinking about killing my own family. How would I feel if Light wrote down my father's name or mom's or Sayu's. It'd kill me, just as it would kill me if Rem killed Light. I'd never forgive him. I don't care what his reason would be, I'd turn him and myself in. I couldn't take not only killing an innocent person, yet again, but killing my own family.

I wouldn't allow it. Never. I just couldn't.

I hope he knew that.

 **To be continued…**

 **Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

 **I added angst after all! Woohoo for me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It should be noticeable that Tsuki is less broody being with Light. She doesn't complain, she just rages. Even her rages are muted though, most of the time… there are exceptions. Like Misa Amane. XD**

 **Chapter 11: Assassin**

 _ **The time has come for you, to shoot your leaders down, join forces underground**_ **.**

The next morning, Light and I sat at the table to eat our breakfast, rather than having a quick standing breakfast. He had showed me Misa's death note and I touched it, so I could see Rem now and hear the shinigami. Currently, Sayu was very happy about our change in routine and took the opportunity to talk our ears off. I contributed as usual, Light smiling at us as if he were the father at the head of the table. Mom was washing dishes and cleaning counters, as well as other motherly, housewife things.

Light cleared his throat, once Sayu and I had reached a stopping point in our conversation. Sayu glanced over to him.

"I was wondering if you three could keep Misa a secret." He asked, smiling sheepishly. I grinned teasingly.

"Of course, Light, anything for my twin." I gushed. Sayu laughed.

"Yeah, sure Onii-san, but why?" Sayu questioned, cocking her head to the side. I don't think I'll ever take my sister's niavity for granted.

"She's an up and coming model, and she doesn't want the paparazzi to know she has a boyfriend." He replied. My eye still twitched at the use of the word boyfriend.

Sayu and mom nodded in agreement. Sayu of course giggling like mad that her big brother was dating a model. "Oh, Onee-san, maybe since Light is dating a model, you'll date an actor or something. Oh, what if you went out with Ryuga Hideki, I'd be so jealous!"

Immediately, my mind didn't go to the model/actor. My mind flitted to the fluffy-haired detective and his sweets addiction and his cute smile. I didn't understand why my mind did this to me, possibly because I knew him mainly from the alias he had used and still uses. Instead of encouraging the conversation I changed the subject, "Oh Sayu, don't be stupid. You'd be the one to catch his eye, so cute." I smiled.

"Hmm, he'd have to get through me, then dad." Light jabbed with a goodnatured smile on his features, masking the irritation.

"Well, Light and I have to go, before we're late for our morning classes." I announced and got up, slinging my shoulder bag on. Light followed suit.

Waving goodbye to our mother and sister, we left for To-Oh. A thought struck me, actually it struck me again. It had nagged me all night the previous night. "Light, would you kill Sayu if she got in the way of our plans?"

He paused, completely stopped walking. I had said the thought quietly, enough for him to hear. He turned to me, eyes wide. "Why would you think of something like that?"

"Because of what you said last night, about the task force." I answered plainly.

"I don't worry about Sayu, I don't want to do that to our own family." He reminded me and began walking again. "I won't ever willing do something to that effect to our family or friends."

I found no confidence in that statement, but said nothing, only nodding and walking in time with him. I hoped that if something were to happen that would cause Light to even think about killing our father or any of our family, that I could say something to stop it. The last thing I wanted was to go to a funeral for my sister or father or mother, one that I ultimately caused. I'd rethink everything that we had planned or worked for. Nothing was worth the murder of my family, nothing.

This included my father.

This included Light.

 **000**

The day was relatively boring. I learned nothing new, Light and I didn't talk much about our Kira business.

The following day Light was fidgeting, not quite noticeable to anyone other than myself. It must be the fact that Misa's video would be here today, intercepted by the task force and watched first by them. In one of our psych classes he kept playing with his pencil absentmindedly. I was at my wits end.

My train of thought was interrupted by one Takada Kiyomi. "Light, we are more than friends, right?"

I rolled my eyes. I have to admit I prefer Takada's presence more than Misa's, but that didn't mean I actually liked anyone who thought they could just be with my brother. It's the worse feeling not being able to stake your claim. I'd end up ruining both of our lives.

"Yes," Light whispered back.

"That is why I'm sitting next to you?" She continued.

"Of course," He nodded.

"I'm starting to think you like my company at all, you haven't looked at me once." She demanded. I could very easily answer her question, but then I'd be telling her who Kira was and there was no telling how she would take such information.

"That's not true," Light defended an air of confidence in his words. "I was just thinking how everyone will be talking about us. I mean, I'm going out with the Takada Kiyomi, I mean you're the most beautiful woman in this school." She coughed.

"That's a little much, I didn't know you liked all that stuff." She countered. Oh yes, she enjoys the attention. Modesty is one of the hardest things to falsify.

"Hmm, you're right of course, lets just take this at a slower pace." He agreed. She nodded and remained looking forward at the droning professor. I pinched my brother's arm. "Light, stop talking, I'm actually listening to this lesson. I can't do that if you're flirting with your girlfriend."

I saw the blush dust across Takada's face. Light smiled crookedly but said nothing.

It was the last class of the day. So, Light and I went to the hotel that L was at with the task force. The detective was sitting in an armchair, in front of a TV screen.

L greeted us kindly, a single pitch above monotone. I smiled in return, Light looking serious as L informed us of a new video. Apparently, Misa's video arrived at headquarters. It said exactly as Light had instructed, which impressed me mildly. It at least convinced she was willing to follow and complete an order. Again, I still didn't like the girl.

L thought differently, "I think with this last message, that the Kira and the second Kira have met."

My breathing stopped for a second, my face remaining a mask of thought and nothing else. My mind was being blown out of the water, that was certain. From the looks of it, Light's was fine.

"What makes you say that?" Light asked calmly.

"Oh come on, I thought you would come to the conclusion as I would after seeing this." It hit me then, I'm sure Light was thinking the same thing as soon as L said he believed Kia and second Kira met.

"Ryuuzaki's right," I stated, "All this time, the second Kira has been determined to find Kira. Now, all of a sudden, they change their mind. That doesn't sound right at all. This video is something that is supposed to make it seem like they haven't met. When, really, they have met."

"Exactly, which is another reason Light or Tsuki couldn't be Kira. They would allow me to be killed, making the second Kira go on with the original plan. To say something like, 'I believe the real Kira would want me to go ahead with the original plan to kill L.'"

"You're wrong L, if I were Kira I wouldn't do that." Light negated, "I know how you work, you wouldn't let this Kira kill you and you wouldn't let anyone die in your place. You would find any way out of it."

"I don't know if I could do that either, but for other reasons besides Light's. I believe I couldn't take your life, because at this point your life isn't threatening in comparison to this other Kira. This Kira would be my priority." I sighed and ran hand down my braided hair.

"Tsuki, Light, I don't like this talk of if you were Kira. It sounds wrong, incriminating." Dad scolded. I offered a reassuring smile.

"We're sorry, Otou-san," Light and I said in almost perfect unison. I punched him in the arm, lightly. Light smiled.

"Anyway," I glared, "Light and I simply feel comfortable talking about such scenarios because we are not Kira."

"That is true." L agreed, plunking sugar cubes into his already saturated tea. "Besides, it wouldn't be good if you either of you were Kira."

I shared a look with my brother before he asked, "Why is that?"

"They have become the first friends I've ever had." He stated and looked up at us, truly the face of innocence. For some reason, I felt heat rise to my face and a smile attempting to break through my face.

Of course, my thoughts went to the Kira case. That this was a ploy, something to make us feel safe. I didn't feel safe, of course not. I still wanted to believe this, because for me, I considered L a friend too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Light's smile was soft, but as always, I found the falseness behind it. "We do have a lot in common."

"Yes," L said.

"I miss having you around campus, the three us should do something. Maybe two on one tennis match." I giggled sounding sickeningly girly.

"I agree," L gave me that same small smile, I had compliment a few weeks ago. I couldn't keep myself from returning it.

Once night fell, Light and I left, before we got out the door I said goodbye to Ryuuzaki, "Goodnight, Ryu-san."

He looked over his shoulder, that smile back on his features.

Light and I were outside, I was in a relatively good mood, Light on the other hand was brooding. "He figured out that Kira and second Kira met, fast. We have to get rid of him soon." He grouched.

I stopped walking, my mood suddenly dampened. How could I be so naive, "I know, Light, but didn't you just tell him we were friends?" I reminded.

"Yes, I wasn't going to disagree." He hissed. I flinched away from him, he didn't notice.

"It's just, if we're still going to think this way, then do we have to act like this? Pretend to be his friend and then very literally stab him in the back. We admit that we're killers, and what we do is to make a better world. A better world isn't made of fake friendships, parasitic ones." I whispered frowning.

He thought for a minute, his hardened features softened. "You're right, but we can't very well take that back now. Besides, in another situation, we could've been good friends." I nodded.

"Yes, we could have," It didn't make the situation better, but it softened the blow. I made me feel better knowing Light hadn't lost his head just yet.

We fell into a peaceful silence. I couldn't exactly hear crickets, but I heard the buzz of a television on nearby. The sound was comfortable, soothing even. Reassuring that there was life inside the darkened homes.

Then, I heard it. The squeal.

"Light!" It came. We turned around just in time to see the blonde flying towards my brother. Out of instinct I pushed Light out of the way from the attack and was tackled by the girl. "I'm sorry I just couldn't wait to see- oh, dear, I'm sorry, Tsuki." She blushed from on top of me.

She got up and Light helped me up from the asphalt. In this moment, never in my years have I been provoked to inflict physical violence on anyone.

"It's alright, Misa, just watch out which of us you're tackling." I laughed dusting off my skirt and button-up.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" Light demanded.

"Misa-Misa just couldn't wait to see you, Light." She twittered. I rolled my eyes behind her back. "I was on my way to your house when I saw you."

"Well, since you're here, come on." He gestured for her to follow. She grinned and latched onto my brother's arm, I bit my tongue. The girl was like a dog, constantly wagging her tail to get his attention. I felt much like a third wheel, the infamous third wheel.

We made it back, Misa's twittering was cutting into my skull. I was developing a migraine, once inside I left for the kitchen and informed Light and Amane that I was making tea for them, and myself. I should at least be in my room, pressing my ear to the wall in order to hear what was going on. However, my ears weren't as strong as Light's, I needed a break from the dog whistle that was Misa Amane.

"Are Light and Misa really dating? Is that where he goes at night?" Sayu interrogated leaning against the countertop.

"Sadly enough, yes," I had no intention of liking the girl behind her back to my family.

"'Sadly?'" Sayu snickered.

"Yes, sadly, she's not right for him." I admitted unabashedly.

"I like her, she's cute, it might balance Light out to have a perky girlfriend. Which is why you need a boyfriend with a sense of humor and playfulness, to balance out your coldness." She teased, I sent her a glare.

"I still don't like her," I grumbled pouring the tea into cups.

"Well, what're you gonna do if he marries her?" She questioned. Her tone was playful, but my mood darkened immediately at the word marriage.

"She better not expect me to be the maid of honor." I snapped and put the three tea cups onto a tray.

I didn't hear anything else my sister might've said. My pace was brisk, I almost spilled the contents of the cups on my way to my brother's room.

After a breath or two, I kicked the door softly to imitate knocking since my hands were full. The door opened to reveal Light, he smiled gratefully and took the tray. "Thank you, imoto," Being called sister wasn't usual, maybe to emphasize the relationship.

I didn't care.

"No problem," I grinned and took one of the cups of tea. "Don't do anything stupid, aniki." I winked for good measure and left for my room.

I set the steaming cup on my desk and sat cross-legged in my chair. After a few clicks and searches, I hacked into my brother's webcam. He rarely used the thing, but I made him get it in order to talk to him face-to-face without getting up. Now that this situation has risen, the device is ten times more useful to me.

I could see into the room. Light stood close to Misa and Ryuk sat off in a corner of the room. Rem, to ghastly white shinigami, stood close to the door. I turned the volume up, to hear whatever she was saying. "You didn't like what I said yesterday about my killing you if you hurt Misa." The voice was feminine, yet still very deep and whispery.

"So, I can assume if Misa is happy, you'll be happy?" Light asked.

"I suppose, yes," She nodded.

"Well, as you know," Light wrapped an arm around Misa. In no way, was I getting used to the duo's closeness, but I had to learn to at least calm myself. I have to remind myself, who was Light's and who was mine. "Misa love me," I chuckled, my brother could be so arrogant.

"Oh, Light," Misa swooned. I gagged and took a drink from my tea. That was when I was distracted by a pinging from my computer. I clicked on to the blinking window, which happened to be Falcon. I had forgotten about my hacker-buddy, I smiled.

 _Watz up?_ The message read.

 _Nothing much, I papers to write._

 _R u shooing me so soon_? _:P_ He messaged.

 _No, just procrastinating._ I giggled. I hadn't corresponded with the hacker in a week or so, I almost felt guilty.

 _O, I can help w/ that_. Falcon wrote back quickly.

 _Really? How so?_ I smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

 _Qs, I want to ask Qs._ I hesitated before typing back, _Shoot._

 _R u a guy? I've been talkin w/ u 4 years. I've never had the guts to ask._ The reply came delayed. I laughed aloud and quickly replied.

 _I am female, the last time I checked. What about you, Falcon?_ I smirked at the screen.

 _O, damn, well I'm a dude_. _I swear I'm smart._

 _Then please use proper grammar._ I typed. The answer took a little longer.

 _I'm sorry for my sub-par grammar,_ _Miss_. _I am partial to shortcuts._ I started giggling. After four years he teases me with big words and proper punctuation.

 _Thank you, kind sir._ I typed back.

Briefly, I clicked over to the webcam feed and blanched. My brother was kissing Misa Amane. He had her by the shoulders, it was clear it was him that initiated this embrace. Again, my vision went foggy, watery because I hadn't blinked. I could feel my eyes twitch and somewhere in the distance I heard the pinging of the chat.

I was so angry, I couldn't even move. I believe I might be irrational, in fact it's a fact that I'm being irrational. I just felt so cheated. I felt betrayed, even though I knew he had to do these things. I knew that our relationship was beyond wrong. It didn't change the fact that I felt like screaming sobbing all at the same time.

I heard, vaguely, Ryuk mutter, "Someone's going to be pissed."

"You have to go home now, Misa." Light said, pulling away from Misa.

"Okay," She breathed, I could see the blush on her cheeks.

"When talking with Rem from now on make sure no one is around to listen, just whisper. Or take out your phone and pretend to talk to someone on the phone." He instructed. She nodded, still dazed. I watched them leave the room and this time, I didn't get up to see Misa of with Sayu and Light.

I was getting up, still fuming when Ryuk popped in. "Hey, I thought you'd be in the closet or something again."

I glared at him.

"Um," He stuttered in confusion.

"Shut up, Ryuk," I snapped. I left the room, slamming my door and advanced to Light's door and went inside. Half of me was tempted to write her name down, but the more rational part scolded me for such thoughts. She's useful, she's important, and I could get Light killed.

I waited there in Light's room, pacing back and forth. I hadn't been paying attention to what they were talking about, I regret that. For all I know, he had done something brilliant. I couldn't just blow up once he walked through the door. It would be more irrational than being pissed about the kiss.

I was being an idiot, I was being about as erratic and emotional as Misa herself. I stopped my pacing and took a deep breath to calm myself. The door opened and Light walked in, he gave me a curious look. A miniscule smile appeared on his features, only to quickly be replaced by a frown. He strided towards me and his hands were on my face before I could react. He brushed his fingers across my cheeks.

"Did you see that?" He asked, still stroking my cheek. I didn't even realize that I had been crying.

"I hacked your webcam," I whispered. He smiled and bent over, touching his forehead to mine. I sent him a glare, just to get it out of my system.

"She's nothing but a tool, Tsuki." He soothed.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot." I growled.

"Good, because I got Rem to agree to kill L for us." He grinned and moved his hands to wrap his arms around my waist. I stubbornly kept my frown, but it wasn't like the words didn't sting. I had admitted to myself that my enemy was also my friend. Now, I planned his death, which would come much sooner than expected.

"I suppose this is good," I breathed. He hummed and his lips were on my cheek. I felt my resolve melting away.

"She tastes like cherry lip gloss." He said in a tone that sounded suggestive, but the sentence didn't sound right in such a tone. A statement that made my blood boil. I felt his lips move closer to my lips. "It's not an awful taste." Again, he purred.

"Shut up," I spat. He just chuckled.

"I think I see why Sayu thinks she's so cute." He went on as if I had said nothing. My frown morphed into a snarl of utter disgust. "She's short, blonde, and her voice is a higher pitch."

I knew what he was doing, he wouldn't win.

"I suggest you be quiet, Light Yagami." I snarled. Again with his snickering and his lips hadn't moved an inch from the corner of my mouth.

"So, small and I could get used to her airheadedness." He continued. I growled.

I didn't want him to win this stupid game, but he was the one provoking me. It's as if he already knew he'd win. The heat rising from my chest, the anger, all went to my cheeks and stomach. I didn't want to lose, but the heat in my stomach wouldn't go away if I continued to just ignore him. If I didn't move, I would burn up.

It was impossible for me to stop myself, even though it was as if I was betraying myself.

My head turned and my lips found Light's. It wasn't the chaste kiss we had shared so often before. I opened my mouth to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His final chuckle morphed into a moan, which I drank in. His tongue found it's way into my mouth, rubbed against my own. My sense were overwhelmed with his scent, his harsh breathing, the feel of his hair on my fingertips, and above all his taste. I could feel myself grow needy to taste every bit of him.

I could feel his hands on my back. My fingers combed through his hair. I didn't want to stop the exploration of his mouth, I didn't want to lose the feeling of his tongue on mine. But I felt myself getting lightheaded with just our desperate short breaths. I didn't know that I knew so little about my twin brother, how his body though male would be much like my own.

He pulled away from my lips and attached to my neck, his tongue flicked across my pulse. I bit my reddening lips to keep from moaning. His mouth moved down to my collar bone. He bit the skin there lightly and I sighed blissfully.

I pushed his face away and forced his collared shirt out of the way, hearing what might've been the popping a stitches. I found the same spots he had licked and bitten and mimicked his movements. I was determined to leave some kind of mark on my brother's skin, something that marked him. Instinctively, I came to his own pulse and bit down, sucking on the skin. I heard and felt Light groan.

I smirked and mouthed against his skin, " _Mine."_

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Assassin by Muse**

 **So, yeah, I thought I would give you some steamy romance before I crushed all your hopes and dreams with the angst. (I love that word)**

 **Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya'll wanna know why I'm making this cavity inducing cute, if you ignore the incest of course. You'll see eventually :)**

 **Chapter 12: First**

 _ **You play the game, though it's unfair. They're all same, who could compare?**_

I woke up using with my head resting on Light's chest. Yesterday's clothes were still on him, wrinkled and warm. I looked up at my slumbering brother, he seemed so young whilst asleep or so much older. His features relaxed, looking for all the world innocent. It thrilled me as well as scared me, realizing I was the only one who knew his true nature. He would be the man to change the world. I'd be by his side, but it would be Light to make the difference.

As cautiously as I could manage, I lifted my hand to his face. I ran a finger down his cheek, he stirred slightly but didn't awaken. Feeling confident, I leaned up and planted a kiss to the opposite cheek. The pressure of my lips must have disturbed his sleep enough for his bronze eyes to flutter open and lazily. They found me and blinked, a sleepy smile curved his lips.

"Good Morning, Tsuki," He greeted. His voice tired, but by God my brother's voice would never be groggy.

"Good morning, Light," I said back. I planted another kiss to his cheek and got up.

I ran a hand through my long tresses. I'd have to cut it some day soon, it just barely brushed against my rear. I dug in my pocket for a hair-tie and pulled it back into a lazy knot.

"I have a good feeling about today. It may not be the day we get rid of L, but we'll find out when." He seemed to be in a rather peaceful mood, yet he was talking about killing our adversary. I frowned.

"We can't mock him," I reprimanded, "He's been a worthy adversary. Anyone else wouldn't have come close to discovering us as he had."

He sighed. "I know Tsuki, you're right, I never said I didn't respect L. We've got a plan to follow through on, he's just an obstacle we have to conquer. I'll admit, this has been a difficult obstacle."

I didn't say anything for a moment, I tried to not think about the raven-haired detective. Nevertheless, the insomniac found his way into my mind. I heaved a large breath.

"Yes, I know this Light." I stated and made for the door, stopped by his voice.

"You bring out the best, don't you?" Though it was stated as a question, Light didn't expect an answer. Instead, I just sent him a smile over my shoulder.

 **000**

For most of the day it was calm, normal even.

I found myself drifting off in my thoughts during a literature class, a class I didn't share with Light. My words and Light's echoed through my head like some morbid song. I didn't tell Light, or fully admit to him, that to me Ryuuga was my friend. Friendship is much easier to ignore than a romantic relationship, however I liked being able to talk with someone that wasn't my brother or sister. I've had the false friends that served to keep up the facade of a social butterfly, but never someone whom I could share a deep conversation with. Light had been that someone, which is why we became so close. I'm sure if we had been born both male, we'd have a fierce rivalry. Rivalry is a bit difficult between brother and sister, in my mind at least.

The thought of killing L saddened me, I felt like I was getting rid of a great friendship, one I couldn't replicate. I had never lost someone that actually meant something to me. It is insane to think the man that has been hunting my brother and I down is a friend. It's almost suicidal in my situation.

To think that if we had never become Kira, we would've never met the mysterious L. So, I was grateful in a way, that I was able to know him even if only for a short time.

The professor called on me, pulling me out of my thoughts. After answering the question and then some, I forced myself to actually listen to the lecture.

After class, I went in search for Light. Our next class wouldn't begin for another two hours, and I just wanted a distraction. He posed as the best option, as always. And I found him walking with Kiyumi Takada. If my mood hadn't been so somber, I would've rolled my eyes. Instead I trotted up to Light's other side.

"Hello Light, hello Takada," I greeted them with a smile. Light immediately returned, Takada was slow to do the same.

"Hi, Tsuki, how was literature?" Light asked casually. How strange it feels to hear such a benign question.

"It went well, though it was really boring." I grinned humorously. He laughed, Takada just smiled. I wonder if my presence annoys her, she probably wishes I weren't there. I was the sister that couldn't leave her brother's side. To this I would've chuckled.

"How was your class?" I inquired.

"It was the usual, though I feel like I've heard the lecture before." He sighed.

It was truly endearing how simple this conversation was. It was also annoying.

Just when I was about to speak again, I spotted someone on a bench not far from where we were. That someone happened to be the plague of my thoughts. Ryuuzaki was crouched in his usual style, shoes left forgotten by the bench and a book held in front of him rather awkwardly. As if feeling eyes on him, he looked up and smiled the usual miniscule smile.

"Light, Tsuki, hello!" He called. I lit up, not sure why after the depressing thoughts I had been having about the detective. Light looked shocked for a millisecond, if that.

"Um, Kiyumi, can we continue this later, we have to go talk with him." Light addressed Takada polite and I continued on without him.

"Hello, Ryuuga, what brings you here? I thought you were afraid to come outside." I queried. He nodded.

"Yes, but I thought about it, if you and Light are not Kira then I should be safe because you two are the only ones who know who I am. As it is, I've instructed the task force to assume that either both or one of you is Kira if I die in the next few days." He answer, his voice for once casual, not really monotonous at all. "Besides, you two did say you missed me around campus. Without danger, college is a lot of fun, if it doesn't kill me."

Light had walked up, and had heard most of L's statements. I saw the slightest tightening of his jaw, signaling he was annoyed. I didn't blame him, it was bad that we had to delay the man's death in perspective of being enemies. In the perspective of being friends, I was happy. I would never admit it to Light, though he might assume.

"Well, Ryuuga, I'm glad you decided to come." I smiled.

"Yes, I have to admit without you around, intelligent conversation is hard to come by." Light agreed, an easy smile falling on his features. I narrowed my eyes playfully and punched his arm.

"I am the exception to this, correct?" I challenged. Light laughed.

"Of course, Tsuki," He admitted. I wondered if he was thinking about the plot to kill L, how it had changed. It didn't really matter, as it would still be soon. I repressed a frown.

After a second L perked up a bit. "Hey, want to have some cake in the cafeteria?" He asked. The frown that would've graced my face vanished replaced by a grin.

"Of course, we have a break now anyway." I enthused.

"Great, I've been craving a shortcake." L got up and slipped on the beat up sneakers he wore everywhere. I wonder if he would ever get new ones or if he's considered sandals or slip-ons. I concerned myself with curious thoughts like that, to distract from the ominous ones at the corners of my head.

"Hope they have it." Light mumbled, very unlike him, understandable but weird for my twin brother.

We walked together for a few paces, before we were stopped by feminine voice calling Light's name. What angered me most was the tone, the familiarity, who the voice belonged to. I just stopped walking, unable to stop the glare from forming on my features. I bristled as I heard her running towards us. L had turned slightly but stopped as he must have noticed my malicious look.

"Light, I found you!" She squealed. I cringed at the perky voice. "I had a photoshoot nearby and decided to come and see you." I rolled my eyes, didn't the girl have any sense? Did she not retain certain important facts, like how it was dangerous for her and Light to be seen together.

"Are you alright, Tsuki?" L asked quietly. I nodded and schooled my features into a welcoming grin. I turned to the girl.

"Hello, Misa, what a surprise!" I chirped layering on the sweet tone, as if to rival her's.

"Hello, Yagami-ane! Oh, is this one your friends?" She twittered and stopped in front of Ryuuga and I, "Hi, I'm Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend. Who are you?" My right eyes twitched.

Ryuuga appeared to be staring at me curiously. I didn't care he knew I despised this girl, Sayu and mom knew, it gave no inclination to being Kira. It just told him that I did not like Light's girlfriend.

"This is Ryuuga Hideki," I introduced. L's glance moved from me to Misa. Misa's brows came together in confusion.

"Ryuuga Hideki…" I had forgotten she had the eyes, so she wouldn't see Hideki Ryuuga above his head. She would see his real name, which I suppose would be better for Light and I now that we could dictate when and how L dies. This didn't make me feel better in the slightest, it seemed to do the job for Light though.

"Yes, like the actor, funny right?" I couldn't helping think Ryuga's decision of coming here today was a mistake. I glanced back at the detective and... he was laughing, legitimately chuckling.

My lips quirked up into a crooked smile. Why was he laughing? "Light is a lucky guy. I've been a fan of your's since the August edition of Eighteen."

My smirk dropped and was replaced by a scowled.

"Oh, wow, thank you," Misa gushed. I couldn't wipe the ugly expression from my face, no matter how hard I tried. I felt Light's gaze on me.

"Is that Misa-Misa?!" Someone cried and before I knew it, a crowd of the blondes fan clusters around the four of us. I struggled against the gleeful crowd. My mood being as dark as it was, didn't allow me to hesitate to start using physical force. I didn't expect a second before Misa cried about someone touching her butt to accidentally elbow someone in the groin.

"Oomph," Said person grunted. I turned to see who my victim was, while everyone else gasped about the atrocity of Misa being groped. I found L with his face balled up and slouched over a bit more than usual.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ryuga, I didn't realize that was you." I apologized and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His expression loosened up a bit and stood up to his usual slouch.

"It's alright, I've been through a considerable amount of training to endure certain injuries." He assured offering a smile. "By the way, is there a particular reason you disdain Amane-san?" I winced.

"It could be jealousy, if I'm being honest, but she's also very difficult to listen to." I admitted embarrassed.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Tsuki," He said as if I had given a wrong answer to a question. "If anything, she has reason to be jealous of you. You have a much closer relationship with Light and are much more intelligent."

I gaped at him, he said this so casually. Like I was wrong.

The crowd dissipated when Misa's manager showed up to tote her back to the shoot. I was relieved the girl was gone, but my mind was still hung up on L's comment. Which remind me of the situation. Misa may be able to tell us L's real name now, but I felt like we had missed something. We made a mistake somewhere along the line or underestimated the entire happening.

I thought over the entire scene, trying to find the mishap. My thoughts were interrupted when we began moving toward the cafeteria again, only for Light to say, "you guys go ahead, I'll meet you there. I need to you use the restroom."

I could guess what he was really doing. At least, we could do it ourselves, maybe have L die in a more humane and peaceful manner. I'd have to convince Light of that.

"Alright, come on Ryuga, I'm hungry." I started again to walk, L by my side. We had gone a few feet away from Light, when the sound of music played just next to me. L stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink phone with dangling keychains. The device emanated the music. Dread washed over me, a memory of Misa's whining from earlier. L hit answer and held the phone to his ear in that almost germaphobic way of his.

"Moshi-moshi?" He answered.

"What are you doing?" I heard Light's voice in the distance and turned to see him holding the phone Misa gave him to his ear. The irritation went unmasked this time.

"Oh, Light, someone must have dropped this phone in the commotion. I picked it to hopefully return it." L replied. Light walked up to us, "That's Misa's phone, here give it to me so I can return it." Light said in painfully forced calmness.

"Alright then," Ryuga handed the phone back.

"Calling your girlfriend so soon, Light?" I teased to hopefully ease off the irritation. It worked partially, his laughed harshly, but managed a smile. "I forgot to tell her something." I nodded.

Another ringing broke through the air. L looked down and pulled out another phone, "This is me. Hello? So it's done? Thank you, Mogi."

I narrowed my gaze in confusion. "What was that?" I asked when he hung up and replaced his phone.

"Oh, we just arrested Misa Amane under suspicion of being the second Kira." He answered.

My heart dropped. My mind halted, he knew this much? How could he know this much? I struggled to keep my expression impassive, it seemed successful, but it didn't feel like it. Everything in my being knew this was it. He won.

No.

There was still hope, we could do something to get us out of this sticky situation. This was a setback, nothing more. We could handle this.

"How did you do that?" I asked shocked but not offended, which wasn't hard to pull off.

"The hairs and makeup we found in the envelopes matched those what we found in her apartment." I would've rolled my eyes, I was hardly shocked, but angry nonetheless. "Because of her fame, it would be bad for the media to hear that she was arrested for being the second Kira. So we brought her in under drug possession."

I nodded and looked to Light whose expression hadn't changed at all.

 **000**

It was one of those dreams that you knew you were in a dream, but I could do nothing about it. I simply watched.

Everything was cast in darkness, the buildings were grey and storm shadowed. The sky was angry, and yet no rain accompanied the thundering of the storm. I did not stand on the ground looking up, I stood atop a skyscraper with a slant roof made completely of glass. I had no idea how I had managed to balance on the slippery surface, I stood on the roof of glass. I found my brother standing at the edge of the roof looking down, his back to me, and bathed in a crimson aura.

I looked around and at the top of slanted roof was L. He stood, his expression somber and he was illuminated in blue rivaling that of my brother's. He was looking directly at me, gaze unwavering. I broke the eye contact, and turned back to my brother.

He was looking at me now, his own saddened expression highlighted with tears running down his face and making those red eyes shimmer. He held out his hand, "Don't let me down, Tsuki." He said, but his voice echoed above the crashing of thunder all around us.

I wanted to tell him why he thought I would, but no words came out and I could not move. I tried to convey it through my eyes, pleaded with him to understand. I felt so helpless, unable to assure him of my loyalty.

"I'll fall, Tsuki, tell me you'll be there with me." He begged.

I tried to move towards him, I tried to say something but no words came and no movement was made. I just stood there, hoping he would see how much I cared. "Tell me!" He shouted, the echoing of his voice ringing in my ears.

"There's no saving you." A new voice rang out. It ran threw me like molten lava, burning me from my ears to my toes. "Step away from him, Tsuki, you'll be spared from Kira's wrath."

I turned to L, he too pleaded, but he seemed so superior to Light's meager pleas. I couldn't stop myself from moving towards L. My body allowed me to walk up the slant.

" _Tsuki!"_ Light sounded so far away. I whipped around from my ascent to find Light falling. I yelled, finally my voice escaped me.

" _No!_ " I screamed. I ran to the edge and finally gravity caught up with me, I lost my footing and tumbled. The impact was enough to break the glass below my feet and I crashed through the roof. I screamed again, " _Light!"_

I didn't feel the glass shards, but I saw as I was falling a dark violet light illuminated in the fragments. They blinded me, and I saw nothing but the violet light and then blackness.

 **000**

When my eyes opened I saw my brother. He was gripping my shoulders, in the background my sister and mother stood in shock. "Tsuki," Light whispered.

I realized my throat was hoarse, and scratchy. I suppose I had actually been screaming. My breathing was still ragged and I was drenched in sweat. Then the memory of the dream came back to me and I latched onto Light. My arms clung to him and I was crying, sobbing. It had seemed real and yet so unreal all in the same.

"Tsuki, sweetie," My mother must've come over, I felt her warm hands rubbing my back. "What happened?" I would never tell my mother what that dream was about.

The events of the day must have affected me more so than I thought. I decided not to answer my mother and just sobbed a bit harder into my brother's t-shirt. I still felt like I had just watched my brother fall from the top of a skyscraper.

"Light, I don't want her to be alone, she's never had a night terror. Not even when you two were younger." Mom spoke as if I was so distraught that I couldn't comprehend the voices around me. Yet, she was right, I had never had night terrors. I've had nightmares but none that I woke up screaming from, just enough to shake me awake. She was also right that I didn't want to be alone, because I didn't.

I felt like this was the dream, that I was dreaming my brother was still alive and everything was alright. That L wouldn't normally look ominous cast in blue.

Before I could attempt to talk to anyone, Light scooped me up into his arms and I was in the air. "Her bed is soaked in sweat." He said simply, I didn't like being talked about like I wasn't there.

"Alright, well, look after her Light. I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up again from a nightmare." Mom gave my shoulder a squeeze and before I knew it we were moving. I didn't know my room was scorching hot until we went into the hallway and into Light's cool bedroom. The window was open, as always.

I heard Light shut the door and he gingerly set me on his bed.

"What was it about?" He whispered. My hands were in his, his eyes were sepia not the scarlet from the dream.

"Not important," I shook my head, I pulled him down on the bed and wrapped my arms around him. I just didn't want him to leave, I feared he'd disappear.

I felt like the meaning to the dream was right there, on the tip of my tongue. Just within arms reach. It was hard to think when the hopes for our clean world seemed to be getting further away.

I didn't fall back asleep.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: First by Cold War Kids**

 **So long cutesy-ness! Hello sadness! Wooooooooo**

 **Q: What is your interpretation of the dream? It's up for interpretation. I wanna hear your opinion! I also feel like I did an awful job with the dream.**

 **Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Is it irony when you use another anime's song for another anime fanfiction? :) Or is it just weird?**

 **Chapter 13: Glassy Skies**

 _ **How many days have passed like this? The city, the crowd is fading, moving on.**_

He's gone.

He walked out today. Mom and Sayu don't know that when the said goodbye to him that morning that it would be the last time they saw him for quite a while. I knew, which only made the looks of contentedness and obliviousness made my heart clench. I was told to stay home for the day, due to my nightmare a day ago. That day was one of the worst, Light and I had fought over the plan.

He would lose his memories, look completely innocent, and in only a day I would join him.

It gave me time to reflect. That we had been doing this for a few months, so much chaos has ensued. The news tell the world that the crime rate is down significantly, this makes me happy. The news also says that Kira is evil, which just saddens me. Ryuuga is a friend to me. L is an enemy. Light is Kira, my brother. Light is also my best friend, and I love him more than any wife could love their husband or any sister should love their brother. I am Kira, evil to half of the world and good to the other half. I am a God to some, a murderer to others. To myself, I'm a girl from Japan with a wonderful sister, a loving mother, a brave father, and the love of my life whom doubles as my brother. I'm a genius, and a power has dropped into my life that has changed it greatly.

I can't regret it, because I asked for it.

I sat cross-legged on my brother's bed and look down at a framed picture, one of few in my brother's room. We were twelve in the picture, I was looking at Light, no expression. Light was looking at the camera grinning like a normal twelve-year old. The picture told the viewer nothing of the events only an hour previous to this moment.

He had gotten into a fight, someone had pushed him and he retaliated with his words. It was something kids our age didn't do, they didn't understand the argument and he simply glared. The insulted him, cruelly so, by telling him he was nothing but a geek who would die alone. It really shouldn't have bothered him, and nowadays it wouldn't have. Then, he was heart-broken by the idea, not that he was a geek but that he'd be alone. He didn't want to be alone.

No one knew that he was still crying on the inside, as his features brightened for the camera and for our parents. I knew, and I was bad at masking my emotions back then.

There were no tears on the glass of the frame. I just couldn't help looking at the innocence in our faces. I couldn't even look in the mirror without feeling like scum.

I sighed and got up to put the picture back. My hand brushed against the pen Light used so many times to open his compartment. I turned and left his room to go to mine.

My computer was just sitting there, so I went over and started up the machine. My fingers glided against the keyboard and a familiar character appeared asking for attention.

 _Nero, u there?_ Falcon asked.

 _Hello, Falcon, I'm actually glad you're on._ I replied.

 _Wats up_?

 _I won't be on for awhile. I don't know how long, just don't expect me for quite a while._ I explained the best I could for the hacker.

 _O, cool, can I ask y?_ I hesitated, thinking over an excuse.

 _No, I'm sorry, bye Falcon_. Before I logged off, he typed back fast. His already subpar grammar almost unrecognizable.

 _Wait wi agn?_ He typed.

 _I don't know,_ I answered honestly. With that, I logged off and shut off my computer. I took out a screwdriver from my desk and took off the front of the computer to get to core. With a few clipped wires and twisted ones, the computer would turn on only to prove useless to the user.

I reassembled it and went to the bathroom. I had been there when Light turned himself in. I didn't shed a tear or try to stop him, L and dad had both asked why I didn't say anything. I wonder if my father thinks I have a certain pull over Light. I wonder if L thinks the same, though his question was out of suspicion not out of desperation. My answer for them both was that I had already argued with him, there was no swaying him. Which wasn't a lie.

He was in his own cell, soon I would be as well. I winced at the state I would be in, because unlike Light, I would remember. I would remember everything, unlike him and Misa. Also, I had my own egotistical issues. My hair would surely be matted and disgusting, I couldn't help my body's cleanliness, but I couldn't stand the idea of my hair being greasy and dirty. It was the one thing that made me truly different from Light.

I stood in front of the mirror and tugged on a strand of the bronze hair. With a final sigh, I picked up the scissors and cut the strand. I didn't stop until my hair was nothing but dead locks on the floor, leaving me with random jagged pieces that reminded me of L. I picked up the razor that was used for my father and Light's hair and cleaned up the hack job. By the end of my self-performed haircut, I looked almost identical to Light. We weren't identical twins for nothing.

I ran a hand through shortened tresses and breathed.

After cleaning up my hair and taking a shower, I went to my room and dressed for bed. I'll admit that short hair felt much nicer.

 **000**

The first order of business was calling L. That didn't take long and he didn't seem a bit surprised by my information. He understood and the call was over in seconds.

As I waited for Matsuda to escort me up to the room, I thought of my dream and Light. I knew good and well that my subconscious was telling me something. I couldn't waver, my indecisiveness would be our downfall. Yes, I cared for L as a friend should, but in the end blood is thicker than water. My goal is to clean this world, make it better so sacrifices were no longer necessary. Somewhere we could be safe. In the end, I love Light to my core. I trust he feels the same for me. I couldn't turn my back on him like I did in the dream, we would both fall. I had to stand by my brother, and I couldn't get distracted anymore.

I spotted Matsuda before he spotted me, probably because my hood was pulled up and I was wearing jeans and my beat up sneakers. My usual attire was much more professional even for a college student. Not to mention I lacked my curtain of brown hair.

"Matsui!" I called and he turned to me. His eyes widened slightly when I took my head off. He smiled anyway, as the kind detective habitually did.

"I like what you did. Now we'll never be able to tell you and Light apart." He laughed and I forced myself to return his gesture with a smile. "Thank you, Matsui."

We went into the elevator and we road up in mostly silence.

"So, why the change?" He asked conversationally.

"You'll see," I replied without changing expression or tone of voice.

"O-Okay," He shrugged. From there it was silence, the elevator music made it rather awkward. When we made it to our floor and to the room both of us were grateful.

In the room, L was sitting with his back to the door watching the cameras to my brother, Misa's, and shockingly my father's cell. I forgot for a second that I was coming to ask for the same thing as Light. I asked, "Why is my father in a cell, Ryuuzaki?"

He turned, "He didn't trust himself if he were to watch his son."

"You let him?" I demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, his request was nobel. You wanted something, Tsuki?" He directed me to the task at hand. I shook my head and nodded.

"I request to be confined as my brother has been." The gasps in the room were evident, but I ignored them.

"Tsuki, why, your brother is already doing this. Not you," Matsuda begged.

"It is foolish to think my name would be cleared if my brother was in confinement but I am not. My brother's worries are identical to my own. I want a clear name if I am to work on this case, and I look just as guilty as he does in this situation." I explained, eyes on L.

"But your father isn't even here to give an excuse to your mother and sister, or to talk you out of this." Aizawa piped up, I sometimes wonder if Aizawa just favors me over Light. It wouldn't surprise me, females are more trustworthy in appearance than males.

"I understand this, but there would be no convincing to not do this and I have already talked to Sayu and my mother. I've told them that I am transferring to a school in the United States, which isn't a lie entirely. I did receive an invitation to go to the school as did Light. They believe I left this morning to go to America." I went on, again my eyes didn't leave L, which would seem very rude, but I wanted him to see every change in my face. I wanted him to believe me for this single second.

He blinked and nodded. "Aizawa please restrain Yagami-chan."

There was a second of hesitation before Aizawa took my arm and pulled me along. From there, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I was handcuffed, blindfolded, and noise-canceling headphones were placed over my ears. I lead in every which direction, driven off somewhere I couldn't even attempt to remember later on.

It occurred to me how hard this would be. Mentally. Yes, I would succeed in keeping the truth away from L, but I wouldn't be able to just not crack at some point in my mind like Misa. I was sure that Misa would've cracked under the pressure if she didn't relinquish ownership or die. What of me? Could I handle being unable to just be outside, to see other faces, to be able to scratch my nose with my nail? Could I handle only having myself and a synthesized version of L's voice as company? I wouldn't tell the truth, but I didn't know if I would come out of this unchanged.

I pushed it away, I had to just live each day and deal with what I had to.

It was a long while, so when I was pulled out of the car were my legs were a bit stiff. After a bit more walking on cold concrete floor I heard a cell door open, I was made to sit on what felt like a stiff mattress.

"Will you be telling Light or my father of my confinement?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No," L answered as my blindfold and headphones were removed. Aizawa was out of sight, but the back of Watari retreated to his own office.

"Alright, well, as my brother said before, do not release me until you are sure." I requested.

"As you wish, Yagami-chan,"

 **000** **Day 7 of Light, Soichiro, and Misa's confinement and day 6 of Tsuki's 000**

I wondered if he could hear me, like those fantasies in books and movies. Could he hear me as I thought about what was running through his memoryless mind. Was he thinking of me?

"Yagami-chan, are you alright?" L said through his speaker I found at farthest corner of the room. I was on my back on the floor, I had lost feeling one of my hands.

"Yes, L," I replied, voice hoarse.

"You're brother has started acting much different, since this morning." He informed, I didn't know he would tell me.

"Really?" I stated.

"Yes, I'm bringing you a feed." My brows scrunched and I heard wheels. I turned on my side to see a TV sitting on top of a stand. Why was he doing this to me? Why would he?

The TV turned on, and I saw my brother, eyes wide. "Ryuuzaki, I know I told you not to release me until you knew that I wasn't Kira. But I can say with certainty that I am not."

He said this with so much conviction. So, it was on me.

"Why…" I whispered. My brother almost glared at the camera. He looked so innocent, even I believed him. How can you do this to the innocent, I'm sure L saw it too. He saw Light was innocent. Yet, my brother was still in there.

Could he hear me?

"Light…" I breathed. "Let him go," I begged. He was innocent, in his mind he was completely innocent. He didn't know what he had been doing for months now. They could let him go for good, he wouldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-chan, we can't do that." L declined.

"You see it in his face! He's innocent! Just let him go!" I pleaded, those tears finding their way to my eyes. "You don't have to let me go, just let him go!"

He didn't say anything. I sobbed the same lines until I couldn't talk anymore. Eventually, Light started to look defeated. It broke my heart that someone could do that to my stone-faced brother. No one could do this. Yet, they didn't believe him. They thought he was guilty, _L_ thought he was guilty.

He looked like the picture, just a child. Not the man that had killed thousands. This boy had killed no one. He didn't deserve this. Deep inside, I felt now it was my turn to protect Light. He no longer could be the one to protect.

I had to make sure he was okay, he had to know that I believed him, that someone did.

My crying didn't stop until sleep took me, bringing me to another day.

 **000**

The TV was gone by the time I woke up.

I felt like I had failed my brother. More than once, I wanted to admit to being Kira, just admit everything so Light would be released. More than once, I had thought about head butting Watari and running to find my brother no matter how futile the action would prove to be. Still, I wondered if my brother could hear me through the walls of concrete.

It was several days later that my mind had left me. I kept imagining my brother happily married, a wonderful man who protected people everyday with his own life. He would have children and he would have Sayu, Mom, and Dad. He wouldn't need me. Especially now that he was innocent.

I'm not sure why these thoughts were what made my stomach turn and my head spin. I just couldn't stomach thinking about my brother in a cell like mine, knowing he didn't deserve it. Yet, he did, as I did. But right now, his mind was just that of a brave and good person. That's all. He wasn't corrupted, so he could go on with his life.

I tried eating, an hour afterwards I vomited up the sandwich and drink.

Thankfully, this turmoil only seemed to be happening in my head. I was blank-faced to L, Watari, and the investigators. Other than my inability to keep down large amounts of food, I was fine on the outside.

"Do you need a doctor, Yagami-chan?" L asked. I blinked and glanced over to the camera.

"No, I'll be fine, I need sleep." I shrugged, "It's just hard to in such a situation."

"Please tell me if you need a doctor." He insisted. I scuffed. "I promise,"

 **000 Day 25 for Light, Soichiro, and Misa's confinement and day 24 for Tsuki 000**

I didn't get any information on Light's confinement. It seemed since my little breakdown a few weeks back made it hard for L to tell me anything. Maybe it was just because I was Kira suspect. That was more logical.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered so softly I could barely hear myself.

" _Always_ ," His voice was wispy like wind. I almost thought I didn't hear it. I smiled and closed my eyes, I imagined I was in his room. He was holding me, for no reason, just to hold me.

"I miss you," I said in the same tone as I had before. Warm tears impaired my vision of the ceiling above me. "I miss you so much."

" _I miss you too,_ " He replied. I didn't want to say anything else, for fear of L noticing. I just smiled. " _I love you._ "

It occurred to me that I was going crazy. I was smart enough to realize that I was manifesting his voice. It didn't matter if he would say something like that or not, the point is it wasn't him. I was just going up the wall insane. I had finally broken, creating his voice to keep me company. How pathetic, how humiliating.

I've been reduced to a blubbering idiot.

"Tsuki, are you okay?" I narrowed my eyes at the change of address.

"I'm fine, it's the silence. I've never been in such a quiet place before. Talk to me, please," I asked, a sliver of my desperation leaking through. There was a slight hesitation.

"Did you ever plan to go to the school in the US?" Ryuuzaki finally asked.

"Yes, I've never been to the US. It sounded like something good to do, go to school and travel to a different country. I'm very good in English." It was nice to share in a conversation so mild. "You've been to the US I'm sure, what's it like?"

"It's very big, but everyone is very different. You'll meet very nice people, as well as the bad ones." He explained, "As for a landscape, it changes. I went from a cityscape to the mountains. Really intriguing and captivating."

"That's the world isn't it, nice people and bad people. It's just how it is. We can't always get along, some of us have no choice but to shoplift in order to feed their families or themselves. So many vices out there, we feed into it. A drunk can get so desperate to get a drink of wine, he'll do anything. It's no wonder the world is like this." I didn't even realize I was rambling. My thoughts were all over the place now. I saw them, the flaws in our plan. I wasn't blind to the things that caused criminals to do what they do, I wasn't deaf to the hopelessness that happened to others too.

"That's very interesting, Tsuki." Ryuuzaki commended.

"How's the case? Any Kira incidents?" I inquired.

"No," The answer came quickly. I caught that, by now Rem would've found someone to begin killing as Kira. I couldn't call him on the lie, that would be more incriminating than anything else.

"That looks bad for us, I suppose," I breathed. "That's enough talk for today." I turned my back to rest of the room and faced the wall.

He didn't say anything, no goodbye. It wasn't necessary, he was still in the room. He was still watching.

 **000 Day 50 for Light, Soichiro, and Misa's confinement and day 49 for Tsuki 000**

I was lying on my side in on the floor tittering between awake and asleep. I don't actually know how long I've been in here. It could've been a year, I would've believed you. I don't know if I could believe if it was only a week. It was definitely a couple of months.

It was more comfortable for me to just go to sleep whenever my anxiety started to build. It wasn't easy to force myself to sleep, but closing my eyes and pretending was very easy. I think I even dreamed while in this state of meditation.

It didn't help that every time I moved the handcuffs burned my wrists, I was restless. It would mean everything to just know if it was day or night. Whether the moon was at the center of the sky or the sun.

I heard the cell door swing open and looked up to see Watari. I blinked in confusion, I had just been given food not long ago. So, there was no reason for him to be here. "What's going on?" I croaked.

He didn't answer, only knelt down and pulled out a syringe. My eyes widened, I'm not sure why death was the first thing to pop up in my mind. Yet, I tried to get away from him when he brought the needle to my leg. He held me still and I cried out when the sting struck my thigh.

Almost instantly, my vision clouded and my mind went fuzzy. I lost complete consciousness in seconds.

 **000**

I woke up to a large room, a hotel room by the looks of it. When I sat up, I expected to be hit with nausea or dizziness but felt fine. My head whipped around and I got up. I still felt the same other than my hands being released from the handcuffs and no longer shackled to a bed. I walked around the room cautiously and I found nothing that could alert me to a trap.

There was no indication that I was being watched, listened to maybe. I looked over to the nightstand by the side of the bed I had woken up on and saw a pile of clothes and a note. The note read: _Yagami, you may take a shower and change out of those garments. You're confinement is over. -L_

This brought no relief, it was so suspicious. Yet, I didn't hesitate to get the clothes and go to the bathroom attached to the room. No matter how suspicious I was, I still felt disgusting and needed a shower to relax, in fact I needed a bath. I settled for the shower for now.

I let the water wash off the layers of grime and massage my stiff muscles. I didn't yet know what made L release me. Did he release Light? Misa? I hoped so, I would get my answers. I was positive.

If I had to search the entire hotel suite I would. Light had to be released now, had to.

When I finished my shower I put on the provided clothes, a blue sweatshirt and jeans. I brushed my short hair and let it air dry out. I left the bathroom only to find L sitting on the bed, crouching as usual.

"Hello, Tsuki," He greeted, eyes wide and thumb rubbing against his lip.

"Ryuuzaki," I replied, frustration boiled inside me upon remembering what he had done. He showed me Light on purpose. He wanted me to reveal something, which I had succeeded in not doing. "Where are Light and Misa?"

"Still in confinement, but they will be leaving confinement tomorrow." He assured, but something in his voice and the way he worded the statement made me the opposite of assured. I crossed my arms.

"Will they be coming here?" I continued.

"The killings have started again. So, you have been cleared of all charges for now." He explained biting down on his thumb, expression unchanging.

"That didn't answer my question," He nodded.

"I won't be answering anymore questions until tomorrow. Please get some proper sleep, Tsuki." He insisted before getting up and leaving, I heard the soft click of the door locking. I sighed.

Why was he avoiding the question? Was Light okay? I felt like a drug addict, this must've been the longest we've ever been separated, and I hated it. I just wanted to see him and know that he was okay.

I went to the bed and crawled under the covers, but I didn't go to sleep.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Glassy Skies from Tokyo Ghoul OST (irony or weird?)**

 **Soooooo, what did you think?**

 **BTW, this chapter was most certainly inspired by** _ **Shadow of God**_ **. Their comment from last chapter certain made me think and this baby was born. So, thank you so much. You're awesome!**

 **Review! Please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I suspect that this will be the largest story I've ever written. I estimate it to be about 40+ chapters. It all depends on how long the Yotsuba arc will last. And no, I don't think I spoiled anything in that statement. None of you probably read these things anyway so :P**

 **If a chapter is ever headed by an** _**Imogen Heap**_ **song it's usually guaranteed to be an emotional chapter. Not this one, just for future reference.**

 **Chapter 14: Aha!**

 **Well, reckon, play the fool. No one's ill-at-ease.**

I was very much clueless as to what L's plan was for me or for my brother or even for Misa. I know it's cruel to not care what will happen to Misa. My thoughts were consumed by Light and his innocent eyes pleading with L.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" I asked sitting next to him in front of the monitors which appeared to be the only source of light in the room, besides the sunlight leaking through the curtains. I wonder if this is how L preferred to work, in the dark like a bat. I would smirk at this thought but I didn't have even the energy to laugh in my mind.

"It was proven that Yagami Light and Amane Misa are Kira and the second Kira." He answered sipping from his teacup. My gaze fixed onto his head, glaring. The nerve. I considered this man my friend even from the moment I was put in handcuffs. He just casually talks about my brother's sentence. The very thought made me sick. He must be bluffing, has to be, still the thought of it enraged me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I inquired, my voice quiet. He looked up at me, his expression told me he didn't expect me to say anything like that. I blinked at him. He then clicked and one of the monitors switched to life. It was of my father in a car, with Light and Misa in the back. Everything was fine it seemed, my brother was handcuffed and Misa as well. L hit another button and the feed came to life with audio.

It still appeared fine, then my father spoke against something Light said, "No, you have not been cleared. I am escorting you two to your execution in a top secret underground facility."

 _Execution? Execution!_

No.

My brother cannot die, L can't do this. I felt my expression become aghast. My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, and my heart stopped. This couldn't be, no. L wouldn't do this. He wouldn't suggest such a thing… would he? Would he honestly just offer to the ICPO and the Japanese government to just execute two eighteen year olds? I believed that they would agree, but to have L just suggest it? No, L didn't do this kind of thing, he wanted to be right. He wanted to be proven right. He wanted there to be no shadow of doubt.

I didn't believe any of this. This was fake, this was fake. This _had_ to be fake. No doubt about it. Then why did I feel like my brother really was going to die?

"Stop this now, Ryuuzaki, please. Please," I whispered. He didn't say a word. "Ryuuzaki, this isn't working, you will not get what you want from killing someone. This _is murder_ , Ryuuzaki!" I turned to him in a whirl of anger. I was prepared to hit him, send him flying off his chair.

I heard a commotion and turned to find my father veering off course. He skidded to a halt in the middle of no where under a highway overpass. Maybe my dad was saving them… maybe he didn't even know that there was a camera in the car. It wouldn't surprise me that L would do this. However, why did my father's expression not change a bit?

It wouldn't be…

It couldn't.

"I'm going to shoot you and then shoot myself." I gapped at the screen.

"This is my duty as a parent and as the chief of the NPA. At least this way it's by my hand." The gun was pointed at my brother's head, directly over his forehead. Execution style. Not his son, not my brother.

" _No, stop this!_ " I shrieked. This was most likely the most emotion I've shown to L, besides my other breakdown. "You have to, you want him die? Why would you let this happen? This isn't what you would do, Ryuuzaki! I know it, because _I_ would never do this." My voice was colored with conviction.

Somewhere in the rational part of my brain, I felt like this was all a bluff, but the anger and duty in my dad's eyes was so prevalent. It felt real.

"From one murderer to another, I'll see you in Hell." Bang.

I screamed. It was just like the scream that echoed through my head in the dream. In fact, it made that scream seem like a mere shriek in comparison. A hand slapped over my mouth to silence my cry of pain.

Tears fell freely from my eyes, and I thought I had shed them all in confinement.

"Tsuki, look," L's voice was desperate so I did as he said. I looked at the screen and saw my brother in absolute fear but alive. My father still had his gun raised, Misa was frozen in shock.

The hand left my mouth and I released a long breath of relief. Realization struck me hard. This _was_ all a rouse. This was all just a test. A test of my reaction, Light's, Misa's. I robotically relaxed my body and breathed just as a mechanically.

"If Amane was the second Kira, who we have established can kill with just a face, she would've killed you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also, if Light was in fact Kira he wouldn't have hesitated to even kill his own father. However with Light, he could've seen through our act-" He never got to finish.

My hand collided with his cheek harshly. At some point during his explanation, I had stood and turned to him. "I hope my performance was of satisfaction, _L_." I growled and left the room.

 **000 Light 000**

My heart was still racing a thousand miles a minute. My breathing was still erratic, but I had enough sense to notice the unexpected halt in L's speech. I heard the softer voice in the background. For some reason, I felt it was my sister, and I didn't miss the ache in my chest at knowing she must have witnessed the ordeal. If only I could console her, she wouldn't need it for any other reason but to be calm for herself. The outside world wouldn't see her crumbling.

I blinked a few times, took a couple of breaths.

"Yagami-chan, in fact, witnessed this. It was for the same reason as for you two. She was under the impression she was cleared of all charges. Now, as I said and promise, you two are released from confinement. As we discussed, Amane will be released but put under heavy surveillance. She still seems very likely, but she insists the videos we found were occult videos." Misa interrupted unsurprisingly, it struck me for a second that I had no clue why she was obsessed with me. Only that it was funny to see Tsuki get mad at the girl. "As for your part in the agreement Light," Ryuuzaki continued.

I held my breath in anticipation, and to hopefully regain my normal breathing.

"You and I will be together 24/7. That's how it will remain until we have brought Kira to justice. As for your sister, she will remain under the task force's 24/7 observation, her surveillance is still lighter than your's. You will understand when you make it to the hotel." L informed. It actually didn't sound horrible, at least I would see Tsuki and at least it was me under this 24/7 observation

"Fine by me, we'll catch Kira together." I smiled at the camera above the rearview mirror.

"I look forward to working with you." He agreed.

I wonder what Tsuki said to him. What made him pause for that split second to hear what she had to say. Knowing Tsuki, she had something to say that would make him falter. She was good for that. The ache in my chest to go away.

I didn't even realize how much I needed her until I hadn't seen her face in so long, fifty days. That was it? It felt like years. My stomach was filled with butterflies at the thought of finally seeing her.

The only problem I face now, concerning Tsuki, is how this happened. She made the first the move. I had pursued it, but she started it. Who was wrong? Were we really wrong? I don't believe so. When I think of kissing her, I don't feel repulsion or disgust. I feel completeness. When I think of her smiling at me it's not pride but absolute joy at seeing her happy.

I don't remember dwelling on why I liked her in such a way. All these months, I would caress her skin and kiss her lips, but I never questioned it. Why? I felt that another reason for loving Tsuki is missing from my thoughts, like a chunk of memory is being held from me. I know it's gone, but I don't know why and I don't know what.

It's frustrating, but I think seeing my sister will clear some things up.

When we get there, one of the first things Ryuuzaki does is handcuff me. Not just any handcuff, one with a long chain going from my wrist to his.

It appeared a little unorthodox. "Is this really necessary, Ryuuzaki?" I asked aloud.

"Trust me, I won't be enjoying this anymore than you will." He assured, a dull expression to match. One with one colored cheek, a faint purple bruise. I smirked, so that's what Tsuki did.

"Wow, Ryuuzaki, I didn't think you do something like this. Didn't know you were on that side of the fence." Misa giggled.

"Shut it, Amane," A bark came from the most familiar voice of my life. I turned and saw her. Tsuki with shorter hair and a stern expression directed at Misa. I felt much like a starving man looking at the most delicious food in existence. "Tsuki," I called.

She looked up as if she hadn't seen me and a smile spread across her face. She ran for me and I opened my arms to her. I held her close, not wanting to ever let go. I inhaled her scent and held on, I wished I could taste her and feel her, but I was still aware of the other's in the room.

"Hey, what did she say?" Misa whined, breaking the warm moment.

"I missed you," Tsuki whispered.

"I missed you too," I answered quickly as if to wipe away any doubt in her mind.

"Excuse me! But did you tell me to shut up, Yagami-ane?" Misa grouched. Tsuki released me and sent a glare in Misa's direction.

"Yes, Amane, I did, I don't feel like dealing with this pointless conversation. A murderer is on the loose, has been for weeks and we've been doing nothing but standing here like fools." She spat. It felt like she was insulting more than just the perky blonde.

"I thought you liked me!" Misa cried out.

"It's called acting Amane, I thought you were good at it." Tsuki countered. This shocked me the most, the venom in Tsuki's voice was unmistakable. She was usually a very stoic girl, she rarely showed her displeasure to anything. Much like myself. Misa glared.

"Are you insulting my acting?" Misa gripped.

"No, Misa Amane, I am trying to get you to shut up." Tsuki said tiredly. She sighed as if she were speaking to a toddler. Misa huffed.

"Well, I wish _you_ were the one chained to Ryuuzaki 24/7. Kira is supposed to be smart and a good actor and a cool and stuff, well maybe that's you. I know Light would never kill anyone and he's too nice!" Misa's voice seemed to be on the verge of having a stuck out tongue as an exclamation point.

Tsuki, froze and shot Misa a look that even I feared.

"How dare you accuse people of being Kira, it's so hypocritical it makes me sick." She snarled. "I suggest you leave, Misa Amane, before I escort you out."

"You would beat me up! I can't believe you're even related to Light!" Misa exclaimed. "To think I was jealous of you." She huffed.

Tsuki smirked and approached Misa. She took the girl by the ear and began dragging her from the room. Misa kicked and screamed the entire way but once she was out everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "I dislike her very much." Tsuki mumbled once she was back by my side.

"Hmm, well, thank you Tsuki on behalf of the task force." L turned to her and gave one of those smiles he always gave her. Of course, the only thought it my mind was why he kept doing that. Was he honestly interested in my sister? The very thought angered me.

I looked down and instead of the smiling Tsuki that usually came when he did this wasn't there. She was glaring at the detective.

"I believe I overheard you talk to Watari or someone about getting Light to use his relationship with Misa to get information. Light, in my personal opinion I wouldn't like it at all if you dated her for this reason. It sickens me to the core." She said robotically. Her gaze found mine and I saw hurt in her eyes.

I know it must've been hard to see our father pointing a gun at my head and firing, but this couldn't be the only reason why she was so hurt and angered by L. I wish I could ask L but he wouldn't say anything, he probably wouldn't know what he did wrong. I can only speculate.

"I agree with not doing that. I want to help with the investigation, but I can't use someone's feelings like that." I agreed and turned to L.

"I see," He muttered.

"I suggest a new arrangement for this switching hotels deal." Tsuki went on, "It's frustrating."

"I already have this handled." L answered quickly. Something about the way he said made it sound like he was eager for us to hear his plan. No, eager for Tsuki to hear it. He wanted back in her good graces, but why? The answer only made me even angrier than before.

 **000**

In the end I couldn't help resenting Kira for putting my sister, father, and I through this. I felt like Tsuki had changed so much, it hurt to think about it. She seemed so changed, all because of killer. No, Kira had started this, but Tsuki was fine before we started helping with the case. So, in a way, I hated L for what he has done. He has broken some of my sister. What had happened in her confinement? What had he done?

As we were on our way to the new headquarters, I wrapped an arm around her. She looked up and offered me a weak smile, but she rested her head against my shoulder and shut her eyes. A hand gripped my shirt.

"What happened, Tsuki?" I asked hopeful. She stiffened.

"Nothing you should worry about, Light." She said in a tone that told me she wouldn't be saying much else on the matter. I frowned but tightened my hold on her.

Once we were there, any other time I would've gawked at the sight of the building inside and out. I was tired, though, and in need of a shower. Which meant Tsuki would go to her own room. I had only seen her about a half an hour and she was already going. I shook away the thought and followed L to our room.

"Tsuki and yourself are very close, Light." L stated offhandedly. I looked up, surprised he had said anything.

"Yes, we've barely left each other's side for years. The longest I believe is a day." I laughed, though it sounded fake to even my ears.

"Yes, I think Tsuki said something similar." He elaborated.

"Mind if I ask you something?" I said, because I had to ask. I could just shrug it off. "What happened to Tsuki in confinement?" He stopped walking and absently brought his hand to the injured cheek.

"She was not well, she suffered from several panic attacks. Most were reeled in by Tsuki herself, some Watari had slip her some sleeping pills in order to calm her. Though sometimes she would throw the food up." L answered honestly. With each word my eyes widened. I turned back.

"We have to go see her, I can't leave her alone." I explained desperately. I was simply tugging for my health because he didn't move.

"She will be fine, she handled herself well just yesterday and today." L informed monotonously.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't know if you've ever had a sibling before, but they're just as important as a mother or father. I can't just leave her be. She needs me." I actually felt like I was right in assuming he has never had a sister or brother. I've never had a brother, only Tsuki and Sayu. Yes, I'll admit, I never worried about Sayu as much as I do Tsuki for obvious reasons. I doubted I would care about her as much if I had had a twin brother rather than sister.

My theory about Tsuki is that I more protective of her than just a partner or just a brother. I felt like I had both in full steam, it amused me realizing this, double the overprotectiveness. Though, I'm sure Tsuki has larger problems to deal with than an overprotective brother or partner.

"I understand Light, you can be there for her tomorrow." L assuaded. I didn't want to argue with the stubborn detective, maybe he just didn't want to face her. Really, I just wanted some answers from Tsuki.

 **000**

We didn't have much to work on for the case. There was nothing specific to go over, just seemingly the same thing as from before even second Kira. Yet, my gut told me there was something different about these murders. At least that gave me something to look for, something to do. It's not like I could talk to Tsuki without have an ever-present ear listening only a foot or so away.

I don't even believe she would want to talk. She's been very cold, her eyes never leaving a computer screen. I don't believe it's me, she hasn't been picky with who she's cold to. She's not cruel, just blank.

I didn't want to worry, but I found myself glancing at her more often than necessary.

Now, as for the case, I had a small clue. The criminals seemed to just be dying because they had the label criminal. What I mean is, they go from petty crimes to major and from cold-hearted ones to ones that have asked for forgiveness. It made me recognize the original Kira's style, he killed those that were hardened, cold, cruel. This one didn't care if the criminal had good reason or had morals. This Kira wasn't the same, it was a third Kira. Which, though strange, doesn't seem quite right. Calling this Kira the third seemed off. It was like I knew that the title just didn't fit, but why?

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Again, I looked over at Tsuki to find her still glued to a computer screen, but she wasn't typing. She was just staring at the screen in front of her, eyes glazed like she wasn't reading but thinking. One hand covered her mouth as she thought, the other lay rested on the armrest. I looked around and saw that the task force looking over documents, Mogi was out and Matsuda was off with Misa. I saw L was just eating a piece of cake, staring at the cake like it held the answers to the case. I turned back to Tsuki.

I reached over and took her hand. She looked over in surprise and then smiled. It was one that didn't reach her eyes, but it was genuine enough to ease some of my own anxieties. I squeezed her hand in reassurance, she squeezed back. I didn't let go, just held her hand as it seemed to ease the tension building.

There was something in her eyes, it was sad. It crushed me to see such sadness in those vibrant bronze depths, and I didn't know why. I wouldn't be able to find out, not until I was fully cleared.

In any case, I didn't let go until the day ended and L released the task force.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Aha! by Imogen Heap**

 **You might be thinking "author, Light is so OOC!" Well, here's the answer. I actually feel super confident that Light is in-character during this time. I mean, he wouldn't even consider manipulating Misa! I believe that he is being completely in-character as memory-less Light.**

 **Review! Hugs and kisses to those that review! You're awesome! (^-^)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cheesy title I know, but great song! :3 I have a few people asking for some Light jealousy… hmmm well now is as good a time as any.**

 **Did you know that in Death Note, they literally had no leads for two months before Light made his revelation. Yeah, embarrassing.**

 **Chapter 15: Cosmic Love**

 **You left me in the dark, in the shadow of your heart.**

 **000 Still Light 000**

I already had to deal with L and his quirks, the last thing I wanted was to deal with Misa. She wasn't a bad person, I know that, but she was annoying. She constantly wanted my attention like a pomeranian dog or a fly. Worse even, she seemed to make Tsuki's already bad mood worse. And Tsuki wanted to tag along wherever L and I went; usually, sometimes she would stay back.

Today she decided to tag along. She sat crosslegged next to me, eating a bowl of ice cream Watari had offered her. It was still in her eyes, sadness. This time I couldn't take her hand.

It was only the second day being here, and of 25 floors I've been to about four rooms. It appeared Tsuki had been to almost all of the rooms. That's what she did when she wasn't working or following us, she walked around the building. In longer periods, L seemed a bit put off. I don't know why, and I can't ask. This is turning into something to drive me crazy, not knowing things.

"This is probably the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa grouched from the couch opposite the one L, Tsuki, and I occupied.

"Then why drag my brother and Ryuuzaki here for one? You knew Ryuuzaki would tag along." Tsuki frowned.

"Why are _you_ here, anyway? Afraid I'll break your brother?" Misa spat back. I sighed quietly. Though, I was curious to hear Tsuki's answer.

"I'm afraid my brother will break you, Misa-chan." Tsuki smirked. Misa glared and opened her mouth, as she must have the last word. The blonde never got a chance when L interrupted her.

"By the way, are you going to eat that piece of cake?" He asked, fork in his mouth. Misa closed her mouth and huffed.

"No, cake makes you fat." She reasoned. I wonder why she was perfectly fine with having her coffee table piled with sweets, if she refused to eat any.

"Actually-" Tsuki was about to retort.

"I find that you can burn calories by using your brain." L answered before her. Tsuki blinked and looked over at the detective in shock.

"So you're calling me stupid!" Misa shouted in outrage. I closed my eyes to the arguing pair.

"No, he's disproving your theory on cake, _I_ however am calling you stupid." Tsuki corrected. I could hear the sneer in her voice. I do remember those bouts of jealousy from her, I love them so, almost as much as I love said jealous girl.

"You're so mean, and fake, you were so nice to me when we were at your house. Light did tell me you were a goody-toe-shoes, maybe you just don't like me because I'm a Kira suspect." Misa deducted, rather impressively for her.

"Bingo,"

I hid my smile at that.

"Hmm, well Ryuuzaki, if you want cake then I'll give it to you if you and the bother leave us alone." I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids.

"Even if I were to leave, I'd still be watching from the cameras." L informed. I heard Tsuki chuckle from beside me and visibly smiled at the sound.

"Then we'll turn all the lights off." She countered.

"Infrared cameras," Another chuckle from Tsuki and a groan from Misa. I could imagine the expression on Tsuki's face and on Misa's.

"You're such a pervert!" Misa shrieked. I felt movement on L's side and moved my arm.

"Call me what you want, more cake for me." The detective shrugged off.

I was reminded of something then. My sister I knew was in a foul mood, but Ryuuzaki appeared to be just as depressed. At least, he seemed hardly motivated. Yes, we had only been working a week or so since my release, but it didn't make much sense for him to be this down about my not being Kira.

"Ryuuzaki, what's wrong with you. I thought this building was to help us catch Kira, but since we've been here you don't seem all that motivated to do anything." I sat up and looked at the sweet-addicted detective.

"Not motivated… you're right, actually I'm depressed." He sighed and went to stab into his newly acquired cake.

"Depressed, why?" Tsuki spoke up, actual curiosity in her tone, a genuine non-venomous emotion.

"Truthfully, I based my entire belief that you and/or Light were Kira and I guess my case kind of hinged from that. I guess, I can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong." He paused to bite into his cake. "Though, despite that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why Light and I are wearing these and you aren't allowed out of the building."

"There is still the theory that either one of us or even both of us were controlled by Kira. Our actions make more sense when put that way. It would still mean the one or both of us were Kira before confinement. The difference between mine and Light's cases is that I have my memory in tact, while Light is fuzzy on quite a few details." Tsuki deduced, "There is the assumption that Kira's power can pass between people. If this is true it looks rather bleak for the investigation."

"Exactly, that's why I'm overwhelmed." He pouted, an interesting expression on Ryuuzaki. "Even if we catch those acting as Kira, they can lose their memory and power. So, pursuing them is futile. Though, if you are Kira, then this would explain why Light and Misa lost their power and memory and your's remains."

"Yes, but we have no idea if that is the case. It could just be very possible that you were wrong. It happens to the best of us." Tsuki assured in a voice that dripped with sarcasm, I didn't like this sarcasm. Not because it was directed at L, but because it didn't sound like her. I shook my head. "Yes, Ryuuzaki, Tsuki is right. We don't know if that theory is true. So, cheer up," I offered a smile.

"Cheer up? No, I'm sorry, I can't. It's probably better if I stop trying so hard." L frowned developing a much deeper pout, "We're just putting our lives at risk chasing after Kira. It just seems like a waste of time." A spark of anger ripped through me, and I was prepared to stand up and punch some sense into the invalid.

I was beaten to the chase.

Tsuki got up and slammed her fist into the side of Ryuuzaki's face. I looked up and found profound anger in her eyes, fiery red rage. Ryuuzaki's head whipped to the side and he stared for a moment at the wall behind us.

"That really hurt," He said.

"You put my brother behind bars and involve my father and his colleagues, only to whine about us not being Kira. All because your deduction might've been wrong!" I was frozen in shock. "I asked you to let him go! If you were just going to give up then why did you put us through that! Why the hell did you do any of those things?! Why didn't you just let him go when I asked?"

"Perhaps I didn't phrase that right-" My sister had already left by the time he got out the first word. I blinked several times, but I had already heard her. She had asked Ryuuzaki to release me? He didn't comply. Was this why she was angry? The worst of it all, I heard the suppressed cries in her voice. She was on the verge of breaking down.

I desperately needed to talk to her now. Without a doubt, I needed to let her know that I was there for her.

"You have to let me go after her." I said to Ryuuzaki.

"Later, we should go to the investigation room." He relented, my eyes widened, he was actually going to allow me to see my sister. The stubborn L was going to comply for once? I don't believe it.

With that we left.

 **000**

Ten minutes after arriving, Ryuuzaki unlocked his cuff only to then lock onto the table. I narrowed my eyes at the chain and then at the offender. "What are you doing?"

"Going to speak with Tsuki, I know you wanted to, but it is I who made the error. Only I can fix this." He reasoned and slouched upstairs.

I gapped.

I felt more anger boil inside of me, he was just going to talk to my sister as if he knew her better. I knew her better than anyone. I knew her better than I knew the back of my hand, better than my computer at home, better than he did for sure. I remembered how warm Tsuki was to him, genuine kindness seemed to ooze off of her when he was around. I remembered how angry I was at this.

How can I be jealous of an introverted insomniac with a sweet addiction? Because he smiled more when she was around. I don't know why, but it seemed to make Tsuki happy. This only caused more frustration. Even now I felt I need to break the chain and run up to stop him, tackle him, and beat that stupid miniscule smile out of him. How is it fair that someone else could bring out that smile of Tsuki's?

 **000 Tsuki 000**

 _Just let him go! Let him go!_

 _I'm sorry Tsuki, we can't do that._

I knew that it couldn't be helped, L was right, he knew it. I knew it. So, I shouldn't have been surprised or angry. I was though. He just said that it was a waste of time. I thought of my brother's desperate eyes. My words haunted me. If it was such a waste of time to him, then why did he bother keeping him, for pride? I knew L was a sore loser, but this was extreme. He put my brother through that, I was losing it, to imagine what he was going through. I felt a warm tear fall.

I sat on the bed in my assigned room.

My brother's sweet sepia eyes also haunted me. The way he still seemed to love me the same way he had before his memory was taken. Yet, it was kinder, because it was simply because he loved me. Not due to motivation from the Death Note. I smile at this, and frown.

I've been talking with Watari. He's a very kind man, and has a lot of wisdom to share. He allowed me to see L's point of view, so I wasn't so angry with L. Yet, there was still bitterness, a bad taste. It was when L said what he did, I felt like screaming at him.

My reverie was broken with the sound of a knock. I didn't know if it was my father or Watari, or maybe Matsuda. For all I knew both L and Light. The thought of the chained duo brought back the anger I felt towards the World's Greatest Detective.

"The door's open," I called to the person on the other side of the door. It opened and I didn't look up when I felt the bed move to the new weight.

"I know that I have done you wrong." L's voice whispered.

"Why are you here, Ryuuzaki?" I looked up and found only the detective. "Where's Light?"

"He is handcuffed to a table leg. I told him that I am the reason that you are in here, with a tear stain on your cheek. I should be the one to talk to you." He explained, I saw honesty in those deep dark eyes.

"I know why you did what you did, it's just… if it's so pointless, then why didn't you listen to me?" I pleaded. He looked away, thumb to his lip.

"It's not that I believe it's pointless, I still wholeheartedly believe that either you or Light are Kira. There is no doubt that Misa is the second Kira. I am just…" He trailed off, simply because he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"You don't like to be wrong, especially when you're usually always right." I inferred. He nodded.

"I am not sorry for confining you and your brother, I am sorry for being cruel in the process." He said this carefully. I looked at him and those deep eyes were filled with genuity.

I don't think I'm angry with L, I am angry that it's just me. Light doesn't even realize that every time he gets worked up over L's accusations he's just a part of his on rouse. He just left me here, to fend for myself. I resented that, but I couldn't be mad at him right now. I will when he's back to normal.

I smiled and L glanced up to see it. At this realization, I let my hand go to his hair and touch it. It was just as soft as it looked. He looked at me in surprise. "You're forgiven, perhaps I was being melodramatic. I like your hair."

"Thank you, for the compliment. And thank you for your forgiveness." He gave me one of his smiles.

"I'm sorry for punching you," I added and gently tilted his head to look at the forming bruise. He laughed shortly.

"You're forgiven,"

 **000 September 15 000 Month later 000**

For the past week I had been studying third Kira's patterns. There was one, I knew it. The lack of thought behind the criminal's deaths. As well as a rise in deaths among businessmen. I noticed it when just looking up the heart attack records. It was quite fascinating, enough so to look into the deaths further. There did seem to be a substantial amount of deaths in corporations, almost all were affected.

All, except one. That one being Yotsuba. I looked at the stocks and found that their numbers rose, while other's numbers fell. At this point, I tapped into my hacker side and went in for Yotsuba. I could've just requested the lists of top figures in the agency but that would've taken longer than I would've liked. Instead, I got the lists myself.

I got up quickly to get the many papers I was printing. I know that I could figure out at least a concentrated list of suspects. Kira was one of them, there would be no point for an outsider to care.

I came back carrying a stack of papers and began reading, blatantly ignoring the stares I was getting. I took out the possibility of it being a married man with children, foreign businessmen, and even a few of highest ranking men. I took out women, as even a business woman would be more picky about criminals. The list was shrinking, but not fast enough. I began to thoroughly read online what the salaries and profit that was made by the gentlemen remaining. Eight men in particular stuck out.

That was when my solo work was done.

"Ryuuzaki, Light, I believe I've found right possible Kira suspects." I announced their heads snapped up and eyes wide.

"Eight, just eight people?" Matsuda gasped.

"Just eight, let me explain," I went on to tell them about my discoveries and the patterns created by Yotsuba Kira. I explained to them my reasoning to taking out the employees I did and why I kept some. Finally, I informed them of the jump in salary of the eight Yotsuba men, as well as the possible promotions that were to be given to them due to the deaths of other CEOs in rival corporations.

The task force, of just Aizawa and Matsuda, was slack-jawed, Light was beaming with pride, and L looked on in his awe-inspired way. Even I felt a little prideful, though I had a bit of a lead. I already knew what to look out for and that this Kira was completely different than the original.

"This is amazing, Tsuki," Light praised.

"Yeah, pure genius, but you hacked into a corporation. I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Matsuda laughed nervously.

"No one needs to know, I have developed a method that removes most of my footprints. The footprints I cannot remove are so vague there is no way they could find me, also I'm using a system that is utterly impossible to trace." I smiled.

"You have very impressive hacking abilities, Tsuki, how did you come upon this talent?" L asked, head cocked.

"I took lots computer classes, took apart and put back together many computers. I've been hacking since I was twelve." I answered proudly. He nodded and took a bite of a cookie.

 **000**

All seemed to be much better off. L was in a better mood, I was in a good mood. Light was happy to not be surrounded by such depressing moods.

Our main objective was to getting into Yotsuba's security systems, adding surveillance cameras and the like. Now the system I did in about an hour, but there wasn't a way for me to just created cameras. That was when Aiber and Wedy were introduced to the task force. Aiber seemed like very suave, the debonair type. Wedy appeared to be a quiet woman and knew she was good at what she did. She also knew that she could surpass even men in the same field of crime. Despite the task force's discomfort in working with criminals, I rather liked both of them.

I was amused that L had criminals working for him. Yet, it didn't surprise me in the least bit. It didn't appear to surprise Light either.

"How quickly can you get into the Yotsuba building and plant the bugs and cameras?" I asked the woman. She looked up and gave me a good look before seeming to be appeased by what she found.

"A day, that's just because I still have to physically put the cameras in and bypass whatever system they may have." She shrugged.

"Would it go by faster if I shut the system down?" I was determined to waste no time. Especially if I could overcome the measly security Yotsuba had.

"Then it would be reduced to a few hours, half a day." I huffed. I almost asked L to hire more people to assist Wedy. The quicker we could set up those cameras the quicker we could catch this third Kira. I didn't though, something told me that my eagerness would not be construed as determination to bring Kira to justice.

"Alright, I'll get started on that as soon as you get there." I nodded. She paused and looked closely at me, I shifted under her gaze just slightly.

"You can shut the security down that quickly?" She queried in disbelief.

"Yes, I believe it will take me ten minutes. I've already hacked into the system." I nodded. Her sunglasses impeded any attempt I might've made to decipher her expression. Then a grin broke out on her features.

"Are you sure you aren't a thief like me? You're about as impressive as myself. That's saying a lot." She praised. I had no idea if I should thank her for calling me a potential thief. "You know, after this, you ever want to help me with one of my excursions you could contact me."

"Um, thank you, but I'll pass," I smirked. Dad appeared to be very angry that Wedy tried to recruit me, Light was amused as well as L. Wedy shrugged and turned away.

It did inflate my ego a bit, hearing someone say that I had the potential to be a great thief simply because I was good at hacking. Something that even my brother could do, he just didn't pursue the talent. What use would he have in hacking into the FBI or ICPO? I didn't even have any use for it, it just eased my boredom.

Everyone went back to work, Wedy would begin tomorrow. I dipped in and out of the Yotsuba corporation databases. I went as far as to hack into some of the home security systems of the eight men we suspected. I couldn't help narrowing down the search results to those with top of the line systems, the hardest to get into.

This narrowed the list to five. I stopped where I was, the computer's light started to give me a headache. I had spent many hours in front of computer screens but hardly as much as I have for the past few weeks.

"Tsuki," I turned to L, the one who had spoken. "Have you tried hacking into this system?" He asked. He didn't indicate to me what system he was talking about, but I knew. The building's security, something Wedy was able to do. I hadn't tried to but if Wedy could do it, most likely I could as well.

"I haven't tried, no reason to." I replied.

"Oh, I just assumed you would try to since you are being kept here 24/7." He stated staring at a piece of fruit, strawberry.

"Yes, I was curious, but I didn't think you would appreciate it." I offered him an amused smile. He returned it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Light roll his eyes. "Ryuuzaki, is it true that we're your only friends? I don't mean to sound rude."

"No offense taken, Tsuki. Yes, it is true." L answered.

"Well, do you still consider us friends?" I went on.

"Yes,"

My smile widened, at least now Light wouldn't be angry at me for getting to close to the enemy. He would just get a bit envious. I paused for a second. I didn't want to talk about the case, I wanted to talk about things friends would talk about. We were friends, why couldn't we interact like friends.

"Have you ever played football?"

"No, I don't follow the sport. You played though, your team won on multiple occasions." L offered. I nodded. "You quit, why?"

"Boredom, I like football, but I just got very bored of playing it. We kept winning, I had made captain, it felt like there was nothing else to achieve. I could teach you to play, when this is over, it would be fun." I beamed. The prospect of teaching L the world's greatest detective how to play football would certainly be amusing and a _lot_ of fun.

"Do you know how to play tennis?" He countered.

"No, Light's offered to teach me on multiple occasions." I chuckled. He smiled. Light's consistent typing seemed to pick up and become aggressive against the keyboard.

"Well then, do you know capoeira?" He offered.

"I know of it, it's a Brazilian fighting style. Why?"

"If you teach me football, I'll teach you capoeira." He suggested, biting into the strawberry. I grinned and nodded. "Deal,"

"Why capoeira?" Light asked suddenly, looking at L. I couldn't see his expression in the least.

"It was suggested to me by a colleague." He answered smoothly. Light nodded, satisfied, but not done. "Since it seems we're taking a break, how about a game of chess?"

L paused and rubbed a finger along his lower lip. After a bit of thought he nodded, "Alright."

"Well, don't leave me out. Light and I will play a round, winner faces L." Light cracked a smile. He probably remembered when we were younger and how we would resort to childish wrestling matches because there would be no winner. We were older now and smarter, hopefully weren't still childish.

A few minutes later, a chessboard was placed in front of us and we were sitting on the couches in the investigation room. I was white and Light black. He made the first move.

We went at it for ours, constantly evading each other. "You cannot resort to your usual tie-breaker if you end in stalemate." Dad warned.

"No promises," Light and I chorused.

It was two hours later and there was only a few pieces left. I was biting my lip predicting each move Light could make, he was simply staring at the board doing the same as myself. It was his go. I felt this whole game was very symbolic, we were truly equal in everything. I smile, teeth still gnawing my lip. Then Light moved quickly, and trapped me, I had been distracted and fooled. I stared at the board in shock. He beat me, there was no way. He actually beat me. I pouted.

"Checkmate," He grinned. I sighed.

"It appears I've lost, I'm very disappointed." I continued my childish pout.

"It appears so," L added.

I got up and moved next to Light so L could take my spot. Light was still smiling, this time it was much softer. I noticed the entire task force was either gone or asleep. Matsuda had fallen asleep at a desk a pencil still in his hand. Dad was in the same predicament papers in his hand. I gave the man an affectionate smile and felt a peck on my cheek. "You look like a little girl when you pout," Light teased. I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"I bet you cheated," I joked. I noticed L's gaze was on us, but blank.

"Never," Light mocked offense.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine**

 **I'm not trying to make it seem like Tsuki is smarter. She just knows what to look for, she knows Rem gave the notebook to someone else and she knows how both Light and Misa worked. So, she knows what to look out for.**

 **L is only suspicious of their closeness, but not outright knowing it. He understands that they're close because of lack of any other companionship over the years.**

 **Review! Pretty Please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Until the end of the Yotsuba arc, the chapters will be split between Light's POV and Tsuki's. Exactly like that. I hate stories where the POV just switches back and forth and back forth between people. It's annoying and I feel like I have to keep up with it, work more than a reader should have to.**

 **You guys came here to relax and read a good story, not decipher a gosh darn point of view.**

 **So Chapter 14 started with Tsuki and ended with Light, chapter 15 started with Light and ended with Tsuki. There you go! :)**

 **I have actually achieved this score in Tetris sooooo bow down. JK XD**

 **Chapter 16: Seven Devils**

 _ **I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out**_ **.**

Wedy and I both rescheduled for a fews day after our meeting rather than the day after. She had to prepare. So, I didn't have much to do for a few days. It was that day now, I have an attention span that can shift from fully concentrated to that of a fish. I believe L and Light could do the work rather well without me, Wedy still hadn't signaled for me to hack into , I started playing _Tetris._ It was rather unprofessional, but I really didn't have much to do.

I was about to beat my last score 36,590, when my father came up behind the three of us.

"Ryuuzaki, I have found that all the deaths that benefit Yotsuba are concentrated around the weekends." He informed, still looking at the documents. I smiled and then lost the game of _Tetris_.

"That's great, Otou-san." Light praised. "We didn't even notice."

"Well, I have to do something to keep up with you three." Dad smiled amusedly. L turned, candy in hand, "Yes, that is quite impressive."

I smiled up at my father and Mogi approached next with many more documents. An entire stack as thick and as tall as a small child. "Here are the list of employees you wanted L, and I found that five of the eight suspects Tsuki developed have a much higher tech security system for their own home. I don't think it would have much to do with whether or not they're Kira, but it does seem suspicious enough to keep a closer eye on them"

Now I was truly impressed, I had neglected to tell the task force that I had found the same information. I doubt Mogi would use my findings, which meant he found them on his own. That was certainly genius.

"Wow, that's amazing Mogi." I gushed.

"Only doing my job, Yagami-chan." But Mogi smiled, something that was a rare sight to see.

"Yes, Mogi has always been very efficient." L agreed approvingly.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Matsuda frown. It occurred to me that the man hadn't been able to do much in the way of helping. I felt bad for him, he just couldn't hack like me, wasn't good at deductions like Light or L, and wasn't very efficient as my father, Mogi, or Aizawa. it seemed all L asked him to do was to give him a refill of his coffee.

"Matsuda, do you mind doing something for me?" I asked. He brightened and gave me determined look. I smiled.

"Of course, Yagami-chan," He nodded.

"As Misa's manager, you have to endorse her to different places and media outlets. I was thinking maybe you could endorse her to Yotsuba." I offered, the idea just came out of my mouth without much thought, but it gave Matsuda something important to do. It was something only he could do. He beamed.

"Of course, Yagami-chan, I'll get right on that." With that he skipped out of the room. I couldn't help feeling good about myself, like I had done some kind of good deed. At least he wouldn't go out on his own to help the team. That might've ended badly for the man.

"That was quick thinking on your part, Tsuki," L stated.

"What do you mean?" I quirked a brow at him. Even Light was smirking, hands behind his head.

"You gave him something to do that would not only help his pride but help the case. I'm impressed," He explained. I shrugged only offering a smug grin.

With that I went back to playing _Tetris_.

An hour or so later, Matsuda had called saying Misa was set up for a meeting with Yotsuba in about a week. All was right and on track, I even beat my last score by a thousand.

I was about to start working, preparing for Wedy's signal, when a paper slid across the desk and next to me. I looked down and saw a crossword puzzle made from ink. I glanced up at Light and had his chin resting on his palm, seemingly innocent. I knew though.

Why would he make a crossword puzzle now, of all times. L could get mad, though all he would have to do is decipher the puzzle and he'd find nothing of importance. I went to work and realized the puzzle was easier than our usual ones. It was in French and only had about eight questions. It took me no time at all to solve it and realized it wasn't just a random puzzle, it was a message. _Do you think I could have been Kira?_

My heart stopped and I looked at him with so much sadness. He didn't even move. Light was questioning his own innocence. My heart broke and I wished I could just tell him he was an idiot for thinking something like that. I couldn't though. Quickly, on the back, I wrote out my own short code and passed it back. It said; _Everyone in this room has the potential to be Kira._

A few minutes later, Light answered...aloud.

"That didn't answer my question." He said.

"I believe your only stressing yourself out in thinking these things, Light." I amended and took his hand in mine. He looked at me, and sighed.

"I suppose you're right. You usually are," He smiled and bent to kiss my forehead. I saw that L had glanced over and looked over the codes. He revealed nothing in his expression, but appeared to be satisfied with what he found. He looked back up at me and erased the answers to the puzzle. I smiled gratefully and he nodded.

 **000** **Light 000**

It did bother me, was I capable of murder? She was right though, I couldn't just dwell on this. It caused unnecessary stress, besides no one could kill so many people and just forget. I remembered some of the moments in the past few months, the ones with Tsuki. Though some made no sense. I knew that on multiple occasions I had to assuade Tsuki's worries, I just don't know what she was worried about.

I remembered her kisses, the heated ones that were so unexpected. Usually because she was jealous, she was so cute jealous. I just couldn't remember the details.

Just like with Ryuuzaki, I was worried about Tsuki when she went out with Ryuuzaki. Yes, worried because he suspected us, but worried more for some reason I just can't remember. Now, the only thing I care about between them is that stupid smile Ryuuzaki gives Tsuki. I don't know why he chooses her to smile at, does he like her? L has a crush on my sister?

That idea pissed me off, angered me to the point of seeing red. Yes, I know I am being jealous.

"Ryuuzaki, detective Eraldo Coil has just been requested to do a report on L." Watari informed, his Gothic letter appearing on screen.

"What, isn't Eraldo Coil the second greatest detective in the world, under L himself?" My father stated. "Who would request such a thing?"

"The request was made by Kida Masahiko of the Yotsuba group, also one of the eight in your list." Watari explained. I looked over at L, he seemed unfazed eating his cake.

"So it is Yotsuba,"

"We know Yotsuba is connected with Kira, so if they want to find out L's identity they probably want to kill him." I voiced.

"That's not good, we're already shorthanded enough as it is and now we have to worry about Coil to." Aizawa complained from behind my father.

"Mm, not to worry, the detective known as Eraldo Coil is me." L said, mouth full of cake.

"What?" Tsuki spoke up.

"Yes, there are three great detectives in the world; L, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve. I am all three. I get things like this a lot." He explained and took one of the strawberries from his cake and handed it to Tsuki, "I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret."

Tsuki blinked and smiled, she bit into it with a shrug. I narrowed my eyes at the detective, which he didn't notice.

Just then a phone went off and Tsuki picked up the land line. "Hello," She waited a few moments and chuckled, "I am well aware of this… I appreciate the offer but I doubt I'd make a good thief… goodbye Wedy." She hung up.

Immediately she hacked into Yotsuba, and within minutes a camera feed came up on her screen which she sent to the larger screen.

On screen there was a meeting in progress.

"Aren't there supposed to be eight of them, where's the other one?" I asked. Tsuki looked up at the screen and froze. Her eyes widened just enough for me to notice before she blinked and collected herself.

"Yes, it appears they got rid of that one." She shrugged casually, as if she hadn't just be shocked by whatever was on screen.

"Now it's time we discussed who we should kill next." Everyone, including myself, gasped at the outright confession.

"First I think we should discuss Hatori's death." Another of the men interjected.

"I for one am relieved, obviously Kira wants complete loyalty. We can't have anyone who's going to back out now." Across the octogonal table, one of the men spoke up. I narrowed my eyes at that one, everyone seemed nervous except this one, the bald one, and another resembling a crow. I tried to remember the profiles on the eight men in the room, but forgot who was who.

"Tsuki, who is that one?" I asked.

"Namikawa Reiji," She supplied. She was staring at the screen like everyone else, except her gaze seemed to be directed at one individual, the crow looking man. I wonder what makes him so interesting. What stands out to her?

After a few moments, the man spoke talking about spreading the deaths out. "Who is he?"

"Higuchi Kyousuke," Robotically.

The meeting went on, what was unbelievable was they discussed deaths in ELF insurance and another company as if it were just stocks. It was unbelievable, how casual they were. "This is it, accidental deaths, heart failure, it's everything we were talking about. We were right."

"We have to see if they die," A voice said quietly, coming from my sister. She was still looking at the screen forlornly.

"What?! Tsuki, that's just immoral, we have the chance to save these people. We can't just ignore this. Even if we arrest them in the end, these people still die." I protested, she turned to me and stood. Her eyes narrowed, that crimson that seemed to be permanent now flashed in her gaze.

"Sometimes, we need to make sacrifices, Light." She spat, I blinked in shock. All of a sudden she was angry, at me. I don't know what I might've done, I thought she was just as justice-driven as myself, even more so.

"This is a little much, Tsuki," I countered in quieter tone.

"Really, those FBI agents weren't much? Those policemen, Ukita? If Kira's power skips from person to person, then we need to at least know which one it is and hopefully get to these men before the power disappears. That is if it does disappear from a person so easily." She paused, her glare still present. I gawked at her. "A few more lives means nothing when good people died for almost nothing only a few months ago."

She ran a hand through her short hair and turned to phone and picked it up dialing a number. After a few moments, Namikawa looked down and took out his cell phone. He answered and put the phone to his ear.

"Is this Namikawa Reiji?" Tsuki asked and the group gasped, I just stared and even L's gaze shifted to her.

"Yes," Namikawa affirmed, "And who is this?"

"Listen carefully, don't draw attention to yourself, I am L." She informed. I couldn't see Namikawa's reaction on screen. "I've placed cameras and bugs around the meeting room. As we speak I am watching you. The first thing you discussed was Hatori's death, and now you are discussing who to kill next. If you are not Kira or are not someone who can contact Kira, let's make a deal. I need you to delay the deaths of ELS president and Zensi by one month."

"Hmm, yes, go on," Namikawa replied.

"If you comply, you and everyone in the room save Kira will be pardoned for the crime of the murders. Saying something to the others will put them into a panic, and they would all be arrested immediately. However I don't want this, I wish to go one on one with Kira. So, if I win then you'll be acquitted and if Kira wins then you can continue on as you have. Stay on the sidelines, that would be best because the other option is to be arrested or killed. I talk to you soon, Namikawa Reiji." She hit end.

"Alright, I'll see you monday then." Namikawa ended the call on screen to the others.

After that he did exactly as Tsuki requested, the deaths were delayed by one month. I watched Tsuki sit back down.

"Tsuki-"

She mumbled something about needing space and stormed out of the room. I sighed. I wish I knew what I had done.

 **000**

She came back an hour later, and she wasn't in her room as L had that camera up rather quickly after she left. In fact, we had no idea where she went off to. She seemed to disappear a lot in the building with thousands of cameras, all run by Watari in security room. Which didn't have any cameras. Did she go off to talk to Watari when she was angry with either L or I?

Probably, it was the one place she could be both alone and have someone to talk to. Somewhere Tsuki would definitely like.

Once she was back in the investigation room she immediately hugged me. "I'm sorry for snapping on you. It was irrational of me, I just… I've been very scatter-brained lately."

She sat back in her chair and sighed, giving me a brilliant smile that was only half genuine. I returned it anyway. At least I knew she wasn't angry at the moment.

"You know, Tsuki, I've been thinking since you did what you did with Namikawa. It was very impressive. It was something I would do only you thought it faster." L praised, chewing on his thumb. "At this rate, if I end up dying sometime in the future, you have the potential of succeeding me. I'm sure Light could join you, you both have the capabilities."

She blinked at the detective in confusion and shock. Slowly, it morphed into irritation. "That's rather morbid Ryuuzaki, why would you say that?" She quipped. "We don't exactly have time for such a depressing declaration of last wishes… that is if you legitimately believe I am capable."

"Well, you are the one who first made the connection between Yotsuba and Kira. In fact, you might be even more capable at doing this than myself. Tell me… if I died, would either you or Light succeed me?" L asked. My eyes widened and I was too shocked to really form a coherent sentence, but I couldn't help feeling the irritation that was written on Tsuki's face.

"You believe we planned this," Tsuki spoke and it hit me. It all made sense now, he must think I am Kira and I had a plan all along to pass on my power to someone else until he no longer felt suspicious towards me. Or, he believes Tsuki is Kira and used me and she's putting on an act in order to clear both of our names so she can get the power back. If not those two, then he believes we're both Kira and I gave up to power in order to protect myself and Tsuki.

"If I said yes, or Tsuki, it would either confirm she was Kira using me or I was Kira using her. It could also be possible that both of us are Kira and I gave up the power to protect us until the power returns." I spoke for Tsuki. I gave Ryuuzaki a serious look and frowned.

"Exactly what I was thinking, I assume you share these thoughts Tsuki?" Ryuuzaki looked towards her and she had lost her irritated expression, gaining a solemn one.

"You're correct," She deadpanned.

"Ryuuzaki, it would be ideal for either of us to gain your title if we were Kira. However, we just refused, both us. That should be proof enough that we're not putting on any act."

"Yes, but you wouldn't admit to such things with the task force present, would you?" The rhetorical question left a bad taste in my mouth. Tsuki's face looked like she had been slapped. This angered me even more.

Without a second thought, I turned him around and held him at arm's length by the shoulders. "Do you really believe either of us is even capable of being a killer. After everything do you believe this?"

Something on L's face shifted from the usual blankness. He paused, and if it weren't for the proximity I wouldn't have seen the uncertainty. Finally he opened his mouth, "I believe you are capable, always have."

My frown deepened, the way he worded it meant he believed _I_ was capable of murder. That didn't include Tsuki. That's what he was indecisive about, whether he believed Tsuki was a murderer. He already was sure I was, he wasn't sure about Tsuki. This relieved me, but I was still highly insulted, which resulted in my fist colliding with his face.

Very quickly his foot was smashed into my own visage, so we were at odds. Ryuuzaki has now been hit three times; once by me and twice by Tsuki. I'm sure we would tie by the end of this.

"Stop it!" Tsuki's voice rang out and we were forced apart. I brushed off my cheek and put back as much dignity as I had in my expression. "You're both ridiculous, honestly. Ryuuzaki, stop patronizing us, we need to stay focused on the Kira at hand. Light, you're too smart to resort to violence, so stop it."

She gave us both a stern look and sat back in her chair, resting her head on her palm.

"You're right, Tsuki," L turned away from me and back to the sweets and computer at the desk. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, have you been going to speak with Watari? It doesn't incriminate either you I'm just curious."

Tsuki paused and nodded, "Yes, he's very nice. I can see why you keep him around. He gives some very good advice, he even told me a few things about you when I was still sour over the confinement." She smirked dryly.

"Of course he did, but I trust he didn't say anything that would compromise me." Ryuuzaki offered a miniscule smile and, frustratingly so, she returned it with as much enthusiasm as before the confinement. I frowned again, only this time with agitation and jealousy. I won't deny it to myself, I am a bit jealous. It's foolish to lie to oneself and pointless, but no one else needs to know. That's certain.

"Ryuuzaki, if I may interrupt." Dad came up behind him. Ryuuzaki hummed for him to continue, "We can arrest these men using the tapes as evidence. That would prevent any more deaths."

I didn't say anything, because I was on the fence now. After much thought, I realized Tsuki and Ryuuzaki were correct in a way. We didn't know which one was Kira, or if any of them were Kira. Arresting them would risk having Kira's power switch to a different person or for all of the men to die. We needed to be careful, but on the other hand I didn't want anymore deaths. We could prevent them, but with what Tsuki and Ryuuzaki put forth we could just be delaying the deaths as we have with the others. I was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place, as they say.

"Unfortunately no, we don't know if Kira is among them. For all we know Kira only has a tenuous connection with them and would kill them as soon as they were arrested." L negated, "Even if Kira is one of them, it would still be quite difficult to determine which one it is. Hmm, I still feel it's too early to make our move."

"Hold on, there is still a possibility that Kira is one of the seven men. If we take this opportunity to arrest them we could stop the killings." My father pressed. I looked over at Tsuki to see was she was thinking. She was still reclined, but her gaze was glazed over in thought, deep thought. Was she considering changing sides? That she no longer agreed with L?

"What do you think, Tsuki?" I asked. She blinked and looked up at me, her expression was still a bit dazed from her thoughts but she recovered quickly.

"It's tempting to arrest them now, but Ryuuzaki's right. There's a slim chance that Kira isn't one of those men, even if it is one of those men there is a possibility that the man is being controlled. The power could hop to a different person before we can even tell who had the power to begin with. If we figure that out, it'll be easier to arrest Kira and get some answers to our questions." She stated confidently. "There are too many factors that go against arresting the men. Plus, we offered all of them, save Kira, amnesty. It would be unfair to go back on our word so fast."

"You don't possibly think we're going to keep the promise about giving Namikawa and the others amnesty?" Aizawa scuffed, scrutinizing Tsuki.

"I didn't say that, but if we do so so early in making it, Namikawa could be the one to sound the alarm to Kira, or at least the person corresponding with Kira." Tsuki defended easily.

A minute throat clearing caught everyone's attention. L had been put sugar after sugar in his already saturated tea, he began, "I think it would be best if I went after Kira on my own from this point on. You guys can continue using this space to work separately from me, but I feel we're only going to continue arguing if we work together like this now."

"You're going to catch Kira any means necessary?" Dad asked in shock. I was surprised myself, I was swayed with the logic he and my sister gave to us, I'm sure the rest of the task force would feel the same way.

"Yes, of course, if we don't catch Kira himself the case will never be solved. Now, Tsuki I understand you disagree with the task force as I do, if you wish to join my investigation you are welcome. Light, I'm afraid you don't have a choice but to follow me." L offered to my sister and got up from his chair.

"No, I agree with you two. I will work with you if you'll let me." I assured.

"I do," L nodded.

"Light, you had said earlier that…" Matsuda began.

"I know, but I had time to think about this. What both Ryuuzaki and Tsuki are saying makes sense, we only have a month, but we may end up costing the entire investigation if we arrest those men now." I declared and followed Ryuuzaki as he headed up the stairs. Tsuki on our heels.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san, good luck," She called over her shoulder.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been having huge technical difficulties lately. So, I should be back in business, by the way I am editing a lot of chapters some may have noticed chapter one is already edited.**

 **Hugs and kisses! Please Review! And mwah =X**


	17. Chapter 17

**I actually like Misa, she's not as stupid as I or any other author portrays her and even think she's cute. I just can't help ratting on her. :)**

 **Chapter 17: Tear in my Heart**

 _ **Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul.**_

He led us to Misa's room of all places. She looked up when we entered and a grin broke out across her features. "Light, I didn't think we had a date planned… oh, I should've known." She frowned at the sight of Tsuki and L.

"Hello to you too, Amane," Tsuki retorted. L headed straight for the model and sat in a crouch next to her. This resulted in an extreme invasion of her personal space. I tugged on the chained in an attempt for him to back off just a little.

"Misa Amane, do you love Light from the bottom of your heart?" He asked, I could almost see the wide curious eyes he was giving her. She stuttered.

"Of course, I do!" She declared, a _tsk_ sounded from behind me and I smirked. Seeing and hearing jealous Tsuki would never get old.

"But you also worship Kira, don't you?" L went on.

"Uh, well yeah-"

"So if you had to choose between Light and Kira who would it be?" L interrupted almost disregarding her comment.

"That's easy, I'd choose Light." Misa got up and latched onto my arm immediately. "I'm really grateful to Kira and all but Light is my one true love!" Tsuki walked up to stand next to Misa saying nothing but glaring at the blonde.

"Light's going after Kira, what do you think of that?" Tsuki asked monotonously.

"Well, I would support Light in whatever he does." She stubbornly held on tighter to my arm. I could feel the circulation being cut off.

"So," L added, "If you were given the opportunity to work on the investigation, would you take the offer?" L's voice was uncharacteristically light. I narrowed my eyes at the raven-haired detective.

"Yes!"

"Wait, no, Ryuuzaki-" Myself and Tsuki protested.

"Of course I would, I'd do anything to help Light!" She grinned, loosening her grip on my arm.

"Hold on a second!" Tsuki shushed her. "We can't allow her to work with us, it's dangerous enough as it is. She could mess up get herself killed, get us all killed. She's not fit to help."

"I wasn't thinking of anything as intensive as you're thinking Tsuki." L corrected. "Simply a bit of infiltration work. I'm planning on getting Aiber to pose as Eraldo Coil and inform Yotsuba that while he was investigating L that Amane might know who he is. As well as telling them that she was arrested and questioned by L under suspicion as being the second Kira. If they believe she is their biggest lead to finding out L's identity then they definitely bring her in for an interview and ask questions such as being arrested. Thanks to Matsuda, they're already considering her for their new spokesmodel."

"Yeah!" Misa chirped.

"Hold on, we can't do that, it's too risky for her. She could get her or as Tsuki said, killed." I argued.

"Does that mean you're worried about me! Yay!" Misa cheered and again attached to my arm. Tsuki's eye twitched.

"I would be so confident, besides the more important thing is that this is dangerous for us. She could slip, Kira could catch on. There are too many risks involved." Tsuki glowered in L's direction facing away from us.

"Yes, but I'm getting rather desperate. We don't have a lot of time and we don't have any other options. I am confident that if Misa follows the plan, we'll be several steps ahead on the investigation." L defended turning to Tsuki. She frowned.

"Besides, if she were to tell them who L is by whatever actions they're willing to take, they'll kill you and Kira would kill Misa to keep her silent." I added forcefully. Tsuki pursed her lips in thought.

"Light, I think you're forgetting that while we're chained together we share the same fate. And if you were to die it would be Misa to mourn the, besides possibly your sister who I am confident would Kira and arrest him. So, either we win and catch Kira, we die and catch Kira, or we lose and still die together." L informed. "Which is it?" He gestured to Misa.

"Win and catch Kira!"

"You just don't want to lose Light, you wouldn't care if we lost but Light still lived." Tsuki said venomously.

"Well, so what? I could never live in a world without Light!" Misa exclaimed confidently.

Tsuki rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes it would be dark."

"Hmm, but without the moon it would be dark anyway." L mused, my glare that was slowly forming came to life and bore holes into the man before me. Tsuki's sour expression dropped replaced by shock and a rose color lit up her cheeks. I growled.

"Hold on a second!" I snapped. "This is crazy!"

"We don't have a choice, Light. No matter how much I hate this plan, it isn't a bad one just risky. I have faith that L will win, that justice will prevail. Besides, Misa's love is for you is enough to push her to succeed in her mission." Tsuki sighed in defeat and offered a tight smile to Misa.

"Yes, her bravery is boundless." L commended.

"Aw, I think I misjudged you both. You do understand, don't you?" Misa gushed, a wistful smile on her face. Tsuki faltered but seemed to have trouble nodding in agreement.

"Oh, yes, Misa is the most worthy and perfect woman for Light." L proclaimed, sneered in displeasure but restrained herself shockingly enough. I just stood there in disbelief of the two, they were doing exactly what I said I would never do, using Misa.

"Oh, you're such a sweetie!" Misa twittered and bounced over to plant a kiss on L's cheek. Tsuki's sneer quickly turned to a snarl but was whipped away to reveal a smile. One that scared me, "And you too, Tsuki!" Misa hopped to Tsuki enveloping her in a hug.

Tsuki patted Misa's back and gently pushed her away.

"Hmm, I would fall for you," L mumbled. Tsuki quickly went to L's side with that grin of her's.

"We're already evenly matched, Ryu-chan." She reminded and kissed his other cheek affectionately. He blinked and looked at Tsuki in slight astonishment.

I glared, unable to hide it and not caring. He was flirting with my sister, I knew he was, I didn't care inadequate his social skills were. He was unabashedly flirting with Tsuki, my _sister_ , _mine_. What angered me the most was that Tsuki was responding, she was honestly smiling in such an enticing way it almost had me blushing. Did she no longer think she was mine, that I was her's. We weren't available for anyone else to take. Misa meant nothing to me in that sense, Tsuki had to know that.

But the same could not be said for L and Tsuki. I could tell she honestly liked him. This fueled my rage and I had to remain silent in order to contain whatever control I had. A pain developed in my chest, I knew good and well it was psychological, there was no real pain. It was all in my head, but God did it feel real.

"Yay, it's like we're all paired up! We can all be friends!" Misa exclaimed excitedly. "Right, Tsuki!"

Tsuki's smile faltered but she gave the blonde a look and sighed, "Right, Misa." She smiled.

"Great!"

I didn't think it was great, in fact I didn't even have the energy to be happy like the other three. So, when Misa looked up to smile at me my own was the hardest smile to pull off. It appeased her and she embraced me.

 **000** **Tsuki 000**

I saw pain in Light's eyes. There was nothing I could do, I could only hope we could fix this soon. I felt awful for being the cause of such hurt in those sepia depths, innocent windows to an innocent soul. I was overthinking this, wasn't I? No, I wasn't.

I decided to skip out on watching Misa practice for her interview. I had a feeling Rem would approach her, I wasn't positive, but it wouldn't surprise me. I had to ensure that Rem didn't catch on that not only did I know about Light being Kira but I was essentially Kira as well. Also, that I remembered everything.

Would she think that I was after Misa? I don't know, which is why I can't take that risk. Though Misa was growing on me, I still didn't like her and if things went how Light wanted we wouldn't need her anymore. I shiver ran down my spine at that thought. With nothing but the possibility of Misa finding out about what she and Light had done to think about, I went to Watari.

The door was open already and I walked in to sit in the seat he had set up for me. It was just a simple plastic chair, but it still showed how often I came to the man when I felt I had no one else.

"Hello, Watari," I greeted.

"Hello, Yagami-chan, how are you?" He asked.

"I am well enough, what do you think of L's plan?" I asked the man, surely he would be a bit honest.

"It's dangerous, but if Miss. Amane pulls it off it is brilliant." He replied turning to me. His grandfatherly smile caused the wrinkles around his eyes to tighten.

"I worry though, what if Misa was the second Kira and by the evidence technically there's no doubt. She could regain her memories if she were to meet this other Kira, what then?" I inquired honestly. It wasn't my exact worry, but it was close enough for it ease some of my anxiety.

"If that were to occur, then I am confident that you, L, and Light would be able to see the change in her attitude. Just like when she was in confinement. Getting a confession from her would not be difficult with you three." He assured kindly.

"You're right, I suppose, but what if she has the same abilities as before. What if she killed L or I, because she wouldn't kill Light." I explained fervently.

"We would be able to catch her beforehand, I am sure." He appeased again. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. He did help, as always. Watari had so much faith in L, it was nice, like he was the detective's father or grandfather.

"Thank you, Watari, you've helped me a lot. May I ask you something? You may not want to answer it, which I understand, but may I?" I requested. He hesitated but nodded eventually. "Did you raise Ryuuzaki? As in, have you been his handler for that long? I know he's only about early to mid-twenties in age."

"Hmm, I suppose you could say I did. I imagine he does look at me as a father figure." Watari's smile softened and warmed.

"That's sweet," I sighed. "Was he a troublesome child?" He chuckled.

"Other than not wanting to eat his vegetables or to sit up straight, he was alright. Though he was wont to smart mouthing." He admitted with another chuckle. I joined him in his mirthful laughter.

"He didn't go to sleep much either, I'm sure," I smirked.

"No, but he was quiet and…" Watari hesitated, "He had a good reason at the time for avoiding sleep." He didn't have to elaborate and I don't think he would've. L must've suffered from night terrors, which would come from an orphaned child. I assumed he was an orphan, why else would Watari describe himself as a father _figure_? Also, I just had that feeling.

"I understand, I think I should be getting down to headquarters now. It looks as though Misa has left for her interview." I informed. He nodded and got up to open the door for me. I nodded my thanks, "See you later, Watari,"

"Have a good day, Yagami-chan."

 **000**

When she came back, she seemed very worn out. I'm not sure why it was stressful, she just had to answer questions. Nevertheless, I observed her as she entered the room. Of course, the first thing she does is sit on brother's lap and I was distracted with the bubbling anger in my chest.

"Hey! Oh, man, I'm exhausted." She huffed. Light grunted when she sat herself on his lap. I rolled my eyes but did nothing.

"How did it go?" L queried lightly.

"Yotsuba has accepted her to be in their new ad campaign." Mogi informed with a small smile.

"I see, that's good to hear." L praised.

"I made sure to give them all my cell number, I've already have some texting about a private date." She giggled. That's certainly usual Misa. "So, now I'll accept their invitations and investigate them, right? It's exactly as planned."

"No, the plan's getting canceled right now." Light negated. I glanced at my brother but said nothing.

"Why?! Everything has been going so well!" She exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous for you now. As of right now, you'll deny being a suspect as the second Kira and no dates. You can still appear in their commercials, but from now on you'll be acting as only a celebrity." Light affirmed stubbornly. A seriousness in his gaze directed at Misa. I watched her face become shocked to calm. She closed her eyes and nodded, opening them she smiled assuredly.

"I understand, I'll do as you say, Light." She assured. She sighed content, "Well, I'm pretty tired. I need to get some sleep if I want to do my best tomorrow." With that, she skipped off.

I narrowed my eyes. She was so quick to do as he said, as if his word _was_ law. Why would she be even more determined to do as he said? It could be a stretch, but she might've gotten a bit of advice from a certain shinigami.

I got up and went up the stairs right as she added from the door to her room, "Oh, Light, want to sleep with me tonight." I halted and sent a glare in her direction, fists clenched tightly.

"Eh," Light stuttered.

"I'm kidding, no need to be shy!" She giggled.

"Yes, no need to be shy Light." Ryuuzaki teased from his chair. Light protested, "I'm not shy."

"No need to be so serious," I called over my shoulder and went back to getting to Misa Amane's room.

The teasing from Ryuuzaki eased my annoyance a bit, enough to keep my calm while speaking with Misa. Once at her door, I knocked lightly.

The only way to really get proof that she now knew about Light would be to talk to her myself. I didn't know if I hoped for one way or another, she would be an asset to catching Higuchi and a liability still to my plans and even Light's. So, I saved my griping towards Rem for later, once the results revealed themselves.

"Come in!" She said from inside. I entered the room and found her in a nightgown already. Her eyes widened once she saw me. I'm sure it was shocking, seeing as we only just recently made amends. "Hi, Tsuki, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk about today, the interview. I just wanted to know what you thought about it." I admitted, my lips curving into a reassuring smile. Something to ease any worry she might've had.

"Oh, okay, come on, sit." She chirped.

"Thank you," I went over to her couch and sat next to her, folding my legs up in a casual position. "So, tell me, how were the men? Did you get a good read on them?"

"Oh, well, they were okay." She replied sheepishly, "Higuchi seemed okay at first, but he's really creepy. Namikawa is kind of a cute-y though, but super serious. Ooi is the grouchy one, he's like the leader."

"How is Higuchi creepy?" I laughed, a grin coloring my features with mirth.

"Oh," She giggled, "He was very insistent on getting my number. He was the first to ask for a date, in fact he even said I should go to his place or something. And his face is weird," She faltered, as if she would've said something else.

"You know, Misa, I am sorry for being cruel towards you. It was very childish of me," I apologized, changing my expression to worry. She blinked several times, she was almost having a hard time processing my words.

"Um, wow, I forgive you, Tsuki. You heard me before, we're friends now!" She brightened and pulled me into a hug that shouldn't have felt like a bear hug from the skinny girl. I couldn't fight the genuine smile, once you got past the jealousy, Misa wasn't such a bad person. She was kind of cute.

"You know, I hope Higuchi isn't Kira, or any of the men that have messaged you. Then you wouldn't get hurt, I don't like it when my friends are hurt." I gave her an award-winning expression, one of concern. This time, it was only half faked. I genuinely didn't want the blonde to get hurt or killed by Kira, at least not Higuchi. I looked her in her face, watched it twitch and move.

Worry. That was worry in her brown gaze.

"Yeah, me too, but I want to be of help." She pouted. I chuckled and ruffled her hair for once not in pigtails. "Don't worry, you've been a big help already Misa."

It wasn't guaranteed, but it was a very high possibility now, that she had reunited with Rem. For this, I am certain. "I'll leave you to your beauty sleep, Misa. I'm glad we could talk."

She gave me one last smile and said, "You know, I like you with short hair."

"Thank you, Misa." I winked and left her.

 **000**

Once back in the investigation room, Light gave me a curious look. "What?"

"You and Misa are friends now?" He asked amused. I rolled my eyes and turned to my computer. My thoughts went to Higuchi. How could I possibly incriminate the man? With my best talent, hacking.

I went to work getting a layout of his house. The house already came with a high-tech security system, but was upgraded only a few months ago. It seemed Wedy had already infiltrated his home, I smirked at that. So, I did a search of computers only to be blocked. I blinked, the man had a dampening room that shuts out electronic waves. Even if I was able to shut off the security system for a few minutes to get to the room, I couldn't get to any of the electronics in it.

Of course, there was always a laptop. If he had a laptop it would be more than easy to see his history. So, I went in search for proof of a laptop, which would then allow me to look into his browser history. He owned two laptops, the first was easier than infiltrating an elementary school firewall. The second wasn't easy at all. No matter what I did, I couldn't get into the laptop with the usual. The required work would take hours, unless… I had help.

I bit my lip and look over at L and Light. Light stifled a yawn, which was the sign L always took for the time to go upstairs. It took five minutes, but finally, L got up and dismissed the task force. "Tsuki, aren't you coming?" Light said, noticing I had yet to get up.

"No, I have something, it's not huge but I'd like to work on it." I insisted. "I won't be long."

"Alright," Light shrugged and finally, I was left alone in the room. I knew that Watari was watching me, but I trusted that he wouldn't alert L to anything. I wasn't doing anything that would be suspicious to either the old man or L, just a bit secretive.

I had to get a few things up before I could open the chat, as it wasn't my usual computer. _Falcon, this is Nero._ I waited.

In only about ten seconds, he replied; _Nero, where have u been?_

 _Long story, I need your help with a hacking job._ I quickly typed back.

 _Rlly? U never ask me for help._ He answered.

 _I know, but this is important, can you help me?_ I asked biting my lip a bit harder than earlier.

 _Sure, wat is it?_

 _I need you to hack into Kyosuke Higuchi's laptop. Here is the address_ , I sent it over and it was a bit of a wait for him to reply.

 _Seriously? Ok, I'll get right on it._ He typed.

 _Thank you, Falcon, I owe you. Just send over the browser history. I'll be working on weakening the system he has set up._ I informed a smile spreading across my features.

 _Cool, man why would a guy need such a tough firewall for his laptop?_

 _No idea,_ I lied. From then on, Falcon and I worked on into the night. I could feel myself getting heavier with exhaustion but he was almost there. Just a little longer, I knew it. I really did owe Falcon after this. I also would owe Watari an explanation. I believe he would understand, he wouldn't be happy with basically allowing a stranger into L's database. I would assuage that, hopefully.

I was drifting off when I got the ping from Falcon. _I got it, sending the history now. Dude's got a lot of porn btw._ I rolled my eyes at that.

I scrolled through the history and sure enough, criminals. He had lists upon lists of criminals. It was mainly just news websites, the criminals were very recently accused. Some weren't really rotten criminals, some were those that didn't intend to kill, those that felt sorry for their crimes. He just wrote down the first criminal names he saw broadcasted on the websites or on television. I frowned.

Falcon interrupted my thoughts. _Ur investigating Kira aren't u? Don't answer, I'll get in trouble, u will too._

I sighed and exited out of the chat and blocked the hacker, not that it would actually do anything. He could get around such walls. It just showed to him that I couldn't talk. He already knew why.

Hopefully.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Tear in my Heart by Twenty One Pilots (super upbeat for this chapter, but the meaning is there)**

 **Love you guys.**

 **IMPORTANT: So, I was thinking, I usually like to do cover art for my good stories, the ones that are popular. It's just I have no access to my usual tools and I'm shit at computer art anyway. I was just humbly wondering if any of you had an idea to maybe come up with a cover. I'll definitely give you credit and everything. I sound so needy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love every single one of my readers, I don't see your faces and I don't know your all of your names (usernames of course) yet I still feel confident saying I love you guys. You support me, even if you say nothing but read. It still supports me. I love you for that. :) Really, you guys are awesome!**

 **Hugs for everyone and a virtual cookie (::)**

 **This is the end of the POV switcheroonies!**

 **Chapter 18: Day of Wreckoning**

 _ **Am I the only one stuck in this endless hallway? I hear voices making fun.**_

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep at the computer until I was shaken awake by my brother. I woke up with a start and rubbed at my eyes in a daze. I heard him chuckling, and turned to him with a weak scowl simply because I was very tired and my neck was killing me. He handed me a cup of coffee and I accepted it gratefully and took a large gulp.

"Good morning sunshine," He teased sipping from his own mug. I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to retort back but was interrupted when Watari entered the room. He wasn't carrying a tray of sweets or wheeling in a cart of the confections, in fact his expression was grave. He didn't look to L, he looked at me.

"Yagami-chan, may I have a word with you?" He asked politely. I gulped.

"Of course, Watari," I nodded and got up. I knew what he wanted to address, Falcon. He was most likely very angry with me. One, for breaching the system and two, allowing a hacker to help with the investigation without L's permission.

He led me to his control room and I didn't look back at either L or Light to see their reactions to the man's request. My head hung as if I was about to be scolded by my father or mother. That never happened, so this feeling of being caught with my hand in the cookie jar was new to me.

He sat down in his chair and gestured for me to take my seat. I did as asked and waited for him to start. I thought he would've done it much sooner, maybe he was still being kind even though I did what I did.

"Why did you invite a hacker into the system?" He asked.

"The only way I could quickly hack into Higuchi's system was to call in reinforcements. I am sorry Watari, but I assure you that I trust Falcon." I assumed he had eavesdropped on the conversation. He knew who I was referring to.

"I believe you, it's just not the best decision to get outside help on a case that isn't yours." He scolded. "However, how did you get him into the system to even chat? It would take you hours to open up a chat on L's system, let alone get emails such as that."

I paused, I hadn't thought about it. How did I do it? Falcon had answered within seconds of getting my message, on a foreign system it _would've_ taken a bit longer for him to get it. He was a hacker and a good one, better than me. It didn't surprise me at the time, but maybe Watari was right. It was quicker than usual.

"I'm not sure, Watari." I shrugged. He smiled a very cryptic smile. "You aren't angry?"

"No, I trust your judgement, but I'll be getting in contact with this Falcon. They need to know that this case is confidential and very high profile." He informed stern expression back in place, but didn't appear to be directed at me.

"Well, will you be telling Ryuuzaki?" I asked.

"No, it's not necessary for him to know right now. You do plan on informing him of the information you and your friend obtained?" His brow quirked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Good, you may go now," He dismissed with one last grandfatherly grin. After returning it, I left the room and went back to the headquarters. I felt much better, definitely more confident that I had made a good decision.

Light and Ryuzaki looked up once I sat back down. Light looked curious and L just bore holes into my head with no visible expression. I smirked, "It was nothing, just the information I found last night. Which brings me to that."

"What did you find, Tsuki?" L asked.

"This," I pulled up the history and brought it to the bigger screen. "His search history is made up of lists of criminals and news channels. Each man in the lists and broadcasts are victims of Yotsuba Kira. I'm simply saying now that Higuchi is Kira."

There was a long silence, Light stared up at the screen in shock. L's expression was blank but I could tell he was thinking. "How did you obtain this information, Tsuki?" He pressed.

"He has a dampening room, but owns two laptops. One had no sort of firewall, just the usual default security. The other one had one of the best firewalls I've ever seen. After much work though, I was able to hack into that system and got this information from his browser history." I explained.

"Impressive, Tsuki, very impressive," He praised. I ran a hand through my hair and added nothing.

"We could arrest him now, if we desired. I'm guessing though that that will not be the case." Light looked between L and I. I chuckled.

"No, I would prefer it we could see how he kills first." L shot the idea down. To think, I knew exactly how he killed. I knew that if we broke into his home and searched the dampening room, we would find a death note. Otherwise known as his killing weapon. I wonder how L would react to knowing that the weapon that had him running in circles was just a simple notebook. It was humorous, but a hint of guilt nagged at me. All I had to do was tell him to search the room and he would know quickly how Higuchi killed.

I couldn't, because it just wasn't the perfect plan for him to find out and for Light to get his memories back.

"What if we tempted him to use it?" I suggested.

"How would we do that?" Light inquired.

"I don't know," I slumped in my chair. I could come up with plenty, but I'm sure my Kira percentage would skyrocket to at least 99 percent.

"We should keep tabs on his computer's history, see what criminal he looks up beforehand and see which ones die." Light offered. I blanched, inwardly, because _I_ wasn't the exact person to have gotten into the files. Accessing them now without Falcon's help would take the hours I had referred to earlier. I'm not sure how L would take knowing that I would have to re-hack into Higuchi's computer. Unless I asked Falcon again for help, which I'm sure Watari would not appreciate.

"No, that's not such a good idea." I shook my head.

"Why?" He shot me a confused look.

"It would cause suspicion if he found a pattern like that." I lied easily. He accepted it with a nod and a neutral look.

"The idea to force him to use it, might work," L stated. He typed on his computer and called up someone. From the emblem, it was Wedy. "Hello?"

"Wedy, I need you to wire all of Higuchi's cars. Add tracking devices, speakers, and cameras," L instructed.

"What? Do you have any idea how many cars that guy has?" She protested.

"He has six," L replied disregarding her snarkiness. I smiled at the man's antics.

"Fine then, I just have to install them in all of his cars, right?" She huffed. If only there was a way to actually hack in a car, but it's not something you can just access with a computer and a few codes.

L ended the call after confirming his instructions. He bit into an eclair, I could see the cogs in his head turning. I wish I could solve _L's_ puzzle.

"Light, Tsuki, I am sorry I keep bring this up, but…" He paused and licked his fingers, "Do you remember, killing people?"

My eyes widened and I shared a look with Light. I could be honest, I didn't actually kill like Light had. I did write a few criminal names while under surveillance and a bit afterwards. I wasn't necessarily Kira, I shared the title with Light simply because we worked together. So, Light could be honest and say he didn't remember, but he didn't know that he was lying when he says he isn't Kira.

"Really, Ryuuzaki, this again? How-" I put my hand on Light's shoulder shushing him.

"I don't remember ever doing such a thing," I answered. Light nodded and replied as I had huffily. "I don't remember either,"

"Hear my thoughts on this, please, give me your honest answer." He requested. I nodded and Light begrudgingly did the same. "Light Yagami is Kira, Light Yagami no longer remembers being Kira. Tsuki Yagami knew Light was Kira, yet she no longer remembers this. I need your analysis based on these assumptions. Can you two do that?"

"Yes," I answered confidently.

"Yeah, I'll give it a try," Light sighed.

"Light Yagami used to be Kira, Kira's power passed onto another person. The question is did Light allow this to happen or was someone else controlling Light and gave the powers to someone else? Tsuki is the deciding factor, is that person still in control of her or is she just as memoryless as Light?" L theorized. I was impressed, but not surprised that he had deduced this much.

"It would be my own will and Tsuki's." He was honest, which I expected from him in this state

"As for me, I don't know, I suspect because I don't remember Light being Kira or ever killing that I am not being controlled. Of course, there is the theory that I never knew in the first place, which I stand by whole-heartedly." I myself answered honestly, at least how I would've answered if I did lose my memories as Light had.

"I see, it makes sense, if it was some other force… then I would be dead. Unless they're using this as entertainment." He mused. Again, he wasn't wrong on that. Only, it wasn't up to Ryuk what happened, he was along for the ride that's it.

"I was wondering, about our plan to get Higuchi to use his power and essentially confess, what do you suggest, L?" I changed the subject. He was probably suspicious of this, but we didn't need to waste time. I did regretfully consider the conversation wasting time.

L looked skyward in thought. "We'll utilize Sakura TV, we'll have a three hour block. It'll be a special broadcast advertising that they'll be revealing Kira's identity, because of hidden source from behind a frosted glass. To be sure he recognizes this person so he could look them up, the station will mess up revealing the person's face."

"So, who could do it?" Light asked.

"Well, it has to be someone he knows and he knows they know him." I offered. The two nodded and we were quiet in thought. Our thoughts were interrupted by a boisterous entrance, "Hey, guys!"

It seemed we all got the idea at the same time. "Matsuda," Light and I chorused. Begrudgingly, I had to admit we were doing that a lot more these days.

We explained our plan to the energetic detective. At first he paled and visibly gulped at the idea. The three of us assured that the chance of Higuchi having the same power as the second Kira was slim. Despite the look of hesitation, I knew he would agree immediately. He wants to be useful, even if that meant risking his life like this. He did just that, a look of determination changed his features. "I don't need a couple of days to decide, I want to do it."

"Thank you Matsuda," I said to him, grinning proudly. He blushed, common for Matsuda when he was praised in any way.

"So, we could call Namikawa and get him to call Higuchi. He'll say something like, 'this is bad, turn to Sakura TV.'" Light supposed. L nodded. I was satisfied with our plan, officially to be executed in three days during Demigawa's usual Kira special.

After about twenty minutes, Matsuda left with Misa to take her to her shoot with Yotsuba. An hour or three passed, my mind began to wander. I thought about the day Light and I officially became Kira. I thought about when I met L face-to-face. My thoughts even took me to the day when Light would be free of observation, I could hold him and be held. Then L's wide-eyed gaze interrupted the happy moment. My thoughts turning dark.

Relief wasn't the same as satisfaction. I wasn't relieved in any sense, because there was shadow cast over any positivity I had. Light appeared positive, happy even. I wasn't. That shadow being death in the flesh, I wondered who would do it. Light didn't go that far in the plans. It was just an unspoken certainty. Said certainty being L's death. I have been avoiding such thoughts. The more I look at L, the more the guilt wanted to take over. Guilt was a hideous emotion, it consumes you and is much like a shovel digging a grave. The deeper it got the more you realized the impending dread about to occur. I knew for certain I didn't want to be there when he died.

I was such a coward. "Ryuuzaki, what's your favorite dessert?" It was random, I understand, but I needed distraction. He looked up curiously. Light looked confused.

"Strawberry and chocolate swirl cheesecake," He replied. I nodded with a small smile.

"Have you _wanted_ friends? As it appears Light and I were just in the right place at the right time." I pressed. He blinked, at first I thought I might have crossed a line but he hardly seemed angry.

"When I was younger, it was lonely, but I had Watari. He makes good conversation, as I'm sure you've noticed." I saw a flash of amusement. This made me chuckle. "Have you ever had any close friends? Besides Light,"

My mind flitted to Falcon, the boy whom I've never seen and never heard. I imagined someone you would call a nerd. I wonder if he thought of me in the same way, a close friend or a nerd.

"No," I lied easily. I lie about Falcon often, such as when Light asks why I didn't go to his room or why I'm late for dinner. I thought came to me, it was just as sudden as the thought of desserts. "Have you ever loved someone?" The question got a reaction from both Light and L.

They're eyes widened in shock. I decided to clarify, "Not just romantically, simply love."

"Hmm, I believe I care for Watari very much, but I don't believe I have ever loved anyone. What about you, Tsuki? I do mean romantically, as you have a family." He countered, his gaze went to Light for a second.

I didn't know if I should just lie or be half-truthful. But I didn't have to actually look at my brother for a soft, loving smile to grow on my features. "Yes, but I won't tell you who." I gave L a teasing look.

I believe that lying seems to be a common theme.

"Ryuuzaki," Matsuda's voice interrupted our casual conversation. We turned and found him looking very worried, "We have a problem."

 **To be continued...**

 **Song: Day of Wreckoning by Escape the Fate.**

 **This legitimately isn't a spoiler but this fic will have a sort of sequel. I'll go into more detail later but please thank Shadow of God for the inspiration to do that. They've had so much faith in Tsuki and Light. Thank you.**

 **Review my little sugarplums! Stop dancing in people's heads! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I might've done A LOT of stretching, but if some of the stuff is a little unbelievable then don't for one second believe that I am not right there with you. It's not bad, just a little bit of a stretch.**

 **Chapter 19: Shinigami**

 **A fly upon the wall, I watch as he evolves.**

Misa Amane took it upon herself to get proof that Higuchi was Kira. For me, this solidified my idea that she knew about Light and the death note. For Light, it was anger, because she had went behind his back to get this information knowing he believed it was dangerous. She knew he didn't know that there was no real danger. For L, it was suspicious. I couldn't even scold her, because Rem didn't know about my standing as Kira. She would take this as completely new information.

I felt a headache developing in the back of my skull

"We can't go through with our original plan." Light said, anger prevalent in his tone. My head shot up, despite the headache. "Why not?" I demanded.

"If Matsuda goes up there and say he knows that someone in Yotsuba is Kira, Higuchi will make the connection. It wouldn't matter that he couldn't get Matsuda's name, he'd kill Misa." L answered for Light. I gaped.

"Then- Then we'll use someone else." I argued. I could even answer myself, a stranger wouldn't convince him of the legitimacy. He would just think it was a scam or some rival business wanting to throw Yotsuba under the bus. I shook my head bit my lip, "We can't do that." I replied to myself.

"At least, the criminal killings have stopped for a time being. That gives us enough time to come up with a different plan." Light proffered.

"Yes, at least we have that." L agreed.

I got up and left the group. By then my father, Mogi, Aizawa, and Matsuda were all there. Even Misa was hovering in the room. I couldn't think properly. This time I didn't go to Watari's security room. I started walking in any direction there was to go.

There was something we could do about the broadcast. I couldn't stand the idea of just passing up an opportunity to get past this. Innocent people were dying, or _would_ be dying if we weren't faster. Maybe I was being impatient, most likely. I came to large staircase, it stretched across the room. Above me was a wall of glass. I sat down on the steps and though there.

We could still do the broadcast, there had to be a way to make Higuchi to believe that the person behind the screen was legitimate. Well, I could tell them about the death note. I kid with myself, that would be suicide. However, Misa has already alluded to the eyes and notebooks.

That's what we could do. Allude to the notebook using those words; eyes, notebook, or shinigami. They might do it but the risk of him not believing it was to high for them, even though I knew he would believe it. He'll definitely believe it, but convincing L and Light of that would be impossible. My next stop would have to be Watari.

I got up and went straight to the security room. The plan was already whirring in my mind. I knew that he wouldn't help me with my plan. No matter how close I've come to be with the old man, his loyalties lied with L, especially not me. I was still a suspect, an almost-cleared suspect, but a suspect nonetheless. I still needed something from him, something that would help along my plan without him even realizing it.

As expected, the door was unlocked. He turned, worry etched in his wrinkled face. "What is it, Yagami-chan?" He asked.

"I need to ask something of you." My eyes shifted nervously, he nodded for me to continue. "I appears that I am all out of feminine products. I would ask one of the others but, the last time I approached my father with the subject he blush beet red and started coughing." I chuckled.

He smiled and nodded, "Of course, I will certainly go out to get those products straight away Yagami-chan."

"Thank you, Watari, this is truly saving me a bit of embarrassment." My face was alight in relief. I even felt a blush warm my cheeks. I felt horrible for deceiving Watari like this.

"It's not a problem, I don't have anything to do now at the moment anyways. In any case, Ryuuzaki needs cake soon." He smiled and I returned the gesture and left the room.

I went to my room and took a long shower. Hopefully, it would go as I planned. I couldn't go back to the investigation room without looking very suspicious, such as if Watari informed L that he was leaving and I left right afterwards. I had an idea of what would be an indication that Watari had gone.

As I was waiting, I actually made an effort to comb and do my hair, the best I could. It was actually helpful to have shorter hair, it dried rather quickly and was a piece of cake to make up. A bit of my bangs swept close to my brow, the effect was scarily similar to my brother. it was amusing but shocking nevertheless.

I wonder what it would be like if I was male. Would we be so close? I don't think romantically, but with more thought, it wouldn't be surprising. If the only person I could relate to was a female, someone who understood me, I could see myself turning more towards that person for more than friendship. When love was so hard to come by for geniuses, an obstacle such as blood and gender wasn't important. Any genius would tell you that, I'm sure if L found no one else but a male he wouldn't think twice. Though, that is if L were to seek out such a companion.

It could also apply to the idea of an incestuous relationship. Light is the only person, male or female, that has been my support and someone whom I could relate to. That is, besides L.

I shook my head of those thoughts.

Once I was dressed in dress pants and a red button up, I left my room. I walked the halls as casually as I could, just in case Watari was still in the security room or if L was keeping an eye on me.

Once at the door looked with a both a code and thumbprint scanner. The door knob below the set up would just open easily if Watari was in the room. If he wasn't, it should be locked. I reached for the door and it didn't budge. I nodded and left the area again as casually as I could and went back to the investigation room. My eyes swept across the room, falling upon empty coffee cups. I started collecting them.

"Oh, Tsuki, you don't have to do that." My dad looked up from his paperwork.

"Don't worry about it, I am getting bored just sitting in my room and I'm still bitter about the plan being discontinued." I sighed and continued to the kitchen.

A quick look around revealed a few different cameras, a bit of calculating and I discovered a few blind spots. I moved on to the sink and kept Aizawa's mug to the side with Mogi and Matsuda's. I started washing my father, Light, and L's mugs. After they were clean I discovered the flour in a jar apart of a quartet of jars. I took a pinch of the ingredient and sprinkled it over the handle of Mogi's mug and blew off the excess.

Quickly I cleaned Aizawa and Matsuda's. I don't think any eyes were on me, after I had nonchalantly cleaned three mugs already. I _knew_ I didn't look guilty or suspicious, if so then this plan was going to go all to hell. I shuffled around the kitchen after all mugs, save Mogi's were clean. I went to the pantry and looked around, I went back to kitchen and opened a few drawers. The second one I opened had exactly what I was looking for, tape.

I took a short strip of tape and and put the tape back in the drawer.

After a bit more of washing dishing and eating a banana, I took the tape and one print on the mug I had doused in powder stuck out. I put the tape over the print and pulled it off. Just as I had hoped, the print was transferred onto the adhesive. I cleaned Mogi's mug and afterwards wrapped the tape around my thumb, sticky side out.*

Once everything was in order, I poured coffee for everyone and set it on a tray, careful not to mess up the faux print. It had only been about twenty minutes since Watari had left, the trip should be over in about ten. It was close, but I had to remain positive. I just had to be as quick as possible, it wasn't like anyone was expecting this, _I_ wouldn't have expected this from me.

"I'm back, with coffee," I grinned and set the tray down. Matsuda was missing from the group, which meant he must be out with Misa again. I was sure to keep my thumb from view. "Has there been anything new?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, nothing yet," Light shrugged sipping from his mug. "Tsuki, you have a few books right?" He asked casually, boredom obvious in his tone and expression.

"Yes, I have a few things? Why would you like me to get you one?" My luck couldn't be this good, could it? Was he giving me an invitation to leave?

"Well, we wanted to talk with Misa, until then he don't exactly have anything to look over. So, could you?" He admitted, I turned to L and he nodded putting sugarcube after sugarcube into his coffee.

"I'll go get you one," I said and made my way to the stairs. This was too good to be true, I had to make this quick though. If I took longer than five minutes, I would get caught fast.

So, making it to the floor that my room was on I went to the opposite end of the hallway. There would be another staircase. I looked around and there was only one camera, blind spots were easy to find. After some crouching and crawling, I finally made it to the parking deck. It didn't take as long as I thought, and I must have fooled myself into thinking no one would notice.

"Tsuki, where are you? What exactly are you doing?" L's voice came through an intercom, he couldn't see me but he knew I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I couldn't speak, he'd know what room I was in. The door to parking deck was in front of me, I bolted for it. He was flashing through cameras, it would take him a minute to get to this one unless he had all of the computers pulled up with cameras. That was likely, no, that was reality.

I didn't stop running until I was past the security for those entering the building. There was still security for those exiting. A fingerprint scan, I had to be quick before he shut it down. I put my thumb on the scanner and held my breath. A second later it beeped and showed a picture of Mogi. I sighed in relief and the garage door was opening. I slid through it as soon as the alarms went off and the garage doors made an obnoxious sound, indicating the security was shut down. "Yagami-chan, I suggest you-"

I didn't hear the rest. I kept running, outside of the building. My feet kept going and I didn't stop for quite a few blocks. L probably had the men out already, the police would be notified of my escape. Right now, I was a fugitive.

When I came to a store, I went in, the employees and customers looked at me strangely. I ignored them and went straight to the back. I ran through the employees blocking my path and went to the back door. I came out into an alleyway, I went right and came onto a different street.

Now I had money, only enough to buy a pullover hoodie in the first clothing store I came to. it was enough to distract the employees of the store from seeing the pair of shorts I had slipped into the bag with the hoodie.

It was exhilarating and terrifying. I couldn't go home, I couldn't go anywhere. L would have people looking for me. Who knows what he was thinking, or what Light was. I hope he isn't angry with me. In a way, I didn't care if he was, I had been put in this situation alone. He didn't have the burden of knowing what you were and having no one to talk to.

In any case, my plan would be a rather quick one. With the one that we had, it was made useless because of Misa. We wouldn't come up with a plan in time for Misa to avoid Higuchi's desperate attempts at marriage. I sounded pessimistic, I knew, but Higuchi would only hold out for so long. A plan like the one we wanted would take time to make up. With the one in my mind, it would get a confession and still leave my brother, Misa and I looking innocent.

 **000**

It was two hours later and four picked pockets did I have enough for everything I needed. A tape recorder, a throw away cell phone, and a bus ticket to Yellow Box, a factory that had gone out of business a year ago. It was a ways away, but a safe distance from people. A perfect place to meet at.

I sat in a park, now eight o'clock at night. The recorder taped to my stomach, the ticket in my pocket. I had memorized the numbers for Higuchi, Namikawa, and the other Yotsuba members when we first started investigating them. I was lucky, beyond lucky. It was a risk doing everything I had done today. I pulled out the cell phone and dialed Higuchi's number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He answered curtly. My hand went to my neck, the locket still there with the piece of death note inside.

"Hello, my fellow Kira," I purred. There was a pause.

"Who the hell is this?!" He growled.

"My name is not important Higuchi Kyousuke. All that is important is that you have my death note." I replied just as calmly.

"W-What…"

"My death note, you have had it for quite sometime, I recently obtained dear Misa Amane's. The poor dear won't remember a damn thing that you told her." I laughed, "I want to make a deal, but not over the phone. I want to meet you face-to-face, bring the death note. I am considering keeping you around, so do not fear for death upon meeting me."

"Where?"

"Yellow Box, twelve o'clock midnight tonight, be there on time please. I don't like tardiness, if you aren't there let's just say I know your name and face." I giggled yet again, and hung up.

I knew he'd be there, because he knew that know one knew about the death note except Misa and now he believed she was memoryless. I just had to be careful about saying too much about knowing what the death note was. I had an idea of what I would say, but it all depended on what Higuchi would say.

I went on my way to the bus station to head to Yellow Box. Along the way called Matsuda whose cell phone should be on since he was acting as a manager and he stayed in the building most of the time.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Matsui-san, good to talk to you! I have great news!" I chirped. He choked on his breath.

"Tsuki-chan!" I heard in the background an order to turn it on speaker.

"I can't talk long, but man you have to come tonight at twelve-ten to the party at Yellow Box. Be there Matsu! And bring Asahi, he wouldn't want to miss out either," I ordered in a sing-song voice. "Kyousuke will be there, so don't be late. He might get pissed."

"Tsuki, who do you mean by Asahi? Light, Chief?" Aizawa's voice demanded.

"Asahi-chichi, geez no fair to steal Matsui's phone like that." I scolded mockingly, "Anywho, I gotta go," I was sure they were already tracing the call. So, when I hung up I threw it into traffic watching it get pulverized by dozens of cars.

I was at the bus station and my bus pulled up a minute after I arrived.

By the time they got here, I would be gone.

 **000**

I stood near a busted out window closest to the street. I watched every car pass by. My mind went to L and Light. They would angry, more than that, they would be enraged. L would know though, that this wasn't some escape to go back to being Kira. It was a plan. I would tell him everything once I got back, that is if things went as planned.

But Light, what would he think? Would he feel betrayed, hurt, mad? I just couldn't predict what he would think. The bright side was, he would be getting his memories back. I was closer to being able to hold him again, to kiss him, to be with him. My heart ached for that, even though I knew he still loved me that way now, it wasn't the same because he could hold my hand and kiss my forehead to reassure me and comfort me. He could hold me and make invisible patterns on my arms and legs. I just wanted him back.

Did he even realize how much he was missing? What we couldn't talk about, what we couldn't do.

My thoughts were halted when I saw a red car pull into the rundown parking lot. I stepped back, into the shadows. I clutched the locket around my neck and the pen in my pocket. Once he was closer, I reached up my shirt and clicked the recording device on.

He came up looking around the giant room. He was already glaring.

"Higuchi Kyousuke, I am glad you came." I said and stepped out from the shadows. He turned around and his glared pointed directly at me.

"What do you want from me?"

"First show the item in which we kill, Kira number three." I said nonchalantly. He narrowed his gaze, his hand gripped the briefcase he was holding. I nodded and he opened it, he pulled out the notebook and presented it to me.

"What about your's?" He snarled.

"What about mine?" I teased. "You have done poorly as Kira, Higuchi, I mean really. You killed any random killer you saw on TV, pathetic really. And making the trail to Yotsuba so easy to pick up on? I am disappointed."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be as good as you," He sneered, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Hmm, sorry doesn't change a lot, Higuchi. Especially when you say it so rudely, to someone like me." I tsked.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the thought of Kira being a woman." He remarked.

"You believe sexist remarks like that will ruffle my feathers? You really are an idiot." I frowned. "I understand the unbelievability of my being Kira. Kira has been rather childish from the beginning, I admit that. Things will change, though Kira number three."

He scowled. "I thought you wanted to work together."

"I did say that, but I never said I wanted to keep things as they were. We need to rethink, I am glad you made that deal with Amane. We can now have time to think." I was stalling, but I knew that any minute now someone would arrive.

As if they read my thoughts, Higuchi's gaze found something outside shocking. I heard a helicopter. Then I realized that they wouldn't be here in five seconds, which was long enough for Higuchi to do something. I stood perfectly still.

"This was a trap!" He shouted. I said nothing.

The helicopter was getting closer. Higuchi dropped the notebook and reached into his pocket, at that I ran. I almost made it, before I felt him grab me. Something was pressed to my temple, a painful glance showed me it was a gun. "Make one sound or one move, and you're dead," He threatened.

He dragged me over next to the window but out of site.

"Higuchi Kyousuke! Come out with your hands up!" The voice of my father commanded. No movement and my father yelled again, "If you do not come out we will come in and we are armed!"

"Come in here and the girl is dead!" Higuchi hollered. I felt his hot breath on my ear, "Tell them I have a gun." To emphasize this he pressed the barrel to my head.

"He has a gun!" I shouted.

"Let her go!" I heard Matsuda order desperately.

"Fuck that!" Higuchi cackled. I gulped, I realized the helicopter had stopped. They must be on the roof. I hoped with everything I had that they would be my saving grace, though it didn't matter if I died. They would get the recorder, which would be evidence, Light kill Higuchi before he could talk. I wasn't necessary anymore.

"Let her go, Higuchi." Someone from the other side of the room ordered. I looked to find none other than L and Light. L held a gun but didn't have it aimed. "If you look up, you will find a sniper with his gun pointed directly at you."

I looked over and sure enough, some had a gun. A sniper rifle at that. Higuchi must have seen it, I felt the barrel move from my head, but he didn't let me go. I couldn't see what he was doing, but a second after a shot rang out and I was splattered with warm liquid. One glance showed it was blood from Higuchi's blown hand. I ran away from the man and picked up the notebook from the ground.

"It's clear!" L shouted to the others. I passed the notebook to him and looked up. There floating near Higuchi's cowering form was the shinigami Rem. I made my eyes widen and I let out an ear splitting scream of terror.

I covered my mouth and pointed at the creature in fear. "Monster!" I screeched, muffled slightly. L turned and he too appeared shocked by the presence of the creature. His body stiffening.

"Shinigami…" He muttered. I felt arms envelop me and squeezed me tightly, in reassurance I'm sure.

"Tsuki, why, what is it?" Light asked. Higuchi's voice carried over to where we stood.

"That is how I kill! You write a person's name down with their face clear in your mind." He explained, being handcuffed by dad.

"And that's the shinigami?" I stood baffled.

"What, let me see," Light reached out and pulled the book from L's grasp. my breath hitched. I awaited for the sign that he knew. That being a scream. His hands gripped the book and he screamed. I clutched his arm and pulled the compartment in his watch out and he blinked, breathing slowly. He looked down at me.

I knew it. His eyes flashed crimson and squeezed my hand. I handed him the needle from his watch. I looked over and walked up in front of Light to get a good look at Higuchi. L looked over and I sent him a fearfully, but apologetic look. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Ryuuzaki." I said honestly. "I wanted this to be over. I knew that by using the keywords that the second Kira had used it would lure him out."

"I understand, Tsuki, I am a bit impressed you got passed the security as well as you did." He gave me that signature small smile. I returned it.

"I believe most of it was dumb luck." I shrugged. His eyes were on me, he didn't even look at Light, whom probably still had the face of innocence.

I felt him come up beside me, reading the rules of the death note. "I'm in shock, to believe that something like a notebook could kill. Though, at least it makes sense." He shrugged. "We'll have to do a comparison on these names. Just to be sure,"

And for all the world knew, Light Yagami maintained that look of innocence.

 **To be continued...**

 **Song: Shinigami by Machinae Supremacy (a song inspired by death note, specifically Ryuk)**

 **I know this was a lot, but I wanted it out of the way and oh god do I know how much of a stretch that all was.**

 ***Note: the actual way to successfully get a fingerprint onto your finger, and have it look completely natural on ink and paper, is to use glue to gently apply it onto the tape with the fingerprint and press the finger of use into the glue. Gently remove excess, wait to dry and you can now make a fraudulent fingerprint. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Think of this as a rewrite of Light's memories returning.**

 **Also, I** _ **really**_ **don't want to spoil the story but I also don't want to lose readers. I'm paranoid because if a character dies even if it's a canon following story, I get really mad. I didn't even finish this one story, one chapter left mind you, simply because I read one sentence that said they died. I was pissed and hit backspace on the story. So, if there is character death I'll put a warning.**

 **Not now… but this story has a happy ending pinky swear! :3**

 **Chapter 20: Castle of Glass**

 _ **Wash the poison from off my skin, show me how to be whole again.**_

Why would she do this? How did she do this? It must have been impossible, yet she did it. She escaped and now she was at an old factory with one of the most dangerous men in the country. Death would be eminent if she wasn't careful. That tore me apart. She just couldn't do that, that could not happen.

For the first time in quite a while, I saw panic on L's face. So, he cared about her as much as I did? No, he must be calculating a new percentage for Tsuki. This angered me more than anything, but as we rode in the helicopter with Ryuuzaki piloting, I could only hope that Tsuki's plan was going smoothly. I wasn't even sure what the plan was.

My world went into slow motion when I saw Higuchi pressing the gun to her head. My fists clenched, I couldn't run over there and pull her away. I couldn't steal that gun away from Ryuuzaki and shoot him. I felt so… helpless, weak, like nothing. I was a bystander watching someone get hurt and doing nothing. What I would do to just have her away from that man.

My throat tightened, a rock must have formed there. I could still breathe but it hurt, and the rock only grew the longer she was held hostage. It was so painful keeping a calm facade. It physically hurt to remain emotionless. It was an expression I was so accustomed to and it felt like something completely foreign.

Then she ran from him, blood staining the blue hoodie she was wearing. She ran straight into my arms and held her close. I wanted to cry, I didn't, but I wanted to just to get out the relief that flooded my head.

She screamed when she turned back to Higuchi, fear forming on her face. I followed her fear-stricken gaze and found nothing there. This seemed to bring back the rock in my throat, because I couldn't protect her from something I couldn't see.

"Shinigami," I heard Ryuuzaki mutter. I turned and saw a black notebook in his grasp. Was this the cause of the change in the two? "Let me see," I said and snatched notebook.

… " _The world isn't a very nice place anyway."_

 _The person's whose name is written in this book will die._

All of a sudden, I was sent flailing through a tunnel of images too bright and too fast to see. My ears were bombarded with voice upon voice. I heard so many things; a cackle, a giggle, a chuckle, a shout, calm voices, angry voices, gruff voices, pen to paper, keys clicking. My mind felt like it was being stuffed with these voices, even though it seemed they couldn't fit. The images just kept coming.

" _Sacrifices have to be made._ " Was that my voice?

" _I will be your God and you can be my Goddess. I'll never find anyone as worthy as you are. You're the only one I have ever been able to trust unconditionally. The only person I can say that I actually love."_ Was this why? Why I loved her? What I was… what I _am_.

" _Pretend to be his friend and then very literally stab him in the back?"_ That was Tsuki's voice.

" _No matter the context, Ryuk, when I say 'get rid of it' I am relinquishing ownership of the death note."_ That's right… I was _Kira_ , Tsuki _was Kira_.

My breath came back to me. I could see again, I hadn't been thrusted into any tunnel of blinding images and loud noises. I felt a smile trying to push itself onto my visage.

I looked down at Tsuki, and that anger was gone, because we had won.

 _Gods of the New World._

Only now, I had my answer for why she had been so mad at me. I was being so hypocritical, her voice even said so but I was too clueless to see it. It was like I had been calling her a murderer. With these thoughts, I hated myself. I had to make up for it, leaving her alone for so long fending for herself. She did well, I was proud and I couldn't stop looking at her.

Besides that, I was jovial.

After I wrote down Higuchi's name, quickly in my own blood, I sneered discreetly at the raven-haired detective. He was more ignorant to his own demise than Higuchi was. The most amusing side of it all was that he _did_ know.

I held Tsuki's hand, my face composed into that innocent mask everyone knew so well.

That's when Higuchi collapsed, the last thing that could incriminate either Tsuki or I was now dead on the ground. I couldn't be happier.

 **000 Tsuki 000**

My father took the car ride back to headquarters as a way to lecture me. I had done a lot to make it seem like I was guilty, I had done a lot to endanger my own life. The worst of it all, Light went back with L in the helicopter. I was alone in the car with dad and Aizawa. My expression remained blank, I nodded when prompted and that's about it.

I should be overjoyed, I had my brother back and we would be free soon enough, if the task force believed in the fake rules. They would believe them, they weren't like L. He was suspicious of everyone and everything. In a way, it just added to his brilliance, but every time I praise the detective now I feel a guilt that turned into a rock at the pit of my stomach. I imagined Watari's face, smiling reassuringly and saving me from Higuchi as much as L had. I don't know when they would die, but they would perish soon. It would be my fault… no, I would be the cause. That sounded better, it didn't sound like a mistake when worded like that.

Anything to lessen the weight.

When we got back, my father embraced me. He held on to me tightly, "I hope you never do something so insane ever again, Tsuki." He grumbled into my ear.

"I'll try my best, Otou-san," I assured and hugged him back.

We went back inside and a table had been set up, L and Light sat at their usual places in the room. Matsuda looking at the death note. Rem floated not far from them.

Aizawa took the book from Matsuda, the younger pouting. "Hmm, 'How to use it.' It says, 'the human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. This not will not take effect unless the writer has person's face clear in his/her mind, therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written before forty seconds after writing their name it will happen. if the cause of death is not specified, the death will be heart attack. Details about the death must be written within six minutes and forty seconds. As well the back cover has more instructions on how to use it."

I knew the rules. I waited for him to read them, and I turned to Rem finally speaking to her in person, "Do you know why these rules are this way? Why a heart attack as a default? Why must the writer consistently write a name in the book?" I interrogated, narrowing my eyes. "Your name is Rem, correct?"

"Yes, and I don't know why they are the way they are, the rules have been the same for as long as I know of." Rem shrugged. I nodded.

"Wait, so does that mean Tsuki, Light, and Misa are innocent? The were confined for over fifty days and have been under constant surveillance since then." Matsuda stated excitedly, my lips twitched. I almost smiled at the man's behavior.

I looked over at L, his back was turned to the rest of us. He had a small tower of creamers in the works. "I suppose you're right." He said, quietly.

His voice was so soft, deep, but soft. It couldn't harm anyone's ears even if he were screaming, I never wanted to hear Ryuuzaki's, L's, Ryuuga's scream.

"Please accept my apologies for-"

"Don't apologize," I said harshly, but I wasn't angry at L, he didn't need to apologize. It was I who should apologize.

"I understand, Tsuki…"

"No, you did what you thought was right. I've learned never to apologize for something that can't be helped. In fact, I admire your actions." I added. He turned and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that you are released nonetheless." My father squeezed my shoulder and I sent him a delicate smile. I looked over at Light and he stood.

"Yes, but the case won't be finished until we've looked into all of this. I was wondering if it would be alright if I continued working with you, Ryuuzaki, just without the handcuffs." Light asked.

"Yes, I would like to help as well."

"That sounds alright,"

Just like that, we were cleared. Just like that… why didn't I feel any better?

 **000**

The next day, Misa was preparing to leave. I left before her, with the excuse of visiting my sister and mother. I would, of course, but not right now. I had other things to take care of.

Despite Light's memories being returned, it didn't quite feel like a reunion just yet. I know that once we are truly released from the ever-watching eyes, we would be together again. However, I wondered how would feel about my new plan. I don't believe he would angry, though he'll certainly be shocked to find out.

My outing also served as a good way to get away from Ryuuzaki. I was noticing things about him. Things that I missed before. His hair was shiny, you'd think from grease, but it was soft. I had brushed passed him so many times, now I wish I could run my fingers through it. His eyes were like pools of knowledge, they held the answers to universe in their depths which appeared to go on forever. My mind must really be a cruel one, to notice these things now.

No matter how much I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind, they remained haunting me.

My bus finally stopped in front of a forest. The trees seemed to blend into the sky when I just looked up into the canopy above. I walked the trail that I had memorized as a child. I remembered Light and I hiding in the woods, looking up at the trees that went on forever. A smile found it's way onto my face.

My memory clouded brain almost forgot what my purpose was. I came to the clearing that Light and I found ourselves. I looked around to find that the trees seemed very ordinary, but one had a rock, sitting a top of mound of dirt. The dirt seemed freshly dug, or recently disturbed compared to the other mounds of dirt.

I got down on my hands and knees and dug with my hands, having not brought a tool for digging. Thankfully what I was looking for wasn't far from the surface. I took out the metal box.

Carefully, like one would a open an old time capsule, I lifted the lid and there it was. A death note. I dug in my pocket for the pen I had brought and picked up the note flipping it to the first page. I wrote down a name I had been saving, one I kept from Light for a day like this. That crazed, haunted face that was so familiar, clear in my mind.

 _Beyond Birthday_

I sighed. The death note was mine, I would go to neither Heaven nor Hell. My life would know nothing but misfortune, but still I was this note's owner.

Cackling resonated from above me and I looked up to see Ryuk.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing your face just yet, Tsuki. Did Light plan this?" He hyuk-ed. I smirked and reached into my bag and threw an apple up to him. He grabbed it and ate it greedily.

"It's nice seeing you after so long Ryuk, now I have to go before a certain girl gets here to find an empty hole in the ground with me sitting beside it." I got up and brushed dirt off my pants.

That night, I wrote down twenty-six names after reuniting with my mother and sister. Different numbers of criminals would die on each day for ten days. I stuck away from the high-ranking criminals, but did not follow Higuchi's patterns of petty criminals and innocent ones. These details would allow me to investigate for days with the task force without having to go back home to write down more names, unless the investigation lasted longer than ten days.

I was preparing to go to sleep, when a familiar ding sounded from my computer. I looked to see Falcon's message; _Nero, there?_

 _Yes, how did you guess?_

 _I've been watchin ur computer for a few weeks now. Btw, u owe me, I can only talk to u now b/c my friend is in the room. As in, he's helping me keep a look out._ He typed back. I chuckled.

 _I do owe you, name it… what would you like to know?_ I asked hesitantly. I was unsure of what he would ask, but honestly, I think I did know.

 _Wat's ur name? Ur working on the case of you-know-who, so..._

I gnawed on my lip in thought, how stupid it would be if I did tell him. He was a stranger by definition, but still I trusted him. The one thing that made it better was that I knew one hundred percent he was someone who could kill me with a death note. _Tsuki Yagami._

He didn't message back for a while, in fact I thought he had just logged off. Was he angry? Was I wrong to trust him?

 _Wow, um, that's insane… I'm talking to a you-know-who suspect. Damn._ I smiled softly at the screen.

 _How did you know I was a suspect?_ I typed, I didn't care, in fact he might not even believe that I'm Kira because he's known me for so long. That would be nice.

 _O, well, hacker and all._ He brushed off.

 _Sure, but the only investigation team that knows I'm a suspect is L's. Are you that good that you can hack into L's system? Or is it something else?_ Suddenly, that did seem like a concern. What if this was the _friend_ from before.

 _Nero, or Tsuki, I can't tell u. I wish I could. I can't, I gotta go._ And that's it, the screen went away and that was the end of my brief conversation with Falcon. I didn't know much about this boy, and now I fear I'll never know anything else. Yet, _he_ knows me.

Now, I felt like an idiot. I huffed and shut off my computer.

 **000**

I woke up very early the next morning. About two hours earlier than necessary. There was nothing wrong with rising early, but now I had time to spare. What better way to kill time than take a shower?

That didn't take as long as I'd hoped. So, I got dressed, locked _my_ death note in Light's rigged drawer, and left the house with a note to Sayu and my mother about my absence for the day.

I thought that I would be thinking about L and the case, the usual heart-wrenching stuff. My mind had other plans, such as thinking again and again of Falcon. I needed to know who he was now, things were unfair now, he knew who I was. I had no idea who Falcon was, for all I knew he was an introverted student of an American high school. And he knew that I was a university student, a Kira suspect, and knew my name. Watari and L probably knew who he was, simply because he had been in there system briefly. I couldn't ask them, however, they wouldn't tell me things like that even if I was completely cleared of suspicion.

I took the train and it was almost deserted, save a few late-night workers or a few women of the night with their men hanging off of every prepaid word they said. I held my knees to my chest, not even realizing the irony in the posture. I gripped my jean-clad shins and my toes curled in my sneakers. The thought of the detective was as painful as the rest of them.

The train stopped and I got off as my stop was indicated.

My walk was short and I looked up at the sky, just now becoming a tinge of orange around the horizon. That very horizon was shadowed with clouds, signaling an impending storm. A harsh wind seemed to emphasize this. Why must the weather always reflect the mood of the stupid humans subject to its mood swings?

I walked to the keypad outside of the front doors and pressed my thumb to the keypad. Thankfully, it now recognized my print. I heard the doors unlock and I went in.

I was only half expecting someone to be in the investigation room. I wasn't surprised that that someone was L. He was hunched in front of a monitor which curiously had a blue ribbon flying around the screen, the screensaver. I tip-toed over to the detective and looked over at his face. Surprisingly, his eyes were closed and his face was utterly serene. The world's greatest detective was sleeping. I smiled.

Hesitantly, I moved my hand over to him and carefully touched his hair. Just like those times of passing by him, it was feather soft. Feeling a bit daring, I moved my hand down and just as gently and lightly ran my finger along with cheek. It was warm and soft. He stirred but did not awaken.

"Ryuuzaki," I said at soft volume, not quite a whisper. He stirred again and said his name again. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked at me. He looked like a baby owl waking up from a long nap, eyes widening and blinking.

"Hello, Tsuki, I did not expect to see you here so early." He greeted.

"Hello, I woke up very early this morning, I just decided to come by early." I shrugged and took the computer chair next to him. "How was your sleep? Good dreams, I hope,"

He paused and rubbed his forefinger along his bottom lip. "Honestly, it was unrestful. I cannot remember my dream." He looked up at me and I frowned.

"But you know it was unpleasant?"

"Yes, I'm used to it, I am afraid that is the core reason for my insomnia." He looked away at a cup of coffee, coffee which by now was ice cold. My frown deepened. The moment this man sleeps, he experiences nightmares which he cannot remember. My chest tightened.

Instinct took over and I took his hand in mine and interlocked our fingers. He looked at me, shocked by the gesture.

"I'm sorry I have no advice to give you for this problem Ryuuzaki." I whispered. His hand was warm I believe from being curled up like it had been. There was nothing uncomfortable about it, and he didn't move to release my hand.

"Don't worry, Tsuki, I have dealt with it in my own way for this long." He assured. I nodded and looked down at the desk to see the death note open to a blank page. However, what was strange about it was the corner had been torn from a corner. Ryuuzaki must have noticed what caught my attention as he said, "I do believe I can confide in you with this."

"What, Ryuuzaki?"

"One of the rules says the death note can not be harmed in anyway, or else everyone that has touched it dies. Nevertheless, there is a piece torn out, is this not harming the book?" He explained. "And what purpose would someone have in having a scrap of this notebook, but to write in it without having the whole book with them. Unless this was an accident."

"Do you want to test this theory? To see if we can not only tear a page out, but if a page works just as well as the actual book?" I inquired. He hesitated.

"I am thinking about it, because I also want to test the thirteen day rule. My idea is to do everything in the same situation, which would happen anyway." He shrugged. "I don't think the task force will appreciate the idea. If I were to prove the rules wrong and prove that you can tear pages out, harming the book, then that could also make you, Light, and Misa suspects again." He gave me a look, it was monotonous as always, but in those grey depths I saw worry.

"I wouldn't blame you, Ryuuzaki, I couldn't." I reassured him, "Despite my brother's harsh defensiveness, I understand that this is your job. I was cruel to you at the beginning of this, but I have thought it over and I was wrong to be angry with you."

It seemed like the both of us had forgotten about our interlocked hands.

"Why are you like this? You and your brother are closer than any siblings I have witnessed before. Yet, you don't agree with him on many things. Including the way I handle my case. It baffles me, but it also makes perfect sense. If my theory is correct." He trailed off. "Do you care for your brother, more than a sister would usually care for a brother?" He didn't look at me.

"Do you fear the answer, Ryuuzaki?" I asked rhetorically. His gaze found mine again. "Because you already know the answer." I gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it. I'm sure he would want me to after that. Except, his grip tightened on mine. I looked up questioning and he just looked down at our hands.

"I wish we could've met some other way," He said. I felt someone squeeze my heart at hearing that, his words sounding like a dismissal.

"I do too, L," I replied.

A noise from upstairs made us take our hands away. Sure enough, Light strolled into the room and his face brightened visibly and honestly upon seeing me. Forgetting my sadness for a brief enough second I returned the beatific smile he presented me with.

"Good morning, Tsuki, Ryuuzaki," He said happily.

"Good morning, Light," I returned.

With that, we set to the work which in my opinion felt pointless. It didn't though when I looked over at L gazing in deep thought at the death note.

What stood before me was someone I loved very much, an idea that I believed in just as much. I understood both the idea's flaws and that someone's flaws. On the other hand, I believe I really was gazing at justice. As if it were the Goddesses Athena or Minerva, the law written before me, or simply the tablets of stone containing the Ten Commandments. I already knew my fate, there was no questioning where my loyalties would lay in their final resting place, but I still felt like I was writing down the name of my friend.

That's what L was to me, a friend, not a foe or even just an ally. He was my friend, and I was about to stab him in the back. Something that could be considered quite literal in this situation.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park**

 **I** _ **hate**_ **watching L die, I watched episode 26** _ **once**_ **and that was because I had to finish the anime. I watched because I had to, no more than that. I** _ **hate**_ **even thinking about killing my wittle Panda-Poo baby. I just… well… this story isn't even** _ **CLOSE**_ **to being over.**

 **I can only promise you that the ending is good for the triad, Light, Tsuki, and (yes) L.**

 **You have permission to cuss me out in your reviews, ha that should bait ya!**

 **BTW, Shadow of God, did I do a good job on the memory thing? I suck at stuff like that. Really I do. :(**


	21. Chapter 21

**I was on my google+ and everything was L feels. I was so angry. Because I just... don't want L to die. I would jump through the screen and take a hold of L and jump back if I could. L will always be my anime husbando. Back away fangirls, he's taken.**

 **Warning: blasphemous character death. Of the highest order (youtube reference)**

 **Chapter 21: Hide and Seek**

 _ **Whatcha you say? That you only meant well? Well, of course you did.**_

Misa came to visit an hour or so after Light came down the stairs. I don't understand why the girl is attached, she has no memory of Light being Kira. She just thinks she saw me one day and looked me up, seeing a picture of my brother she proclaimed love at first sight. It's entirely disturbing, when you didn't know the truth behind her research. I'll admit I had a miniscule soft spot for the girl now, but she still agitated me to no end.

But her visit turned out to be rather amusing. Light came back upstairs looking perplexed. I asked him the issue was and he came up with some excuse that was believable enough. I suspect the news from Misa was about the empty metal box.

All went rather haywire when news came in about five criminals dropping dead from heart attacks. My father came in anger present on his features. I glanced at Light and his shock wasn't false in any way. He was honestly confused. That's when he froze and looked over at me, my eyes were looking down at a piece of paper detailing the criminals' deaths.

"So, Kira is back?" Aizawa gaped at the computer screen in front of him.

"Or Kira has returned," I corrected. Silence. The gazes of all task members snapped to me.

"Tsuki, are you suggesting the original Kira is back?" Light asked.

"Either that or the one behind it all has gotten a much better pawn. Even looking at these five deaths I can see a difference between this and Higuchi. Higuchi's first five victims included; a purse snatcher, an embezzler, a woman who shot a man because he raped her daughter, a voyeur, and a businessman for a rival company. The first five deaths of this one, six if you include another heart attack victim just yesterday afternoon, include; a terrorist, a bank robber, a pedophile, a rapist, a kidnapper who was released because of a mistrial, and a serial killer who's been sitting in a maximum security prison for three years. Comparing these deaths to Higuchi's, this one's patterns are already reflecting those of the original Kira's." I explained. I looked over at the men staring at me.

"That is very impressive," Matsuda praised in awe.

"Now, this also shows us that there is another death note. Now, was there two death notes this whole time? Most likely, we look back at the original case, the second Kira. It's already known that Kira was not a part of that. So, we are missing the second death note." I concluded.

"You've got to be kidding me, so we were basically waiting for this to begin again? So where was this second note while Higuchi was terrorizing the country?" Aizawa complained.

"Hidden," L spoke up, "I had my thoughts about two notebooks as well."

That was expected and if it weren't for the false rules in the back, all leads would point to Light, Misa, and I. So, really fake rules was the only thing we could do it ensure our release. Misa's face popped into my head. A mean smirk tried etching itself onto my face.

"So, the deaths occurred after both myself and Misa were released. We also suspect there to be two notebooks in the world." Someone gasped.

"Tsuki, not you now!" Matsuda protested.

"Tsuki, we've already concluded that the three of us couldn't be Kira because we locked away for so long. Don't dredge that up again." Light pleaded, and I heard the finality in his tone. That I was leading Ryuuzaki to close to the truth. Maybe something in me wanted him to find out.

"I wouldn't have expected you to come to that, Tsuki." L said gazing at a cookie.

"Anyway, what are we going to about this? Can we even convict someone with this? Aizawa questioned.

"Of course, no one can get away with killing of those people. Even if we don't make the notebook public we can still execute the person." Matsuda assured, I wondered what Rem would think of this. That is what I knew of the plan, force Rem to kill Ryuuzaki and therefore killing herself. That would resolve the Rem issue. Also, getting Misa to make the eyedeal, that never happened. It's not like we need it anyway.

"Hmm, yes, if we can get the person to confess, they'll get the death penalty or life in prison." Ryuuzaki assessed and bit into the cookie he was staring at.

Did he know his fate? Did he feel like his death clock would soon ring? I actually he is expecting it, because I don't to see such a harsh surprise to befall him. I want him to expect it. No, I don't want it to happen at all. I want him to put me handcuffs, drag me to jail, and remain perfectly alive. However,with this image comes a replica except instead of me it's Light. That I cannot have.

Would Ryuuzaki understand? I'll never know, because the dead aren't known for talking.

 **000**

That storm that was on the horizon this morning, had finally made its appearance. Sheets of rain thundered against the walls of windows. Ryuuzaki wasn't in the investigation room. I had a feeling of where he would be, actually two places stuck out to me. I went with the first option, the one that would lead to a less awkward circumstance. My feet seemed to just move in that direction anyway. I don't even know why I want to see the detective. I felt I needed to though, like I only had but so much time with L. I had to utilize every potential moment. I needed to know more.

So, as the thundering of the rain got louder and louder, I started mistaking it for my own heart beat. I found the door and it opened despite it being a door leading to the roof. Weren't three individuals ruled as suspects being kept here for a time? Were they not worried about a deadly escape? There he was.

He stood at the center of the section of the roof we were on. He was looking up unblinking at dark sky. After a second of just watching him, he turned his head to me. His hair soaked and plastered to his head, his shirt and jeans doing the same to his body. How was he not shivering? I walked out from under my protection and towards him. He gave me a curious look.

"What's wrong, L?" I did not bother with the false name. I doubted it mattered. He didn't correct me.

"The bells, they very loud. They've been going on all day." He explained. I listened for these bells, reminded of my thought of Death clocks. I heard nothing.

"I'm afraid I don't hear anything. You didn't answer my question." I pointed out.

"Don't worry yourself on my well-being, Tsuki." He brushed off. I frowned and took his hand. He looked at me again. My face was serious, deathly so.

"How can you ask something like that from me? I can't help but worry and why bells, some people associate bells to a funeral." I stated. L nodded and sighed.

"Do you fear death?" His question was unexpected and he watched my face contort to shock.

"I fear... I don't fear my death, I fear the death of others. I fear the pain that comes from the death of a loved one." We were quiet for a moment only rain filled the silence.

"I am not a loved one," He said so quietly, I thought he was talking to himself. I narrowed my eyes.

"Again, how can you say something like that... to me?" I reiterated my statement, without hesitation. This time it was him who looked shocked. I don't understand why that would be shocking to him. I thought that by continually declaring that someone was your friend, that you would know that that someone was a loved one. Though, my heart constricted at these thoughts.

"I think we should be getting inside, we're both soaking wet." Ryuuzaki broke the silence that had again built up. I nodded and we headed back in, I didn't release his hand and he didn't either. Maybe it is surprising, to know you care about someone that should be your enemy. It was to the point that I cared very much for the strange detective, enough to already be mourning his death.

A small stack of towels was already waiting for us. I grabbed two and handed one to L. He took and patted his arms. I ruffled my hair with the other towel and picked up another. L had paused, I gazed at him in confusion. His eyes met mine.

"You shouldn't miss me," He shook his, "You have your father and Light. You'll be fine when I'm gone." He spoke as if I were a case that needed to be solved. A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed it down. I huffed and took the extra town put it over his head, drying his hair.

"I will miss you very much," I emphasized staring into those bottomless eyes. He blinked his gaze shifted just a bit. Before I could react his hand came up and his finger brushed my cheek. It came back with a bit of moisture. I had shed a tear? Maybe I had not swallowed the lump in my throat. He stared down at the tear on his finger, his eyes lost in thought. My frown returned, watery now because I actually felt another tear fall. I took his hand and squeezed it, now looked down at our clasped hands. L's eyes found mine again.

Why was my heart breaking? Another tear fell.

"Tsuki," He whispered as if I'd break at a higher volume. "Why are you crying... for me?" Why was he so ignorant to what I felt, when now it was written all over my face?

I didn't know what words I could say, to get rid of this soul-crushing sadness. What could I do to mend the tragic setting? My mind would not give me the answers, instead I closed the distance between Ryuuzaki and I. Because what words could restore my strongly built wall? He had stiffened, but his lips were warm despite us both being cold.

L was still a bit shocked, but I didn't want to move, because then the sorrow would return too quickly. I didn't wait long before he cautiously pressed back. It was such a small thing, nothing special, but I felt happy. I forgot about the situation at hand for just a second in time. A dreamlike bliss overcame me, for no other reason but the simplicity that felt like perfection.

A ringing broke through my reverie. I pulled away and L had a bit of color to his cheeks. He look down and took out his cell, which appeared to still be alright despite the rain water. "Hello?" Whoever it was immediately spoke, with much urgency, "So, it's done then? Good, I'll be right there."

He hung up and turned towards the door to a hallway. "Well, come on Tsuki, we must be getting back."

The dream state broke, replaced by the dolefulness tenfold. I shook my head at the detective, "You go on, I want to get some rest. Preferably a shower, I'm sure I'll be caught in no time." I assured, and smiled to show that I had no worries plaguing me.

It was not a lie, I wasn't worried, I was scared. And I was already grieving a loved on, though he stood before me.

"Alright, by the way," He stopped and looked a bit uncertain, an uncommon expression for him. "I will miss you, Tsuki. One way or another, I will leave you. We'll part ways, when that time comes I will miss you very much."

I wish he hadn't continued. I wish he had just shook his head and left me here to wallow in self-wrought depression. I didn't let him know that, I just smiled. He left me then, and the real weight of everything piled on like he had been keeping it from crushing me. It did then, it crushed me. I could even feel my lungs collapsing.

A few minutes passed and the tears returned, I began to sob. I fell to my knees and held my head, letting the sobs rack my body. I struggled to take in a breath. Why was I so upset, because soon this all would be over. I could move on. This wasn't just grief, this was guilt. At this realization I took a balled up towel and threw it against a wall with a growl. I wanted to scream, but sense kept me from doing so.

Minutes passed and I remained there. Again I was interrupted in my thoughts, this time by red. The entire room was bathed in a flashing, siren red light. It was coupled with an obnoxious alarm sound. My eyes widened, because despite not knowing exactly what was occurring, I got up and sprinted. I ran as fast as I could for the main investigation room. I did not stop for anything including breath even though my crushed lungs were on fire. It was pointless, because what good did this do me? What could I do to stop this ball from rolling when I can't see it, and it was exactly I who rolled it.

Did this alarm signal death or something else? A breach in security, but by what or who? Where was Rem? I got to the room and the shinigami was no where to be found. But I found the task force who looked up at my abrupt arrival, I saw my brother who had a look of worry on his features bathed in a familiar crimson light. Finally, I saw Ryuuzaki. The red light seemed off when coloring the detective's features. He looked at me at the exact second the world froze.

He stiffened, but like one would stiffen when a knife was shoved into their back. He grunted, he lost grip of his spoon. I saw pain flash in those endless eyes. He began to tilt. His whole body beginning to fall from his chair. Everything was in slow motion, I could not move for a second. Reason kicked in and I yelled, my body launched itself towards him. Just as he was about to hit the floor, I caught him and we fell to the floor together. I didn't feel a thing, in fact I was completely numb. I felt him in my arms and looked down at him. His gaze was unfocused and I grabbed his hand. He squeezed it tightly, with the last bit of strength he had.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. A drop fell onto his cheek his glazed eyes were looking up as the ceiling, he did not acknowledge what I said. I didn't know if he could hear me anymore, but his grip remained tight. I didn't say anything else. I just watched his eyes lose life. They closed slowly, the boundless knowledge no longer to be found there.

" _I wish we could've met some other way_ ," I agree L.

The grip on my hand went limp.

 **000**

They did not wait to hold the funeral before it was accepted that Light would take over as L so no one would know of L's death. I had no say in the matter because I didn't _say_ anything that day. The numbness from when I held L in my arms still seemed to be present. Light tried to comfort me after L was put on a stretcher, a white cloth put over his doll-like face. I paid no mind to him. I wasn't angry, just in heart aching guilt and grief. I wanted to be left alone, so I went to the room Light and L shared for months. I rested on the bed and look up at the.

My eyes were as dead as L's had turned, but mine were wide open. It took a few minutes before the sobs returned. This time I'm not sure I was grieving for one single person, but for the many people that had died undeservingly. So many... _sacrifices_ and this was not the last. I had to ask myself was it worth it?

I cried myself to sleep.

I dreamed. It was one of those dreams where you knew you were dreaming, but I could do nothing about it.

 **000**

It was the same building and by its edge stood Light, at the other end at the top of the slant stood L. Both bathed in the same colors as before. I saw the same expressions but I saw something I didn't see before, L's expression was still somber but he was already pleading with those wide eyes. Light's expression was the same as before.

Before either could speak there was a clap of thunder. I looks up to see the angry green-black sky raging above us. I looked down at Light and he said nothing his hand extended already, his eyes beckoning me. He pleaded, but not with words or tears. It was his eyes that pleaded. I started moving towards him. "I wish we could've met some other way." It was the only statement spoken.

I ran towards the voice, L had tears tracks on his cheeks and he held out his hand for me. The result was the same as last time, I tripped and fell through the glass. The shards glittering around me in a violet cloud of glass. Just as last time, I found the voice to scream. And I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I realized that last time I never felt the impact, this time I did.

 **To be continued...**

 **Song: Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap**

 **... um, review? Please**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Gold**

 _ **Statues and empires are all at your hands, water to wine and the finest of sands.**_

I knew that my scream pierced through to the world of consciousness, especially when I my name was called. My eyes opened, my heart was still racing and I felt like I could still feel the pain in my spine from falling through glass. My savior from the dream, the same as the last. Light looked down at me with worried eyes, genuine worry. I almost laughed.

"Tsuki, what happened? Tell me this time, what was it about?" Light insisted and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and shook my head.

"No, I cannot tell you. I won't," He pulled me away and looked into my face, the worry changed to something else. His chestnut gaze was hinted with scarlet.

"Then answer this, are you still mourning L?" He asked.

My brows came together in confusion, why did he care? I was just grieving, I was mourning the loss of a friend. Was that so wrong? Maybe it was, did it read deceit? Did it say that I wasn't one hundred percent on board with our plan? I didn't have to ask, I saw it in his gaze. He had to know that I still loved him with everything I had in me, that no matter what I could not turn my back on him.

"He was my friend, Light. Can a friend not mourn a friend?" I asked perplexed. He frowned and got up from the bed.

"I understood your insistence on respect before, Tsuki, but he's dead now. My respect for him is dead, because there is nothing left to respect." He reasoned. My eyes widened, I was appalled, he would just give up on that respect because we won. He was a worthy opponent, one especially worthy of our respect at the least.

"He doesn't deserve to just be forgotten, Light, was he not your friend?" I got up and went to stand in front of him. He was glaring.

"Friend? He was no friend, he was an we conqured," He snapped. "Did you care for him that much, Tsuki?" I stepped back, shock echoing in my head.

"Yes, Light I cared about him. Like a normal person should care for an ally." I glowered. Irritation in his eyes was quickly replaced by anger.

"But is it really just the care you feel for a friend?" He growled, "Or is it something more than that? You were close to him, Tsuki, I saw it."

"Yes, Light I cared about him, but don't be an idiot and think for a second that I cared for him as I care for you. I love you," I declared. His anger did not fade and I was being pressed up against a wall. His hand had my wrist clasped, keeping me there. Fear took over, he was scaring me. What would he do?

"Don't lie to me! I saw it! You kissed him, Tsuki! I saw it on the fucking camera. I lost my memories of the death note, yes, but I didn't lose my love for you then. If I could've I would've wrapped you in my arms to make sure you knew that. Why couldn't you see that? Were you so lost that you sought out comfort in the detective going after us?" Light argued, his forehead was pressed to mine. What surprised me then was not his aggressive behavior, rather the moisture in his eyes.

My face softened. "I did it, I know, but I needed closure. I thought I would find it then. He's dead now, it doesn't matter. It never did, because you are mine. I am your's. Always." I assured.

I stroked his cheek with my free hand. It took a few moments before he regained his control. He loosened his grip on my wrist and wrapped an arm around my waist, his head now resting in the crook of my neck. I combed my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him further.

"Forgive me, Tsuki, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. I shushed him.

"All is forgiven," I reassured. He sighed and lifted his head to gaze at me, eyes back to amber. He closed the distance and kissed me. I missed him.

The embrace was both heated and desperate, because I had almost forgotten how it felt to kissed by Light. I opened my mouth to him and allowed him to pursue this. My hands curled in his hair, tugging Light from the grip. I was pressed against him, to the point I wondered if it were possible to get closer. If it was, I wanted that, I wanted to be made into a single entity for just a moment in time.

My breath was coming in gasps and I struggled to stay close. Soon though, we broke apart and Light began to leave trail from my mouth to my neck and collarbone. He nibbled lightly, sending chills up and down my body. I tightened my grip in his hair an he grunted.

"I love you, Tsuki," He gasped against my shoulder. Breathlessly, I answered;

"I love you too, Light," I tilted his head so that our lips met again.

Light's hands on my waist squeezed gently and I felt warm fingers graze against my belly. I gasped at the contact and I felt Light smirk. He went no further, just continued kissing me. "Don't stop," I begged.

He pulled away and looked at me, seriousness in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please," I nodded forced his lips back onto mine.

All those thoughts that had plagued me for days. They disappeared, they disappeared because Light was here. He held me and spoke to me as he had before the confinement. There was no caution in sight. I still felt that trickle of guilt, but this time it felt like a nagging voice, but nothing more. The voice was shoved out of the way.

It was Light of course, he and I would finally bring justice to the world. After so long, I finally felt that familiar sense of pride and duty. I felt that my main purpose would soon be fulfilled.

Misa was right, you couldn't live in a world without Light. L was right too, you couldn't live in a world without the moon or the waters would never be calm.

 **000 December 12, 2004 000**

My psych class had ran a little late, due to the guest speaker. I wouldn't have minded, but this was the last class of the day and I wanted to go see my sister and mother. Of course, I also wanted to see my father and brother, but Light was around here somewhere I was sure. He took most classes away from school, but he came to few of seminars. I opted to go 5o classes as a regular student would. I was already getting high marks despite my absence.

I was on my way to the train station when my phone rang. At first I thought it would be Light, seeing as he would be officially moving into his new apartment with Misa. I cringed at the thought. I looked down at my phone only to see that it wasn't Light's number, but an unlisted one. I was suspicious, but answered the call anyway.

"Hello?" There was a paused, an intake of breath.

"Tsuki Yagami, right?" The voice was male and was definitely the voice of a teenager. Someone around my age or a tad younger. This didn't set off many alarms, so I was honest.

"This is she," I confirmed.

"Um, hey, it's Falcon," I stopped walking and felt my phone slipping. I quickly recovered it and blinked a few times. Could this be the boy I had been corresponding with? Was it possible?

"What is my name?" I asked.

"Nero," That's one.

"How did we meet?"

"You had hacked into the FBI's database, I caught you and pretended to be the police." He chuckled at the memory. I smiled amusedly.

"Alright, and what was our last conversation about?" One more and I would know.

"That you owed me something because I hacked into Higuchi's computer and that got me in trouble. You told me your name in exchange. You tried to find out stuff about me, but I denied everything and left the conversation." He explained.

"Alright, Falcon, how did you get my number?" I laughed.

"Easy, your number is listed in your profile." There was relief and just a hint of smugness in his tone. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Wow, I'm impressed you went so far." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, my dear, I had to scour the earth but by God I had to find you." He teased. This brought a beaming grin to my face.

"My my, I am flattered," I hummed, "Now, what took you so long to call?"

"Well, I was a bit busy for a while." Lie, but I didn't call him on it. "I needed someone to talk to, to be honest. I can live without human interaction but if I have another option it's nice to know I'm not alone. Usually I'm not wont to such interaction but, you seemed interesting."

"Hmm, alright, I'll take that, why exactly were you feeling lonely Falcon?" I inquired concerned.

"No reason, it's not important, just know that I was desperate enough to call you. Probably get you in trouble, all of that. I not even sure why I decided to do this. I've been alone before, many times. I don't even care about making friends. I only made friends with that guys because… he didn't give me much of a choice. You, well, I've never met you in person." He rambled, but I smiled anyway.

"I see, well, how are you doing?" I asked simply. "And must I still call you Falcon?"

"Um, Falcon please, and I'm okay. Really bored though," I could practically see him shrugging.

"Hmm, nothing better to do but to talk to dear old Tsuki, eh? I get it, well, what else have you got on me, Falcon?" My voice was teasing, but I was honestly curious.

"You have a little sister Sayu, a mother Sachiko, a father Soichiro, and a twin brother Light. Do you plan on being a detective, like your father?" He asked.

"No, my plans are to be a prosecuting attorney. What do you want to be, Falcon? Computer programmer, video games designer, software engineer, etc." I continued.

"I don't know, I'll probably still be a hacker four years from now. Only I won't be in some shitty place with a bunch of noisy kids, I'll be in a shitty apartment with noisy neighbors." He complained dryly.

"Well, maybe one day I'll send you to prison for such crimes."

"Oh god, and then I'll be killed off by Kira." My smile faltered. I didn't even think about Kira, whom was my brother and I. I wouldn't recognize him if he did happen to end up in prison. We would just kill him as easily as any other criminal.

"Then you _have_ to be careful, Falcon. Please don't mess up, stay focused." I ordered as harshly as I could. There was a pause.

"Aw, does Tsuki Yagami care about my well being?" He was joking but I heard the shock through the phone.

"I've known you for years now, of course I care. You're like a little brother,"

"Great, I skipped friend-zone and was shipped straight to brother-zone." He grouched. I giggled.

"Sorry, now, I wish I could stay, but my train just stopped. I'm heading home. You can call me again, anytime will do, for now. I'll let you know when things change." I informed getting off my train.

"Alright, it was good talking to you."

"You too, Falcon," I shut my phone and the smile remained. It was nice knowing I still had another friend in the world.

 **000 Through Time 000**

Wedy is killed by Light Yagami January 10, 2005

Aiber is killed by Light Yagami April 7, 2005

The six remaining members of Yotsuba are killed by Tsuki Yagami April 10, 2005

L orders all police and media to stop broadcasting criminals on May 1, 2005

Confidential information on criminals floods the internet on May 15, 2005

Light Yagami enters the NPA on April 1, 2009

Tsuki Yagami becomes the youngest prosecuting attorney to win a federal case on May 2, 2009

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Gold by Imagine Dragons**

 **Super short because it was a filler. The next chapter will involve stuff that will either excite you or make you want to hunt me down and throw me into a lake somewhere.**

 **Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know that last chapter was super awkward and rushed, but I only had one thing to really clarify and I wanted to do the whole, now Tsuki and Falcon are talking to each other thing.**

 **This is obviously a time skip, for those that don't know it's basically five years later. I did the math and watched the episode. *crying from that stupid fucking funeral* Grrr**

 **Warning: You won't like Tsuki that much… just saying.**

 **Chapter 23: Bangbangbang**

 _ **It's interesting to see this kind of unknown confidence. As if I'm showing off.**_

"Yagami-chan, you're a natural!" Teru Mikami praised, grinning at me. I'm not sure if it's in pride or awe. I'm seeing more awe. He was no man to feel pride in someone else, he was the one who wanted to be someone else. His willingness to attach to anyone with a good conscience seemed to be a natural trait. A follower, no leadership qualities in sight, which is why I wonder how he has been successful as a lawyer. Nonetheless, he wasn't bad company, if it weren't for his insistence on taking me to dinner.

"Thank you, Mikami-san, I appreciate the praise." I replied gathering my purse and jacket from my desk. I work at as a prosecutor, in constant contact with the police, so the office was only a block away from the station. That was always convenient when it came to driving my brother to our parents' house or either of our apartments. He had yet to get a car, something that was first on my list when I got a legitimate job.

"So, I assume you'll refuse my invitation to celebrate another win at dinner." He teased, but I'm sure the average idiot could see the hope. For once though, with Mikami's persistence, I wasn't bothered by it. That could be because it was for my looks, he just honestly loved my sense of justice and my intelligence. I appreciated that, if I wasn't already tied up somewhere else I might've given him a chance the first time he asked.

"I'm sorry, Mikami-san, this time though I have some things to get to. I have a meeting of sorts with my father." I declined the offer again. He nodded, lips pursed.

With that I left for my car. I passed the police station going for the real investigation headquarters. Light's apartment wasn't far from there, he would already be there so I didn't actually have to stop by the station.

Things weren't much different, only the absence of real obstacles. Everything in our path, or what potentially could be in our path, was essentially controlled by Light and I. We had split up the work. He killed Japanese criminals, I killed international ones. He killed on the weekends, spreading them out for during the week. I killed when I got home. Misa knew about him being Kira, but she didn't participate. She stayed in the background, like annoying cute cheerleader. I couldn't help but like her somewhat. She was perfectly fine when she forced me to go on little girl trips, she was nice and adorable. When we were homes, she would fawn over Light and do nothing but put him on a pedestal no other man could even come close to. That was when I felt like pulling out my death note and writing her name down.

Light, on the other hand, had barely changed if at all. There hasn't been much to test whether he had though. He was more jealous than before. Whenever I brought up a man that had hit on me or asked me out, he got angry, scarily so. Sometimes I worried that he would actually write the man's name in the death note. I never checked for fear of this.

I pulled up into the parking garage across the street from Light's apartment, a very nice apartment for a first-time homeowner. I found that a bit irritating, I had to not only find my own apartment but pay for the initial rent payment. Not agitating normally, but dearest brother's apartment was paid for by our parents. He paid for it himself now, but it's a bit of a sore spot walking into the place and hearing the damn canary.

I knocked on the door to the apartment and was greeted by lingerie adorned Misa. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes, instead smiling, "Hello, Misa, how are you?"

"Tsuki! I'm great, come on in!" She squealed and nearly squeezed the breath out of me. I chuckled goodnaturedly.

I entered the apartment, met by the sight of my perfect brother. A little smirk tugged on my lips, I drank in his figure. He was wearing a suit, an attire he usually donned now, it was fitting to say the least. His hair was a bit longer, but he got it trimmed often keeping it at the same length. Those warm topaz eyes, with the now permanent red hue, seemed to be doing the same as myself.

"Hello, Light, how was work?" I inquired.

"Fine, and for you?" I'm sure to others, Light's voice was deeper and more masculine. For me, it had not changed, because it still held the same qualities of superiority and condescension.

"A meeting with a few superiors, it ended rather successfully for me. They were attempting to move me and my coworker to a firm in Osaka, but I persuaded them." I grinned triumphantly. He rolled his eyes.

"Great news, the others aren't here yet." He hummed and looked to Misa, "Misa, do you mind making some tea?"

"Of course not, darling! I'll get right to it." She chirped and skipped out of the room.

An arm snaked around my waist and brought me closer to Light. I felt his lips press against my temple. "I've missed you," He purred.

"You saw me yesterday," I reminded.

"Yes, but I didn't see you this morning or this afternoon." He corrected mournfully.

"You have a point, but we can't be together 24-7, dear." I teased, "I have more news, Kira news, but that will have to wait. Is Misa's flight still on for tonight?"

"Yes, she'll be leaving for Okinawa in an hour. The shoot lasts for three days." I could hear the smile in his voice. "What kind of news?"

"It pertains to the mafia group I mentioned quite a year and some months ago, I've been monitoring their movements." I left it at that and separated from him. He pouted, an expression reserved for only me.

"Well, that does sound interesting." He supposed and crossed his arms.

Misa skipped back into the room, holding a tray with tea cups and a kettle. "I figured the others would want some too when they get here. Oh, Tsuki, did you hear about my shoot in Okinawa! It's for an international ad."

My conversations with Misa went like this most of the time. I was used to mindless chatter, Light not so much, so she reserved her news for me since I actually reacted. I nodded along or hummed politely. I added well worded sentences to make her feel better or good about things. I was essential a husband to the girl, something Light would _never_ be no matter what the girl thought.

The task force arrived five minutes later, so we went upstairs to the official Kira task force headquarters. In its early stages, I would miss the overly spacious headquarters we had… when things were interesting. I shook my head, easily shutting that door and locking it.

As always there was nothing new on Kira. Misa came up to say goodbye to everyone, only Matsuda and I being at all enthusiastic.

My father ended up finally just asking me how my day went, and then the other's praised me on my persuasion. Dad also went over Sachiko's demand to have everyone over again, Sayu's university update, and other topics from the NPA. Light added a few things with that topic, and all of us ended up going over current cases that were not Kira. I never really helped with those cases anymore, I had my own things to worry about unless my case was the same as their case.

Finally, later on in the night, the meeting came to a close and the task force left leaving Light and I alone. Save the shinigami in the corner munching on apples.

"So, what is this about the Mafia?" Light asked heading to his kitchen, I followed him with the tray of now empty, stained cups.

"Well, ever since their take down of a rival mafia boss, one we couldn't even find, they've been very successful. Their heists and such are very rarely caught and by the time the US police catch up to them, they're already gone. I believe there has been a shift in the group, a new leader or something. However, the old leader, Rod Ross, hasn't turned up dead like the other former leaders. So, it can't be new management." I paused in putting the cups in the dishwasher. "I'm not sure what the change was, I'm clueless, maybe they've just gotten smart. That sounds unlikely though, even the Yakuza don't change their tactics and they're one of the hardest gangs to catch even with their mistakes."

"Hmm, so maybe there is someone new. Just not a leader or maybe the leader handed over secrets or money." He suggested. I sighed.

"Do you even care? We've been working on taking down gangs, mobs and the Mafia for a while now. We can't do that if they're getting harder to find." I nagged, admittedly. He chuckled.

"Of course I care, just because I'm not launching into a complete speech about possible theories doesn't mean I don't care. My opinion on the matter is that we wait for their next move, then we look for even the smallest mistake if for no other reason but to find out their secrets." Light offered. I thought it over and he was right, but it was just a bit strange that out of no where a mafia group that was no cleaner than the next becomes good at their crimes. So good, in fact, that the police can't even catch a member to question him.

It was already on record who was a member, they just didn't have any evidence to link them to anything. My idea was to just start killing off the members, though Rod Ross has yet to be found. So, I don't know his face and neither does Light. What a reverse in circumstances.

"That makes sense, I won't worry about it now, we have other things to discuss. For once," This time I smiled suggestively, "We're alone in this fancy apartment of yours."

"Fancy, it's an apartment," He scuffed but closed the dishwasher and trapped me. A hand settled on the countertop on either side of me, I crossed my arms. "Misa won't be in the picture for long."

"Why is that?" I narrowed my eyes, I had already said that I wouldn't tolerate anymore useless sacrifices. He knew this, he could now recite my usual speech by heart if asked.

"Well, we can't have her around here all the time. We can't talk about Kira in front of her because I still don't want her knowing about you. Also, I have my own job now, when we first started out she made enough to allow us to pay rent without Otou-san. Now, she's useless again." I couldn't help feeling bad for Misa, why did I have a bad habit of making friends like this? "And another thing, I can't be with you."

"That is a good point," I smiled softly, he returned the gesture and leaned in to put his forehead to mine.

"You make me calm, Tsuki, really you do." He sighed. I brought my hand up to comb my fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad I do, dear. I love you," I moved slightly to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, too,"

 **000**

I felt an overwhelming sense of irony as I sat up in bed. I was tucked in quite nicely, satin nightgown sitting against my skin, and my shoulder length hair braided. Light sat beside me reading through a file. He didn't comment on my own state, my face aglow in the flourescent light of a laptop. I was doing my rounds on government agencies and other groups.

"Madagascar's government just folded," I informed.

"Hmm, not sure why, they don't exactly have very many criminals on our list." Light shrugged. I laughed dryly.

"They've got a huge drug cartel, so of course they don't want their entire country to be killed." He nodded and went into my final agency, FBI. I pursed my lips, it was getting very difficult to hack into the FBI nowadays. Actually it was earlier this year that their security had been bumped up. Right when I was on the last filter, my cell phone rang. I picked it up off the bedside table. "This is Yagami Tsuki," I answered robotically.

"Ugh, the professional intro. I would've figured you would've recognized my number by now." The familiar lazy tone came through. I smirked. He was speaking English, so I answered in the language.

"Why on earth would I recognize your number when you change it every five months, exactly?" I retorted. I felt Light's gaze on me.

"Because I call you at least a couple of times a week," Falcon huffed, there was a short pause before he continued, "Anyway, how is shit? I saw a footprint in the FBI's database."

"Can't really discuss that over the phone," I said casually.

"Oh, who's in the room? Brother, mother, sister, father? Boyfriend?" He laughed at that. I rolled my eyes.

"I could hang up on you, it's late where I am, where are you?" I asked.

"Um, it's eleven in morning here." I nodded, of course, he's waking up and I'm preparing to go to bed. A quick recollection of the world clock told me he was in the west coast of the US.

"California," I stated.

"Damn, correct Tsuki-sama," He teased in perfect Japanese. I was highly impressed as always. This always reminded me that not only was Falcon a computer genius but a genius in general.

"No need for the formalities, kohai."

"Kohai, I'm you're kohai? We're not even in school together. I'll start calling you sempai." I heard a truck in the background, a loud one. "Fucking trash truck," He grouched.

"Whatever you want, I don't care, just not sama." I smiled.

"Yes, of course, Master Roshi," He joked. I laughed, at a volume which might be considered boisterous.

"I'm not sure if I consider that insulting or idiotic."

"Genius play on words, that's what I call it." I now felt Light's eyes glaring into the side of my head. I sighed. "Anywho, I have to let you go, it's very late here and I'm tired."

"Right, right, yes ma'am, tell whoever that Falcon says hi,"

"Will do, goodbye,"

"Bye," I ended the call and put my cell back on the table as well as closed my laptop. I turned to Light, waiting for him to ask the question. All he did was raise his brow.

"Just a friend from work, he's was an intern and left the country recently." It was never easy to lie to Light, but it was a simple lie. I could pull off this sort of false statement.

"And he speaks English?" He pressed.

"Yes, he's American, he studied abroad here." I explained. It was a complex story, but one that Light would believe.

"Okay, going to sleep?" He changed the subject.

"Yes, dear," I smiled teasingly. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, and snuggled into his bare chest. I felt him sigh quietly, his fingers started stroking my arm.

He didn't move to lay down and actually go to sleep, just remained there brushing his hand against my arm. I looked up in question. His eyes were distant. "What is it, Light?"

"Do you ever want to stop doing this? Since I am with Misa here, Okaa-san and Sayu constantly ask when we'll be getting married. Doesn't that bother you?" He looked down with worry plain in his eyes.

"I never want to just stop, not now. It's too late, you've become too special to me." I kissed his chest. "It does bother me that Misa remains, you could break up with her. There is no way of her retaliating."

"I know, but if I were to do that and you came over more often, it would seem strange. Even the act of breaking up with her so suddenly after so many years would seem suspicious." He mumbled the last part.

"I believe you're just paranoid." I corrected.

"You're probably right, but, and I know you don't like the idea, I feel like the only way to truly solve this would be to write her name." He looked me in my eyes. I froze because I didn't like it. I had lectured him so many times about killing innocents. I refused for there to be any more sacrifices.

"You're right, I hate the idea," I grouched, pouting.

"I'll think of something soon, then we'll be okay." He assured as if he hadn't been the one to bring the topic up. I was a bit annoyed, but shrugged it off and snuggled back into my own pillow that was his chest. He hummed and kissed my head before laying down for his own sleep.

Yet still, my mind raced. Every time I thought of sacrifices, black hair and dying eyes flashed into my mind. It tormented me, bringing back the flood of unwelcome emotions, ones of sadness and guilt. It was so easy to just ignore them, no matter how unhealthy. Light made it better, his gaze scared away the depressing thoughts and images. All he had to do was wrap me in his arms, and everything would be okay again.

 **000**

The very next day, I woke up and made breakfast for myself and Light. I always had to wake up earlier than him, so I made no move to awake him.

I left for work and went on with my day as usual; small talk with Mikami, cases of drug dealers and purse snatchers, and of course coffee and calls from either my father or Light. I liked my life, it was very normal. That didn't mean that I still didn't crave a challenge, something to happen that would cause my heart to race with anticipation. I left a bit early to go to my parents' home. Sayu would be there, as well as Matsuda and Light. It would be a nice afternoon with my family, more normal. I almost sighed with boredom.

I got there a bit later than the others.

They were all situated around the living room. Irritatingly, Misa clung to Light's arm. She wasn't supposed to be back for another day or so. "Onee-chan, it's so good to see you." Sayu chirped and hugged me.

"Hello, Imouto, how are you and how is school?" I asked politely.

"Going great, how's work? Have you met any _new_ people?" Her brow curved upwards in mischief. I giggled.

"No, Sayu," I turned to my mother and grinned, "Okaa-san, hello," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, Tsuki," She was about to say something else when my father's cell began to ring. That heart racing feeling of anticipation finally came back, because I had strange feeling about the call. My suspicions proved correct when he gasped.

"We'll be right there," With that he hung up. He got up and looked between Light, Matsuda, and I, "Something's come up, come on you three."

We wasted no time in following my father, well I led the way since I was already near the door. I gestured for Light to join me in my car and we sped off. I called my father, he went into a bit of detail on a kidnapping. Kanichi Takimura, director of the NPA, was kidnapped hours before. At the I ended the call I dialed a different number, it answered in four rings. "Deputy Brown of the LAPD, how may I help you?"

"Brown, this is Yagami, I need a full report on all gang and mafia movements. Also, contact the United Kingdom on their gang activities. Send the information to Soichiro Yagami's email with the NPA." I ordered.

"On it, Ms. Yagami, anything else?" I had been in touch with Brown for a while now, so my requests weren't that shocking. I ended the call after informing him of no other requests. My next call was to the gang unit of the Japanese police, "This is Fujiwara,"

"This is Yagami Tsuki, I need you to send a full report of gang activities to the detectives Yagami Soichiro and Light. Please do this quickly." I demanded.

"Right away, Yagami-chan, would you like me to send this to the rest of their unit?" I huffed. Why must people delay getting work done? "That will be unnecessary, Fujiwara." I hung up.

It might be jumping to conclusions, assuming that the director was kidnapped by a gang, but this wasn't a one man job. It had happened before. One man kidnappings were usually done quickly and not for a ransom. This kidnapping was definitely for a ransom. "So, you believe it was a gang?" Light asked.

"Yes, I've been researching too much on gangs not to notice the significance." I explained. "The thing is, what do they want? Maybe he's already dead."

"I don't believe that," He negated.

I nodded.

We got to the director's office, the other five already there. Ide cast a suspicious glance at both myself and my brother. He has been cautious of the two of us, especially me. I believe that is because I am not an officer under the NPA, just a lawyer. Both of us, Light and I, we're suspects. He and Aizawa are the only ones that are still cautious. I'm not sure why, the two didn't trust L, Ide never even worked under him. It didn't bother me as much as it bothered Light.

"So, my only question is what do they want?" I asked. Aizawa's gaze shifted.

"They want to trade, the director for the notebook." Again my heart started pounding. They knew about the notebook? So, there must be a leak, right? Not within the group, but wherever the leak came from it makes sense for one of these groups to want such power. But the war that would rage if this occurred.

"Otou-san, you didn't tell the director about the notebook, right? We agreed that information would stay within this group here." I inquired, arms crossed despite the irritation that could be conveyed with the gesture.

"I never said anything to the director about the notebook. So, he couldn't have said anything to the kidnappers." He assuaged. I frowned.

"Is this Kira?" Matsuda asked.

The kidnappers not only know about the notebook, but they know Japanese police know about it. What could they want from from it? Other than the obvious. With that my phone rang, I looked to find that it was Brown. "This is Yagami," the others sent me confused glances.

"Ms. Yagami, I was just going to send the info over, but this was interesting. You know the mafia group you've been looking into? Well, their activity is the same, but two of their members just yesterday went on a flight to Japan. This morning they turned up dead, necks broken and no fingerprints." The officer informed enthusiastically. If that wasn't obvious enough. "You know I can see if I can send some officers-"

"No, that won't be necessary, besides it's futile. You should know about the NPA's relationship with the American police." I interrupted. "Thank you, Brown, I'll contact you if there is something I need."

"Alright, goodbye Ms. Yagami." I hung up and looked at the group, Light already knew who the officer was so he was expectant than confused. "Yesterday, two mafia members took a flight to Japan. They were found dead this morning in the US. The group they belonged to have been very nondescript as of late. They've been almost quiet. It may be a coincidence, but I have reason to believe they are behind the kidnapping now."

"Yagami-chan, you called the US police? Did you tell them about the notebook?" Aizawa questioned.

"I've always been in contact with the LAPD, I called to get an update about that particular Mafia. However, I never said anything about the book." I assured.

"We can't assume that they want it for its power." Light theorized, "They gain something, but we don't know what exactly." I nodded in agreement.

I should be careful for what I wish for. Excitement was never usually good when it comes the death note, I should know. This new obstacle, would end the same as the last. My heart clenched at the possibility, I don't know if could take anymore heartache. I hoped this ending would be better, no more unnecessary deaths. I want for the peace to finally make its presence known in this New World that my brother and I have created.

 **To be continued...**

 **Song: Bangbangbang by Big Bang (we needed a cool upbeat song) I actually plan on taking all the song and compacting them into like a soundtrack video. That might be cool, it'll be like listening to the story or listening to the soundtrack of the story. :3 hey, let me know if that sounds fun.**

 **Anywho, you guys see what I mean about Tsuki? I love the way she calls Light dear, like they're an old married couple.**

 **Review pretty please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm BACK! And can we agree that Tsuki may be just as smart as Light but she's just a tad better at computer stuff than he is. Did you see him doing this shit? Good god.**

 **(I personally love the song, I'll leave a link for the Miku, Gumi, and VY1 version)**

 **Chapter 24: ME!ME!ME!**

 _ **Your conveniences of the past, are patchwork memories.**_

I spent most of my time in the headquarters in Light's apartment. I took the day off as well as next. It's not like my mind would be on cases anyway. I didn't pay attention to any of the task force when they came in, turned my phone off, and found my legs crisscrossed in the desk chair. I rolled back and forth between computers, a different site on each screen. Each was working on different security systems and cameras, if not that then they were working on hacking into anything government related in california. I was running out of computers.

I was starting to drink energy drinks, the American brand Red Bull becoming a friend at this point. I was on my second can for the afternoon. I would have to switch to safer caffeinated drinks soon though.

I had my eyes on every street in LA and every airline heading in and out of Japan to California. One computer resembling that of an airline pilot's. I couldn't find anything, which was disappointing to say the least. The only thing that I was sure of was the district that the mafia was in, that being the westernmost of LA.

I was watching on the cameras on W Merrill Ave, and the phone rang. I jumped and looked own at down and read the caller ID, and sighed in relief. "What's up, Aizawa?"

"Call your father, Yagami-chan, there's someone here who wants to talk to the director." He said dully. I confirmed that I would do so and ended the call to then call my father's office.

"Have we heard anything from the kidnappers yet?" He demanded immediately.

"No, but someone wishes to speak with the director." I didn't even realize how hoarse I sounded.

"Oh well, I'll tell them to let him in." He said in a much calmer tone, "Tsuki, are you alright? You sound off."

"I'm fine, Otou-san, I've been working for about seven and a half hours today. Good news, I've got tons of access in the LA security cameras and systems." I grinned at the screen.

"Good, so that means you can take a break. Just imagine what your mother would say." He ordered. I chuckled.

"Yes, Otou-san, I will take a break," If I could, I was still on an energy drink buzz.

"Thank you, I'll see you later,"

"See you later," I ended the call and heaved a large breath of air. My computer screen darkened a bit without being active and I saw a reflection in it.

It was myself, face looking pale from the fluorescent light and eyes shaded by dark circles beneath them. My hair was messy, from having my hands run through it and the constant rolling around. At the image I got up, almost falling from the stiffness in my back and knees. I dropped myself on to the couch and curled up for a nap. I couldn't look at myself looking like this.

Despite the Red Bull high, I fell asleep in a few minutes.

 **000**

I woke up to a bit of chaos, well contained chaos. I blinked a few times and yawned quietly. I sat up and found Matsuda and Aizawa sitting on the couch opposite the one I had taken up. Ide and Mogi standing off to the side and my father and Light sitting at computer chairs. I tried looking at what they working on but found that they were talking. Light caught sight of me and offered a half smile.

"Good nap?" He asked. The others turned to me.

"What did I miss?" I asked voice hoarse again, this time with sleep.

"Well, it was an FBI agent that wanted a meeting, they at first wanted the death note saying that the Japanese police force has been unreliable. I thought that they might've been behind the kidnapping, I was wrong." Dad explained, I nodded and stretched.

"That's it?" I went on.

"Yes, that's it," Light confirmed.

"Good, I'm going home, don't mess up any of my feeds. If I come back and find that they were messed with, I will castrate every one of you." I sent a grumpy look to the group, and Matsuda gulped. Light laughed amusedly.

I left the group and went straight home from there.

 **000**

I had no roommates, so when I got home I didn't have to answer any stupid questions. The apartment was immaculate, just like Light's. However, it was sparsely furnished, I had _a_ couch and a desk, desk chair, and a laptop. My laptop was in its case though, so the desk was clear of anything.

I showered, and dressed in a nightgown. My next task was to make dinner, most likely instant ramen, but when I went to close my pyjama drawer I paused. A plastic zip bag sat next to my t-shirts and gowns. It was the kind of bag that the hospital would give your clothes to relatives in, when you died or was said to be comatose. Inside the bag was a long sleeved white shirt and jeans. They had not been taken out of the bag since they were put into it. My hand, on its own accord, laid upon the bag. I felt the course plastic beneath my fingertips and when pressed down the clothes could just barely be felt.

My heart clenched in my chest, I didn't know why I took the bag from the sad-looking nurses. I just know that I didn't say anything when I did. I hadn't opened the bag, not once, I wanted to preserve the last of him. No matter how crazy I felt when I just glanced at the bag in drawer. It was the only thing left, and I couldn't let go.

The scent was probably still on those clothes. If I did just open the bag for a second, the scent would waft towards me. I could pretend for a second and then crash and burn. I shook my head and shut the drawer.

Sometimes I wondered if a part of myself died that day. That whatever was left was just barely able to patch that part up. What a stupid and silly notion.

My feet robotically took me to my kitchen, and my hands mechanically made the ramen. I tried to think of the case, the kidnapping but found no sanctuary from it, no relief. Once the ramen was ready, I didn't even take it from the packaging and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

That night, I wrote down dozens upon dozens of names in the death note. It was a distraction from my foolishness.

"Why so down, Tsuki?"A gruff voice sounded from beside me. I looked up to find Ryuk hovering above me.

"Why do you care, Ryuk?" I countered bitterly.

"I don't, but it's weird. I want an apple." He huffed. I rolled my eyes and got up to get the needy shinigami an apple. I was very used to it by now, it didn't mean he wasn't irksome.

Once that chore was done I went to bed.

I had no dreams, I haven't had any dreams for about six years.

 **000**

It was mid-morning that I arrived at HQ. There was nothing worth looking into, the kidnappers hadn't even said anything. My mood was significantly better now, so that was always good.

They should've contacted us, if they even wanted the death note. I wondered what we are supposed to do. What if the director died? Would the give up or would they find a different victim? I hoped they would give up or that the director just wouldn't die. I hoped for this.

"It just occurred to me," Light stated after a rude and unnecessary interruption by Misa. "Our families are at risk."

A phone rang before Light could continue and my father answered his cell. "It's from Takimura's cell phone. It must be the kidnappers, Aizawa,"

"On it, tracing it now," All of us donned headphones to listen in on the conversation.

"Hello, this Yagami Soichiro," He answered.

"Look, about the trade for the director and the notebook, the deal has been canceled," My brows came together in confusion, "The director is dead." My jaw dropped and that horribly familiar feeling came back to me; guilt, dread, and anger. Above all else, I now felt disappointment.

"You bastards! What did you do-" My father began to protest.

"It's only canceled thought, in regards to Takimura. The new deal is this, the notebook for Sayu Yagami." I gasped, legitimately. Years of faking shock and anger, now becoming completely genuine. Not Sayu. My expression of shock morphed into a glare directed at the computer in front of me, my vision was blurring because of a lack blinking. The mixed colors turned to just one color, red. I felt myself shaking in anger.

The kidnappers did not kill Takimura, Light did or _Kira_. They took credit for it, smartly. Now, my little sister is suffering for it. My sweet little sister.

"Seeing as you're the director of police, it would be stupid to ask you not to call the cops. However, you better handle this on your own _without_ backup. If I see the police making any big movements any time soon, I'll kill your daughter. That's right, just as easily as we killed the director. I'll send you a picture of Takimura's corpse to prove we mean business, I'll contact you tomorrow." And nothing but a dead line.

"Tsuki?" Someone said, I didn't know who. I forgot I had a cup of coffee in my hand. So, quickly, I stood and threw the mug directly at the wall, I heard the shattering and loud thud from the impact.

"Tsuki!" That same person. The action had taken out a bit of my frustration so I turned and saw that it was Light. I took several deep breaths before attempting to speak.

"I'm sorry, I lost it. I _did_ just find out that our sister has been kidnapped and is now a bargaining chip to a very dangerous mafia group." I spat. I sat back down and ran fingers through my hair. I reached my hand into my brother's pocket and pulled out his cell, I took out my own and dialed two different but equally familiar numbers.

"Hello, Light, you never call me,"

"Okaa-san, this is Tsuki, when was the last time you saw Sayu?" I asked urgently and waited as Sayu's cell just kept ringing.

"Oh, Tsuki, well um, I haven't seen Sayu since this morning." She informed sounding surprised and in the next second, "Hi, this is Sayu's voicemail, please leave a message-" I hung up.

"Bye, Okaa-san, I'll call you later." I said monotonously. "She didn't answer her phone, Okaa-san hasn't seen her since this morning."

There was a pause and I broke the short silence, "It was probably Kira who killed the director. It makes sense, since he wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. It would not be good if his means of killing fell into the hands of criminals, those who are evil. Which means he has a way of finding out about police information." I explained just as dull as before.

"Yes, which means this has to stay with us or else we risk Kira finding out." Light added with much more conviction than I did. I didn't look at him, for fear of having the task force wonder why I was glaring at him. I hated being made at my brother, but this wasn't just being mad, I was enraged. I felt betrayed and lied to.

I heard Ryuk cackling in the corner.

After another ten or so minutes, the task force left, I stayed. Light stayed in the room as well. He knew that I had stayed for a reason.

"You're angry,"

"Shut up, I'm more than angry." I snapped, hands clenched into fists. "You told me- _promised_ me, that you wouldn't kill unnecessarily. That no more innocent people would die. Now, not only have you just lied to me, but you put our sister in danger. She could be killed, because of _you_." I glowered at him. He flinched.

"Why do you do this? Don't you understand that these things require sacrifice, Tsuki." He frowned sternly. "Would you have wanted the death note to get into the hands of criminals?"

"No, but we could've waited it out. Given it more time, by the time they got tired of waiting we would've found them. The director would've died, but at least it wouldn't have been _our_ fault. You wouldn't have been the one to do it." I growled.

"Why don't ever understand, Tsuki? I can't help that sometimes innocent people have to die. How was I supposed to know they would've gone after Sayu?" He stood and started pacing, "They got me, okay, I fucked up. I didn't know they would've done this okay."

I didn't say anything only watched him, turned to him, arms crossed. He stopped when I didn't say anything for about five minutes. His gaze found mine and sighed.

He was on his knees in front of me, hands grasping my crossed arms. His eyes were pleading, "Please, at least forgive me for a mistake. I won't apologize for killing the man, but I will apologize for Sayu being kidnapped."

He took my hands and held them between his. "Please," My resolve was breaking and I huffed. Why was he so good at that? He melted my icy shield very quickly.

"Fine," I took back my hands and brought them to rest on either side of his face. I bent down to place a kiss on his lips. "Can you tell me next time?" I asked quietly, forehead pressed to his.

"Yes, of course," I felt him smile. "Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me," He whispered, breath tickling cheeks.

"Well, you love me," I countered. He nodded, and his lips found mine again. "I love you too much," He sighed.

"I feel the same," I agreed breathlessly. "We'll have to go to California, won't we?"

"Yes, but let's not say anything until after we get the call from the kidnappers." He said. I hummed in agreement and just rest my head on his shoulder.

 **000**

It was not the call from the kidnappers that shocked me. It was the call directly after, one that Light initiated, that one was very interesting.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last, L number two." The voice said on the other side. My eyes widened, he knew about a second notebook. This wasn't good, at all. _How_ did he know this wasn't the original.

"Number two, what do you mean by that? Who is this?" Light asked, calmly despite the shocking news.

"There's really no reason to hide it. We are a new organisation for catching Kira or the Special Provision for Kira. Furthermore, seven of our members already know of L's death." The computer generated voice explained. Interesting, so they were set up to work separately from L. That was because the current L wasn't L at all. At the words this voice spoke, I felt an odd feeling of deja vu. "As for myself, I am at the center of the operation, you may call me N."

This feeling of deja vu was overwhelming. The phrases, _what you are doing is evil, kill me!_ Those phrases echoed through my head. This was a challenge. Like the last.

They wanted to work with us. This was surprising, but not entirely.

I went home soon after the call.

I couldn't shake the dreamlike feeling and bit down on my lip.

This N, what if he knew L. Does he know everything L knew? When did he find out about his death? What if, and this was a stretch, he was the true successor. The true person to replace the World's Greatest Detective.

I felt like a zombie when I opened the door to my dark apartment. I went in without turning on the lights and walked into my bedroom. I stripped off my jacket and skirt and went to my drawer with my gowns. I realized then… today is October 12. This is the anniversary of it.

My vision was flood by a blinding blue light and I cried out, voice dry. I crumpled to my knees. My head fell in my hands and I started crying. " _Tsuki,"_ Something whispered. A voice terrifyingly similar to one I thought had faded from memory.

"I'm sorry, I did nothing," I said.

" _Tsuki, please, look at me,_ " I looked up in search for his face and found nothing. " _Why are you crying_?" I cried out again.

"Because I didn't want you to die!" I started coughing from my hysterical sobbing.

Why couldn't I go back in time? I could've said something to save him. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry… sorry…" My voice faded for a second, "I'm so sorry, L. I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki."

That night I slept with the plastic bag of clothes. Clutched it to my chest as if I were a five year old with her teddy. I was haunted by the realization, was I the only one that remembered?

 **000**

I went on the flight to LA an hour after Light and Misa's. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to care that the blonde pixie was tagging along. I think I'm just happy to be alone on a flight for a while. Just to think. Something was bothering me, about this whole mess with the kidnappers and Sayu. There was just something off about how I felt about it all. It was so eerie, to have my sister be kidnapped and all of this crazy happenings to go down now. Almost exactly on the day of his death.

That wasn't what was bothering me though. What was bothering me, was a memory I have. In the beginning when it was just L. Light had said something about killing the task force if we had to kill L sooner rather than later. He made no indication of keeping our father alive in such a situation. Did this count? Would he be willing to kill our sister?

What would I do if he did kill Sayu? I didn't want to answer myself, for fear of my answer.

When my flight landed, it was early in the evening. I had on a blonde wig and oversized sunglasses. I was a precaution since my flight, shared with Matsuda, was the very next flight after Light and Misa's. I had already informed my work that I would taking an extended leave of absence. There were perks to being a model attorney at the firm I worked for.

I went to the hotel that Light had booked, on Rodeo. I found his room and he already had a few computers set up. Misa was unpacking, she smiled brightly at me when I arrived. Light however had stress lines between his brows. He was on the phone, and spoke briskly, "Don't be ridiculous, keep your head on. If you go on that flight the mission is ruined, where is the flight headed?" There was a pause.

What exactly was going on? I sat down next to Misa on the couch, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Apparently, Yagami-chichi was stopped by a kidnapper and went on different flight."

"Los Angeles?" Light said in confusion. So, they were forcing my father onto a different flight to LA. What was going on? I got up and took over my brother's desk. Immediately, I hacked into the Airport database, getting a hold of the radar, which was easier than it should've been. Now I need a flight number. I was going to ask when I saw one of the planes going red. A plane supposed to be heading towards LA. It had gone rogue. "They're on flight SE333 is being hijacked." I informed.

"We have no choice," Light mumbled, his headset on. I donned my own set, knowing what he meant before he made the call. I looked up at him and mouthed, "Speaker." He nodded reluctantly.

After getting a hold of N, he assured us he would do as we asked. Notifying the police and such, as well as looking for the landing sight from a satellite, I cursed at that. I couldn't exactly hack into a satellite. I know someone who could help, but I could exactly call him in the situation. Light gestured for me to get up and I reluctantly did so. He knew I could do these hack jobs better than him, yet he just disregarded me. I would confront him about it later.

It was an hour or so, I believe, that N sent us the video feed of the landing area. It was a desert, and the feed looked to be overlooking somewhere in Dead Valley. Light's back was stiff, rigid in anxiety. I had never seen him like this and I didn't know if I ever wanted to again. I saw it in the reflection of the computer that he even looked anxious. So, I made the choice not to say anything. I shooed Misa, told that now wasn't the right time to be with Light. I did it for Light and for her sake.

My father went into the underground. It must've been a facility once used by the American military. This mafia, the kidnappers, weren't just smart now. They were geniuses. Or, whoever kept calling, _they_ were the genius.

All I could do was watch, I had already written down about twenty names for today, spread throughout. I wouldn't have to start killing again until tomorrow morning.

A metallic click made me look away from the screen to the watch on my brother's wrist. One, two, three, four, _slide_. His piece of death note. No. _No. NO!_

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. I saw the fountain pen hovering above the paper. "What the hell are you doing, Light!?" I growled.

My worst fear, he was going to kill my sister, _our_ sister. I growled and grabbed his arm, doing what I should've done six years ago, what that was I don't know. "Stop it!"

He shouted back, and the next thing I knew was a pain in my cheek and blood in my mouth. I fell onto the couch and stared in shock. I touched the corner of my mouth and my fingers came back bloody. No… this wasn't Light. The feral, angry creature before me was Light.

He hit me.

"Be careful, we still don't know what they're going to do." A few minutes later, after some brave demands. He was quiet, I saw on the screen a missile. So, it wasn't just the helicopter. Which one was the book on? The missile or the helicopter. I would be worried, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Not at all.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: MEMEME! by Teddyloid, but the version I like is dis / watch?v = SiVRrPT95nY**

 **Dayum… stay tuned for more OMG moments in the next chapter because oh my goodness. You all might really hate me.**

 **Oh and who is happy that I accidentally lied to you? I didn't expect to get this out so soon.**

 **Yay me!**

 **Review! :3 It makes me happy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notice that Light can't really reel in his emotions when it comes to Tsuki. As well as my interpretation of what the death note does to people.**

 **Warnings: abuse I'll repeat, ABUSE. Lots of abuse. I can't specify or spoilers.**

 **Chapter 25: Savages**

 _ **We live, we die, we steal, we kill, we lie.**_

It was a slap to the face, a literal one, that I was faced with the realization that Light had changed greatly. I don't know if it is the death note. I don't know if it has changed me in as dramatic a fashion. If so, then I need to stop this. It's gone too far.

There was silence, no tangible tension. I looked up and saw him slumped in his chair, looking defeated. The unquestionable love I felt for my brother tugged at my heart. I bit my lip, hard, more blood touched my tongue. I got up and stood in front of him, looking at him with my arms crossed. We needed to talk, we had to. I couldn't leave my brother, I loved him too much. My hand gently took his and squeezed it to get his attention. He looked at me, his gaze unreadable. A spark was there, the same that flared in his eyes a moment ago. "Why?" I asked simply, his hand limp in mine.

"Why... do you question me? Constantly," He muttered. I released his hand and stared at him, perplexed. I blinked.

"Because if I didn't you would do things like _kill_ our sister." I countered. My anger returning.

"I wouldn't have anyway, we're the only ones that know about her kidnapping." He stated plainly. I stared at him in horrified silence. I felt my body thumping with anger. He was just going to use that as his fucking excuse, not that she was our _sister_. My body moved before I could think. I slapped him hard enough that my own hand burned. I remembered the last time I had hit someone, come to think of it, he didn't deserve it as much as Light did.

"Asshole," I growled.

He was sat up now, hand cupping his red, bruising cheek. He stared at me incredulously. There was a moment of silence, with tension that could be cut with a knife. My glare unwavering. I didn't expect to be sent to the floor. He moved faster than my mind could catch. It wasn't his hand, it was a fist that collided with my left eye. My vision went black for a moment. I found myself on the floor, Light standing above me fists clenched and a snarl on his lips.

"You never listen to me! Everything I do, nothing I do isn't questioned by you. Why is that? Team... bullshit!" He snapped. My fingers gingerly touched my cheek. I gulped.

"We're a team, Light, but do you have any morals!" I shouted, sitting up from the floor. Again, his face contorted into rage and I was sent back to the floor, head hitting the wood floor. Things got blurry, but I refused to just give up. "Kira's ideals are not coinciding with your actions. You're being cruel, this is nothing but power now, winning a damn game."

I was trying to be calm about it. Hopefully he would listen, but was only met with another blow. I believe he kicked me, I couldn't see properly through my curtain of hair. I was sent into the wall, my stomach had been hit, the air knocked out of me. Maybe I should stay quiet, the more I spoke the further he was driving us apart. I laid there hoping he would leave. My hoping was futile, he grabbed my neck and sat me up against the wall. This wasn't Light this was the demon, an angry thing taking out his frustrations on me. "Misa listened... she didn't question me. Not like you do. You doubt your god."

His voice was soft, but his tone was scathing. Each word burned. "Stop... j-just... s...st-stop, we're getting... nowhere w-with this." I struggled to form a sentence, my breathing ragged.

"You still tell me what to do!" He shook me again, hand on my throat. "I am god of the new world..." He hissed. Finally, I broke, tears fell from my eyes. My chest constricted.

I was in a state of half-numbness, I felt everything but could do nothing but sob. He would stop now, right? Please, stop. I don't know how much more I could take of this. I refuse to ask what else he could do to me, for fear of what would come next. My vision faded in and out, black to color, fuzzy shapes to nothingness. My head hit the wall, and a wave a dizziness hit me full force.

"Say something else," He whispered. His breathing was erratic and his voice exasperated.

"Stop," I was barely able to say anything. Obey him for now, and then leave as soon as possible. If I did anything else I would be subject to more of this. I felt his head dip and rest on my shoulder, his hands dropped to my waist.

"Don't you love me... still?" He asked. I was feeling better, hopefully, he was calm. I didn't move, though.

"I... do... love you, very much, just... let me go." It was still hard to take in a breath without some form of pain. The hands on my waist tightened painfully. I yelped when my shoulder was bitten. What had I done?

"You don't want me anymore! You want to leave me!" He sat back, blood staining the corners of his mouth. "I've gotten on my knees... begging you. You've never done that, Tsuki, I don't think you've ever even apologized. Never cowered."

I didn't answer, didn't open my mouth. "Just apologize," He said.

Again, I didn't answer, silence seemed to be the best route with this. I had to hold on to the rational side of my brain, before I started begging. Silence wasn't the right thing, he growled.

I shrieked again when a hot hand found its way onto my thigh, up my skirt. It squeezed, "Answer me, for once in our lives, apologize!"

He wasn't thinking that right? What would he do, I choked down a sob and tried to push the hand off my leg. His retaliation was a punch to the stomach. The hand moved up my thigh, too close. Maybe my true reason for not speaking was pride. I didn't want to apologize, there was no reason to, I had done nothing wrong. Nothing wrong. Nothing. Now I was faced with losing pride over giving up, or losing a part of myself to someone I loved so much. When he tugged at my undergarments, I gave up.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped. "I'm so sorry! Please no, please stop!"

He paused, his next words were so quiet I didn't know if I heard them right. "Fuck you,"

The next punch plunged me into blissful unconsciousness.

 **000**

I woke up to the darkened room. I couldn't move without my entire body's complaints stopping me. There were new pains as well as ones I already knew of. My eye was swollen shut, my shoulder felt time it was on fire, my stomach was aching inside and out. Most of all, I felt empty. I didn't know emptiness was painful, but now I do. I am well aware of how painful complete hollowness is. I forced myself to sit up.

I was still in Light and Misa's hotel room, only it was plunged into darkness. A smell lingered in my nose, one of coffee and cinnamon. A smell I knew all too well.

The reality of what happened sank in and tears fell freely from my eyes. I was hyperventilating with the sobs I was trying to keep quiet. My very being felt wrong, my skin didn't fit to my muscles, my muscles hung from my bones. I felt disgusting. I was so angry and so terrified to make a sound.

My one eye could just barely adjust to the darkness of the room. I tried to concentrate, to look around and find the bag I had left by the hotel room door. I made out its black shape and tried to get up, only to fall back to my knees. I begrudgingly just crawled instead. I made it to the door and used it as leverage to get onto my feet. I made it that time, but my knees were wobbly and I had to wait for them to get used to my weight. I tried not to think of the circumstances, instead focusing on standing and getting my bag.

I didn't know what I looked like, but I wasn't going to go down to the hotel lobby looking however I did. I unzipped and dug through it for a hoodie, I pulled out the first jacket I got my hands on. I put it on and donned the hood. I debated on leaving the bag behind; the death note was in it and the plastic bag. I choked on my breath and pulled out the damned book, I threw it across the room and it landed on the couch. I didn't care, I just wanted to leave and I wanted no part of the book.

I zipped the bag back up and opened the hotel door, on wobbly legs I dragged the bag with me to the elevator. Thankfully, it was too late for there to be much company in either the elevator and hopefully the lobby. As I leaned against the bars in the elevator I took out my phone to check the time, 1:22 am. The last time I knew of, before I blacked out, was around nine. I had been left on the floor for four hours. My body shivered in some unmanageable emotion, one I didn't want to define.

It was a bit easier to walk now, I was still very weak and I could barely see with just one eye. When the warm California air hit me, I sighed in relief wincing at the action. I limped on to the convenience store a block or two away and went to the alleyway first. I went behind a trashcan and sat onto the concrete. I opened my bag back up and saw sitting there the plastic bag of clothes.

I didn't realize I had been in a fog until my vision in my good eye cleared. I started to shake again and held onto the bag. I sobbed, crying into the plastic and feeling about the size of the pathetic cockroaches skittering around me. I saw the tear in my skirt, a smudge of blood on my thigh. My stomach churned and I was caught up in a wave of nausea and turned my head into cardboard box a foot away. I vomited up everything I had eaten that day. Even when I had emptied the contents of my stomach, I still gagged into the box. Spit and bile climbing out of my throat. I wiped my mouth shakily and turned back to the clothes in my bag. I picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Gingerly, I put the plastic bag back into the suitcase. I got up, almost falling but catching myself this time. I paused to get my bearings and walked around the corner into the store to change. I could've changed in the alley, but I didn't need to feel any dirtier than I already did.

A bell rang, signifying my arrival into the store but echoed through my head. It was a haunting memory of a time when I was caught between what I believed in and what I loved. I clenched my teeth and scanned the small store and found the sign proclaiming the way to the bathrooms. I made my way there as quickly as my unsteady legs could take me. In the background I heard a grouchy cashier call after me, "You have to buy something."

I ignored the man and went straight into the bathroom marked for women. I set the clothes on the sink and hesitated. I didn't want to look up, but I had to clean myself up. With as much enthusiasm as a prisoner on death row, I looked up and gasped.

My left eye was shiny, purple, and swollen shut. My cheek was scarlet red, and my bottom lip was split, dried blood coloring my lip. They were injuries I felt and knew I had, but I didn't know that they looked like this. I blinked and grabbed some paper towels. As carefully as I could manage, I cleaned the wounds of blood. My lip looked better, but my eye was still the same, the bruise the size of an orange. My eyebrow had been split open, but I had cleaned that up.

I was hardly satisfied, but I settled for this. So, I moved on to changing. I took off my skirt and didn't even look down, just blindly put the jeans on. I took off my button up, which was stained in blood, and saw the bite on my shoulder. That bruise took up most of my shoulder, it was swollen just as much as my eye. I saw the bruises on my hips, looking perfectly like hands. I shook my head of the thoughts, ignoring the injuries. I slipped on the t-shirt and the put the jacket back on.

I buried my clothes in the trash can, under paper towels and empty bottles. I sat on the floor for a moment. I was concentrating on not remembering, just thinking of a way to leave, get away from all of this. I was done, I couldn't do this anymore and I wouldn't.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I cleared my sore throat, testing it to make sure it wasn't horribly rusty, and answered, "I will buy something." I still failed to sound normal.

"I don't mean that, are you alright?" That wasn't the cashier, it was a different voice. I turned my head to the door, closing my eyes from the dizzy spell catching me off guard.

"I'm… fine, I'll be out in a minute." I said, no more confident than the last statement. It didn't help that my english was a tad rusty from little use.

"You don't sound fine," The voice wasn't concerned, it was sarcastic. I glared at the door flinching from the effort.

"Just fuck off," I barked, wincing again from the strain. The voice scuff, but I heard no footfalls indicating they had given up. So, I got up and tugged the hood as far as I could. I opened the door, my vision going blurry. I wobbled on my feet. The stranger took a hold of my arm, on the inside I flinched away, but I had enough of my sense back not to visibly show my discomfort. "Just leave me be, I'll be fine."

"I don't think so, you're about to pass out." I picked up on just a hint of sympathy in the voice. I frowned.

"Leave me alone," I demanded and tried shaking my arm from his grip. It was no use, he was automatically stronger, simply because of how weak I was. The effort only served to bring on another dizzy spell.

"Do you have any stuff, you had to have gotten those clothes from somewhere?" He asked, I let slip from my mouth an honest answer, "Alley… way… leaf me…"

I lost it after that. I don't remember anything else, I never even got a look at the stubborn stranger.

 **000**

I woke up to the sound of voices.

"She'll have permanent damage in her eye if she doesn't get proper care, she's got a broken rib and…" The voice was the soft timber of a doctor, I knew. I internally groaned, the stranger had taken me to the hospital. The doctor had paused though, uncertainty in his voice. "There are bruises on her hips and vaginal tearing."

"She was raped." That voice was the stranger's voice, I knew. He didn't seem surprised, his voice very matter-of-fact. I realized that I wasn't hooked up to anything, and the smell wasn't that of a hospital.

"She's also got a bite on her shoulder, which actually isn't uncommon in aggressive rapes. It's pretty bad, but there's nothing significantly bad. She might've been ambushed-" The doctor was interrupted.

"No, she wouldn't be stupid enough to get rid of the evidence if it was just a random rape." The stranger shot down. I wondered why he was so sure I wouldn't do such a thing, I didn't know the man. I didn't open my eyes and I didn't move.

The two were quiet for a moment.

"So, you believe what then? This needs to be reported to the police." The doctor insisted. I would've spoken up, but the stranger did so first.

"No, out of the question, for her sake and mine. If the person who did this were to see this on the news, and it would make it to the news, they wouldn't hesitate to find her again." Why was this stranger so certain? Light wouldn't- I shook my head. I covered my ears. I couldn't remember, if I did I would lose it. I refused to be reduced to that pathetic whining girl again in one night.

"She's awake now, doc, just go back to your business. You know the drill, say a word and you're dead." The stranger warned dryly. The doctor grunted and a door opened and closed. I heard boots walking towards me. I kept my eyes shut. "Tsuki Yagami," My eyes, eye, flew open and I stared into the face of the stranger.

Finally, I saw his appearance. He had a harsh look on his face, one that didn't quite match the delicate olive tone and sharp, bright blue eyes. His hair framed his face, just barely reaching his shoulders in a gold curtain. His sinewy frame covered in leather; leather vest, leather pants and I was sure his boots were leather. He seemed young, about a year or two younger than myself.

"Who are you?" I asked in my hoarse voice. His expression softened, fitting those features much better than the harsher one.

"You don't know me all that well, call me Mello." He offered. "I'm the one that kidnapped your sister."

My eye widened and I shot up, fighting the protests of my body and glared. I snarled, "You asshole." I didn't think he was lying, because no one knew of my sister's kidnapping but the kidnappers and the police force.

I raised my hand to hit him, but he stopped me. He grabbed my wrist with a gloved hand. He didn't look at all offended.

"I know, I'm sorry but I needed the notebook. If it means anything, I never had any intention to kill her. I knew you would hand over the book." He shrugged. Suddenly, a memory popped in my head. A watch, tension, my father escorting my sister away from the underground facility. My glare was quickly replaced by tears, insufferable tears. My sister, she would've died anyway. It didn't matter if this Mello wasn't going to. If he had been just a tad more desperate, my sister would be dead.

But was it this person's fault, that Sayu's older brother was so willing to kill his own family? A sob escaped me. "It's not your fault, if she were to have died, it wouldn't have been your fault." I croaked out.

I looked up to his shocked gaze. I did give up, one act, one moment changed my perspective. The evil in the eyes of someone I loved so much. I wanted it to end. I shook off his hand. Light needed to be stopped, I was the one who would do it.

It isn't shocking if you think about it. I was blind for so many years, even L's death hadn't given me back my sight. "I'm sorry," I whispered, not speaking to Mello. "Is this what it took?"

"Yagami, what are you talking about?" Mello asked, voice firm.

"What do you want the death note for?" I asked in return, taking as many calming breaths as I could. He hesitated.

"I want to be the best, simple as that. I need to catch Kira." He stated firmly.

"I see, well, you've got half of Kira sitting right here." I said, voice robotic. "I'll tell you everything, just be quiet."

I did just that. I sat back against the dusty pillows and Mello sat on the bed by my legs. The words ran from my mouth like water. I started from the beginning, leaving very little out. I told him honestly, I had killed Naomi Misora and many criminals. I told him that I knew exactly how the great detective L died and that I had been there when he took his last breath. I told him how I had taken the death note and became a Kira officially. I don't classify myself as a second or third. Light and I had shared the title, at least I believed so.

Once I got to the present, the kidnapping of the director and then Sayu. I stopped. I didn't go on, it was very easy for me to fudge those details. I just stopped the flow of words and watched him. His face was blank.

"Why would you tell me this? If you loved him so much…" He paused and looked me over, his eyes lingering on my eye, my lip, my shoulder. He nodded. "Well, we need proof. Which we've got with this notebook. We just have to disprove the thirteen day rule, that should be easy enough."

"I can help with the other details." I offered. "We could set cameras up in their hotel room, that would get proof of their using of the notebook. I'm sure Light will give the book to Misa, now that I'm out of the equation. She'll regain her memories and resume being the second Kira. I don't know anything from there."

"We'll act once you're better." I narrowed my gaze. Was he an idiot, I had the impression that he was smart, there was an air to him that reminded me of L. "Why? I'm nothing but the murder on a plea bargain."

"I don't care, you said you'd help. You can't help when you can barely walk without wincing or almost falling." He brushed me off and got up. I rolled my eye. "Oh, and the doc fixed you up with the basics. He says you have a concussion."

I nodded and sunk into the bed. "Well, I won't argue. I have very little energy for that, but can you do me a favor?"

He turned to me, face open, for once.

"Can you get me a plastic bag of clothes from my suitcase, that is if you got it." I requested softly.

"Sure," He nodded and left the room. He came back, looking a bit confused, he handed the clothes over. I took them and held them to my chest. I curled up on my side and held the clothes like they were a teddy bear. "Were you close to L?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered bluntly.

"What was he like?" His voice had changed from tough and hardened to that of wonder. I smiled.

"That's a long story, I'm tired." I stated, "I'll tell you when I get up again, Mello."

He laughed dryly. "Until then," He departed.

I didn't understand what I would do, I only knew that my future was dark no matter how I looked at it. I knew that there was something about the stranger Mello that reminded me of L, like a ghost. I knew that I would never be the same and that Light would not live through this. Those blasted tears pricked at my eyes. I didn't go to sleep for a while. I just shook with cries, cries I tried to keep silent.

Where had it gone wrong? I know exactly when.

The day he picked up that godforsaken notebook.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Savages by Marina and the Diamonds**

 **Please tell me how I did. I have no clue if this was very good or not.**

 **Also, I kind of think of Light as suffering from the evil that is a killing notebook. But tell me, what would you like to happen to Light at this point?**

 **Review! Please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am very happy that I got an honest review. They said they didn't like the chapter, I appreciate that so much. I totally understand why they would feel that way.**

 **Also, I think as an alternative to Light's original plan with Misa after the notebook was taken would just be Misa keeping a hand on the note, so stuffing it in her shirt. Light would then relinquish ownership and give it to her, but keep it on his person.**

 **Chapter 26: Breathe Me**

 _ **Ouch, I have lost myself again; lost myself and I am nowhere to be found.**_

It took a sleepless night to fully understand what Light's plans were. He has my Death Note, he could do with it whatever he wanted. This scared me, he didn't need it, he _had_ two. He has one now, he'd have a plan. My guess was that he would contact the police using Misa, she'd read a script or something, he would convince them to do some obscene plan to get the death note back from the mafia. I had an idea of what they should do, the mafia.

As soon as I had this revelation, I sat up, head still spinning slightly and got up. I had to use the old bed to steady myself. I still had on my jeans, though the buttons were undone. I panicked only to remember that someone had looked me over, I've heard of dirty doctors but never been present for one. My shirt was still on but spattered with blood. I paused in my mission to find Mello. I gripped the front of my shirt.

That wasn't like Light. For him to do that even in his worst moods, it just wasn't something he would do. So, why? Why would he do that? Was it the book? Ryuk had said that it brought misfortune to have a shinigami following you around. So, was it Light's misfortune or mine? I was the one with the notebook, I am its owner. So, it wasn't Light.

I glared at the dusty, dirty floor and growled to myself. Not his fault. How dare I allow myself to think that. I am smarter than that, it didn't give myself a black eye so severe that my vision would be damaged. I wasn't the one to give myself a broken rib.

I picked up my shoe, my simple little flat I hadn't changed out of. I saw the dried blood and threw it at the wall. I fell to my knees and infuriating tears stung my eyes.

"Tsuki," I halted and looked up to see the aforementioned blonde standing in the doorway. I huffed, I didn't realize that I had been hyperventilating. I wiped away my tears fiercely, swallowing the lump in my throat. I crossed my arms and looked away. I felt nothing but shame. "Tsuki,"

"I have an idea of what my brother is going to do to get the book back." I said, ignoring the awfully contained concern in his voice. I could practically see his exasperated expression.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"He's going to get Kira to do it. The police will have to follow the plan, they don't want the book in the mafia's hands either. They know a lot about this mafia too, thanks to me." I explained. I got up and it was getting easier to fight the dizziness.

"Oh, the doc wanted me to give this to." He said. I turned and he tossed me a bottle. "It's a painkiller."

"Thank you, or tell him I said thank you." I replied and took one of the small yellow pills. He nodded.

"So, what should we do? And what do you suggest we do with the shinigami eating all of my chocolate." I smirked at that. A shinigami has decided to take back the notebook that Ryuk stole, he told us that a while back. Of course, where else would he get one, other than getting a deceased shinigami's notebook.

"I want to know something, about you?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes and took a sharp bite out of his chocolate.

"What?"

"Do you know N?" He paused, and blinked at me.

"Yes, that would be Near." He answered with a shrug. "What about em?"

"He is working with the FBI in a group called the SPK. He has already outed my brother as being an imposter of L, I don't know why and now I want to know how you know this Near." I turned fully to Mello and he glared down at the ground. I had just caught him in that, however I think it's only fair that he tell me. I had told him everything, from the beginning. I left out what needed to be left out.

"I know what you're thinking, you're right." He sighed heavily. I nodded for him to continue. "We were both set to become L's successors. He died before he could choose which one of us would be it. Everyone at our orphanage was being molded to become L. Near was one and I was two, but we tied a lot." I already had a feeling why he wasn't with this Near right now.

Inferiority complex.

"I see, so you know everything L knew?" He nodded.

"So, the system delete…"

"Just got rid of his own notes on the case." He finished my statement. "The orphanage is called Wammy's."

I walked up to Mello and lowered my arms to place my hands on my hips. "I need to change, and I want to talk to this shinigami."

"Got it, but you owe me." A smirk curled his lip, a shard of chocolate between his lips.

"How so?" My brow quirked up in question.

"You promised you'd tell me about L." He explained. I smiled a half smile, hardly reaching my eyes. I nodded and the mafia leader left me alone again. I let the smile drop and closed the door.

I turned back to the bed where the bag of clothes was left. I picked them up and for once in six years, I cracked the seal. A small scent invaded my senses, it was subtle, a plain soap. That wasn't the only thing I could smell though, sugar. A cake.

My heart ached. I must be a masochist, because it seems I just decided to tear myself up that much worse. I inhaled the scent and choked back a sob, it felt like he was right in front of me. Why didn't he mean enough to me then? Why didn't I save him? This wouldn't have happened. None of this mess would exist. He would be alive. I wouldn't be letting the last trace of him escape into the stale air around me.

Light wouldn't be sane, he would be back to the bored young man that I loved to the core. I was an idiot. I know now that I was wrong.

I closed the bag quickly and wiped away the newest tears. I went over to my own bag and put on a different shirt and jeans. I wondered how this shinigami found the notebook, Ryuk waited in the shinigami realm and watched from there. Maybe that was how this one did.

Or, Ryuk could've told it where it was. That is if Ryuk knew where the note was, the shinigami would probably look for Ryuk first. So, Ryuk would just tell them that he didn't know or that he did. I'd just ask.

I left the room and found the mafia group downstairs in a large heavily decorated room. It was surely a stereotypical mafia headquarters. I stopped my eyes from rolling. "Damn, she got fucked up." A large member noted.

I didn't have to glare at the man, Mello threw a can of beer at the back of his head. I was grateful for that.

"Notebook," I asked, hand held out. The mafia members looked between Mello and another man sitting on the couch opposite Mello's.

"Does as Mello said," The man said. "Rod, by the way," He leered up at me. I glared unaffected and in no way scared of a mafia boss.

A blonde member handed me a death note and instantly I saw the bug-like thing in the corner. I blinked and that was the extent of my shock. "Hello, shinigami, what is your name?"

"Sidoh," It hissed, its voice sounding like a mix between a snake and Misa.

"Hello, Sidoh, how did you find your death note?" I asked.

"I got the address from Ryuk's human." I was shocked. Ryuk was never so open, I suppose I shouldn't be questioning this. It was good that he was honest and stupid. However, this meant Light knows the location of the mafia.

"My brother knows where we are." I said aloud. The group gasped, Mello unshocked only bit into another bar of chocolate. "I don't suggest we move, or we could, but set up a trap to get them to use the notebook. They'll see that the rule about thirteen days is wrong. That alone would give them a push in the right direction."

"Who said this was we?" Another burly man grouched.

"If you don't want my help, that's no loss to me." I shrugged. Mello threw another can at the back of this one's head. He grunted and nodded.

"I agree, but how would we get them to write a name down? They're all against even touching the thing, you said so yourself. And what would you say if I said I had no intention of giving this to the NPA?" He sneered up at me. I sighed.

"That information we'd be giving them, doesn't really take effect until the thirteen days is up. So, you can just as easily send the information yourself to wherever you wish or solve the case with the information however you please. We need to prove the thirteen day rule wrong, that and whatever else we can get our hands on in that time will solve the case for you." I shrugged.

He huffed, "It's almost not fair. It's not my mind that's getting this information, it's you. You dropped in here and gave it to us." He frowned. I smiled.

"Not exactly right, I didn't go to Near and I chose to tell you. I probably wouldn't have said anything to Near. I would've been interrogated, like a criminal. If you hadn't have been stubborn, I would've been back in Japan by now." I assured seriously. He's lucky, that's for sure.

"So, we won't move entirely. We'll leave a few people here to set up a trap for the NPA to use the death note so they'll prove the rule wrong themselves. How can we get them to use it?" He stared off, head cocked in thought.

"Once they get here, we'll make it seem like I'm a hostage. I'm sure by now they're wondering where I've gone." I offered without a second thought. Mello's gaze flickered up to me in shock, but in those electric blue depths I found worry. I didn't know him that well, but this just meant he isn't as ruthless as he had made it seem.

A thought struck me, how did Light find out? The only people that knew about the location of the headquarters for the better part of a year, were the members themselves. Even if a member did come out, the mafia moved. Which means, a member revealed this.

"Sidoh, you can't tell me a person's life span?" I asked looking at the bug creature. He nodded, mouth full of chocolate. I sighed. "Did you hear his plan, Ryuk's human's plan?"

"A little, not really, he got his girlfriend to kill some guy called Kal Snyder so he could get the address." My eyes swept across the room, looking for the stiff neck or the tense shoulders. Both occurred on the owner, Jack Neylon, the name that we knew. My gaze narrowed, if he wasn't dead yet then he was being controlled. My gaze searched for something and found a gun on the coffee table, fitting for a mafia. I picked it up, pointed it at the back of his head and shot. It was too easy a target to miss. He landed with a thud, dead, on his keyboard.

"What the fuck?!" Someone shouted. "Mello, your chick's crazy." I set the gun down and turned to the group.

"He told my brother the location, he was being controlled by the death note to do it. Most likely, my shooting him went just as planned for my brother." I scuffed. I went over to the death note sitting next to him and picked it up, immediately I wrote down the first name that came to mind. I clicked around the computer and search for the person, instant news showed that the criminal had died. I nodded satisfied.

"So, you're now the owner of that thing?" Rod asked. I hummed an affirmative.

"We don't have a choice but to trust you." Another man said, sounding terribly disappointed.

I wondered when this would occur, my best way of finding that out was simple. I'd hack into my brother's computer and see exactly what his plan was by his actions.

 **000**

In a few hours, it would all happen. A few days ago, I hacked into the system and found history of a call being made. The call was typed in and I got a copy of _Kira's_ side of the conversation. November 10th would be the day. That day was today, only myself, Mello, and I few selected members were still here. It scared me that the notebook was given to the police. If I was there I would've… it doesn't matter what I would've done. It's insignificant, whatever I was going to do.

I sat in a desk chair, an old broken one. The chair's spin no longer works without the person sitting on the chair to end up in the floor. I sat reclined, head rested on my knuckles. A glass of red wine swirling in glass, as the mafia had no proper wine glasses. It was almost empty, which saddened me.

"You want to tell me about L now?" Mello said from the couch, reclined and undisturbed.

"I suppose, what is it that you want to know?" It didn't bother me, I could talk about L. I had to, I couldn't let anyone know how much he had grown to mean to me. Even in death, I felt more loyal to him.

"What was he like?" Again, the childish wonder lit up the blondes eyes. It was sweet, what did L mean to him?

"He was a character, he loved sweets like you love chocolate. He put in an average of eleven sugar cubes in his coffee or tea. He sat with his knees to his chest because he said it lower his deductive reasoning 40% if he sat normally. He bit his thumb or fingers when in deep thought, sometimes when he was just pondering. I believe he cared a lot more than what he made it seem like." I didn't even realize how much I had said until his wonder turned to something much softer.

"How close were you to him?" He asked.

"I don't think we were close, closeness means I knew him wholly as a person. I only knew what he was on the outside and only scratched the surface of who he was on the inside." I explained finishing my wine. "I never found out his name, despite having the death note that killed him I never once looked to see his name."

"I never could grasp why names were so intimate. I grew up being called a name that I chose, but I knew it wasn't my name. It even feels strange saying my real name. Yet, that would be the name that kills me." He stated chewing absently on his chocolate.

Mello really is a scary human, but only because of his aggressive tendencies. That all comes from his need to be just as good. From what I have witnessed, he's not inferior to this Near. I am a person that values humanity. I left my own brother because of his lacking in humanity. I shook away those thoughts, a phantom ache developing in my stomach and shoulder. In any case, Mello is smart and very reliable, he just makes split second decisions. He reminds me of L, but also of Light when he was younger. When Light was still Light.

I looked around for that bottle of wine to fill my glass, when Pedro choked. I turned and he grasped at his chest in pain. So that's what his plan was? Smart. As expected.

"Shit, he was the guy to hold you captive." Mello swore. I heard the commotion. I shot up and sprinted for the stairs, Mello following close behind with the last Mafia member, Roy, close behind. "Take her to the room, I'll meet you guys outside." Mello ordered.

"Got it, come on missy," Roy took my arm and I went with him. A cloud of dirt bursted from the door was knocked into. The police officers barged in, and that was all I saw. I heard them shouting after us.

We went into the room that we planned to hold up in. The member took my arm and pressed the barrel of his glock to my head, I winced and he lessened the pressure. It was too bad he was going to die in my place. I wonder who was going to be the one to find us, it would be awful no matter who. Once we get settled again, I'll write his name in the death note for two weeks after the thirteen days, that way Light can't cover his tracks.

I would be sad, but killing hundreds of thousands seemed just as bad now.

There was an explosion, or two separate ones going off simultaneously, and the door to the room opened. The figure was armored much like a SWAT team would. A helmet covered his head, I didn't know who it was and worried I wouldn't be able to tell. Until the man took off his helmet.

Horror crossed my features, pure horror.

"Tsuki!" My father called in shock, the death note in his arms. It wasn't the one we had, Mello had that one. This meant the death note my father's. He would be the one to kill the man holding me _hostage_.

"Otou-san! No, no!" I yelled. My eye pulsed from the strain, but I still called out to him. "Don't Otou-san, please, don't do this! Don't do it, Otou-san!" I shouted.

"No… Tsuki, what did they do to you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Bastard!" I yelled, his eyes widened in shock but he blinked it away. He glared at the man holding me. He didn't know who I was referring to.

Light had allowed our father to use the death note. He was a bastard, he was evil. He was dead to me.

"I will write your name down, release her this instant before I kill you." He growled at Roy. I cried. No, don't do it. "Stanley Gregor, release my daughter!" My eyes widened.

He had the eyes. No. Light let him make the deal. I knew that that was a part of it, but having my our father do this? He had nothing left in him. He was a hollow shell of the Light that I loved, the man talking to my father over the phone wasn't Light.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "I WILL _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU!"

"Tsuki…" Father said, only loud enough to be heard. His hand moved across the paper and it was done. I counted in my head, tears falling at an alarming rate. My father is going to die. Not so soon. Not my father.

"Papa," I cried. Roy collapsed and instead of running for the exit, I ran into my father's arms. "Papa, I love you."

"I love you too, Tsuki," He whispered into my ear, he held me close and I looked up. I saw tears in his eyes. "You don't have a lifespan, Tsuki, you can't be Kira. Please tell me you're not Kira."

"I'm sorry, papa," I whimpered.

I heard a faint buzzing, a faint whisper coming from his headset. He reached up and yanked it from his ear. "Go Tsuki, run away, I don't want to see you again. If I do, I'll arrest you. I still love you, that should be enough."

I thought I knew heartbreak. No, what I felt had hurt, but this was heartbreak. When your father tells you he never wants to see you again. This is heartbreak. He still loved me, but I know he didn't really _care_. Justice was real to him, justice failed me. I failed him.

"I love you, papa," I said and ran away from him towards the exit. It was just as an explosion erupted in the building. The heat was intense and I made it outside just in time, my arm felt burned, but I was alright. I was alright on the outside, on the surface. On the inside, I was breaking into a million different shards.

I made it to the safe spot where Mello would be waiting. He was and he looked up at me as I approached, not fully covering up the shards of my broken heart. His eyes narrowed, observing me.

I didn't say anything, only fell to my knees. My head fell into my hands, I gripped my hair in fistfulls. After a minute of rocking back and forth in hysterics, I lifted my face to cloudy sky and screamed. A hand found its way onto my arm, in an attempt to comfort me. I just kept crying out in agony. Eventually I fell into his chest, if not that then onto the concrete.

He'll kill my father if I don't. He won't make it nice, he won't be kind. My father will collapse to the ground in pain.

 **000**

I spent hours in the apartment Mello had taken us to. So, many of the mafia had been killed that it was pointless trying to get back to any kind of headquarters. Apparently, he had a back up plan. This ratty apartment was it. For I don't know how long, I sat on the ratty couch to match the ratty apartment just saying nothing. I wallowed in the atrocity I was about to do. I was going to write my father's name in the death note.

Of course, I had to think logically. At least I could make it so he would die peacefully, besides his time would be up sooner now. He wasn't young in the least. He would meet his end soon enough anyway. At least, I'd make it painless. He would die in his sleep instead of hooked up to life support or gasping in pain from the inevitable heart attack.

I was comforted by this. Therefore, I got up and wrote down in the notebook set down on the foldable poker table.

 _Soichiro Yagami dies on 22 December, 2007 in his sleep peacefully._

A teardrop served as the period at the end of my sentence.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Breathe Me by Sia**

 **Also, it's weird, but I did cry while writing this. I don't have a good relationship with my dad, scratch that. I have a bad dad, and I envy Light for his. Soichiro cared, he was a good person. Light didn't deserve him in the least.**

 **It hurt writing that.**

 **Review! Pretty please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know that I got the year wrong last chapter. Literally as soon as I uploaded it, I realized it. I'm too lazy to change that so from here on out it's 2009.**

 **BTW, if you haven't noticed so far, I'm following the manga timeline not the anime. :)**

 **Chapter 27: Illuminated**

 _ **Suddenly my eyes are open, everything comes into focus.**_

Mello must not know what to buy in terms of wine glasses. I note this as I pour the alcohol into the glass. I never get drunk, but the slight buzzing in my head after a few glasses makes it much better.

I stare into the crimson liquid and can see my eyes. Even in the rusty color they look dead, they were eyes the color of nutmeg and a flash of scarlet. They were a replica of the eyes that were filled with madness, slamming my head against a wall. I haven't looked in a mirror since then, I didn't care if I looked better or worse. I felt the same despite everything.

My father believes I'm Kira, which means the group believes I'm Kira. What did Light tell my father? It was a question that I had been asking myself, cruelly bringing it up when I wasn't wallowing in self-pity.

"I'm gonna take a shower, but before I do that, I have something for you." I turned and Mello was already gone. I decided that he was nicer to me than others, he liked to hide his soft side. I suppose I looked pathetic enough to have even the cruelest person hesitate. He came back with the plastic bag of clothes. My eyes widened. "I figured you would want this, you kind of held them like a little kid holds a toy."

I gingerly took the clothes and felt a genuine smile pull on my lips. "Thank you," I breathed. I did feel a tiny bit better having them.

"I only have one question, whose clothes were those?" It was in his face that he already knew. I was embarrassed or afraid to answer. I was ashamed.

"L's," I supplied and held onto the bag tighter. He nodded and left for the bathroom. What does he think? Did he think I was crazy? I wouldn't blame him. Insanity was only a step away from where I stand. I pulled my knees to my chest and clutched the bag. I took my glass and downed it. I wonder if L would've liked wine. Some were sweet, probably not sweet enough.

That ache in my chest throbbed again and I sighed closing my eyes. The blackness behind my eyelids flashed or a second with blue. It was just a moment, easily attributed to the bad lighting, but I thought of my dream. L illuminated in a cobalt light.

I thought about the case. What was our next move? Do we wait for the thirteen days to end? I would say that makes sense, but I feel as though we need to contact the NPA. Not me, but Mello could, just to see what was going on. They had failed in their mission to get the notebook, but had succeeded in almost destroying the mafia. Maybe we could hack into Near's database and see where he was.

I looked up at the sound of the apartment door opening. Could it be an angry mafioso or maybe the police. I got up and crouched in the floor. I was prepared to apprehend the intruder, especially when I spotted Mello's gun on the table. I grabbed it as soon as the intruder entered the living room. "Stop right there!" I barked.

The intruder jumped and turned to me. His hands went into the air and he dropped his grocery bag. He had on goggles with orange tinted lenses, elbow-length gloves, a black and white striped shirt, and furry vest. A cigarette had been hanging from his mouth, it had fallen to the ground when he jumped and he staunched the butt with his boot. His russet hair fell in his face, framing the shocked expression.

"The fuck- who the hell are you?" He demanded back at me. I narrowed my eyes, the gun pointed directly at his chest. He gulped, I couldn't see if his eyes were searching for an escape, but I kept an eye on where he could escape to.

"Who are you?" I countered calmly.

"I asked first," He argued. "This is my apartment." I didn't make it visible that I was shocked at this. So, this wasn't even Mello's apartment on the side? This was a stranger's apartment. I was almost angry at the blonde for just taking someone's home, or lack there of.

"Matt?" Said blonde came out in his towel, sligthly surprised expression on his features. I didn't lower the gun, only looked to Mello. His gaze found mine and waved me back. I slowly lowered the gun.

"Hey, Mel, why the fuck are you here? And who the hell is this?" _Matt_ asked only a bit annoyed, not completely outraged that Mello had just taken up residence in his apartment. He wasn't even shocked.

"My last HQ blew up, this is Tsuki. Tsuki this is Matt, a friend of mine. He'll be helping us with our investigation." Mello explained.

"Um, Mello, I never agreed to helping you, probably because you never asked." Matt pointed out, digging in his pockets in search for something.

"I know that," Mello rolled his eyes, "I was going to ask you when you got home."

"So, I guess I'm helping you with the investigation." Matt stated pulling out a battered pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it, after taking a breath from it he turned to me and hesitated. "Didn't think you were into Japanese chicks."

Mello glared and shoved Matt. I rolled my eyes and put the gun back on the table.

"No, I'm Tsuki Yagami, I offered to help Mello with the Kira investigation because my brother and I were Kira. It's just him now." I winced. I almost missed the shock spread across the redhead's features. He slowly took off his goggle, lifting them to rest on his head. His eyes wide.

My brow raised in confusion.

"Tsuki… Yagami…" He repeated and he shook his head, his features relaxing again. "Do your friends call you Nero?"

I was caught off guard, I blinked and frowned at the question. My friends didn't call me Nero, the only person who called me Nero was… Falcon. My eyes widened in surprise, dumbfounded.

"Falcon?" I whispered. He grinned.

"Small world," He quipped. Mello looked utterly confused, which only meant he was getting very angry.

"How did we meet?" I asked immediately, wanting proof.

"You hacked into the British government, I caught you and pretended to be law enforcement. I was ten at the time." His grin remained, and slowly my own smile took shape. This was my only real friend, other than L, he was what I would consider a best friend. His smile faltered and finally fell. "What happened to you?"

"Wait," Mello spoke up, "You two know each other?" I was grateful for his interruption.

"Yeah, Mels, this is Nero," Matt gestured towards me. I nodded. Mello huffed and shook his head exasperatedly, he turned and went back down the hall. Matt and I were left alone.

Matt looked serious, in his voice and messages, he wasn't exactly someone that cared. He was easygoing, chaos was water and he was oil. So, seeing those worry lines made me bit my lip anxiously.

"What happened, Tsuki?" He persisted. I sighed heavily and went to sit back down on the couch, choosing not to answer. I grabbed the only thing keeping me sane, the bag of clothes, the ones with the only essence of L left. "Tsuki,"

"It's not important, Fal- Matt." I corrected, it felt strange, using an actual name.

"Yeah it is, just tell me. Please," He sat down next to me and his stare bore into my skull. I gulped. I would not tell him. I wouldn't say it aloud to anyone. What had happened to me was in the past, the past was not meant to be relived or retold. The past was to stay there. I would not dredge it back up.

"Leave it alone, please," I waved off with weak calmness.

"No, I won't, I haven't heard from you in weeks and I finally do. I meet you, and someone's beat the living shit out of you. Tsuki Yagami, whom is probably the most stubborn genius I have ever met. I don't see why anyone would mess with you, you aren't exactly the breakable type." He insisted.

I shook my head, "No, that's not right, I'm just as fragile as the next human. I'm nothing but a piece of glasswork. I'm probably weaker. I'm just a pathetic human being, I let this happen. I could've done something, but I didn't. That makes me an idiot, that makes it my fault. I didn't do a damn thing. Not a thing, I just let it happen. I let him do that to me, I let him punch me, kick me, smack me, bite me, _rape me_! I let this happen! So leave it alone! It's nothing you should worry about, because it's no one's fault but my own. I'm nothing but another pathetic victim!"

My breathing had become erratic without my permission, I hated crying. It was annoying and tedious. It offered nothing but a release of intense emotions. I shook with anger and hysteria. I curled up in a ball and sobbed into my jeans and onto the plastic.

It was a few minute of silence, then a hand came up and made me turn my head. I stared into Matt's blue eyes, like little pools of his own soul. "Who?" He asked, in a voice so low I had to wonder if he had actually spoken.

"Stop," I argued.

"Who?" He repeated.

"No," I shook my head.

"Tsuki-"

""No!" I shouted and pushed him away.

"Tsuki, I know we've only ever corresponded through instant messaging and phone calls, but that doesn't mean I don't care." He said quietly. He doesn't understand, that's why I couldn't say anything. He cared too much, as did I.

"Please, just don't, the point is I want to forget about it. I know that's hardly healthy, but I want it to be that way. I'm sorry if it seems I'm pushing one of my only friends away, but that's how I want it." I professed. He nodded, shoulders slumping disappointed.

 **000** **Light 000**

I regret it. How absolutely pathetic, saying that I regret something that I was fully conscious for, I remember every moment. Her look of fear haunted my dreams, to the point I did not sleep. Her voice still echoed in my head, making being awake just as torturous. Then I had moments, where I just don't care. She just wasn't important, this was the worst because I would then just want her in my arms. I want to beg for her forgiveness, grovel at her feet and beg for her to come back to me. Part of me was enraged that she had betrayed me, the other part mocked me.

I had brought it all on myself. That's it. I did it. Remembering my father's voice asking what the mafia had done, when it was me. I was the cause. I didn't even know what she looked like. How badly had I hurt her? I don't want to know. I don't want to remember, because with remembering comes pain and that sarcastic, angry side of me. A side that doesn't scare me, what scares me is the power that the anger brings me.

I call her, even though I've gotten the message informing me that phone was no longer in service. I still call, hoping I would hear her voice. I know that I am nothing to her, I know she's out of my reach now. I've been left in the dust. I hate myself for it, but no one knows it because every words that leaves my lips is an order. That's it, I'm just a shadow of what I was.

 _But I'm NOT_. I'm not a shadow, I am God. Tsuki was supposed to be my Goddess, all she had to do was listen and we would lead together. The light that shines on the public. She was supposed to be by my side. She left me. She betrayed me, she's nothing to me. Nothing at all.

Before I could calm myself, I dropped the coffee mug I was holding. The task force turned towards me, worried expressions on their faces. I ignored them, and left to get something to clean the coffee out of the floor.

I stopped at the bathroom door, I heard Matsuda first. "It's got to suck, knowing that this whole time his sister was Kira, or _a_ Kira. He was really close to her."

Idiot, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"We don't know if she was Kira, we know that she owns or owned a death note." Aizawa corrected. That's not correct, we were both Kira. They knew it, they knew that this whole time she was Kira, but she wasn't alone. She isn't Kira now, but I am.

Our father died knowing that one of his children was Kira. He still loved her, I heard him. I wonder if he would've felt the same if it was me in her place.

 **000**

Matt created the security system L had, which is what really allowed him to chat with me. Apparently, Near's system was the same software, only strengthened. So, he was able to get through the first few firewalls by himself, I went in with him once things got difficult. Together we hacked into the security system at the SPK headquarters. Every security camera feed showed up on the computers, that being Matt's own desktop and my laptop saved from the mafia headquarters.

It took us two hours. The only thing that would really alert Near to our infiltration was if he actually looked at the security cameras. The red light wouldn't be on, but even a genius wouldn't notice something like that unless it were right in front of them.

Near was a child, no, from what Mello and Matt have told me, he should be 18. But the boy before me on the screen didn't look much older than twelve. His cloud white hair and pale skin made him look like a doll. His eyes though, they were L's eyes. No doubt about it.

"Near, I want to hear your thoughts about the case." An FBI agent approached Near from behind. The boy was playing with action figures, which only added to his youthful portrait.

"It's interesting how closely Kira works with the NPA, which only means that he is in the NPA. Which leads me to believe that this second L and Kira, are one in the same." It impressed me only slightly. I expected this much from the head of the SPK. This meant that he would know that Light was Kira. I wonder if he would think of me.

"Do you hear this pile shit?" Mello grouched from his position on a lawnchair facing the fuzzy TV. On the show, there was Kira's Kingdom. I glared, "Turn the channel, the president is about to make his announcement." I told him.

"Got it," He turned the channel as asked and there the president stood. His first words only meant that I had no hope in any country. It was up to us, Mello, Matt, and myself, as well as the SPK and Near. We'd prove these nations wrong. It was the only thing that would make me feel a small bit of hope for a better future.

"We should contact the NPA." I announced. Mello and Matt turned to me, brows raised.

"You're not serious, right?" Matt gaped, cigarette hanging haphazardly from his mouth. I smiled, a miniscule smile that was only half genuine.

"I am, I think we should do something. Exchange information, not really though, more like I want to know what their thoughts are. We'll use a label, something like Mello or M. Since it could only be Mello who would contact them under anonymity, other than Near or Kira." I explained. They shared a look, worry seemed to flash through their eyes in the same way. Just a subtle flicker that only experienced people readers understand.

"Fine," Mello relented. "But it'll be me who does the talking. You guys can get into their database."

"Got it," Matt and I chorused.

After about four minutes we were able to get in. I had to bite my tongue and grip my arms in a vice grip to keep from shivering at the sight of my brother. He stood by the window. Mello placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and nodded.

I got up and went to the kitchen, I took out a glass and poured the rest of the wine. After a sip, I was slightly better, more calm. I was calm enough to go back into the living room.

"Shutdown all computers except one, Matt do you have a label?" I asked, he nodded and showed me the Old English 'M.' It was disturbing seeing the font, haunting even.

"Ready in five seconds," Matt exclaimed. Mello took a seat in front of my laptop, a mic set up close by.

"NPA, L, this is Mello, the guy that kidnapped Sayu and Tsuki Yagami. As well as took the death note, and is still in possession of said notebook." Mello announced clearly and calmly, not blatantly rude like his previous calls.

"What do you want? You already have the death note." Matsuda glared at the screen. The other members looked shocked and just as outraged.

"Actually, I thought I would share a little information about Kira with you, as a bit of charity from me and my associates." Mello smirked. Not one member of task force wasn't suspicious. "Besides, where's L, or the second L as he really is. Is that him in the background? Interesting."

Eyes widened, Light walked away from the window and gestured for matsuda to get up. He took the seat and I shivered. I didn't miss Matt's eyes narrowing. I'm sure Mello already had his suspicions, Matt had yet to get any clue as to who my attacker was.

"We aren't interested in any information from a murderer." Light snapped. I flinched. I hadn't missed that word, murderer. Mello hadn't murdered anyone, he was guilty of kidnapping that was it.

"What makes you think I'm a murderer, Light Yagami?" Mello asked skeptically.

"The blast you set off, it killed my father." He barked.

I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. It had killed him. He died before the date I had set up and before the thirteen days, Light wouldn't do that, correct? He wouldn't kill him prematurely. No, but his lifespan was halved. That would do it.

I had already mourned my father, but it was painfully to hear this. It was like finding out your mother didn't in fact die peacefully. Which was very true in this case.

"Soichiro Yagami is dead? I didn't intend for that to happen." Mello spoke to them, but he was looking at me. As if he wanted to make sure I knew this. I waved him off, in gesture that let him know that I didn't blame him. Light scuffed.

"It doesn't matter, you killed my father. You already outsmarted us, blowing up the building with people inside is murder. I can only hope the blast didn't kill my sister." Light's voice got low, not angry, sad. I scowled and sat next to Mello in a plastic chair by the table. I turned my laptop to face me and clicked away from the label so they could see who they were speaking to.

"Your sister is very much alive." I said robotically. Light's face changed, his mask melted away into a visage of pain and surprise.

"Tsuki," He whispered. My glowered at my brother.

"You had him make that deal, you let him do it knowing it would take away half of his remaining lifespan. A lifespan that was already dwindling. You _killed_ him, I know you don't care, but you killed him-" I yelled, any monotony leaving my tone immediately. My voice venomous.

"No, I do care, he died on my watch, Tsuki!" That was probably the most emotion he has shown to the task force in years.

"Your full of shit, pretending to care like this. To my face." I spat. His face relaxed and turned somber, depressed.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry," He said. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Sorry isn't enough, never will be. What you took away from me is more than can ever be repaid." I looked away.

"Please," His voice could barely be heard over the feed. I turned and saw his head was bowed. I didn't believe him for a second, my brother could convince someone the sky is purple if he wanted to. "You did this, you live with it." I shook with rage, my hatred dripping with each word.

He looked up and I frowned in confusion. His eyes were chestnut as always, they shimmered. That couldn't be, it's not tears. Even if it is tears, why do I care? No tear can undo what he had done to me, to my father, to my sister.

"Tsuki, why are you blaming Light for your father's death? The chief volunteered, he was disappointed in himself for letting the notebook be taken. That's not Light's fault." Aizawa more logical voice carried through. "And why are you working with Mello? Does _he_ know you're Kira?"

My frown deepened. "Yes, and I'm not Kira. I killed a criminal using a note without an owner, the note that Mello had stolen. I'm sure that's hard to believe, but eventually all will be revealed soon enough." I paused, gaze narrowing, "And it is his fault. If all of you weren't so dense you'd know that. If you knew half the things I do, you wouldn't be so quick to forgive. I believe this has been useless, good bye." I shut the computer.

"Tsuki," Matt said, concern in his tone.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, but I'm going to go take a shower." I got up and slouched to the bathroom. For once, as I stood under the stream of cold water because Matt didn't have the funds to fix it, I didn't cry. I think I had actually shed too many tears, they were all dried up. Somewhere deep inside asked why I couldn't bring myself to at least forgive Light.

Would it really relieve pressure? Just forgiving him, moving on. It would be easy, but I can't. I looked into his eyes and I still couldn't get the red eyes of madness out of my head. It was no point trying.

My face stung with the water, I was still sore. My stitches had healed, but with my visit to the underground doctor a day ago it was confirmed I wouldn't have a good chance at having children. It wasn't that I had any plans in the future to have children, but the point was that the damage was done. Something was taken away from me. Many things were taken away from me.

 **000**

I worked hard on a plan. That plan would put everything out on the table.

First, I had to get my strength back up. I also want to learn how to shoot a gun, which Mello has volunteered to do just that. Matt has been of great help getting information from multiple locations. All we need to do is to get in touch with Near, Mello isn't happy about it.

"Why in god's name do we need to talk to him?" He grumbled from the passenger seat. I sat in the back, Matt drove.

"We'll exchange information, I'm not saying we work with him, but I want to know if he suspects my brother. At least if he suspects the second L." I explained patiently.

"I know, but really? We could just wait, like you said." Mello huffed biting viciously into a bar of chocolate. I realized by now, geniuses are too smart to have a normal vice like alcohol. Matt is the exception with his smoking; however Mello eats about forty bars of chocolate a day, Near uses toys to solve problems, L ate sweets like a toddler, and I even admit that I might have my own unusual habits and vices. It makes sense.

The SPK building is a looming building, one that reminded me of L's own building. I felt a distant ache in memory of the building.

"And when will the security shutdown start?" Mello asked bored already. Matt held up five fingers fiddling on one of his handheld games. I smiled fondly, I forgot to mention he was a bit of a gamer.

"What do you hate about Near, other than the rivalry for L's title?" I asked offhandedly, shoving my hands in a borrowed coat from Mello, the feathers tickled. Mello turned to me and frowned.

"He's an arrogant little shit." Mello grumbled. Matt chuckled.

"Aren't all of us arrogant, Mello?" I pointed out. He would deny it, but a put developed.

"He's an ass, he didn't even cared when Roger told us that L had died." He argued. I nodded in understanding. I had yet to meet Near in person, but I suppose he would be similar to L when I first met him.

Then the building lights went out. I smirked and went in first, all three of us had a gun tucked in the back of our pants. I experienced a strange sense of deja vu upon looking where Near would be. Eventually we found a room with a single light. There he sat, knee to his chest and the other leg tucked under him. Before we could move, three people stood in our way. I was grabbed from behind.

I shrieked, instinctively, then I felt panic. I was knocked to the ground, face pressed into the floor. It took everything in me to repress the shivering, the hyperventilating, the memories.

"Get your hands off of her!" Someone growled. The body that had knocked me down was shoved off. An arm wrapped around my shoulders, "Tsuki, are you alright?"

I looked up and found L's eyes, only blue and not grey. I didn't even notice that my vision was fading and my thoughts were jumbling. They weren't making much… sense. I only saw the eyes full of worry, until I saw nothing.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Illuminated by Hurts**

 **Cliffhanger bitches… deal with it. *drops mic and walks out***

 **Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, I'm going to do something in this chapter that some of you may not like. I have a reason for it; I literally haven't given much thought between now and the finale chapter(s). I have no sort of filler. I was hoping I could get this to 36 chapter, it'd be cool since Death Note is 36 episodes and all that. Whatever, this isn't filler.**

 **Chapter 28: We Are**

 _ **We are made from broken parts, we are broken from the start**_ **.**

"I didn't know that she had gone through that, Mello." It was a woman's voice that had barked at the blonde I call my friend. I wondered what sort of hell he brought on the woman for her to be so frustrated. However, I was angry, they told them. I wasn't angry at them in total, it was more to do with the situation. I was bitter, I felt weak, but that was mainly in part to do with passing out in front of the SPK.

"Who gives a shit, you _saw_ her right? You're not blind, she's been through hell and you just tackle her like she's got a gun pointed at the stupid sheep's head!" He growled back. I chuckled at the insult and opened my eyes. A ceiling above me, it was pure white, much like the boy who owned the building. My picture of the ceiling was interrupted by an auburn head with begoggled eyes.

"Are you okay? Sorry you're in the floor, they don't have a lot of couches near by." Matt cleared his throat, I noticed he didn't have his game out. I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm fine, I'm not sure what came over me." I shrugged. He scuffed.

"Yeah," He drawled, "Oh, Mello told me to give this to you when you woke up. He says it's good for the nerves." I didn't need to see the gesture to know that he had rolled his eyes. He held out half of a chocolate bar, I was impressed, I was offered Mello's sacred chocolate. I must've been pretty bad off. I took a bite of the bar and my tongue tasted the pure dark chocolate, unsweetened and left natural. It seemed to define the blonde rather well.

"What did the SPK say?" I asked.

"Well, they gave Mello back his picture and took care of all the guys at Wammy's who've seen him. Mel and I told them about the fake rules and the shinigami." Matt informed. "He's been arguing with Lidner ever since, the blonde that tackled you."

"Hmm, well, thank you for letting me use your lap as a pillow." I smirked.

"No problem, anytime," He returned the gesture. At that time, another figure entered the room, a small figure bathed in white. Near walked over to Matt and I.

"Hello, Matt, hello, Tsuki Yagami," He nodded in greeting. Matt did a half-hearted wave in acknowledgement. "Hello, Near, it's nice to meet you." I greeted.

"I'm not sure I would say nice, you fell unconscious due to suspected PTSD." He dismissed. I could see what Mello might mean about his misgivings with Near. Simply because of the boy's voice, even less caring than L's own with an added touch of youth. "Matt mentioned that you knew L, is this true?"

I wonder why he would care, it seemed like he wasn't as obsessed with the late detective as Mello. "Yes, it's true, I worked with him in his last months." I hesitated in those last words.

"You were his suspect, he believed you were Kira. The NPA informed me of it being confirmed that you in fact were an owner of a death note." He explained monotonously. I winced at this, just at the thought of the digital meeting with the NPA.

"However, I will be honest and this is off the record." I leaned a tad closer to Near, and I whispered, "I was Kira, I know who the real Kira is. That's all though."

I got up and went to find where Mello was arguing with this Lidner character.

We left soon after, quite quickly actually. They didn't say a word, we had gotten what we came for and helped them in some way. Whether it would do them any good or not, the three of us didn't care.

Mello was pissed, Matt kept looking up from his game worriedly at both Mello and myself. However, I didn't feel bad in any way. I was calm, I even felt like smiling. The only thing that I could attribute this to would be the feeling of being cared for. I didn't feel alone. It took me a long time to realize this, but I do now. I smiled at Matt when he looked up again, blinked behind his orange goggles and grinned lopsidedly, his cigarette falling.

I laughed as he cursed about the waste of the nicotine.

 **000 2 months later 000**

I was getting better. Both eyes could open now, only a faint yellow bruise was visible. My vision was still impaired, but it was only blurry on one side, you could still see a slightly swollen vein by looking at it. My shoulder had a faint mark remaining, the rest just a scar. I still felt a pang in my stomach whenever I moved, but it was getting better.

As for the three of us, as a whole, we were waiting for Near to make his move. When we had a good read on when this would happen, we would prepare. It's a good thing we went to the SPK to see where they were, otherwise we would be going in blind.

I learned how to shoot a gun, very well actually, Mello turned out to be a very good teacher.

If I forgot what we were doing, I would feel happy. I would be at peace with everything, I would be alright with the cold water and lawn chairs and bad TV. I was simply fine with having Matt and Mello as my roommates and friends. But that's when reality settled in, we weren't roommates, we were basically partners. We were trying to get the death note, the thing that had ruined my life, ruined all of our lives in some way.

I wouldn't be happy after this thought, I would go back into a depression. It was almost like when a sufferer of bipolar disorder goes through highs and lows, but I had a reason. I would remember.

It was a week ago that I noticed something pertaining to Mello. He was distant towards me. I caught on to why rather quickly. The more I healed the more he realized that I had been Kira, that I too had killed hundreds of people. I think he realizes this, because I don't look like a victim anymore. I don't look like a battered woman, I'm just Tsuki Yagami. I'm Kira.

"Why do we have to wait for the asshole to make his move?" The aforementioned blonde snapped off a piece of chocolate. I could tell he was in a particularly bad mood. I sighed.

"I want to get all three death notes; Rem's, mine or Misa's, and Light's. We have Light's, the police has mine, and Light and Misa have Rem's. From what we've seen, they had to _send_ the death note back. Which only means that Light has both mine and Rem's. Once we have all three, we give Ryuk his back and burn the other two. Those books… I don't want there to be a chance of this happening again." I explained, though it felt like I had already told him this. Why was he making me repeat myself?

"Mel, she's told you like three times now." Matt complained from the couch where he was playing his video games.

"Shut up, Matt. I know that, but it sounds weird. Why would you absolutely need all three? We could take them right now, burn them up and it's done. Yet, she wants to wait for who knows." Mello snapped. Matt blinked in shock of what Mello had said.

"What makes you think I have an ulterior motive, Mello?" I asked, my brow raised. He glared.

"Who said that I thought you had an ulterior motive?" He countered.

I huffed and turned away from him.

"If you really think that, Mello, then go and steal the death notes." I shrugged. "It's not my problem."

"That's just it, it isn't your problem. Shoot me if I think killing hundreds of thousands of people makes out to be an obsessive Kira supporter." He growled.

"Mello you should know that I'm done with that, the only reason why I'm still around is because I want my brother to be put to justice!" I shouted back. I'm not sure why it was so easy for me to lose myself, simply because he doubted me.

"Mello, don't you think being assaulted would change a person?" Matt argued sarcastic. Mello narrowed his eyes.

"Who gives a shit now, what about all those people that died?" He snarled. "Thousands of people, who can even sit there be alright with that?" I frowned. He was right, of course. How am I able to live with it? Because I'm not. When I had Light, I thought of a bright future because of those sacrifices. Now that he wasn't here, for a while I had no one. I felt like nothing, I was nothing. I thought after a bit of time went by, that I could depend of Mello and Matt. That they would be there, they understood.

I have dreams again, ones of Naomi Misora crying over her fiancee's corpse and my father's disappointed face as he turned away from me forever. I don't live one day without thinking of all of the lives I took away. Not one day. Mello didn't know that. I put on a very good brave face.

"I know, Mello," I said quietly. I did not cry, I just took a deep breath and headed for the door. I felt a hand grip my arm and found him inches away from me.

"Why are you just going to walk out? Tell me, tell me you feel it. Tell me you feel the awful things you did." He demanded, his grip didn't grow tighter which surprised me.

"I feel it, everyday of my life. I'll be honest, do I think of the criminals? No, because even as I wrote down their names I didn't feel bad. It's people like Naomi Misora, Raye Penber, L. I think of them every day and know that I killed innocent people, if I didn't do it with my own hand, I stood by and let it happen." I paused and shoved him away, "I think of my sister, who is traumatized because of that fucking book. I think of my father, who didn't have to die, but because of that stupid book… he's dead! Look at me, I'll never see the same, I'll never be the same. I know it was my brother, but it wasn't just him. It was that fucking DEATH NOTE!"

I was panting by the end of it. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to calm myself down, not succeeding. Mello looked away, a flush coloring his cheeks. He huffed and stormed off to the front door. "I'm going out." He called over his shoulder.

I didn't expect that to hurt. It hurt, having him walk out like that. Was it really hard to look past it? It was. It was extremely hard to look past, killing thousands. Never stopping the one who killed off L. I could've, I should've, but I didn't.

"He just needs to cool off, Tsuki, give him time." Matt reassured. I shook my head and sat on the couch picking up a forgotten bottle of beer, not my prefered drink but same effect.

"Yeah," I shrugged and gulped down a bit of the bitter drink.

What was the point? My life was ruined, I couldn't go back to work now if I tried. I could never face the task force again. My whole life gone. I blame myself, what I could've done was leave. The solution had been simple. Taken a bit more time off work to heal, keep working and break off all contact with Light, which included relinquishing ownership. I wouldn't even remember the stupid thing. No, I was found by Mello, my need for revenge won out over wanting relief. Which should never be a human instinct. You're supposed to look out for yourself. Why do I care what comes of the world?

I shook my head for the second time and took another drink.

 **000**

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I was stirred awake by a disturbance in weight on the couch. My eyes fluttered open and found that Mello had indeed returned. His elbows were rested on his knees and his fingers were laced together. He was looking at me, his expression strange. I blinked but said nothing.

We just stared at each other, I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion, while his expression remained. I was about to get up.

It was awkward and crushing. Looking into his eyes, I remembered my mistakes. I was faced with them in the cruelest way. Mello was unphased on the outside, he was just as good at hiding his emotions as Light, L, and myself. I looked away, giving in.

I was stopped, a hand came up to take my chin and force me to look back at Mello. I was unable to react when warm lips covered mine. I gasped and my heart jumped in fear. I pulled away and tried to get as far away from him as I could. My breathing was ragged and I looked at Mello with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?" I demanded voice shaking.

He smiled softly. "I wanted to see," He shrugged.

"You were testing me?" I glared, "You wanted to see if I would pretend. You wanted to see how much emotion I have." I punched him in the arm. He chuckled, and I allowed a small smile.

"That was very L of you," I teased. He grinned.

"Thank you, but I'm still…" Mello trailed off. I knew what he meant. He was still put off, I understand this, more than anything.

"It's fine, I'm even fine with you being angry. It's wrong to just throw away so many lives and their meaning." I looked away and heaved a sigh. Mello didn't say anything but pull out a bar of chocolate.

"Here," He held out a small chunk of the bar and offered it. "I hear it's really good for the nerves."

I smiled and took the proffered chocolate, "Thanks."

We sat in silence and finally Matt came out from the bedroom with bedraggled hair and tired eyes. His goggles hung around his neck forgotten. I popped the rest of the chocolate in my mouth and he grinned. "Well, Mels shared his chocolate. I assumed that means you kissed and made up." He teased.

I nodded.

"I share my chocolate, just not with everyone." Mello rolled his eyes. To this I laughed, and Matt smirked.

"Well, now that we're all here, I believe we should move to Japan." Mello and Matt shared a look at my sudden suggestion.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because, I believe Near has already relocated to Japan, as well as the NPA." I explained. It would make sense. It's hard, but I believe I know who my brother has chosen as his Kira surrogate. That being Mikami Teru. I believe this is such because I've been monitoring both Mikami and Light. Actually, I've been monitoring a few people. I am not there to keep an eye on investigations so this is second best.

"It still sounds like a shitty idea, I mean, why now? Near said he'd contact us if they're about to make a move." Matt countered.

"We don't need to hear from Near," Mello spat the name. "We can do whatever we feel needs to be done."

"Yeah, yeah, don't let the Near bring you down." Matt rolled his eyes.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: We Are by Hollywood Undead**

 **PLEASE HELP! I literally have no ideas between now and the finale. I didn't think about it. So, if you guys have any ideas I encourage you to give me some. Some of you already give me great ideas. Anywho, thank you.**

 **Review! 3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Look filler! Good filler, but filler nonetheless.**

 **Short chapter too. :(**

 **Chapter 29: Echo**

 _ **I'm gonna run away now, and never look back.**_

I hadn't been to this park in years, even before university. I believe I was fourteen. There were no cherry blossoms falling from the trees like there had been then, only naked arms reaching for the sky. I wonder if it's still here.

I got up from the park bench and went over to the tree closest to the cobble path. I crouched down and looked hard at the bark, the lines were so faint but I could see them. 月

It was so worn out.

 **000 11 years old 000**

It was so beautiful, pink petals falling like snow. I wonder if I can make wishes with them, like you can with snowflakes and raindrops. It's such a silly notion, making wishes, but I couldn't shake the childish beliefs. It was futile, believing that your life problems could dissipate with just a simple wish on a snowflake. Still, it wasn't belief, it was hope.

"You have petals in your hair," My brother approached me from the side and picked one of the aforesaid petals out of my hair. I turned to him and grinned. He looked confused before his eyes widened and he ran from me. I giggled and sprinted after him.

I finally caught up to him and plunked the crown of blossoms on his head. He grumbled. "You're ridiculous."

"I know, but you look so pretty." I smiled sweetly. The pink crown on his head fit nicely, his sour expression ruined the effect.

"I don't see why you must be so childish." He pouted. I saw the glint of humor in his eyes, the amusement. I knew he wasn't really angry. "I had this idea," Immediately his demeanor changed.

"What's your idea?" I asked still smiling. He just grinned and took my hand, he tugged me off towards the trees. "Light! What are you doing?" I said exasperated, tripping over my sandals, my hair flying in my face.

He stopped in front of a tree and knelt down in front of it. I sat beside him, in the same fashion as we would sit at our grandmother's dining table. He took out a small pocket knife, I gasped. "Light, do even realize what would happen if Outa-san found out you had that?" I scolded.

"I know, but I remember watching that movie, the American one. They carved their names into a tree. We don't even have to write both of our names." He enthused and began the carving of the tree. I had no idea why it was so important for him, to have our name permanently inset in the tree. I just smiled warmly and watched him carve out a single kanji. 月

"I love you, Light." I said impulsively. He looked up and leaned up to kiss my forehead.

"I love you, Tsuki." He replied brushed away excess wood shavings from the carving.

 **000 Present 000**

I ran my thumb over the now smooth carving.

"Why do I have to float around you now? You don't have chocolate." A nasally voice breached my tranquil thoughts. I ignored the bug thing. He huffed. "At least kill someone."

I flinched, how could I kill someone? My mission didn't involve killing anyone.

Instead of saying, I turned around went towards the entrance of the park. The presence of the shinigami was still there. I wished he would float off somewhere else, leave me in peace. Peace? Could I achieve peace now? No matter how far away those tragic events occurred, it didn't seem like I would ever shake the dread.

My feet seemed to be taking me to familiar places. I passed by the convenience store I had first killed Takuo Shibuimaru. I wonder if Light remembers his first kill. I shook my head of such a silly thought. Light would remember. Just like he would remember many things.

Next my body took me to a cafe, one that Light and I had sat at many an afternoon. Would he remember the conversation we last shared there? The idea of a second Kira. I remembered each word verbatim.

I rode the train, I remembered the deaths of the twelve FBI agents. Most likely done on this very train, I felt a wave of nausea just thinking about it. There was a woman on the train; she had on a torn jeans and a shirt riddled with holes. Her eyes were sunken in and her lips chapped. I could smell the drugs she was addicted to. Was she scum? Was she rotten? Rotten enough to kill her, as I'm sure she has stolen in order to feed her vice. What about the business man in the corner? He most likely is having an affair, by the red mark on his neck he keeps trying to cover. Should he be killed? Is he rotten? It is a crime, a crime against your wife, someone who cares about him deeply. She took a vow, as did he. Or maybe she is cheating as he is.

Who has the right to say who is evil? If you are Islamic than those who are eating pork are sinning. If you are Christian, than the man on the train would be going to Hell in the next life. Yet, to a nonbeliever, there is no Heaven there is no Hell. You just cease to exist. You're a moment in history that only a handful of people will remember. So, what really decides who is evil and who is good? Do we have a right to judge?

The train stopped and I recognized the stop. I didn't remember the destination, but I knew this was a familiar place. I crossed over train tracks and chain-link fence. My feet kept me going until I knew exactly where I was.

My home loomed over me, once a place of refuge now it was a memory. It was a moment in time. By the looks of it, my mother and sister were already back. The front steps were swept. I opened the gate and went into the yard and walked around. I looked at the flowers that my mother worked so hard on, they were dying, and not just because of the winter chill. They had been dying. I walked around to the side and saw my brother's old veranda and his room. I saw the window to my room. I found that Sayu's was open.

Mother must've opened it for her, to let in some fresh air, though it's cold out. I saw a shadow in the window moving about. After just watching the shadow, I realized it was single silhouette just swaying back and forth. It wasn't a person, maybe it was a light fixture. I walked farther away from the house to get a better look. What I saw took my breath away, like a punch to the stomach.

Hanging from sheet by the neck was my little sister. Her face looked like that of a pale doll, eyes forever closed. I covered my mouth to keep from shrieking. On shaky legs, I ran for the front door. Tears blurred my vision, but I still made it to the door. It opened, unlocked, which was strange. I didn't care, I had to get to a phone and call the police. Maybe I could get to my sister and save her. I expected to see mom somewhere in the house, but didn't see a trace of her.

I went upstairs and into Sayu's room. This time, I did not hold back my scream. There I found my mother. She had over her head a plastic bag. I rushed over to her and ripped the thing off shouting for her. I checked her pulse and nothing, she was ice cold. How long had they been like this? Just here alone, with no one to make sure they were alright.

"Okaa-san, please," I whispered. My body shook from sobs. "Why did you have to go too?"

She didn't answer. I got up and walked out of the room and downstairs. I walked out of the house and down the street. I went to the nearest payphone and dialed for the authorities. I told them the address and the situation. When they asked who I was, I hung up.

My father died from an explosion, from the book that had shortened his lifespan.

My sister was traumatized to the point of being catatonic.

My mother killed herself and most likely her daughter.

My brother has lost his mind to Kira.

He is all I have left. Everyone is dead, but the thought of returning to him and submitting to him after what he has done sickens me. I'd rather die, but who do I have to live for?

I bought a gas can and went to an alleyway. I dumped the gasoline over me, soaking me in the flammable liquid. I picked up the lighter I had bought and was a second away from lighting it. That would then ignite me. When I heard over a jumbotron, "Kira has killed six hundred today."

I wasted no time in throwing the lighter away from me. How stupid am I? To kill myself when so much has been left undone. I must be an idiot to think that that would solve anything.

 _The real evil is the power to kill people. Someone who finds himself with that power is cursed. No matter how you use it, anything obtained by killing people can never bring true happiness._

I believe I've heard this before. He was far from wrong, he was probably the only person I can think of that actually believed in true justice.

 _There is no Heaven or Hell. No matter what you do while you're alive, everybody goes to the same place once you die. Death is equal._

Can they hear me? Do they see me with gas in my eyes and hair? I wonder if they pity me. I wonder if they are ashamed. Do they hate me now?

Can I be happy alone? Can I find happiness just being around Matt and Mello? Would they even want me around, or care? I have killed too. I have killed a large chunk of people. I feel most guilty about Misora, L, Raye Penber, and the other FBI agents. Still, I realize now, we are not the judges of true evil or crime. Laws are imperfect, they do not define the meaning of a person.

The true evil is that what we do. It's not the person. Is there no such thing as redemption? Is there no such thing as hope?

A flash of blue appeared out of the corner of my eyes and I blinked. It was gone.

I sighed and left the alley.

You were wrong, Light. The death note was a curse, we are cursed. Do not fret, we are cursed together. You are not alone, I will see you soon, you will hate me as I will be disappointed. There in our final scene, we will face off. I will reveal our secret to everyone. You will die. I have yet to decide if I will die with you. How poetic, to die minutes apart, just as we had entered the world. Then maybe I should die first? How will we meet our fate?

Dear brother, I forgive you. I realize that this is all a mess, we started the mess. I must be the one to clean it up, little brother.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Echo by Megpoid aka GUMI.**

 **As this is filler it was much shorter, I'm sorry.**

 **Review! If you have any ideas for some filler chaps please feel free to suggest. I can't do anything out of this world weird though. Geez.**

 **Review Review Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Good ol' eighties song that my friend is in love with.**

 **Chapter 30: We Didn't Start the Fire**

 _ **We didn't start the fire, it was always burning since the world's be turning.**_

The funeral was held at 11 am. I stood off, far from view and watched the small crowd approached both casquets and cry. I'm sure they would be telling sweet stories about both women, they would mention the fact that Light was it. To the world, there was only one Yagami left in the world. I was said to be another victim of Kira. That's what was my mother's excuse, Sayu wasn't even fully there, she was dead on the inside. I was dead in reality. She only had Light and he never went to visit anymore. Her life had become meaningless.

Matt was upstairs, searching Light's room. Mello was in my room doing the same. Here I sit, by myself with a glass of wine and one of Matt's cigarettes. A dusty cup from the top shelf in the kitchen was being used as an ashtray. Light would be here tomorrow, he was the only one to claim the house. He would probably sell it. I didn't care, this house didn't mean much without the family that had filled it.

"Hey, Tsuki, we're done." Mello came into the kitchen with the camera he had used to take pictures of evidence. Matt had one too, it didn't surprise me it had taken them so long. I looked up and nodded, I snuffed out my cigarette and picked up the cup. I threw away the ashes and the bud, I went to rinse it out at the sink. "Do you wanna do something? Maybe something that doesn't pertain to the case." Mello offered.

The overly-confident blonde sounded a little unsure asking my such a question. I smiled amusedly. "Sounds interesting, what do you suggest?" I put the cup up and turned.

"I don't know, what do want to do?" He shrugged. I turned to Matt, who had just walked in, he mimicked Mello's shrug and I sighed.

"How about… Spaceland?' I grinned. Their faces grew confused and uncertain.

"Really?" Matt said.

"Yes, we can just forget about the case for a few hours. What better way than to go to an amusement park?" They shared a look.

"It's cold," Mello pointed out.

"That's your own fault wearing just leather and mid-drift shirts." I countered and walked out of the kitchen towards the door.

I heard them follow.

 **000 Misa 000**

I am not an idiot, I know that I am not the brightest or sharpest. That doesn't mean that I don't understand these things. I love Kira, because he killed my parent's killer. He is my hero. When I found out that my boyfriend Light Yagami was Kira, I couldn't have been happier. Not only did I love Kira and practically worshipped him, but the man that I loved and Kira were one in the same. It's wonderful news.

But the night that Tsuki left, I began to see the flaws in Light. I had no doubt that Kira meant well and only did what he did for the good of the world, but Light did something that would be punished by his alter-ego. It hurt Tsuki enough to make her leave. I thought of her as a sister, now she's gone because of my Light.

Half of me was loyal to Light because he was Kira, half of me was sad for Tsuki. I wished that I could do something, but I have found no outlet that wouldn't hurt either Light or Tsuki. I must be one of the few people that knows that she is alive.

I knew that Tsuki wasn't well. She was hurt, even if her wounds were healed, she was still hurt. I wish I could do something.

"Misa, could you make some tea? The task force will be over soon." Light asked from the kitchen doorway. I turned and grinned my best Misa-Misa grin.

"Of course, Misa will get right on it." I wouldn't make a good homemaker. I only know how to cook one meal. That was all I could do though, because I was no longer a model.

I reached for the box of tea and my phone went off. I looked down at my buzzing phone in my pocket and took it out. I recognized the number and grimaced, "Hello, this Misa-Misa,"

"Hello, Amane-san, this is Takada," The voice was so boring. I really don't understand what Light found in her other than her position as spokesperson. I thought he liked interesting voices; my higher pitch being considered cute by many and Tsuki's low, breezy voice. Kiyumi had a very boring voice, no rise and fall of vocals. Monotone.

"Hi, Takada-chan! What's up?" I usually don't have to force enthusiasm but I did so then.

"I wanted to confirm our meeting on Friday." She replied.

"Oh, right, we're still on." I assured. She hummed.

"Alright, I will see you then." She said.

"See you!" I ended the call. I sighed heavily at the thought of speaking to this woman in person like the other day. She smells like mothballs, and she doesn't really smile. I doubt that is Light's type, even Tsuki smiled sweet infectious smiles. I know I wasn't short on them.

 **000 Tsuki 000**

I found out very benign things today. Matt likes strawberry ice cream, Mello is afraid of roller coasters, Matt can win any amusement park game without any effort. I felt like I nine again, holding an over-sized panda bear and carrying a bag of Kasugaitm Milk* candies. Matt got stuck with holding all of the smaller plushies, Mello just decided to eat the chocolate candies Matt won.

We made it back to the hotel room just fine, I set my panda down on the couch next to me and opened the bag of milk candies. Today was a nice day, it seemed so normal, even if we got stared at. We did make for an odd trio.

"What are we going to do with all of these plushies?" Matt huffed dropping the load on an armchair.

"We could donate them," I offered popping a candy into my mouth.

"We could sell them," Mello added finishing off a box of mint-chocolate pocky. I rolled my eyes and leaned into the giant stuffed animal beside me. I avoid the thoughts that involved the case, I wanted a good and happy day. I wanted a day free from sadness, or plans. It was so perfect, I didn't want to break the perfection. "Or we could just keep them as momentos like normal people do."

"I would like that," I mused, tossing the half-eaten candy bag on the coffee table. Mello smiled and opened a new bag of chocolate candies.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: We didn't start the fire by Billy Joel**

 **Really short chapter. I'm sorry. But you can tell where we're at now in the plot. This is like the calm before the storm.**


	31. Chapter 31

**BTW! My buddy from school made me a cover image for my story. He's so awesome! So, big thank you to him.**

 **Chapter 31: Zombie**

 _ **When the violence causes silence**_

It's a very cold morning. I wear a coat waiting for Kiyumi Takada. I had been very civil with the woman through university. I had not pursued a friendship with her however, after that time. I didn't like her to begin with, she was very dull. I was almost uncomfortable with my clothes, it had been a few months since I wore a pantsuit and heels. I fit in very well with the ensemble, so I cannot complain.

I felt normal, like the past few months were not all that important, just a terribly realistic dream.

My resolution.

I do not think that I would care at all if I died today. Though, I will not be a martyr for the cause, that's a pathetic death. To think boredom drove me, drove Ryuk to drop the book that ruined my life. My heart hurts everyday. A constant pessimistic cloud follows me, I don't know if it's self pity. I don't know if I can pretend to be alright. Can I force a smile for the rest of my life? I might be able to, but what a sad existence.

It felt like just yesterday, Light called me into his room. Sometimes, I feel like it was all my fault. I encouraged him. Back then, he would've listened if I had told him how wrong it was, but I was young and naive and foolish.

Mello and Matt are good men. They could save the world, they will. I believe I could live a life of forced smiles and occasional true ones if they were with me. Maybe I wouldn't be pessimistic or depressing. A miniscule smile tried to creep onto my lips, I allowed it.

I reached in my jacket and pulled out the notebook, Sidoh's. I'm sure he would want this back.

"Are you going to give that back now?" He whined. I sighed and nodded.

"Sidoh, I relinquish ownership of this death note." I said calmly, handing him the book. He cheered and snatched the book. I watched him fade and disappear from my sight as he flew off. I still remember because I still own a death note. It was such for Light when he relinquished ownership of Rem's.

One down, two to go.

"Ts-Tsuki-chan?" A voice called out. A familiar one, a voice I had not heard in a very long time. I turned and found my old classmate, Haru Ito. "Wow, it's good to see you!" He grinned.

I blinked. Wouldn't it be announced that I was dead? I was a prominent attorney. I almost felt insulted. Then it occurred to me, they wouldn't say anything about a lawyer dying because of Kira.

"Hello, Haru-kun, I agree it is nice seeing you."

"What are you up to so early in the day?" He asked cheerfully, his gaze faltered and he leaned a bit closer, "Is that a bruise on your cheek bone?"

I flinched away and swallowed back a lump in my throat.

"I am fine, I had a bit of an accident a few weeks back. Thank you for your concern." I smiled gratefully, "Now, for your original question, I am waiting for a friend."

He nodded and pursed his lips. He was clutching a briefcase with one hand and he was fidgeting with the other. There was something on his mind. "What is it, Haru-kun?"

"I was hoping you had a spare moment, I have always admired you." He explained. I used to feel annoyed when this happened, but all I could think was how sweet he was. He was so normal. I wished for more normalcy.

"You can sit with me." I offered. "Until my friend gets here, that is." His grin returned and he sat next to me on the bench.

He made my wait much nicer. It was nice just having meaningless chatter, not about anything of the utmost importance. I liked it. It was comforting.

Haru Ito became a doctor, he was still in his residency. He has a cat by the name of Yuki, I always wanted a pet, but I felt like Ryuk counted as one for all those years. He wasn't as cute as cat or dog though. I didn't realize how nice chatting with someone was. Just having a normal conversation, I feel like I had taken it for granted. I hated that thought, taking something like small talk for granted, but it was true.

I had gotten no text or call from either Matt or Mello, so this was a good sign. It meant there was nothing to get caught up on, no change in plans.

"It was nice chatting with you, Tsuki-chan. Um…" Haru stood and dug in his briefcase, he handed me a white business card. I looked at it to find his name and phone number. "Call me if you ever want to go out for a coffee or anything."

"I will, Haru-kun, thank you," I nodded and he waved leaving me on the bench alone.

That is when it all began.

 _ **Satsui**_

Several black cars pulled up, a black motorcycle led the train of security. A wall of security guards on either side of the red carpet, leading to the television station. Paparazzi shouted for Kira's spokesperson and fans of the woman begging to get her attention. I stood off to the side and watched as Kiyumi Takada exited her vehicle and was accompanied by Lidner. I searched the crowd for some sign of the redhead, who had come to be my best friend.

There, in a blue hoodie, I recognized the orange goggles immediately and the cigarette perched between his lips. I waited and it felt like forever before he spotted me and gave me a thumbs up. I pulled out the small bomb in my coat pocket, I pulled the clip and rolled the smoke bomb towards the entourage. Matt would do the same. It took five seconds.

The entire area erupted in smoke and people started screaming and coughing.

I left the area and trotted away across the street, I heard a motorcycle approaching in the distance. Once I was across the street I went into the alleyway, there was a moving truck parked. I climbed in from the back and picked up a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes. I stripped off my button up and slacks, and I kicked off the pair of pumps as well.

A throat was cleared behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that Matt had made it across the street safely, I smiled and pulled a t-shirt over my head. "I'm glad you made it. The goal is to prevent any unnecessary deaths."

"Yeah, I'll drive," He nodded, he had taken off his recognizable hoodie and his goggles hung around his neck. He took his spot in the driver's seat and started the truck.

"Mmhmm," I hummed pulling on jeans. After slipping on the sneakers, I pulled my hair back and took the passenger seat. "Are you nervous?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call it nervous," He murmured, lighting another cigarette. He passed me the pack and I took one for myself.

"What would you call it?" I pressed inhaling the toxic smoke.

"I would call it fucking terrified." He stated bluntly. It sounded so amused, but I could only frown. It was sad to say the very least.

We didn't share much else, I was reminded of the finale night of the Yotsuba Kira. I looked over at the profile of the gamer. He didn't look like L, not in the slightest. Out of all three successors, he was the least like the deceased detective. However, I did see L. In his flippancy, in his own intelligence. I saw L in the man before me.

One hand draped over the steering wheel, the other fidgeting with his jeans. It wasn't good to hear that this whole case had turned the easy-going Matt so terrified. Why? Was it me?

In any case I took his hand and squeezed it, I did it more for myself than anything. Having human contact reminded me that I was human. He didn't seem surprised in the least, he just held on as tightly as I did.

We drove to the nominated spot. I dug around the truck once we parked; I was searching for sunglasses, hats, anything that would conceal our faces. I put on a pair of sunglasses and mirrored lenses and I tucked my hair into a ball cap, it didn't guarantee that she wouldn't recognize me. Matt put on his goggles back on, as well as the blue hoodie. I tossed a gun in his direction and he caught it. We tucked our weapons into the back of our pants and waited.

The motorcycle approached and cut off. The doors to the back of the truck were thrown open and there Mello stood with Takada by the arm.

"Do you think she has the eyes?" He asked.

"No, she doesn't own a death note." I negated. Mello nodded and pulled Takada into the truck. Matt closed the doors behind them.

"Who are you?" Takada questioned, "What do you want?"

"If you want names, call me T." I shrugged stomping out a cigarette I had lit. "These two are M and M." Matt chuckled and Mello rolled his eyes.

"You think you're funny, but you'll all be going to prison once they find me. That can only mean one thing concerning your fate." She spat, the most emotion I had heard from the reporter. I laughed, genuinely and insanely laughed. I'm not sure why this amused me so much, but it just sounded like the most hilarious thing I had ever heard.

"Idiot," I murmured, I saw that both Matt and Mello were sending me worried glances. Takada looked thoroughly insulted. "You two, begin our little journey would you? I'll deal with Ms. Takada."

"Since when were you the boss?" Mello complained walking past me. I smirked.

I was left alone with Takada and that was when I took off my glasses and hat. She gasped. "T-Tsuki Yagami, Light said you died."

I shook my head, all amusement drained from my face and body. "Hardly, now Takada, strip," I ordered harshly.

She hesitated before complying. "You knew about the death note and Light?" She asked.

I paused to think if I should tell her. I didn't feel like explaining everything to her, it would be very useless. I would get nothing out of it, neither would she. I shrugged, "I knew and I told him to start this. I don't feel like telling you the entire story,"

She gulped and took off her last bit of clothing. She passed me her clothes and covered herself with her arms. I didn't really care, but I kept my eyes on her. She doesn't know that her kidnapper was Mihael Kheel, she doesn't know the other partner, Matt. She only knows my face, my name. I searched her pockets and found a scrap of paper. I sighed. "He gave you a piece of the notebook? How thoroughly,"

She looked away embarrassed. "What happened to you?" I heard her whisper, I frowned and tour the paper into many different shreds and threw the pieces in her direction.

I picked up a bed sheet and tossed it at her. "You're welcome," I mumbled and sat down on the floor of the truck.

We were in motion, heading off who knows where. That detail was up to Mello.

"Do you plan to kill Light?" Takada inquired, sitting curled up in the opposite corner of the truck. I scrutinized her expression, innocent enough. I shook my head.

"No, Takada, I do not. It may seem that I've gone off the rails, but I still do not plan to kill my only surviving flesh and blood." I replied dully, I found myself craving a glass of wine.

She was quiet after that.

Would Takada die today? That all depends on Light.

I still wonder if Light would kill me, would his thirst for power overcome his love for me. And yes, I still believe he loves me. You cannot forget such a powerful emotion, you cannot keep yourself from subtly hating a former enemy. The same goes for love. That didn't mean that lust for anything did overpower such emotion.

In any case, I do not believe that Light would kill me as of right now. He would most likely kill Takada if he heard about her kidnapping. I counted on this. It would be better if he killed her, or else the woman would turn out to be extra luggage to carry.

After a good twenty minutes, mine and Takada's bodies were flung across the truck. It had hit something, Mello had hit something.

I got my bearings straight and ran for the drivers end of the vehicle. Thankfully, both Matt and Mello were fine. Matt was glaring daggers at the later of the two. Mello simply looked smug. Then I smell gasoline, or oil. "What did you do?"

"I ran the truck into an old church, poetic I think." Mello answered remaining smug. "I am pretty sure gas is leaking out now. Come on, tie up up Takada, we gotta get out of here before the truck blows up." He got out and Matt gave me a look, one that told me he was highly annoyed.

"It makes sense; did you hear, she had a piece of death note." My brows raised in question.

"That? Yeah, I heard, I also heard you saying stuff about not killing Light. Is that true?" He looked skeptical.

"We will see," With that I turned back and began tying Takada up. She was crying now, silent tears ran down her face. I'm not sure why anger boiled up inside of me, threatening to escape. Maybe it was because I had run out of tears, but Takada could still cry. I almost thought about how pathetic she was. I shook the thoughts away, as they scared me.

"Are you going to kill me?" Her voice shook and cracked. I tied her to some part of the truck and looked at her closely. "Takada, it will not be me that kills you, but the one you trusted so much."

I got up and left her there, to cry her last tear for a life she had turned worthless.

I found the duo outside, as far away from the church as they could get. They watched the smoke from the truck billowing out into the open air. I stood beside them and watched as well.

At first, I thought that the engine would not in fact blow up. It defied this thought when it exploded. The sound of the explosion was deafening, the force propelled the three of us backward. I could feel the heat from the flames.

Takada was dead. Of that I am sure.

"Come on," Matt announced, unphased by the brilliant flames illuminating us all. "We still have three days to wait out."

I nodded and we left the scene.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Zombie by the Cranberries**

 **Satsui means Malice and was the name of episode 35. Please review!**

 **I love you!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I was hoping to make this a thirty six chapter fic, but I don't think so. You guys have about two to three chapters left including this one. So, yeah.**

 **Thank you guys so much for putting up with my sporadic updating. I'm glad I'm finishing this fic, I like one reviewers way of putting it (Shadow of God) I am closing the curtain on this fic.**

 **The prequel thingy I mentioned, may take longer than expected to get out because I'm Deception-ed out. :P My brain hurts, but I love this story so much. :3**

 **Chapter 32: Car Radio**

 _ **I have these thoughts so often I ought to relief that slot.**_

The distance between where we were staying and the Yellow Box, would be about an hours drive.

I'm not sure why my heart beat didn't pick up or why my breathing wasn't ragged. This was the end, it was supposed to be the end six years ago. I just knew that it was truly the end now, but I was very calm. There was no fear, just anticipation. I closed my eyes.

I wasn't falling asleep because I was too keyed up to sleep. My mind wandered far off, going back to when this began. I saw my younger face in the mirror, I didn't even know how innocent I looked back then. The answer to that cross word puzzle was a sentence; _Tsuki,_ _your drawing is shit_. _Am I being to blunt? Absolutely, do you still hate Spanish? I prefer the language._ I had laughed then. I had to translate the words three times, from Spanish to French to English.

I remember my first true kill. I saw Naomi Misora's eyes dull. I didn't know that the notebook had such a significant effect on the , it didn't shake me to the core it didn't affect me nearly as much as Raye Penber and the FBI agents. I wonder why shooting that mafioso in the head at point-blank range didn't affect me in the slightest. I suppose the human mind can go through but so much before it just shuts off that part of emotion. I still care about the safety of my friends, my former team, my brother even. I don't care about myself, never have.

I refuse to go out and die by choice, I will fight because dying as a martyr is dying a coward. I don't care what anyone would say to this, because they would do the same, their argument would be hypocrisy.

I took a very long drag from a cigarette and exhaled through my nose, allowing the nicotine to burn throat and lungs. I suppose my newfound addiction proves that I don't care if I die, I just won't make it _that_ easy.

We ride in Matt's cadillac, he drives because his car is one of the only objects that he cares about. The other objects being his gameboy and PSP. Mello allowed me shotgun, his booted feet took over the middle console however. I'm not sure why he had to spread himself out wherever he sat.

I heard the snap of his chocolate, he also never explained why he had an addiction to chocolate. I think it's for the same reason as L's addiction to sweets in general.

"Tsuki, are you ready for today?" Matt asked, giving me sidelong glance. I smiled weakly.

"I am, I've just been reflecting. Did you know that my first conversation with L was about the ToOh entrance exams?" I paused, "He asked me why I had purposely gotten a lower score."

"Why did you?" Mello piped up.

"My brother and I have the same kanji, _tsuki_. His is pronounced _Raito_ and mine just _Tsuki_. Often in our years of school teachers would call us by the same name. Most commonly Tsuki. It was a acceptance into Daikoku that rubbed me the wrong way. They had called me Light and Light they called Tsuki. It was so humiliating, people laughed. So, I got at least a few wrong answers on tests so I wouldn't be called with my brother. L had noticed this on the day of exams." I chuckled and flicked some ash out of the window.

"Wow, well, think about Wammy's, everyone went by a letter." Matt explained, "Me and this guy back there, have the code names Matt and Mello. So we were M and M, imagine the irritation whenever they call M to the headmaster's office." I laughed honestly.

It occurred to me that I still didn't know Matt's real name. I knew Mello's because I had been the one to find it. Would it be intrusive if I asked? I shrugged, "Matt, what's your real name? I understand if you do not wish to tell me, but I already know Mello's real name."

The redhead hummed, "Mail Jeevas, M-a-i-l J-e-e-v-a-s."

"Thank you, hmm, Mail. I can see it," I smiled and ruffled his already unmanageable hair.

"Is Mihael a stretch?" Mello asked dryly.

"No, Mihael, that's fitting. Do you know Russian? That is your namesake." I smirked to the rearview mirror. He rolled his eyes.

" _YA znayu eto_ ," He replied. I laughed.

Matt shook his head, "You sound like a cranky old man, speaking Russian." This served to fuel my amusement and my shoulders shook with laughter.

Mello kicked both mine and Matt's seats. I barked out another laugh, hearing Matt join me.

"You guys are fucking idiots, _mu'dak_." Mello grouched, much like an angry Russian man.

" _Ti si zadnik_ ," Matt shot back. I raised brow, my laughter dying out.

"What language is that?" I asked.

"Bulgarian," He answered, "A professor told me that I could be Bulgarian so I learned the language. Then a Bulgarian told me that there was no way I was from Bulgaria and I felt like an idiot."

I giggled, "I want to learn something like that. I only know four languages total, that includes Japanese. It's hard to find a Russian language class." I sighed.

"We could teach you, Mel knows seven languages and I know five." Matt offered tossing his spent cigarette out the window.

"That would be nice." I nodded.

I believe I could be happy just staying with the two. I could hope to have more genuine smiles and maybe good memories. I was confident that I would be okay with Matt and Mello.

 _ **1.28**_

Mello, Matt, and I had gun each. My own weapon had a silencer attached for conveniences. Matt and I were able to get into Near's system and found out what he had found with Mikami. These detectives, I don't know why they have to do everything they can to just get a confession. Why bother? Of course, wasn't that what I was doing?

The Yellow Box wasn't good real estate, it was a decrepit building, a shell of a factory.

"That's Mikami's car," Mello pointed over to a black car parked haphazardly in the former parking lot. I nodded, he was already here which means we need to move. I trotted up to the building and listened closely to the conversation. Mikami was not spoken of, I heard my brother's voice and it hurt more than I thought it would. It was so hoarse, tired. I felt Mello and Matt come up behind me, Matt went over to the other side of the building and waved us over.

That was when my heart started pounding, my breathing going ragged. I swallowed down my nerves and any other emotion that was attempting to choke me to death. I felt a hand clasp my shoulder, "Remember your stance and don't worry, we've got your back." Mello assured and nodded to Matt.

I nodded and crouched a little lower to the ground and turned the corner, there he was. Mikami sat on his knees, his hair all over the place and the book poised in his grasp. He scribbled in it furiously. I heard them acknowledge that Mikami was outside, I stood from my crouched position and walked up to the attorney, as soon as I stood next to him he looked up. His eyes widened, "Ts-"

He was unable to utter my name, because I shot a bullet into his skull. He collapsed backwards, a sliver of smoke escaped the new hole in his head. I picked up his notebook and turned back to Mello and Matt.

Matt sent me a head's up, Mello grinned deviously. It almost like they were beaming with pride, I shook my head amused and waited for them to catch up. I heard hushed words on the inside, "Whoever it is, they have a gun." I believe that was Mogi.

I repressed a chuckle. I nodded to Mello and pressed my back to the wall next to the door. Matt pressed himself against the other side of the door, Mello stood next to him. He took a hold of the handle to the door, gun at the ready and pulled the door open.

"Drop your weapon!" Matsuda shouted. I smiled fondly at the sound of the authority in his voice. So different from the goofy detective I knew so well.

"Should I?" Mello asked sarcastically. "I mean, should I?" His head turned to me, gun still held up at the people in the room. I nodded and he complied.

"How did you find us, Mello?" Near's dull voice asked. Did he forget mine and Matt's existence? Mello started walking in and Matt followed, I took a deep breath before pulling up the rear.

"I see, you had Matt and Yagami-chan, it's too bad you were an accessory to murder Yagami-chan. You had much potential." Near shrugged, sounding rather bored.

"Tsuki," Matsuda gasped. I looked up. Near sat on the floor flanked by Lidner and Gevanni, Rester stood behind him. Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide, and my brother stood opposite them; Light led them.

"Near, she's the one with the silencer." Lidner pointed out. "I didn't think you could shoot someone, Yagami-chan." I shrugged.

"Recent events convinced me to learn how to handle a weapon." Matt huffed and I looked over to see he was glaring at my brother. My brother flinched.

I lowered my weapon and sheathed it in the back of my jeans. I came forward and with the notebook still in my hand I opened it and read; "Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Halle Bullock, Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, and Nate River. The name missing, which would indicate who Kira is, is Light Yagami. Hmm…" I scribbled on the false pages with Mikami's pen. "There, we have list of all the investigators in the room that were not Kira."

I threw the notebook onto the ground. I had not added my name, but Matt and Mello's were added. "The reason that notebook doesn't work, after the designated forty seconds is because the pages were switched out."

"You are Kira," Matsuda stated.

"She _was_ Kira," Matt corrected.

"So, you took away my chance to tell." Near pouted up at me. I nodded. All was quiet, I caught Light's gaze. He looked defeated, but there was still a spark in his eyes. "Tell me now, Yagami-chan, how were there two Kiras? You have the floor."

This was it, the moment I told them everything.

"The first victim of Kira was Kurou Otoharada, my brother wrote down his name to test if the notebook was what it said it was. The second victim of Kira was Takuo Shibuimaru, I killed him by writing that he was in an accident. After that, I encourage my brother to become what Kira is today. I killed Naomi Misora, I take responsibility for L's death. I take responsibility for it going this far." I frowned.

"L was killed by Rem," Light finally spoke up, "This wasn't your fault. Why are you taking the blame? You and I were in this together, always. Remember that?" His voice grew.

"I remember every detail, Light." I spat. "Every. Single. Detail."

"I know what I've done!" He growled. "I killed them all, I was working towards our perfect world. I thought of you! I thought of a world that you could like in." He backed away, eyes crazed.

"Light," Matsuda reached for him and he jerked away.

"I am Kira, _we_ were Kira, Tsuki. I loved you! I killed for you!" He snarled.

" _I_ killed for you too, Light. I loved you, but I should've stopped you. I see what has happened to you." He shook his head.

Matt pointed his gun at Light.

"So, you have both confessed to being Kira." Near stated.

"Shut it, Near," Mello barked.

"No, no, he's right Mello." I waved Mello off. "I understand, I killed hundreds of my own criminals. I've murdered with my own hands. My memory remained, I've been fully aware of my actions for the seven years Kira has been around. If anything, I am even more guilty."

"Memory? What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"During our hunt for Yotsuba Kira, Misa and Light relinquished ownership and forgot everything having to do with the death note." I explained, "Because I was not a true owner of the death note I could not relinquish ownership and forget. It also allows those with shinigami eyes to see their lifespan, which I assume is why my father did not identify Light as being Kira. Myself on the other hand, I had the bad luck of being sighted by him."

Mello came to stand next to me. "We have pictures, time stamped, of all the evidence Tsuki showed us. Including the notebook we stole from the NPA, which is now with its original owner."

"You gave it back?" Aizawa said. I wasn't paying attention to any of them, I was Light. He stared at the ground, eyes wide with insanity. His hands behind his back. I realized immediately what he was doing.

It seemed I was not the only one. A gunshot went off, echoing and ringing in our ears, Light yelped in pain and held his now injured hand. Matt growled, "Bastard, after you see your sister and see that she _still_ thinks so highly of you. You still dare try to run! What kind of coward are you?!"

I never thought Matt would ever exhibit such anger. Light glared up at the redhead.

"If she still thought that way she wouldn't have left!" Light cried out.

Matt shouted back, "Fuck you, you never had any respect for her. She can continue to think that way, but I know. I saw her! You did that to her! You ruined her!"

"Matt," I tried to calm him.

"Light did that to Tsuki," Matsuda whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "How could you do that to her?"

"He had lost-"

"No, Tsuki," Mello interrupted. "He beat you, he knew what he was doing. I've been trying to not say anything, to avoid the subject, but this asshole broke you. He did every time he punched you in the face or kicked you… or when he _raped_ you." I felt, for the first time in months, tears well up in my eyes.

"You-you…" I had never said it in a sentence. Neither Matt nor Mello said anything to that effect. I could see something break in Matt, did he care about me that much? I suppose. I know that I cared about him. Matt stuttered.

"I regret it every day of my life…" Light whimpered, still holding his injured hand.

"Shut the fuck up!" Another shot rang throughout the room. My brother was sent backwards with the force of the bullet now lodged in his side. I ran to Matt and turned him, I took away the gun. "Matt, it's alright, it's over."

"I know that," He sighed. "I'm done," He assured.

I heard a metal door being slid open and turned to find my brother shuffling out of the building. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, I ran out of the door I had come and after my brother. I heard Mello call after me, "Don't let him get away!"

"Don't die," Matt called.

 **To be continued…**

 **Song: Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots.**

 **So, I'd say there are two chapters left. This includes the epilogue. So, technically there is only one chapter left.**

 **Review! I love you all so much! I say it every chapter, but it's true.**

 **:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Say Something**

 _ **Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

I found him by a tall, chain link fence. He was still shuffling as fast as he could, but he was slowing down. He wasn't even far from Yellow Box, the other's could probably see him. I ran up to him and pulled out my gun, leveling it at his head.

He looked up, I saw a seventeen year old Light in his eyes. Nothing but sadness. Any insanity that had been in his eyes was gone, shattered with remaining hopes of building a perfect world. I didn't lower my gun, but I blinked back the tears that had been forming. He straightened up, we just stared at each other. Chestnut eyes meeting chestnut, eye level, and his hands fell to his side. Light fell to his knees, his whole expression defeated.

"You don't have to believe me," His voice was soft, I saw how gaunt his face looked now. Yet, my hand shook, still directed at his head. Somewhere I heard my own screams. "I'm sorry, what I did to you, is more evil than killing thousands of men. I wish I could rot in Hell, but you and I will face an unknown end. Hopefully, you won't have to see me for eternity."

Something shimmered against his cheek, the tear slid down to his chin and fell onto the pavement. I didn't know what to say, my voice was just gone like my ability to put the gun down.

"I love you, Tsuki, you were the one thing in my life that really cared about. I screwed it up, didn't I? Of course, I did," Light rambled. "You can shoot me, Tsuki, please shoot me actually. I'd rather die by your hands then the shinigami's. It's alright," He smiled a watery smile up at me.

It was so genuine, so sweet. It was a smile I had not seen in so long. I almost crumbled to the ground and gave in, I wanted to have him in my arms, for the remainder of our time as free. If only I could move, my mind was going a hundred miles per second, my body was frozen.

After a moment of silence between the two of us, Light nodded. "I don't know why you won't kill me. I deserve it, you've done this before, and I've asked you to. Is it really love, Tsuki? How can you love the monster I've become?"

"You're not a monster, you just lost yourself." I finally spoke, voice dry. He shook his head.

"They care about you, your friends. You'll be fine, they'll take care of you." He replied softly. "They'd do a good job at that."

"Stop," I cried softly.

"No, I won't, not until you make me." He insisted, my hand shook violently, gripping the gun so tight my knuckles were white.

Why couldn't he just hold me until they took him away from me? Why did I want that? I don't care why that is. I realize now, I don't care.

I can never care again, because of that night. Because of the stupid death note.

I looked back to Light, tears blinked away. My hand stopped shaking and I began to lower the gun.

 **000 Light 000**

She doubled over and fell onto me. In the distance I heard shouting, cursing. Those sounds were drowned out by the ringing in my ears, most likely caused by a gun going off six times. All of the bullets burying into Tsuki's flesh. I caught her, held her in my arms. A sliver of life in her, as she took in a ragged breath.

"I… for...give… y…" Her breath failed her, she coughed and blood spurt from her mouth. I felt some of it spray onto me. I knew what she was trying to say, and it filled me with the most blissful feeling.

"Thank- Tsuki," Her eyes went glassy. "Tsuki! No, no, you can't die! We'll take you to a hospital! We can do something, please!" I held her to me, and just kept begging for her to start breathing again.

I looked back at her face, it had not changed, her beautiful topaz eyes just looked brown. They were dull and mirror-like. I saw my reflection in them, I had never looked so pitiful. I sagged. She was gone, just like that, she was dead.

My sister.

The only one I could love.

Gone.

My hand shook as I brought it to close her eyes forever. At least she looked like she was asleep, despite the six holes riddling her torso, the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. I ran my fingers through her hair.

What I regret most is ever involving her. If I hadn't done that, she would be alive. She wouldn't be here in Yellow Box, broken by her own brother. I love her so much. She knew this, right? She knew that I loved her. God, I killed her. I did.

A fog started clouding my mind, a crushing fog. My hand started moving on its own. I felt so much anguish, a heartache that felt like a physical blow. Those thoughts; _I killed her…_

 _I loved her…_

 _Gone…_

 _I did…_

 _Broken by her own brother..._ Someone far away called my name, I turned to the voice. I didn't get to see the owner of the voice.

Just blackness.

 _ **Shinsekai**_

I couldn't give a shit that Light had shot himself. It was the body he was holding that I was pissed about. I tackled the man who had done it, Matsuda, because she was going to do what I've wanted to do since seeing that narcissistic ass. My hands were around his throat, I screamed obscenities in his face.

For some reason, I knew she would've pulled the trigger. It was the change in her posture, from seconds to a breakdown to sureness. I was excited to see Kira's head splattered on the pavement, by Tsuki's hand. It was still on the pavement, his head, but by his own hand. I'm not sure why he killed himself. He might've been begging for Tsuki to kill him, but he wasn't the type to give up like that.

I felt people trying to tug me away from Matsuda They ceased, as did the struggling from the man beneath me. I stopped my murder attempt and looked down at the man and saw a dead man. I checked his pulse and found none. I turned to find the entire task force dead, including the SPK except Near. He stood, hand knotted in his hair. He actually looked shocked. Matt looked like he couldn't give a shit about the dead bodies littered around his feet. His gaze pointed down at the deceased duo by the fence.

"Did Light do this?" I asked more myself than the other two behind me.

"No, he wouldn't have been so terrified or shocked when you three came in." Near answered with only half-dull words, the other half was shaken. Hearing that emotion was enough to repress a retort.

"So, did Tsuki?" I whispered. I felt the grief now, the realization that I couldn't just ask her. She was dead. I actually felt loss, for a girl I only knew for about four or so months. She cared about me, I felt for no reason, but she still cared. I would've kill Light myself for her, the moment she finally broke down on our chat with the NPA.

"I believe so," Near took in a deep breath, "I can only guess, though, we may never know who exactly killed them."

Matt pushed himself off the wall and started down to where Tsuki and her brother lay dead. I got up and followed. When we got there, he scooped Tsuki up into his arms. "Check the necklace, she never took the thing off." He said hoarsely.

I took the necklace off of her and opened it. On one side was a picture of the twins, they were about eight years old. On the other side there was a scrap of paper. I took it out and unfolded it.

 _Light Yagami, shoots himself at 2:45 pm on 28 January._ My eyes widened. She had killed him, did she forget that she had written this? When did she write this? For all I know she wrote this the night she was attacked by him. She just forgot.

"What is it?" Matt asked cradling the aforementioned woman. I showed him and his lips twitched upward. I tore up the piece and threw it off somewhere for a squirrel to choke on.

I looked down at the other twin and huffed. I left him there, we'd get him later.

Matt and I made it back to the building and found that Near had graciously drug Gevanni back in himself. Matt gently laid Tsuki next Lidner, whom had stayed in the building. "Tsuki could hack, she knew their names beforehand." Matt stated, he walked back to get the other bodies.

This information didn't surprise me in the least.

I believe the three of us were on autopilot as we took each agent back inside. They were all piled up, a morbid dog pile. I wondered why Tsuki had decided that everyone needed to die. Why didn't she just kill me and Matt along with them? That was a stupid question, because she didn't plan on dying with them. She didn't _intend_ for her death, maybe she expected it. Near was only alive because she didn't know his name.

At least with me, I didn't know her for very long, her death was a sad one. I would move on pretty well, but Matt? He'd be devastated. She was his only friend besides me back at Wammy's. He talked about her nonstop. Now she was dead. He just had me, but at least he did have me.

I sighed.

We still had to get Kira.

I picked him up from under the arms, Matt took his feet. It was disgusting, because some of the brain matter was still leaking from the gaping hole in his head. I dropped his ass down as soon as we were back at the pile. Near sat off, far away from the pile, twirling a strand of white hair.

I actually felt bad for him, the only company he had now dead. I'm sure Tsuki wouldn't want me to mock him, so I avoided say anything to him.

Matt picked up the last two death notes and threw them on the pile.

"What are you doing?" Near demanded when we came back from syphoning gas from the cop cars. We had two rusty buckets filled with gas. We dumped the flammable liquid onto the bodies.

"Getting rid of the bodies and the books." Matt answered unphased.

"We should wait for the police." Near protested. I rolled my eyes and snatched Matt's lighter from his pocket. I flicked it to life and threw it onto the damp bodies. They went up faster than fireworks. "How disrespectful."

The little sheep didn't sound at all appalled at our actions, or the new smell emanating from the flames.

"Come on, sheep," I called leaving the Yellow Box. Matt following already. I stopped at the doorway and saw that he was in fact coming along. Once he was out the door and took one last look at the flames, I shut the door.

We found Matt with in the driver's seat, knees drawn to his chest and his goggles around his neck. He wasn't shaking with hysterics, but a few tear tracks glinted against his cheeks. When Near and I got closer, his head fell against his knees.

I left him alone and just walked around to the passenger side, Near climbed into the back. We sat there, for a good five minutes, drowning in our own emotions. Matt in bereavement. Near in consternation. Myself in a little bit of both, I would miss Tsuki I realize. I am still processing everything, for once I am not too overcome with emotion to not see the questions lingering.

Tsuki was dead. She killed her brother and everyone, save myself, Matt, and Near, involved with the Kira case.

And most of all, the Kira case was closed.

"Where do you think she went?" Matt asked, voice quiet but not distressed. I mulled it over.

"Somewhere," I replied when nothing else came to mind. He gave me a look and rolled his eyes, he lower his legs and straightened up. He started the car.

We drove far away from Yellow Box which, I suppose because of some kind of chemical or another, became a small mushroom of flame and smoke.

I said a quiet goodbye to Tsuki and Kira.

 **To be concluded…**

 **Song: Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Epilogue: Afterlife**

I found her smiling, a beatific grin. She stood with her brother, they were blissfully ignorant of all of their sins. They just teased each other as they walked towards the train station. The duo were a perfect set of human beings, on the outside. I cannot say that she is rotting on the inside, because that is hardly true. I can however say that she isn't perfect. I do not believe I would've loved her if she were perfect.

I watched her for months, doing the same thing. Nothing special about her life, except the knowledge she did not have, and would never find out she didn't know. I found the book and burned it, so that her brother wouldn't pick it up and start all of this over again. I knew that that was the best thing to do, but I wouldn't meet her. Something in me clenched painfully at the thought of never meeting her. All my life, I had been content just having one person as my support. Yet, I felt I would fall if I did not meet her.

So, I waited for the perfect moment. I went over every scenario and outcome for each scenario. I suppose I could just do as I did the last time, except I would have to do some things a bit differently.

She was arriving ten minutes from the start of the exam with her brother. She just smiled at whatever he was saying. I took a breath, for once I was nervous. I hadn't felt any ounce of nerves when I was in the planning stages.

My mind was made up though, and I could not back down from a plan.

I went into the exam and took the test. I was sure my score would be the same, as would her's. My eyes followed her and her twin leave the building. I got up and left the room and walked after them. "Excuse me! Miss!" I called.

She turned, with just a flash of irritation showing on her features. Her brow raised and I stopped in front of her. "May I help you?" She asked dully.

"I couldn't help but notice something during the test." I started.

"What would that be?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.

"You went over the questions, thoroughly read them before actually beginning the test. Yet, you put wrong answers for a few of those questions." I explained, "I was wondering why you would do this? It seems you put enough correct answers to get in. It appeared you could've gotten all correct."

She blinked, "What makes you think I did that on purpose? Who would purposely get a question wrong?" She laughed for good measure.

"You would, I just do not know why." I replied. She faltered and shared a look with her brother.

"That's not really any of your concern, now is it?" She sniffed, arms crossed. I smiled.

"I suppose not, I apologize for intruding, I'm Ryuuzaki." I gave her the alias, not comfortable with saying my real name in public.

"It's alright, I'm Tsuki Yagami, this is my brother Light." She assured politely, Light smiled just as polite as his sister spoke. "I suppose we will see you at the entrance ceremony, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Hmm, yes, but I am still very curious about you. Someone with enough intelligence to purposely score lower on an exam, enough to get in. I know I may sound intrusive, but I would like to get to know you Tsuki Yagami." I said with practiced ease. She openly gaped at my audacity.

Light's right eye twitched with irritation. There was a long moment before Tsuki finally answered, I expected a rejection and was prepared to lick my wounds later. She surprised me with a genuine grin.

"How about a coffee, Ryuuzaki-san? I am free," She suggested, "Because someone with your bravery is worth getting to know." I smiled.

"I would like that." She turned to her brother.

"Light, tell Okaa-san and Sayu that I am out with a friend, please." She requested. His little twitch turned into a full glare directed at me, I forgot about his hostility when it came to Tsuki.

"Fine," He bit and left us in a swirl of haughty aggravation. Tsuki sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about him, he can be very overprotective." She giggled, I couldn't help smiling at her. It was nice to see her so happy.

She gestured for me to follow her and we started walking.

"You really are an interesting person." I commented, my thumb finding my lower lip. She laughed again.

"I could say the same thing about you, Ryuuzaki-san." She quipped.

 **Concluded**

 **Song: Afterlife by Bush**

 **This is the official end of Deception.**

 **I love you guys so much, every single reviewer, every reader, every favoriter, and every follower. You all are so amazing. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic.**

 **Review for the final time on this fic**

 **Remember the sequel's name will be** _ **Chatiment.**_

 **It picks up from 24 or so, it basically tells you what would have happened if Light and Tsuki stuck together and won.**

 **It'll be just as long as this one was, I don't have a clear answer on how I'll end it. Unlike this one, I knew this ending from the beginning.**

 **TTFN :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Since it might be a while before Chatiment comes out, I figured I'd answer** _ **all**_ **of the questions you might have starting from the final chapters and epilogue. I'll also tell you fun facts of what my plans were going to be for the plot.**

 **I was going to have Misa be a crucial part of the finale, but ended up not finding anything.**

 **I was going to have Light and Tsuki shoot each other.**

 **I was going to kill Mello, but never Matt.**

 **That idea lasted five seconds, in the end Matt and Mello were never going to die.**

 **Neither Light nor Tsuki went to Heaven or Hell.**

 **Light did not mean to shoot himself, Tsuki did in fact make him do it.**

 **Tsuki never planned on dying, if she did she wouldn't care, but ultimately she would never die for someone else.**

 **Originally, for five seconds, I was going to have Tsuki kill herself. It would be in her other death note, and it was going to be a huge mystery as to whether she did or not.**

 **I was going to have it so Tsuki woke up from a dream the day of L's death, realizing that the events of the time-skip never happened. She would then stop L's death, send Light to prison.**

 **Extra note on that, my plan was that L would've agreed to let Misa go free. He was then going to allow Light to stay in prison for the amount of time it took him to admit his mistakes (five years) and then have him relinquish ownership of the notebook. He would be realised being totally confused as to why Tsuki would allow L to arrest him.**

 **Now I was going to have L get shot for Tsuki so she wouldn't die if Higuchi were to have shot her. That lasted a day.**

 **I was going to have the epilogue be set in the shinigami realm where Light and Tsuki had become shinigami, with no memory of their past life. They'd just be drawn to each other. They would then meet L, who as a shinigami would remember. That the whole Heaven and Hell was a ruse, that everyone just became shinigami in the end. L would feel sadness that Tsuki would never know what Light had done and how much he cared about her in life.**

 **Yep**

 **Matt and Tsuki were going to be a pair. I was going to have him pick up the shattered pieces that had become her heart.**

 **Then I was going to put Mello and Tsuki together. He'd be all like "shut up, Matt" and that kind of cute stuff.**

 **In the end they were just friends.**

 **NOW! For what the epilogue truly was:**

 **L, Tsuki, and Light got a second chance scenario. Except, because Light and Tsuki had been death note owners, they never remembered their past sins. L did remember and destroyed the book before Light could pick it up. Tsuki and Light never got together because they were never put under those circumstances. L then met up with them as he had in the original plot, this time just so he could meet them (mainly Tsuki).**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST: I will make a one shot based off of Deception's epilogue.**

 **The full sequel/alternate ending will be up soon, when I have more than three chapters of it.**

 **Here is a teaser ;)**

 **000 Through Time 000**

Demegawa and three other media professionals suicide bomb SPK building November 22, 2009.

Nate Rivers dies from injuries sustained in bomb December 25, 2009.

Tsuki Yagami becomes vice president of Falcon Attorney at Law February 12, 2010.

Soichiro Yagami retires from NPA May 3, 2010.

Misa Amane dies from a fatal car crash May 10, 2010.

Light Yagami becomes youngest director of the NPA August 18, 2010.

Kira is an accepted Face of Justice around the world, 2011.

 **It's a shitty teaser, isn't it? Kyahahahaha**


End file.
